The Immortal Child
by Sharpsnout
Summary: Immortals are foundlings, no one knows where they come from. They cannot have children, it never has happened, what if one time there was an exception, just one time the unexpected happened? How would this change the game, could a father and son really fight one another to the death? Relaunched and edited. 44 uploaded. Focused on the Series only. T for lang. OC
1. Aaron MacLeod

A/N: I wrote this fic a number of years ago, I had to take a long hiatus from writing fanfiction but I've decided to continue this fic as it is one I am most proud of. But it was in need of some major editing which I have done. I've also matured in my writing since I first uploaded this story, I hope that is evident in this.

I will repeat something I included in the first upload of this. I have been a fan of Highlander since I was a little kid, both the first movie and the series, I know the rules set down by Highlander and with this fic I broke one of the cardinal rules: Immortals cannot have children, but in this fic I gave Duncan MacLeod a son, this is after all the son's story, Aaron MacLeod's story. Aaron is my addition to the Highlander world and his story and background will be explained as the fic progresses. I will replace the first four chapters tonight 8/14 and continue to replace the other chapters regularly as I edit them to my satisfaction. I hope everyone enjoys this relaunch as much as the original. Thank you everyone for giving this story a chance.

* * *

What if everything you knew turned out to be different then you'd been brought up believing. A sudden change in life has you seeing the world in a different manor. After all death is supposed to be the last great adventure….or is it?

* * *

_1646 Scottish Highlands_

Duncan MacLeod was beginning to worry, his son Aaron had been gone for quite a while. He knew he shouldn't worry, Aaron was twelve going onto thirteen nearly a man himself in a few years and Duncan had taught him well. Still that didn't stop a father from worrying about his son, especially his only son.

He shifted the cooling embers of the fire and thought back twelve years when he had learned of Aaron's birth, it had been one of the happiest moments in his life. Aaron's mother had died soon after his birth and since then Aaron and Duncan had been traveling together, a strong bond between them that could not be severed.

Duncan glanced up at the sky, he'd give him until dusk, then he'd go find him, Aaron was a smart lad, he couldn't get into to much trouble.

Miles away hiding behind a pile of stones knelt Aaron MacLeod with two boys he had joined up with earlier in the day, Wallace and Dylan.

"Shh, ye see them?" Wallace asked nudging Aaron in the shoulder.

"Aye?"

"English," Dylan said

"They're always comin in 'ere, actin like it be their own land."

"That land they've got their fort on? That land belong to me father, been our land fer generations…One day English show up and tell me father we 'ave to leave, the land be property of the King." Wallace spit on the ground after saying king "me father? 'e refused…sent me mother, me little brothers and sisters and I away. 'im and me older brother stayed and tried to fight. Put up a good fight to, but the soldiers got 'em in the end." Aaron stared at his friend in shock "aye tis the truth after they killed 'em. Bastards let me father and brother's corpses 'ang off that tree over there. That be where they 'ang any Scot who picks a fight with them…either they 'ang ya or they jus' leave ya 'anging there by yer 'ands, teach ya a lesson, and to warn everyone else." Frowning Aaron picked up a good size rock, tossed it a bit and caught it in his hand.

"Ever try givin them a piece of what they be givin out?" he said with a grin, the boys looked at each other

"Nay, but yer welcome to go,"

"Aye I think I will,"

"You're trespassing on private property lads, move along." One of the soldiers said, they had seen Wallace and Dylan, but hadn't seen Aaron, he waited until he was sure they were close enough where he could hit them, when they were he let the rock fly it hit one of the soldiers in the arm causing him to drop his gun.

"Take that ya 'orses arse!"

"That was a good toss,"

"Thank ye," Aaron said grinning wide, his grin soon faded when he saw the soldiers heading their way. "Ach damn," Aaron muttered under his breath, as the soldiers took aim with their gun. Aaron turned to run, everything seemed to be in slow motion. He heard the shot and felt the heat and pain penetrate his back and into his chest, he looked down and saw blood staining his white shirt. He hit the ground hard in shock and tried to get up and run, but every time he got to his feet he fell to the ground again.

"Little bastard," Aaron looked up and saw the soldier he had hit standing over him. He grabbed Aaron by the back of his neck and dragged him to the tree that Aaron's friend had pointed out. "You Scots are going to learn one way or another to respect his majesties soldiers." The soldier said tying a rope around one of Aaron's small wrists.

His partner lifted Aaron up and he flung the rope over the tree and tied the end to Aaron's other wrist and left the boy to hang there. Aaron tried not to show the pain on his face, but it hurt so much, the wound in his back soaked his shirt with blood causing it to stick to his wound. The blood on the front of the shirt was hiding the wound in his chest from where the bullet had exited and he felt the rope cutting into his wrists.

Aaron wished for his father, he couldn't help the tears that ran down his face, from the pain, from the fear, from the… slowly and silently Aaron began to pray to whatever god was listening, begging for death to come faster as he felt himself grow faint before all went dark and the pain was gone.


	2. Forever Young

When dusk came and Aaron had still not returned, Duncan was very worried. He doused the fire and climbed up onto his horse and rode off, Aaron had promised he wouldn't be far, Duncan knew there was a stream not far and the very real possibility that Aaron had found it and had lost track of himself was better then any alternative that Duncan could think of.

Taking his hunch he navigated the horse towards the stream a good mile to two away. On horseback it did not take Duncan MacLeod long to reach the stream, not far in the distance was a small farm cottage overshadowed by the large fort that had cropped up behind it. There was no sign of anyone near the stream and Duncan was just about to turn the horse in a different direction when he spied something in the grass, a piece of cloth, marked with the colors of the Clan MacLeod.

"Woah" Duncan said loudly and pulled the reins slowing the horse to a stop, he dismounted and reached down to pick up the cloth, it was from his tartan, he had given it Aaron as a babe and the boy never left it anywhere it was always on his person, to his horror Duncan realized the tartan had blood stains on it. He looked around listening for any sounds, but was quiet minus the sound of the wind and the sound of rope creaking on a tree. Instinctively Duncan looked towards the sound of the rope and his mouth dropped in horror. There, hanging by his wrists swinging in the strong breeze from a tree was Aaron.

Aaron!" Duncan said in a loud whisper, he jumped off the horse and ran over to the tree, taking out a knife he cut the rope holding his son and caught Aaron as he fell. "….Why?" Duncan said unable to find his words, the shock had taken over "Aaron, please no."

He placed a hand on Aaron's chest and felt no heart beat, Aaron's body had turned cold, and the blood from his wounds had dried. Duncan cradled him in his arms as he sat down feeling numbness careen through his body.

His son was dead, all the protection all the teaching everything was gone, the promise he had made to a dying woman and to her father was broken, and a promise he had made to a crying infant weak from all matter of illness that plagued his young existence was lost.

Duncan had always known his son would grow old and eventually pass away, but he hadn't been prepared for it to happen so soon, it should not have happened so soon. He had expected to see Aaron grow into a man, and start his own family to see all that he had taught his son be put to use for the next generation.

He stared into Aaron face and cut away the remaining rope from his wrists. "My son," Duncan said quietly he pushed Aaron's bangs back feeling tears slide down his face. He'd kill the bastards responsible for this, there would be hell to pay in exchange for the young life that had been cut short. Duncan

MacLeod was prepared to slaughter whoever got in his way, but especially the animals that would do this to a child.

What Duncan was not prepared for was Aaron's eyes to suddenly open and his body spring forward as life returned to his frail body.

"AHHHHH NO!" he screamed he took a deep breath and looked around quickly. "Da?" he said when his eyes fell upon Duncan, "DA!" He jumped forward and dove into Duncan's arms.

"Aaron yer alive!" Aaron looked at him obviously scared, remembering that he had died, no it wasn't possible, he must have passed out, he couldn't have died. Quickly Aaron's eyes flew down to his shirt, still covered in blood, he pulled his shirt up and stared where the wound had been, the wound was gone, he looked at his wrists the bruises and cuts inflicted by the rope had also vanished, he knew he had been shot, he had felt the ball pass through him, he could remember the pain, but that was all it was a memory, like it had never happened. But how? _Dark magic tis dark magic_ Aaron thought in horror. "Yer immortal," Duncan said his hand resting on the back of Aaron's head "I cannae believe it."

"Immortal?" Aaron said "tis dark magic, a faerie trick!"

"No tisn't, tis a miracle." Duncan said, he reached into his shirt and extracted the cloth Aaron's eyes went wide as he realized it was no longer with him, he took it from his father's outstretched hand and held it close to his body "Come let's get you out of 'ere before they realize yer not dead." He picked Aaron up and placed him on the horse and hopped on himself. "Ya!" he said and road off away from the fort.

"Immortal?" Aaron asked, while they sat around a fire "does that mean I'll never die?" Duncan poked the fire and nodded.

"Aye that's is exactly what it means,"

"Will I grow old?"

"No,"

"I'll be this age ferever?"

Duncan nodded

"Aaron do you remember the stories I used to tell you?"

"The ones 'bout Connor MacLeod?"

"Aye, when I was yer age, that's what I thought they jus' were stories. 'e died in battle then 'woke from death 'ours later." Aaron watched his father intently his knees up against his chest tightly huddled under the stag hide. "The same thing 'appened to me, before you were born. I died then 'woke from it. That was when I was cas' out from the clan and I met Connor MacLeod,"

"Ya met Connor MacLeod?!" Aaron said in shock

"Aye I did, 'e taught me everything I needed to know 'bout being Immortal which I will teach you." Aaron stared into the fire, still trying to comprehend everything his father was telling him. Duncan knew he needed to explain everything to Aaron, as Connor had him. Aaron needed to know how to protect himself and why he needed to protect himself. "Immortals can only die if they lose their 'ead," Aaron's eyes went wide and he hiked his blanket higher over his shoulders as if hiding his neck. "When the 'ead is taken, the immortal receives what is called a quickening, all the power and knowledge the other immortal retained over his life time becomes part of victor." Duncan paused and looked at Aaron for a moment before continuing. "There are rules Aaron, rules as an immortal you follow. You cannot fight upon 'oly ground, and once a fight has begun no one may interfere."

Aaron took a deep breath trying to fully understand all this he understood a little bit, but wasn't sure exactly what this all meant for him.

"Will I 'ave to fight you?" he asked worriedly

"I pray we never come to that, I swore when you were a babe, that I would always protect you and I intend to keep that promise." Aaron moved closer to the fire, he was confused, more then he was really willing to admit. Chills ran up and down his spine and he shivered. "I know its 'ard to understand Aaron, I didn't understand it a part of me still doesn't understand." It was finally sinking in; Aaron finally understood what all this meant. He was going to live forever until someone came to take his head, he'd never be an adult; he'd be a 12 year old forever. In less then two months he would turn thirteen yet he'd never look it.

"What if I don't want this….what if I chose not to-"

"You cannot choose Aaron, it's either live or die,"

"I want ta live aye…..but not this way…I don't want ta worry 'bout losin me 'ead…I like it where tis. I don't think I can 'andle livin ferever tisnt right and I'm 'fraid….I know I shouldn't be but I am, I don' wan' to live ferever." Duncan stood up, walked around the fire and knelt near Aaron.

"Whatever comes our way Aaron, we'll face it like MacLeod, araon?" He said putting his arm around Aaron's shoulders

"Araon." Aaron replied softly

"get some rest Aaron, tomorrow we'll start yer trainin." Aaron nodded and stared into the fire light he still wasn't ready for this, then he remembered what dying felt like and how scared he was. Maybe living forever wasn't as bad as it seemed, he looked at his father, his father had experienced what he had only he was alone, at least Aaron wouldn't be alone he had his father, and would have his father forever, he would never lose his father like he had lost his mother.

(Araon: means together in Scottish Gaelic)

* * *

That night out of pure exhaustion, Aaron fell into a deep sleep, a deep sleep that was plagued by nightmares violent nightmares. Demons chasing him with swords going for his head, and the feeling of death hanging over the boy like a veil. Suddenly the demons wielding swords vanished, Aaron looked around in shock he was deep in the highlands, and enclosed by dense fog that.

"Da?" he called out "Da where are ye?" the fog seemed to move closer to him coming closer and closer, Aaron felt fear fall over him like rain on a stormy day. "No leave me 'lone!" an opening in the fog appeared with a bright comforting light cutting through the dense fog, he put his arm up shielding them from the bright light

"Aaron?" a female voice called to him though the fog, slowly he put his arm down unsure what he would see or if he wanted to see.

"Who's there?" he asked keeping his voice as steady as possible he was afraid, but did not want to admit it.

"Aaron my little one,"

"Who's there!" he repeated

"You do not recognize me my son?"

"Mother?" Aaron said hardly daring to believe it; his mother had died after giving birth to him, even though a part of Aaron knew this wasn't and couldn't possibly be real, a larger portion of his mind so wanted it to be real that he put aside all thoughts that he was dreaming.

"Tis time to come 'ome my son,"

"'Ome?"

"Aye, to 'eaven," Aaron began to walk slowly towards the light, it felt right to be there. It hadn't been real, all that had happened, waking from the dead, his father telling him that he was now immortal, it hadn't happened. He had died and now he'd be with his mother. Aaron moved more quickly getting closer and closer to his mother, "tis so beautiful Aaron and so peaceful, you can be safe my son, safe forever," suddenly the warmth turned cold. Aaron suddenly felt frozen in place,

"Mother!" he called out "Mother 'elp me!" a tall cloaked figure rose up in front of Aaron blocking him from his mother, he couldn't even see her, the large red robes shielded her from him.

"I cannot let you pass child"

"Why not?" Aaron said a lump forming in his throat

"You have no business with the dead; you are not ready to cross over boy."

"Aye I am! I died! Please let me go,"

"There is nothing I can do for you, you have not passed boy." The figure waved a hand in front of Aaron, only it was not a hand with flesh only bone, the hand had been skinned and was free from flesh or blood. "When you truly die then you may cross over, until then you will remain upon earth, dying and returning to life never reaching the other side, forever."

"Aaron!" his mother called out to him as her voice drifted farther from him

"Mother no, I wan' to be with 'er, I wan' my mother!"

"I'm sorry my little one, please forgive me," his mother said before her voice was silent.

"Forever boy, trapped forever with pain and sorrow boy." The cloaked figure reached towards him the hand began to regenerate flesh, but it was rotting and decaying flesh, grasping towards the boy, who still could not move.

"NO PLEASE!" Aaron shouted loudly

"Aaron!" that voice…it sounded like his father,

"Da, 'elp me!"

"Aaron, tis jus' a dream wake up,"

Aaron closed his eyes and opened them again slowly, his father was leaning over him a look of concern on his face

"Da?"

"Yer all right, twas jus' a dream," Aaron sat up and tried to calm his breathing; Duncan put his arm around his son's shoulders and hugged him close.

"Twas so real Da, I knew it wasn't but I couldn't stop meself from believin' it."

"I know, but yer safe now."

"I'm not goin to be gettin these dreams every night am I?" Aaron asked.

Duncan sighed

"Bein immortal is somthin ya will 'come custom to, it may take some time, but trus' me Aaron, twill get better son."

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the short chapters, I did not want to change the chapter titles and therefore mess up the amount of chapters I have. I promise the short chapter trend is not throughout the fic.


	3. 20 years later

Not long after Aaron became immortal, father and son had another encounter with the English soldiers that insisted on ruling Scotland.

Hoping to suppress a recent rebellion, English troops marched to all the local villages to eradicate the rebels, of course those men involved had already fled for the highlands and the villages in the path were innocent.

This did not matter as the troops marched in, slaughtering and burning all that stood in their way. Duncan had gone to help the men ward off the incoming troops, but had instructed Aaron to stay behind, their home was far enough from the village that it would not be in the soldier's path, or at least Duncan hadn't thought so.

As he returned home with the few men who had survived, the bodies began appearing on the road and fields, smoke was rising from the village center and as the men raced towards their homes, Duncan turned his attention the opposite direction, a feeling deep in his gut that something was wrong. He raced towards his own home, the small hut was a smoldering pile of ash, wood, and the little thatch that had survived.

There was no sign of anyone around and Duncan realized he hadn't felt his son's presence as he rode up. Duncan did notice however as he shifted through the rubble, that the broad sword he had been training Aaron with was missing and it gave Duncan the only hope he could muster that Aaron was not only alive, but was not far, Aaron was a smart boy he had most likely gone into hiding until the danger passed, Duncan would just have to go looking for him and bring him home and they could rebuild their home.

* * *

20 Years Later

Since the English had come and Aaron had fled, he had been traveling all over Scotland alone. For the first time in his life he didn't have his father looking out for him he was looking out for himself and caring for himself.

His father had taught him enough about survival and using the land to live as well as enough about being an immortal for Aaron to be able to survive. Aaron knew how to handle a sword, his father had left a broadsword for him and it was his source of protection, the problem with the sword was its sheer size, handling it had been tough as Aaron struggled to keep the weapon balanced enough to fight with it, but knowing that he had to learn or he would die, Aaron practiced. He'd had only one quickening, but Aaron wasn't in a big hurry to kill anyone else or experience the quickening again. His first actual fight with an immortal had been entirely out of self-defense and had been his first quickening.

Aaron was walking down a road heading south towards England hoping to find his father there. He had been all over Scotland and had yet to find his father. The sound of church bells sounded not far catching Aaron's attention his stomach grumbled and protest the lack of food. He hadn't eaten in days and since the bells were the first sound of human life he had heard in at least a week Aaron decided to head towards the bells maybe if it was a church he could convince the priest to allow him to work in exchange for something to eat.

Climbing to the top of a small knoll, Aaron saw what looked like a monastery. He took a deep breath he had been hoping it was a church; he didn't want to bother the monks that lived in the place before him, he had heard stories that they lived in solitude and did not like outsiders, they especially didn't like anyone who didn't believe in what they believed, Aaron had been called a savage, ignorant pagan savage by villagers he had passed, who refused to help him who often chased him away.

Aaron didn't know much about any religion, his only experience had been his father telling him stories of Celtic beings, divine, benevolent and evil, but as far as god or whatever Christianity was Aaron was naïve. Would they help him, would they even acknowledge him? Deciding it was to much of a risk, Aaron started to turn away, however more grumbles from his stomach and the sudden dizziness won over his pride and forced him to realize he had to get something to eat or he would pass out. Grumbling at his stomach instance, he started to walk down the hill to the monastery.

A monk was kneeling in a garden tending to the vegetables when Aaron approached the fence and looked over it at the monk.

"Pardon me father," he said politely, his stomach let out another growl and Aaron coughed to cover it up.

"Yes?"

"I was traveling down the road a piece and 'eard yer bells toilin', and I was wondering if I might be able to offer some work in exchange for food and a place to stay the night?" Aaron asked,

"Of course child" the monk said a friendly smile, Aaron was surprised, but the surprise quickly faded as lack of proper food caught up with him he managed a:

"Thank ye" before he blacked out.

When Aaron came too, he was laying upon a soft cot, the same monk he had been speaking to, was leaning over him patting his forehead with a wet cloth.

"Ah there you are, how be you feeling child?"

Aaron looked around the room it was plain with just a desk, a chair, and a small fire hearth.

"Fine I suppose," Aaron said softly, his head hurt and he was still tired.

"How old are you son?" Aaron wasn't sure how to answer that, he hadn't been asked his age in years, he didn't want to lie to a monk, but he wasn't sure if telling the truth was the best idea either. He'd worry about the lie later.

"12," he said

"How long have you been traveling?" again Aaron wasn't sure how to answer so he shrugged

"Not sure father." He said as honestly as he possibly could the monk nodded and wrung out the cloth in a clay bowl next to the bed.

"What is your name?"

"Aaron sir, Aaron MacLeod."

"MacLeod, that sounds of northern,"

"Tis father,"

"Have you come all this way alone Aaron?"

Aaron nodded

"I'm 'eadin' to England, to find me father," the monk looked at him sympathetically "I thank ye fer yer 'ospitality father," Aaron said taking a deep breath

"Please call me Brother Bernard" he said "I'm not a father,"

Aaron grinned

"Yes fa- Brother Bernard" he said correcting himself quickly

"You must be hungry Aaron," he nodded and felt his mouth watering at the thought of food. "You may dine with the Brothers and I, if you feel well enough."

Aaron wasn't sure about this, he had never been around a church or anything dealing with religion, but if Brother Bernard wasn't going to ask questions Aaron wasn't going to open himself to be thrown out of a Monastery. He followed Brother Bernard down a set of stone steps and into a small room where a long table with chairs at every place. Aaron had never learned to read or write, he didn't know simple figures, so he couldn't count how many Brothers would be there, but he guessed only a few.

A group of monks dressed in the same brown robes as Brother Bernard entered the room and sat down at the table, Brother Bernard gestured for Aaron to take a seat next to him.

Once all were seated, one of the men bowed his head and the rest did the same. Aaron watched Brother Bernard doing exactly what he did. The man began to speak in a language Aaron didn't understand, but he kept his head bowed and listened intently, he liked the way the words the man was saying flowed, they sounded different to Aaron and he liked them.

Finally the man finished speaking; a basket of bread was passed around each of the men taking one. Brother Bernard took a piece and passed the basket to Aaron, he took one piece and looked at Brother Bernard for what to do next, he nodded towards the next man and Aaron got the hint. The bowl in front of Aaron stayed empty until Bernard poured some broth into the bowl, the steam from the hot broth brought the smell right into Aaron's nose and made his stomach growl again with hunger.

Still watching Brother Bernard Aaron took dipped the bread into the broth and took a bite out of his slice, it was different tasting then he had ever had but it was good especially to someone who hadn't eaten anything more then berries and the occasional rabbit when he managed to catch one; since it had been at least few years since Aaron had even had more than some meager scraps of food, he was ready to eat anything as long as it was food.

There was a pitcher of water sitting on the table, but no one was making a move towards it. Aaron was thirsty, but didn't want to offend the Brothers, so he sat quietly soaking his bread in the broth and nibbling on it, savoring it.

Soon one of the brothers reached forward and picked up the pitcher, he poured the water into the cup in front of him and passed it along the table, everyone did the same, but no one drank right away, so Aaron poured water into his cup and passed it to the man next to him.

Once everyone had their cups full they drank it, Aaron looked around at them for a quick moment then did the same, desperately wanting the meal to end so he wouldn't make a mistake. When it was finally over, he followed Bernard out of monastery and onto the grounds.

"Aaron if you would please fill these buckets in the well just over there, the Brothers and I need to speak to one another."

Aaron nodded and picked up the buckets and headed to the well. He began filling the buckets with the cold water when he heard the sound of another immortal close by. Aaron set the buckets down and looked around carefully, he didn't have his sword, but he was still on holy ground he was safe as long as he remained there.

A man came over the hill on horseback, Aaron felt his heart quicken its pace; the man slowed the horse down near the well, dismounted and approached Aaron.

"I am still upon 'oly ground there's no fightin on 'oly ground…" Aaron said quickly staring up at the man defiantly,

"Do not be afraid my son, I am not here for your head," the man said putting a hand on Aaron's slightly trembling shoulders. "My name is Darius, I am a friend,"

Aaron wasn't truly sure if he could trust this Darius, until he saw the cross hanging from his waist. Aaron didn't know much about them, only what he had heard passing between villages, there was also one inside the monastery and more were worn by the Brothers, the strange symbol must have represented Christians in some way.

"Are ya a monk?" Aaron ventured to ask

"In a way yes, what is your name?"

"Aaron…Aaron MacLeod,"

"Do you live here Aaron?" Aaron shook his head

"No, I 'appened 'cross it, I was 'ungry and they gave me food, I offered to work for them in return."

"How old are you my son?"

"32, I think" Aaron said, feeling comfortable that he could finally be honest, Darius nodded

"You are quite young"

"Aye," Aaron answered "sir" he added respectively

"And where were you traveling son?"

"England, I think that's where me father is, I got separated from 'im back in the 'ighlands," Darius looked at Aaron for a moment

"Your father?"

"Aye, me father Duncan MacLeod," Darius seemed to be contemplating this information and Aaron knew why, his father had told him that no immortal had ever had children, that Aaron was most likely the only blood child of an immortal and also the first to be one himself.

"If you would like I may speak to the Brothers, so you may stay here as long as you feel you need to."

"You'd do that fer me? You don't even know me"

"True, but I do know you are still young my son, there is still much that you will need to learn to survive, to learn what accompanies the ability to fight..." Darius looked towards the monastery where Bernard was coming out and heading towards Aaron, looking concerned. "And you will learn much here,"

"Father Darius is that you?"

"Yes, it is good to see you Bernard"

"And you father, it has been quite some time since your last visit."

"Yes I know."

Bernard looked at Aaron

"I see you have met our little wanderer, do you know the boy Father?"

"I feel I do, he seems to be a good lad, please allow him to remain with you. He is simply lost and in need of guidance. Teach him?" Bernard nodded, seeming to understand something that Aaron did not.

"Of course Father, Aaron is welcome here as long as he would like." He said Darius nodded and patted Aaron on the head

"I pray we met again young MacLeod, learn as much as you can from this place, it may seem difficult right now, but you will see the benefit in the years to come." he reached into his robes and pulled out a wooden cross similar to his own but smaller, he handed it to Aaron "peace be with you," he said returned to his horse and lead the animal away. Aaron stared at the cross in his hands then he looked back up at Darius as he became fainter in the setting sun.

"Aaron, you are welcome with us as long as you would like."

* * *

Aaron lived with the brothers for a number of years, with them he learned to read and write, both in English and in Latin, he learned the Christian faith. The brothers even baptized him when a priest came to visit the monastery. Aaron felt as safe with the brothers as he had with his father, but even he knew it couldn't last; the years were passing and soon the Brothers would notice that Aaron wasn't aging.

After dinner and prayers one evening, Aaron approached Bernard explaining to him that it was time for him to leave. Bernard had known that this would come. Father Darius' request from so many years ago had not been forgotten and Bernard knew he and the monastery had given Aaron all the lessons they could he had the knowledge and must find his own place, the life of religion was not the ambition Bernard saw for Aaron, it would be a middle place that he would find outside the walls of the monastery.

The next morning, Aaron collected his things, bid goodbye and thanks to the brothers and set off once again towards England ready to reunite with his father.


	4. Boston

Boston, June 10th 1973

Lightening flashed as Aaron stepped off the plane and walked through the terminal zipping the old jacket up as best he could, the zipper became stuck half way up and no matter how hard Aaron pulled it would budge, the rain poured down and soaked through the old jacket chilling the boy.

Grumbling he picked up his backpack, slipped his duffel bag over his head resting it on his shoulders, and jammed his baseball hat tightly on his head pulling it well over his eyes. In a special place in the airport, Aaron was able to retrieve his sword which had been kept in the cargo hold and could only be retrieved by an adult.

Lucky for Aaron he had an ID on him that said he was 19 and working for a sword dealer, and most people bought it, just thinking he was a very small 19, the only time he had really gotten hassled about it was at Kingscross in London.

He got his sword and kept the tag on it just in case they harassed him at customs about it, but not before quickly unwrapping it to make sure it had survived the flight all right. He'd had the Celtic Norse short sword, for nearly 2 centauries it had been given to him by Connor MacLeod and somehow Aaron had managed to hold onto it this long. It looked all right and after the quick glance Aaron rewrapped it so not to get busted for having a weapon in an airport.

Walking through the crowded Logan airport, he made his way to the main gate of customs. It had been years since he had last needed to use a passport almost 20 years, but getting a fake one was easy for the boy, especially in Paris. Once past customs, Aaron carefully slipped his still wrapped sword into his duffel bag and made his way out onto the front entrance of the airport.

The rain had cleared up between his exiting the plane and fighting through customs and he got a look of Boston. It had been nearly 100 years since he had last seen the city, in all it had grown some, but it still looked like it had when he had last seen it.

Hiking his backpack up Aaron trudged out to where a line of taxis were waiting, sighing he reached into his jeans pocket and extracted the only money he had on him, 30 franks, grumbling Aaron dug deeper into his pockets and was happy to find 5 dollars in his jacket pocket. Hoping that would be enough money to at least get him into the city, Aaron flagged down a taxi and climbed in.

"Boston Gardens, please"

"You all alone kid?"

"I'm meetin my parents in the city," Aaron lied leaning into the seat

"Just figured I'd ask, don't get many kids on their own in a big city like this, isn't safe"

"Apparently you've never been to Paris," Aaron said quietly looking out the window, he lifted his hat up, brushed his bangs back with his hand and jammed the hat back down over his eyes.

Driving towards the city Aaron leaned out the window looking at the city he had once called home. At the end of the Calhan Tunnel, they landed right dab in the middle of a heavy traffic jam, Aaron glanced at the meter, he was already up to 3 bucks, he had a good sense of direction, and he had been around when Boston was still a small city, he'd be fine wandering around it, it was like his second home.

"I'll get out here," he said handing the guy 3 bucks

"You sure kid?" the man asked in a typical Bostonian accent, that Aaron remembered all to well.

"Ya positive, thanks a lot," he replied and climbed out dragging his duffel bag, quickly he glanced at his watch then grinned laughing realizing that he hadn't set his watch back. He glanced up at the faithful old clock tower and reset his watch to the correct time which was noon. Lunch time in Boston, Aaron grinned, wasn't any different then lunch time anywhere, food vendors were jammed packed with people, restaurants were full to capacity and the hundreds of different food aromas wafted past his nose.

Aaron felt his stomach give a slight growl and he realized he hadn't eaten anything since the…er…sandwich he had lifted in Paris the previous day. At times Aaron didn't like to resort to stealing, but he hadn't had the 30 franks at the time and he was starving. Taking his last two dollars, Aaron checked out the prices for a hotdog. 1.50 And 50 cents for a medium coke. He could live with that, being small, Aaron easily weaved through the thick crowd and got to the vendor. "Hotdog just ketchup and a coke,"

"You got it kid," the vendor said taking a hotdog and loading it into a bun drowning it with ketchup. Then he filled up a medium coke and handed them to Aaron who handed him the last of his American money. He'd have to exchange the French money somewhere. Walking away from the vendor Aaron found himself at the Boston Gardens, grinning he took a bench right near the pond watching the swan boats and eating his lunch. Aaron wasn't exactly sure what had promoted him to suddenly leave Italy to go up to Paris then fly across the Atlantic Ocean to Boston. Now that he was here Aaron was positive he wasn't sure why the hell he was here.

Finishing the hotdog and downing the coke Aaron tossed his trash into a nearby can and started walking down Trenton Street, when suddenly he stopped short staring at the cemetery in front of him, The Old Granary Burial Ground, people were walking around it looking at the headstones and taking pictures of them, but Aaron just stood there staring. He remembered this very well, the last time he had stood near this graveyard was at Sam Adams funeral in 1803.

Chewing on his thumb, a habit which had followed him since he was 6 that emerged when he was thinking or was extremely nervous, Aaron took a deep breath and walked into the Cemetery. A large crowd was gathered at the spot Aaron remembered Paul Revere being buried, but Aaron walked past the crowd over to another plot. He dropped his bag to the ground and knelt on the still wet ground staring at the headstone of Sam Adams.

"Hiya Sam, what's up," he whispered leaning on his knee "it's me Aaron, it's been a while huh?" he looked up and looked at the crowd who had moved away from Revere's grave and had moved to John Hancock's. "I'm still fightin the good fight aint been easy. The civil war kinda through it out of whack and us getting involved in World War II, then Korea, and now Vietnam. I don't agree with us goin into that, I admit it Sam, I hated this country for a while, I was ashamed that I had a connection with it, especially after what Jackson did to the Cherokee, they're my family too and I saw so many of my people die on that damn trail. You never would've let them do that. I guess…a part of me still hates them, I doubt I'll ever forgive the government for their past mistakes but you and Ten Bears both taught me that its good to forgive so I guess I can give it a try no promises though."

"I'm glad to be back, but seriously the country aint what we fought for it to be, what so many Patriots died for it to be, its gone to hell to be honest. Trust me you'd be ashamed of it. That's why I haven't been back for a while; I had to get out of here away from the corruption and ugliness of it. I wanted to go home, you know back to Scotland, but…don't know what happened…I didn't, just kinda hung around France; then went to Italy and suddenly, I'm back here, back in Boston don't know why, Crazy huh? I randomly get this urge to fly halfway across the world randomly? I don't know Sam; it's just been a screwy couple of centuries. I miss you, you were just like a father to me, I mean I miss my real father and all but I'd give anything to have you come back and yell at me for worrying you sick if I come home late or telling me to go back to my studies. I think I'm in desperate need of a lecture from you, you were horrible at keeping track of all your own stuff, but you always kept track of me, trust me when you found me? I wasn't ready to face anything, I was wallowing in self-pity and angry at everything and everyone, you got me out of that, you taught me so much and gave me so much."

Aaron paused as he felt the ground crunch under him, the tour group was moving his way, and the guide was discussing Sam,

"Now we will move onto the grave of Samuel Adams, cousin of John Adams, patriot, and signer of the Declaration of Independence; a lot of the sparks that started the revolution came from Adams, such as the Boston Massacre, which in truth wasn't a massacre it was simply a scuffle where a group of Bostonians attacked a group of British soldiers with sticks, stones, and snowballs, under Adams's orders silversmith Paul Revere depicted it as a massacre where British soldiers fired on unarmed civilians. Even though it sparked the publics interest in the cause for liberty Sam Adams told a lie which nearly backfired on him. Adams was also a tax collector in his early days, taking more of the money he earned for himself. At one point he did own and operate a brewery and is probably most remembered for Samuel Adams beer."

Aaron clenched his fists and tried to refrain from saying anything to the guide he might regret.

"Stupid tour guides, think they know everything." He muttered under his breath as loud as he dared.

"Now rumor had it that Adams had a 12 year old orphan that he simply picked up off the streets to serve as a bookkeeper for him, the boy handled all of Adams's paperwork and is even thought to have wrote some of his Sons of Liberty speeches. The boy who is rumored to have been adopted by Adams, is only known as Aaron Adams, it is also documented that the boy enlisted in the Continentals, but thanks to Adam's influences was kept away from the fighting and served as a drummer boy, and that's all we know about the boy, it's believed he was killed in battle."

"A couple times," Aaron muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes, seriously debating whether or not inform the tour guide exactly what he thought of his version of history.

"When word of the boy's death reached Adams, it sent him on a drinking spree, which nearly killed him." Aaron stiffened, he hadn't known his death had hit Sam that hard, he'd expected it had hurt the patriot, but…Sam had never told Aaron about the drinking, closing his eyes, Aaron pictured his last moments with the dying man.

*Flash back, October 2nd 1803*

"Please keep your visit with Mr. Adams brief young man, he is after all seriously ill and we do not wish to worsen the situation would we?" Aaron shook his head following the servant up the stairs onto the landing, and down the hall to Sam Adam's bedchamber. They passed a door which was off to the side of the hall, it was locked and a desk had been moved in front of it, it was his old room.

"Course not sir, I will be brief." The servant nodded and knocked on the door,

"Master Adams?"

"Yes?" a weak, gruff sounding voice came from inside, a voice that Aaron remembered very well, he felt a pang of sadness remembering his days of living in this house, apart of this family.

"There is a visitor here to see you sir,"

"Not today James, no visitors tell them to return tomorrow."

"Sir, the boy, is the grandson of Aaron," there was the sound of someone gasping and then loud coughing.

"Very well send him in," James opened the door and showed Aaron inside; he bowed then left, shutting the doors behind him. The room was dark lit only with candles light from a set of candles near the bed, in which lay the frail figure of Sam Adams.

"Good day Sir," Aaron said bowing,

"Come closer boy, I am an old man; my eyesight isn't as good as it once was." Aaron took a deep breath and stepped into the light. Adams stared at Aaron, he reached to the table beside his bed and pulled on a pair of bifocals "and please call me Sam," Adams said wheezing some more "your grandfather called me Sam then father when I adopted him as my son, you may call me grandfather if you wish," he smiled "I'd prefer Sam, grandfather makes me feel like the old man I have become." Aaron grinned and laughed a little "though in all perspectives, I suppose I am reaching the end." Aaron bit his thumb and walked closer to Sam. "Tell me my boy, what is your name?"

"Aaron," Sam smiled and nodded

"Ah named after your grandfather, I was proud to call him my son, he was a true patriot, it saddened me deeply when I learned of his death, damn Brits. He was only a boy, no more then 17 when he died, it's a shame you never knew him. I can honestly tell you my boy, you are a mirror image to you grandfather; it is almost like I am looking at the past."

"Mr. Adams, Sam, there is something I need to talk with you about something that isn't going to be easy for I to explain or for you to understand." Aaron took a deep breath; he hoped he wasn't going to kill the old man by telling him this; Sam Adams was already in frail condition. "My name is Aaron MacLeod; I was born in the Scottish Highlands…in…in 1634." Sam stared at Aaron as if he were mad

"What, what are you saying boy,"

"Sam, I am the same Aaron MacLeod you found at the Captain Queen Pub in 1767, I'm immortal, been that way since 1645. I know this difficult to understand or even believe, but please sir, trust me as you once did when you took me in as your son."

"This is impossible to even begin to believe," Aaron nodded

"I suppose my immortality is hard to comprehend, I've been trying to understand it for nearly two centauries. See sir, I will never age, I will continue to resemble a 12 year old child forever."

"I" Sam started to say then stopped unable to continue the sentence.

"If you need proof, I can show it to you." Aaron said; he slipped a knife out of his belt; Sam Adams stared in shock as Aaron took the knife and holding up his hand so the old man could watch, slit his palm. Biting his lip, Aaron watched Sam's face as the blood dripped down his hand. Sam continued to stare as the wound healed instantly.

"My god,"

"I'm sorry I did not tell you sooner,"

"Yo….you did not perish in the war?"

"No, I wanted to come home, but by the time I could return here to Boston, you had already received word of my death and I thought, showing up on the front doorstep when I'm supposed to be dead, wouldn't do anyone any good, in fact it probably would've created some chaos. I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid."

"Aaron," Sam said quietly "afraid of what?"

"Of being persecuted, there are other immortals and each of us; we do whatever is necessary to prevent from being sought out. Very few mortals if any know about our immortality. I personally do not know any; you are the first mortal that I have told." Sam took a drink of water from the class, spilling some on himself, he looked at Aaron and put his hand out reaching for Aaron who moved closer to Sam who took the boys hand and held it tight,

"Aaron, I knew there was something special about you when I first saw you denouncing British rule at the pub, I knew you had a past that you weren't ready to face." He paused and weakly took a deep breath "but I could also see a fire burning in you, a fire that reminded me of myself when I was a lad. I understand that you are older and wiser then you appear, but you are still a child a lost child looking for a home, and I am proud that I was able to give you that. You are a true patriot, a true American, and a true Adams, and I couldn't be more proud of you my son." He finished pulling Aaron down to him and hugging him tightly. "swear to me Aaron, as long as you live, help this country grow, help her be proud and stay true to what we fought for. Make sure that tyranny does not invade our shores ever again."

"I swear father, as long as I live, I will do my best to keep the United States what so many died for and if the call for arms should ever need a highlander I will be there to protect my country."

End Flashback

"Are you apart of the group son?" the guide asked Aaron, who blinked, taking deep breaths remembering his promise to Sam Adams, and how, despite all he had tried he had broken that promise. He stood up and dusted the mud that caked his jeans.

"Nope, just visiting an old friend, 'sides don't need a guide to read what's written on these headstones, I CAN read."

The guide stiffened and glared at Aaron who returned the glare,

"As I was saying, Sam Adams died October 4th 1803 in a hotel room just outside of New York; he was brought back to Boston to be bur-"

"Actually it was October 2nd, a Friday if you wanna get specific, and he died peacefully in his bedchamber surrounded by his family at his home. The grandson of Aaron Adams, the orphan that he picked up off the streets giving a home to him when he had none, the kid that he loved like his own son when Aaron had no one else. He was also there, to be with his adoptive grandfather in his last moments on earth."

The group looked at Aaron and nodded among themselves; one of the women with a thick southern accent probably from Georgia or South Carolina; spoke up

"Is that true?" The guide looked at them then at Aaron

"Yes it sounds about accurate, now if you move that way towards the elm you will find the headstone that marks the resting place of the legendary Mother Goose." The group began chatting happily and moved towards the Elm. The guide turned to Aaron, who looked back down at Adam's grave before turning to leave "Hey kid, what's the big idea makin a fool out of me like that?!" the guide said grabbing Aaron by the shoulder preventing him from leaving the graveyard.

"Aint my fault you don't know the truth about Sam Adams and I just happen to find it disrespectful to a great leader and patriot to be talking that way of the dead."

"Like you know more about Boston and its historical figures then me," he looked at Aaron "you're what 12? Kids have no respect for history,"

"Ya and you have no respect for the dead,"

"So you think you know more about Sam Adams then me?"

"More than you do" Aaron said with a grin

"And how would you know huh? Did you know him?" Aaron darted away from the guide and looked at him glaring

"Maybe I did sir." He retorted sarcastically before leaving the cemetery and continuing down Trenton Street heading for the nearest bank to exchange the French money for US dollars.

After exchanging his money; and using his fine art of conning Aaron managed to round up 50 dollars. Not a whole lot, but enough to get him a decent dinner and a taxi to Concord. He wondered if the St. Peter's church was still there or if it had been built up.

After grabbing a quick burger at a MacDonald's and decided that it would be cheaper to take a bus to Concord. He found the Boston Bus terminal easy enough and was able to purchase a one way ticket to Concord since that was all he had money for. Climbing on the bus and finding an empty seat near the window, Aaron chewed on his thumb nervously.

What am _I doing_ he thought, _why am I suddenly going back to Concord, why the hell am I here?_ The bus pulled out of the station and Aaron felt sleep washing over him he didn't try and fight it and was soon fast asleep before the bus had even left the city.

The buzz of another immortal awoke Aaron with a start; he rubbed his eyes and looked around yawning, looking for another person who would also be glancing around trying to find him. His eyes met a man sitting in the back, in his late 30s. The man stared at Aaron and nodded smiling with a smile that sent chills down Aaron's back.

Quickly Aaron turned around and looked out the window. He recognized that immortal, it was Robert, a man he had met in the Tower Of London in 1711. Robert was afraid to fight other immortals believing he was not as skilled as the others, so he used his authority in the Tower to seek out other immortals, order them arrested for one reason or another, then secretly behead them on the block, when they were chained down and couldn't retaliate. This had happened to Aaron, and he would have lost his head if he hadn't been freed by Connor MacLeod.

Aaron had thought Connor had killed Robert after he had sent him to America now Aaron saw how wrong he was.

*Flashback*

The screams of the tower woke Aaron up quickly, his head was spinning and sore, he swore he could feel a knot. He couldn't remember exactly what happened and it took him only a moment to recognize where he was.

The bus pulled into the station,

"Next station Concord, 20 minutes." The driver said over the intercom. The man who had been seated next to Aaron gathered his bags and left, leaving the seat empty. Swallowing hard and closing his eyes, Aaron felt someone sit next to him, biting his bottom lip; Aaron looked next to him it was Robert.

"Well young highlander, we meet again." He said his voice like nails on a chalkboard "it's been so long my young friend."

"You gonna behead me in front of all these people? Huh? Gain my quickening on a bus? Sure that will go over well with the authorities, or are you still to afraid to fight, tell me, how are you gainin heads nowadays? I doubt that beheadings are still legal..."

"I am not a fool Aaron MacLeod."

"So you do remember my name,"

"Yes, you never forget the one that gets away, which wouldn't have happened if that bastard hadn't interfered. It's supposed to be a one on one fight,"

"It's also supposed to be a real fight," Aaron hissed "where you and your opponents are both fighting with swords where the victor is the stronger and smarter immortal or have you still not learned the rules of the game!" Robert grabbed the collar of Aaron's tee-shirt and held the boy inches from his face

"Only the foolish play by the rules boy, in a game the rules matter little," he said

"I may appear younger then you McLain, but I have been at this game a lot longer then you have, and I happen to know for a fact that the ones that don't play by the rules of the game are the ones who are quickly disqualified and once your disqualified pal, you don't come back in for round two;"

"Last call for departures," Robert dropped Aaron back to the seat and straightened his own gloves and collar.

"I leave you here boy, we shall meet again and the next time will be our last meeting."

"Count on it," Aaron said calmly "I hope you've got a coffin and a plot ready, cause next time I see you, I'll kick your ass, take your head and you'll get what you deserve, a quick express shuttle to Hell. Fastest service Satan himself offers," Robert bowed a little

"We shall see, good evening." And with that he exited the bus. Aaron swallowed and rubbed his neck a little, knowing he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep now.

When the bus finally reached Concord, Aaron gathered up his bags and pulled the hood of his sweatshirt over his hat and tried once again to zip up his jean jacket failing miserably. He walked off the bus and was pelted with rain and deafened by the thunder crashing over head. Aaron easily found town hall, which he was glad to see hadn't been moved.

The church was half a mile east of town hall, he hoped the minister there would be as nice as Samuel Peterson, the minister who had taken Aaron under his wing after Aaron had returned from fighting in the French and Indian War and had sought refuge away from the game ashamed that he had sunk down to revenge in fighting. Maybe this minister would be like Samuel and help him out, least till he figured out what he was going to do next.

The outline of the church was recognizable though the rain and Aaron ran along the stone wall separating the road from the cemetery as he neared the church. The closer he got however, Aaron saw to his horror, the quality of the church. Part of the roof was caved in and the rest of it was bunt and charred, there was no front door, but boards shutting it up, the windows too, were all boarded up. The church looked like it had caught fire and had the fire had been put out moments before it was to late. Slowly walking through the broken gate, he saw a sign over the front door,

"Condemned to be torn down the week of July 18th 1973." Aaron read and grimaced, he tossed his bags gently through the opening in the boards and being small was able too wiggle himself inside. Standing up Aaron saw just how much damage the old church had sustained. The inside was still set up like it had been the last time he had seen it, all ready for mass, except no one was there to attend any services it looked like a fire had swept through the church, and had really destroyed a good portion of it. The pews still had the bibles in them, soaked, and burnt, and crumbled when Aaron touched them.

The loft he had lived in was partially gone all that was left was the ladder leading up to it and lots of cobwebs. Aaron pushed his bag underneath one of the pews and walked up to the front of the church in front too the altar which stood in the same place it had always been. The large cross that had hung in the back was laying defeated on the floor and the beautiful stain glass windows were shattered and lay in pieces on the floor. Sighing, Aaron kneeled in front of the alter, crossed himself, bowed his head, cupped his hands together and said,

"Our father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name, my kingdom come, thou shall be done, on earth as it is in heaven, give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us,-" suddenly Aaron heard once again the buzz of another immortal, he stopped his prayer quickly and stood up. It felt vaguely familiar, but it was a buzz he hadn't heard or felt in a long time.

Quickly Aaron dashed over to his duffel bag and withdrew his sword. He knew the rules, no fighting on holy ground, but if it was Robert, he knew he wouldn't have a choice but to defend himself, Robert wasn't one for abiding by any rules, especially one that revolved around Holy Ground. He'd lure Robert out of the church off of holy ground then he'd kick his ass, screw the promise he had made to Connor, he was gonna take care of this guy once and for all. Taking his sword Aaron ducked into a pew. A few of the boards were ripped away and he saw the outline of a man enter the church.

"Anyone in here?" the man called; there was something familiar about his voice, something that again, Aaron couldn't place, but whoever this was, it wasn't Robert.

"Whoever you are I do not wish to fight you but if you insist on fightin you're in for trouble." Aaron said loudly turning his hat backwards and slipping out of his jacket.

"Trouble huh? Look I'm not going to fight you, I saw you slip into the church, I know you're just a kid. You don't have to be afraid." The man said,

"I aint afraid, that aint the reason I'm on Holy ground"

"You know about Holy Ground that's good, that's probably how you lasted so long,"

"I've survived that long by fighting, I've only taken refuge on holy ground a few times. So excuse me if I need to take a break from the god damn game and if that means hidin out in an abandoned church then damn it I will do what I hafta do." Aaron said jumping up as the thunder crashed over head and ducking across the aisle into another pew.

"You are afraid that's why you're sticking to the shadows. Its ok kid you don't have to be afraid of me, just come out here and talk." Now this man was starting to get on Aaron's nerves, he hated being called afraid and called a coward.

"I AINT AFRAID OF NOTHING!" He shouted jumping out at the man, who easily dodged him, Aaron slipped on the wet floor and tumbled into the boarded up back doorway, breaking the boards and rolling out into the backyard of the church, they were now off Holy Ground.

A bolt of lightening light up the sky and Aaron saw the man walking towards him, sword drawn, quickly Aaron felt around for his own sword and grabbed it the minute his fingers touched the blade. He held it up to defend himself when suddenly the man stopped holding his sword up above Aaron.

Slowly Aaron opened his eyes, the man was standing over him sword poised, but he wasn't moving, he was staring at Aaron in shock, mouth open. Another bolt of lightening flashed and Aaron and the man stared at each other.

"A…Aaron?" the man said slowly trying to shake the shock out of his voice. Aaron stared into the man's face, long and hard, he couldn't believe his eyes, he stared into a face he hadn't seen in nearly 300 years, one that everyday he prayed he would see again, he was staring up at his father,

"Dad?" Duncan dropped his sword as Aaron dove into his father's arms

"Aaron…" Duncan said his voice cracking a little "I thought you were dead,"

"I thought I'd never find you, after the war was over, I looked for ya…everywhere I looked, I even went to England, hopin I'd find you there, but you weren't so Connor MacLeod suggested I come to America and….and..."

"I am so sorry I haven't been there for you," he paused and held the back of Aaron's head staring into his son's face. "I am so proud of you; look at you I can't believe you're here,"

"What are you doin here anyways?" Aaron said

"Connor,"

"Connor?!"

"He told me to meet him here. Then I saw you sneaking into the church, I wasn't sure if you were an immortal until I got closer to the church, then I felt it, looked in saw you were only a kid so I figured I'd give talking to you a whirl." Duncan paused and put his arms around Aaron's shoulders "come on let's get your stuff and wait in the car for Connor, get you warmed up and dried off, you looked like a drowned rat." Aaron grinned

"Thanks dad, I think."

* * *

A/N: Just to avoid confusion, the reason I flashed forward so much was because of the flow. I want the fic to flow like the show and have flashbacks be a major part of the story. Originally this fic was made up of a series of short stories that I ended up combining into the fic you are reading. I still have a number of short fics mainly flashbacks that will be added as well. I hope this was a decent enough explanation.


	5. Confessions and Baseball

They didn't have to wait long for Connor, who showed up grinning proudly a few minutes later. The three of them drove to a diner that was open 24 hours, inside Duncan and Connor had coffee and Aaron sat next to his father near the window holding his cup of hot chocolate tight in his hands savoring the warmth and dryness. Silently praying that he wasn't dreaming all this and this was real, he was really with his father. He took a sip of the coco ignoring his burning tongue, and stared out the window at the pelting rain and watched the lightening light up the streets.

"You set this up didn't you Connor," Duncan said taking a sip of coffee "you knew he'd be at the church." Connor grinned

"Actually I didn't," he said in his familiar accent "I knew Aaron here was back in Boston, and I figured he'd probably want to visit places he's been, if you didn't meet up at the Cemetery the old St. Peters church was the next bet that he'd be at." Connor reached over the table and ruffled Aaron's hair grinning wide. "You know how long we've been looking for you Aaron? Your worse then your father when it comes to staying put." Aaron grinned and laughed a little

"I try," he said innocently blowing on his coco before taking another sip,

"Every time we had a lead on where you'd had settled and we went to get you…bam you'd be gone," Aaron grinned even wider chuckling as he sipped his coco, the waitress came over and stood poised ready to take their orders.

"So can I get you boys anything to eat?" Duncan looked at Aaron who felt his stomach growling, Duncan grinned and hugged Aaron's shoulders.

"Get what you want Aaron," he said "anything your hungry for its yours," Aaron nodded, over the past couple hundred years if anyone ever said that to him he would've been on a total pig out, after usually being hungry constantly he would normally be overjoyed at that offer, but for some reason, he wasn't really hungry, his stomach was begging for food, but he didn't feel like eating, but the fact that he was here with his dad eating dinner with him he could choke down some soup at least.

"Uh…what do you have for soups?"

"Clam Chowder and minestrone," she answered smiling

"Can I get a bowl of clam chowder," Aaron asked

"That it hon?"

"Ya, with extra oyster crackers please;"

"Sure thing, anything for you boys?" Duncan and Connor both shook their heads

"No thanks, can we get some more coffee though?" Connor asked, she nodded

"I'll be right back with the coffee; chowder will be about 10 minute's ok hon?" Aaron nodded

"That's fine, thank you," he said. She nodded again and walked off towards the counter to get the coffee.

"I'll be right back," Duncan said standing up, he ruffled Aaron's hair like Connor had done then walked off down the hall towards the bathroom. Connor watched him, then finished his coffee, took a deep breath, and looked at Aaron seriously

"Aaron," he started, Aaron looked up at him

"Ya?"

"Do you remember Robert McLaine?" Aaron gave a 'heh' noise before looking at Connor and nodding

"Course I remember him, it's hard to forget the one that nearly kills you, 'specially when he disobeys the rules like McLaine,"

"I know I made you promise to not go after him, but I just need to warn you Aaron, and I want to leave it up to you if you want to tell your father or not, but as far as I know he is still alive. I went back to the tower after I sent you to the colonies, but when I arrived he was gone, word had it he had taken a similar employment in Paris." Aaron looked at his placemat and tapped his spoon absently

"I know," he said plainly Connor looked at him in shock "we were reacquainted on the bus to Concord."

"Aaron…are you sure?" he nodded

"Tall, ugly, has an allergy to man to man combat, ya…he remembered me and I remembered him, hasn't changed, not one bit, still ugly…still wants to take the free way to win the game. I'm just curious how he's takin heads nowadays; seriously they did outlaw beheadings in 1790 didn't they?"

"Aaron I'm not going to tell you not to fight him, your old enough and skilled enough to take care of yourself it's not my place to lecture you about who you should and should not fight. I just wanted to give you a heads up, but it seems McLaine has once again beaten me to the punch."

"He told me the next time we met would be our last," Connor stared at Aaron "and I told him to count on that and that I hope he had a coffin and a plot ready, because I'd beat him, take his head, and send him on an express shuttle to hell, fastest service Satan himself offers." Connor grinned

"You are definitely a MacLeod Aaron, there's no question about it." The waitress came over refilled the coffee and set the bowl of chowder in front of Aaron, giving him a handful of oyster crackers.

"Thank you,"

"Is there anything else I can get for you guys?"

"No, I think we're all set, thank you Miss," Connor said nodding as Duncan came back and sat back down.  
"That smells good," he said grinning Aaron nodded and poured the packets of crackers in the soup, he took a deep breath breathing in the aroma of the chowder and dug in, he forgot about not really wanting any food, the smell of the chowder over came that thought and he was ready to listen to his protesting stomach. "So what were you guys talking about?" Duncan asked taking an oyster cracker

"Nothing much, just getting reacquainted with Aaron," Connor answered looking at Aaron who shook his head, he wasn't ready to tell his father about McLaine, that was his fight, hell, there was a lot that he wasn't ready to talk about with Duncan, one being his former employment as a thief…a few times in a few centauries.

Aaron finished his chowder and picked up his hot coco which had turned cold; he finished it and sighed with relief. He hadn't felt this full in a long time and it felt good, it was definitely something he could get used to. The waitress came back and put the bill on the table. Both Duncan and Connor reached for it,

"I've got it," they both said,

"Look you I've got it!" Connor said grabbing the bill Duncan looked ready to protest but paused and shook his head.

"Fine, this time it's yours." Connor laughed and paid the bill. They walked out of the diner and into the storm that raged outside.

"Well guys, I've got to be in New York early tomorrow morning, so I will leave you boys here." Connor said, reaching out and shaking Duncan's hand, he turned to Aaron; and placed both hands on Aaron's shoulders. "Be careful Aaron, please, watch yourself."

"I will," he answered; Connor tightened his grip on Aaron's shoulders and pulled the boy into a hug, holding him tight.

"Take care Aaron, we shall meet again, count on it." Connor patted Aaron on the head, ruffling his bangs a little before nodding to Duncan and walking down the street to where his car was waiting.

"What was that all about?" Duncan asked Aaron looking at him

"Connor and I were just talking about an old friend who has been meaning to pay us a visit." He answered watching Connor's figure become smaller and smaller.

"Come on, let's head back to Boston you can show me a good hotel we can crash for the night." Aaron grinned and followed his father to the car and climbed in the passenger seat.

"'Unfortunately Dad, all the good hotels? Their long gone…gone like the past, gone but not forgotten by those who remember them," Duncan started up the car and looked over at Aaron smiling sadly. "What? What I do?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking how much I missed you," Aaron looked at his father and sighed nodding

"Ya I know…I missed you too," Duncan pulled the car out of the space and drove down the road heading for Boston.

"So you going to tell me what's been going on these last 300 some odd years?" Aaron bit his lip; he really wasn't ready for that conversation yet. After all he had a past now, a past he really wasn't ready to face up to. "Aaron? Is everything all right son?" Aaron looked at his father quickly

"Ya, I'm fine, just thinking. Hey how 'bout some tunes?" he said changing the subject quickly and turning on the radio. The Rolling Stones hit Paint it Black burst out of the speakers and Aaron sighed leaning into the seat.

"Don't tell me you like this music," Duncan said grinning, Aaron returned the grin and nodded

"Ya maybe I do,"

"It's horrible,"

"No it aint, these guys are masters, right up there with Beethoven and Bach,"

"You are not comparing rock to classical music are you?" Aaron grinned wider and nodded

"Perhaps," Duncan reached over and ruffled Aaron's hair. "Hey, hey, watch the hair," Duncan grinned and returned to watching the road, obviously trying to ignore the music coming from his speakers. Aaron stared out the passenger window watching the scenes fly by singing barley above a whisper in tune with the song "I see a red door and I want to paint it black, no colors anymore I want them to turn black." He didn't see Duncan look over at him and smile before going back to watching the road.

When the song ended and a song by Jefferson Airplane came on, Aaron reached forward and turned the radio off, he could only stand Jefferson Airplane, he wasn't a big fan, he really wished they'd play more Black Sabbath on the radio it really sucked that they didn't.

For the next few minutes they sat driving along in silence. Duncan paused at a red light and looked over at Aaron who sat with his eyes closed and arms across his chest. He could tell Aaron wasn't asleep, even though so many years had past between them, he knew Aaron could never really fall into a deep sleep when on anything moving. Duncan remembered when Aaron had gotten sick and he had brought him down to Italy, he had expected the year old Aaron to sleep most of the journey, but he hadn't, he didn't cry or fuss he just laid there in his father's arms wide awake a dullness in his normally bright blue eyes that showed how sick he was.

Duncan was glad that Aaron really hadn't changed as much as he had feared he would. But unlike when Aaron had been ten or eleven, there was something in his eyes, something that only one who has faced death head on would have. Duncan knew that Aaron had, had some Quickenings, exactly how many he couldn't be sure. More then ten at least, and even though he knew it was true no matter how hard he tried, Duncan couldn't see Aaron taking someone's life.

Aaron gave a yawn and brushed his bangs back with his hand before looking over at Duncan.

"What's up?" he said rubbing his eyes. Duncan shifted gears a little speeding up; then looked over at Aaron.

"Aaron?"

"Ya?"

"Son you don't have to answer if you don't want to but I'm just curious, how many Quickenings have you had?" Aaron chewed on his thumb thinking.

"I really haven't been keeping a score dad," he admitted quietly

"I realize that, what about just a rough estimate,"

"Rough estimate? Um…" Aaron repeated and swallowed nervously trying to think. It was true he didn't keep score, hell he only fought when they attacked him, it was a kill them before they kill him kinda thing, they always attacked him, thinking 'hey little kid, easy quickening,' damn were they wrong when Aaron actually fought back and kicked their ass. But ya, he had never attacked them they came to him.

Well 'cept for that guy that he had killed during the French and Indian War. Aaron took a deep breath remembering that time; the immortal had attacked the Cherokee village he lived in. The soldiers massacred the entire village, and while he was weakened from a gunshot wound to his chest, the immortal, Thomas Wolfe an Englishmen, had taken Aaron's adoptive father Ten Bear's head right before Aaron and Ten Bear's wife who died moments later before the Quickening began. Aaron's death had taken longer and was delayed long enough for him to see and feel Wolfe gaining his step-fathers quickening being so close, Aaron felt parts of the quickening and screamed in pain and sorrow, he had tried to look away, but was unable to move paralyzed with fear, anger, and pain.

_Wolfe should've killed me when he had the chance_; Aaron thought angrily clenching his fists so tight his knuckles turned white. Instead Wolfe had let Aaron live, a mistake which would cost Wolfe his life and his quickening.

That had been how Aaron had found himself in St. Peter's church under the wing of Samuel Peters. He had been ashamed and racked with guilt at having killed someone out of revenge. Wolfe he didn't care about, that had been apart of the game and Aaron had convinced himself of that. But the soldiers involved in the murder of his people, they had been his target of revenge and he had killed them.

So thinking about it, Aaron really didn't know how many heads he had taken, he knew it wasn't a significant amount and nowhere close to as many as McLaine or even his own father had probably taken. Now Aaron was curious, how many heads HAD his father taken, hundreds? When he had first sensed his father's presence he had been paying more attention to the fact that he recognized the buzz and not to how powerful it was.

"Aaron?"

"Right sorry, just thinking, I think about twenty-five, give or take a few numbers." Duncan stared at Aaron for a moment.

"twenty-five huh? You've done well," Aaron looked at his father for a second then turned to stare out the window.

"Ya…well…sure…you say so" he muttered, he hated being reminded of the fact that he was a killer, he had killed both mortals and immortals at times relentlessly, he had done it in battle when it was his duty as a soldier and he had done it fighting to survive a game that's one goal was to stay alive it was either he lose his own head or he take someone else's, that still didn't stop him from being ashamed of his past, his hands were stained with hundreds of peoples mortals and immortals blood, blood that couldn't be seen by anyone but him and no matter how many times he tired to purge it from his mind his guilt won out and any happiness he had for being the victor vanished instantly replaced by a pit in his stomach knowing he was a murderer that in the end he was no better then the immortal he had killed.

Again they sat in silence driving down the highway, the storm had begun to clear up and in the far distance Aaron could see the lights illumining from the skyscrapers in Boston. He grinned; he could even see the Hancock building its lights presenting a beacon welcoming everyone to the city.

When they entered the city, Duncan drove slowly down the street looking at the different hotels.

"Hey how about this one?" he asked pointing, Aaron looked up, the 'Park Plaza,' sign glowed with a welcoming light.

"Sure," Aaron said nodding "sounds good," Duncan nodded and pulled into the parking garage nearby the hotel, he parked in a space; Aaron climbed out of the car and opened the backseat door pulling out his backpack and his duffel bag. Duncan who only had a duffel bag looked at him.

"You need a hand Aaron?" slipping his backpack on and slipping the duffel bag's strap over his head resting it on his shoulders, Aaron looked at his father and shook his head.

"Naw I can handle it," He answered slipping his hat backwards and looking at Duncan who reached into the car and locked the doors before shutting the driver side door.

"Ok, lets go check in," they walked out of the garage and down the street a bit to the Park Plaza's main entrance. While Duncan checked them in, Aaron looked around the lobby a bit; the sound of the TV from the bar caught his attention. He walked over to the bar and grinned, the Red Sox were up against the Yankees and beating the hell out of them 10-6 in the top of the 8th. They were home against the Yanks, they'd be playing at Fenway for another game against the Yanks, after tonight's then they'd be heading off for a week playing the Yankees at Yankee stadium then out to Chicago to play the White Sox.

Aaron loved baseball, and why not he had been there for the first professional game, his all time favorite players had been Lou Gehrig, Ted Williams, Johnny Pesky and most important George Herman Ruth, better known as Babe Ruth, he was Aaron all time favorite player both back then in now, Aaron still had his card safe in a plastic case, the card itself was worth hundreds of dollars, considering the fact it was signed by the Babe himself, signed in 1915 when he was still with the Sox and in a time when it was easier for kids to meet their heroes, shake their hands, and possibly get an autograph like Aaron had done.

He remembered very clearly nervously walking up to the Great Bambino and asking him to sign the card, the Babe had turned to the boy grinned chewing on his cigar signed the card and a baseball Aaron had shook Aaron's hand and a reporter even took their picture, Aaron still had the paper clipping, cut out and kept protected in a binder.

"They beat them in this game and face the Yanks in the series? We've got it made; we'll kick their asses like we're doin tonight. That curse is goin down."

"Aw you know the Sox aint won a series since 1918 and it's that bastard Ruth's fault for cursin us we'll never win a series cause of him, everyone knows that"

"Hey maybe this will be the year," Aaron looked over at the two guys chatting with the bartender. He shook his head annoyed, knowing what they were talking about. He had read it in the paper and heard the newsboys calling it throughout Boston, the day the Sox traded the Babe to the Yanks sellin him to the lowest team in the league all 'cause the owner of the Sox wanted to add Broadway to his city and the owner was tired of all the drinkin and smoking the Babe was supposedly doing, Aaron had heard the Babe curse the team claiming they'd never win another series. The curse of the Great Bambino it was called.

Personally Aaron didn't really believe in it, he just figured the Sox needed a better line up, like the 1918's line up, with Babe Ruth as their head starter. But how could he forget, people didn't believe in immortality and he was living proof that it could happen and most people didn't believe in King Tut's curse either, but Aaron had experienced that first hand down in Egypt in 1902 so he supposed he could believe his hero had cursed his favorite baseball team forever to never win the Series and looking at the stats of the Sox having a 55 years long slump it wasn't hard to believe in the Curse of the Great Bambino even for Aaron.

"Well I can feel it in my bones, the teams going to win it this year; they'll beat this damn curse you'll see."

"Not if they don't get a better line up, they aint," Aaron muttered under his breath,

"You say something boy?" Aaron looked away from the TV and looked at the three men, the bartender put the glass he had been filling down on the counter and pushed it to one of the men and stared at Aaron.

"I just said that the Sox had the perfect line up in 1917, if they can match that kinda lineup with players even half as good as the original 1917 Boston Red Sox they might have a chance of not only makin it to the World Series, but actually winning it. There's a reason the Yanks have been so successful they've got the best roster in both the American and National League." The three men looked at each other then looked at Aaron, who looked up at the TV as the Yankees pitcher Sparky Lyle threw out the Sox catcher Carlton Fisk with a curve ball ending the 8th inning

"Oh Fisk what the hell were you thinking swingin at that."

"Probably thinking the same thing that Lyle was thinking when he threw it, he knew Fisk can't hit curves everyone knows that." The man closer to Aaron looked at him

"How old are you kid?" Aaron sighed, he hated being asked how old he was at times it felt wrong saying 12.

"12," he answered

"No wonder the kids a baseball expert, when I was 12, baseball was my life, I lived and breathed it, typical kid stuff. You playin for a little league kid? Let me guess Jimmy's kids, the Royals,"

"No,"

"Then Frank's?" Aaron shook his head

"I aint on a team,"

"Why not," Aaron looked over and saw Duncan gesturing to him to come on, Aaron grinned and nodded before turning to the bartender

"Cause its too organized baseball aint supposed to be organized it's supposed to be like a sandlot game that's my kinda ball." He said before walking to Duncan.

"Making friends?" Aaron grinned wider and shook his head

"Just watchin the game." He answered. They took the elevator up a few floors to their floor. Duncan took out the key and slipped it into the slot, the lock wouldn't turn.

"What the hell," he muttered trying the key again, "ok, you stay here; I'm going to go back down to the lobby and find out why the key's not working."

"Hey don't bother," Aaron said kneeling down looking at the key hole "it's your standard lock, I've seen tougher locks on guitar cases." He reached into his jean pocket and extracted a large paperclip, "just gimme one sec," sticking the clip through the hole Aaron twisted and jiggled the paperclip, "almost….go…got it!" he exclaimed as the lock clicked. He turned the handle on the door and pushed it open. Duncan stared at Aaron for a moment, the boy bit his bottom lip a little before sliding the clip back into his pocket, picking up his duffel bag and heading inside. "Nice room, it's cozy." Aaron said trying to break the silence, he noticed the TV "hey wonder if I can catch the last bit of the game," he turned the set on and found the channel the game was on it was almost over 2 outs top of the 9th, bases loaded, full count, somehow the Yanks had managed to catch up, it was if the Yanks scored one more run, it would be tied and would be goin into extra innings. This was his type of game a close one. He lay on his stomach watching the game intently.

"Aaron, where did you learn that?" Duncan said setting his own bag on the bed beside Aaron's. "Where did you learn to picklocks? Look at me will you?" Aaron chewed his thumb and looked at Duncan avoiding his father's eyes. "Where did you learn that?" he repeated sitting down on his bed and looking right at Aaron holding the boy by his shoulders, Aaron winced and swallowed nervously taking a deep breath.

"Around," he answered "I had to learn how to picklocks and pickpocket and be a thief in order to survive Dad, you don't know how hard it was for a kid like me to find a good paying job. No one would take me on because they said I was sickly lookin and I'd die of something and it would be just a waste to hire me and a lot didn't want to hire a Scot, the minute they heard my accent they'd drop the idea like a bad habit. 'Sides the only jobs really open was indentured servitude. That's not work its slavery! Least bein a thief I found a place to stay, I made friends who took care of me, and had enough to live. And I was free, as long as I didn't get caught I was free," Duncan watched as Aaron stood up and muted the TV. "You think I'm no better then a burglar."

"I didn't say that Aaron,"

"No but your thinking it, I can see it in your eyes, I've seen it hundreds of times. Lemme explain something, there's a big difference 'tween the kinda stealin I did and a burglar. A burglar has no qualms about who they steal from, the rich, the poor, common folk, anyone is fair game, but with me we only stole enough to survive from those who could afford it and you know what…even then I felt bad I felt bad stealing things from people even if they could afford it. I hated it at times." He paused and took another deep breath "it's not like I had a choice either, if I'd had another option a better one I would have taken it in a heartbeat. You think I liked stealin stuff? You wanna know how many times I was locked in the Tower of London cause of it? Just thinking about the tower turns my blood cold, its one place on earth no one should be forced to stay. It was hell on earth, if living with the Adams, or living with the Cherokees was heaven on earth, the Tower of London was Earths own hell." Duncan looked up at Aaron quickly

"You were a prisoner in the tower?" he asked

"Five times dad, five times,"

"Five?" Duncan exclaimed, Aaron nodded sitting down on the bed, feeling his whole body shaking remembering the pain from the tower, and how scared he had been when he was in there.

"Ya, twice I escaped on my on, once I was shown the way out by a friend, another thief, the one who taught me how to picklocks. Once I was hung and cut down by er an immortal, don't think you'd remember her I mean I didn't remember her when I woke up and first saw her. We met her in Italy with another immortal, I think her name was Rebecca, anyways Amanda's the one who convinced me to leave the gang and go solo, she was right it was a good idea I would've been tossed in that place more then five times if I hadn't listened to her."

"Amanda?" Duncan asked raising an eyebrow

"Ya, do you remember her?"

"She pretty hard to forget," he said grinning Aaron slowly returned the grin realizing his father wasn't pissed at him for his past. "What about the fifth time?" Aaron bit his lip harder and didn't look at Duncan, he should've kept quiet, he should've known that talking about how being a thief saved his butt in the tower a few times would eventually led to explaining his last time ever in the Tower of London.

"Uh, well the fifth time, see this immortal was goin on a killing spree, he'd have the soldiers capture immortals at his choosing, have them brought to the tower, and then take their heads when they were chained down on the beheading block."

"How do you know all this?"

"Cause, he tried it with me; by the time I had faced him he'd already had 16 Quickenings and…" Aaron paused for a moment biting his lip thinking "and he'd only been in the game 12 years he was afraid to fight so he cheated. That was when I met Connor…he busted me out and got me to the Americas. He figured I'd be safe there, I'd have an easier time findin myself." Aaron looked at Duncan biting his bottom lip hard enough that he tasted blood. "He figured it be easier for you and me to find each other. What he didn't count on was me moving around from town to town." Aaron brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his small arms around them hugging them tight. "I should've listened to you; it was my fault we got separated, if I hadn't wandered off," Duncan reached forward and hugged Aaron close to him

"Hey its not your fault, none of this was your fault, things happen we cant change how things happen to us we can just try our best to protect ourselves from the bad things and make room for the good things. I know these last few hundred years have been tough, and even though I'm not entirely aware of everything you've been through, think of all that you have been through. Everything that has happened to you has shaped who you are today. Whether that's learning to be a thief in order to survive or living in a monastery and being shaped by a religion that has touched your soul." Aaron looked at Duncan quickly, his father knew about the Monastery? But how, not even Connor knew about that,

"How, how do you know about that?" Duncan grinned and ruffled Aaron's hair

"We all have our sources Aaron, I took every lead I could to find you, Connor was right, you were hard to locate, every time I talked to someone who had seen you and told me where you were and managed to make it to that place myself, you were nowhere to be found." Duncan paused "but I couldn't be more proud of you Aaron, you've survived and showed how strong you are, you are definitely a MacLeod." Aaron grinned and took a deep breath and hugged his father back feeling for the first time in hundreds of years a feeling of safety and belonging that he hadn't felt since the last time he had hugged his father when he really was 12 and had just awoken from death.

"Hey dad?"

"Yea?"

"Not to rush this tender moment, but can I just catch the last bit of the game, Dempsey's up with two outs, bases loaded and a full count. I just wanna see Culp strike him out." Duncan grinned and nodded

"Of course," he reached forward and turned the volume up.

"Top of the 9th bases loaded, Dempsey has a full count on him with the tying run on third. Culp waits for the signal from Fisk; he winds up…and delivers a beautiful knuckle to Dempsey."

"Come on…Dempsey…swing…swing!" Aaron coaxed barley above a whisper staring hard at the TV a breath caught in his throat.

"Dempsey swings its hit down the line! Culp grabs it throws it to Fisk annnnnnd he's out! The Sox beat the Yankees 10-9 in the 9th. Stay tuned for highlights with Steve Carney down in the locker room and tune in tomorrow night at 7 to watch the Yankees try to regain their dignity," Aaron reached forward and shut the TV off.

"What you don't want to watch the highlights?" Duncan asked

"Naw s'all the same, their gonna bash in the Yanks for loosin, they'll discuss top errors made by both teams and take out all the gloating of a sweet victory over our rivals." Duncan grinned and shook his head

"Wow you make reporters seem like rabid wolves."

"Technically they are, just out for a good story whatever will make tomorrows headlines. I'd love to go back to when reporting was actually something to be proud of."

Aaron didn't even remember falling asleep the last thing he remembered was looking out the hotel window and staring out at his favorite city. All he remembered after that was opening his eyes and being back at St. Peters church. It was raining heavier then it had, the thunder rumbled like the storm wasn't just a storm, but a hurricane and was right above the church, the outline of a man with a sword drawn walking towards him. Quickly Aaron ducked behind a pew, the sword came crashing down inches from him breaking the old wooden pew easily in two.

"Come out come out where ever you are," a familiar voice called out, suddenly a hand reached through the darkness and grabbed Aaron by the collar of his shirt, he felt himself being flung through the air, he collided with the cross that had once hung proud and hopeful and now leaned against the wall defeated. Pain ripped through his back as he landed against the cross and Aaron felt a nail go through his back a nail which at one point had probably held the cross up now seemed longer then it should, it was now the size of a railroad spike and had pierced right through his body and was now sticking out from his chest dripping with his blood. Aaron felt too weak to move, he reached for his own sword inches away from his outstretched fingers; no matter how hard he reached he couldn't get to the sword. He had to protect himself, he had to get that sword.

"Co…come on…" The man came closer sword swinging in front of him.

"Looks like you'll be going to hell long before me boy, beheaded on the cross that seems quite perfect doesn't it? Give my regards to the Lucifer!" A bolt of lightening illuminated the church and Aaron saw who the man was, it was Robert, sword raised, he grinned manically and brought the sword sweeping down towards Aaron's neck.


	6. New Friends

Aaron heard himself scream 'NO' and the next thing he knew he felt someone holding him tight telling him it was just a nightmare and that he was safe. Aaron didn't know what was going on, one minute he had been about to be beheaded now someone was hugging him, what the hell was going on and who was hugging him. The person hugging him slowly let go and even more slowly Aaron opened his eyes and looked around, he really wasn't sure at first where he was and he had no idea what was going on. He allowed his eyes to adjust to the sudden light and when he did and saw his father sitting on his own bed his hand on Aaron's shoulder.

"It was just a nightmare Aaron everything's all right." Aaron took a deep breath; his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. Quickly Aaron looked down at his chest, the pain of the spike, it had felt so real and he had felt so scared so afraid that he was going to die. "Easy son,"

"Dad?" Aaron said trying to slow his racing heart. "I'm sorry," he muttered "I didn't mean to wake you, its all right, I'm fine." Duncan got up and went into the bathroom emerging a few moments later with a cup of water which he handed to Aaron. "Thanks," Aaron said drinking some and sighing.

"Aaron how long exactly have you been getting nightmares?" Aaron pushed his bangs up with his hand and looked away from his father. "Aaron?"

"Long enough that I should be used to them,"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly" he answered truthfully "I mean not right now…I just wanna go back to sleep,"

"Then I wont force you to," Duncan said climbing back into bed "just remember I'm always up for listening."

"Ya I know," Aaron replied turning off his light and climbing under the covers, Duncan reached up and turned the light on his side off leaving only the lights from the buildings creating some shadows in the room. This new nightmare, it was one of the worse he had experienced.

Truthfully Aaron had been experiencing nightmares about death both his own and people he had either killed or had been forced to watch die since he had become immortal. Aaron had been able to handle them before, but they had started to worsen, becoming so realistic that he truly though they were happening, and he didn't know what to do to stop them from happening.

Aaron closed his eyes and opened them allowing his vision to adjust to the darkness; quietly he crawled out of bed and tiptoed over to his duffel, which lay where he had dropped it on the floor next to the bed. As quietly as he could, Aaron unzipped the bag and extracted his sword, which he had rewrapped after the short battle with his father.

Carefully, Aaron unwrapped the soft cloth and held the blade of his sword in his hands tight, ignoring the pain of the blade biting into his palms and the warm blood trickling down his wrists. He wiped the blood on his shorts as the wound healed itself instantly.

Taking his sword, Aaron crawled back into bed and slipped the sword under the magnitude of pillows the hotel had provided him with. Feeling safer having his sword close to him, Aaron lay there on his stomach his right hand under his pillows clutching his swords hilt tight while his left hand held the small wooden cross, that hung from around his neck, the one that Darius had given him at the Monastery 3 centauries earlier. Aaron closed his eyes and brought his knees up against his chest, allowing sleep to once again overtake him, praying he would experience no more nightmares that night.

Aaron cringed and tried to bury himself under the blankets as sunlight poured into the room, the light beaming right into his face and waking him from his deep sleep. Remembering the events from the previous night, Aaron looked around, rubbing his eyes sleepily and heard the shower running.

He lifted his pillow and brought his sword out, pain shot up from his hand and Aaron stared at his hand, he had done it again. He had gone to sleep clutching the hilt of his sword and during the night had managed to move his hand and tighten his grip on the blade, not the hilt or the handle, the blade. This left a nice deep slice wound in his palm, which healed almost instantly. But it was the small blood stain on the white sheets that caught Aaron's attention.

"Damn it," he muttered under his breath. He pulled off his well worn tee-shirt and tried without success to clean up the small bit of blood. Aaron took his sword and rewrapped it in the cloth before sliding it carefully in his backpack. Then as quickly as he could, Aaron tore off the sheet and turned it to the small bloodstain was facing down on the mattress. He made the bed as best he could and sat down on it breathing a sigh of relief.

From in the shower, Aaron could hear his father singing and he grinned and tried his best not to laugh, but small snickers easily escaped him. His father was one person Aaron could never picture singing in the shower. Especially not Don McLean's hit "American Pie"

"So bye, bye, Miss American Pie, drove my Chevy to the levy but the levy was dry, and good ol' boys are drinking whiskey and rye saying this'll be the day that I die." Aaron let out a small hoot of laughter and fell back on his bed chuckling and rolling around uncontrollably which quickly turned to full out laughter. Hearing his father sing "American Pie" in the shower was just too much for him to keep a straight face and not laugh.

When he finally composed himself, Aaron still chuckling, walked over to his duffel bag. He didn't have a lot of clothes and nothing really stylish. He pulled out his blue faded painter pants that had a hole just below his left knee from where he'd had a slight run in with car in Rome a week earlier. He had been knocked over the car then clear across the street by the speeding car and the driver had sped off leaving him bleeding on the curb. If the guys had known he had hit someone he hadn't cared, just sped off down the road, not even slowing down.

Luckily it had been late at night and no one was around. So Aaron had been able to weakly drag himself into an alleyway to give himself some time to heal with the sufficient amount of injuries he had received from the car it had taken a while. His left leg had been fractured so bad that the bone was sticking right out of his skin and right through his jeans hence the hole in the jeans.

His right knee along with his right elbow had both been shattered completely. His left shoulder was severely dislocated and had hurt like hell when he popped it back into place to quicken the healing. At least three ribs had been either just cracked or totally broken and at least one had pierced his lungs. Somehow he had managed to avoid any serious head injuries, just a bump on the head and a cut from hitting the curb, something he was still trying to figure out.

It had taken nearly 2 hours for his body to completely heal. That was just from what he remembered, for all he knew he could've passed out at a few points whishing he could just die and reawaken completely healed and he probably had died during this whole thing. He just didn't remember.

Sighing, Aaron laid them on the bed, they were the only jeans he had beside the pair he had worn the previous day; digging deeper in his bag he found his well worn, very faded tie-dye tee-shirt. Aaron pulled the painters on then pulled his shirt on over his head.

He heard the shower turn off and could still hear his fathers singing. Grinning and shaking his head, Aaron ran his comb through his short dark brown hair. He had noticed that Duncan had kept his long, but Aaron trying to keep with the times and styles of what normal kids were wearing so as not to stand out, had cut his in 1879, and had never grown it out again. He had always done his best to fit in with the norm crowd, so he could just blend in with other12 year olds and fade out of sight if he needed to.

He slipped his hat, which he had left on the bedside table, on backwards and pulled his bangs through the hole so they hung over his eyes a bit.

Aaron sighed and sat on the floor in front of the TV. He turned it on and began flipping through the channels. There was nothing on, just news, kiddie shows, and the weather, which by the sounds of it looked like it was gonna be a pretty nice day. Highs in the 90s, possibly a chance of repeated thundershowers later that night; his favorite kind of weather.

"Hey about time, thought I was going to have to get a hose to get you out of bed." Duncan said coming out of the bathroom, pulling on a shirt.

"Ya, er…I normally don't sleep this late, I just aint used to sleepin in such a comfortable bed." Duncan nodded and patted Aaron's head as he stepped over the boy heading to his own bag.

"So did you sleep all right? I mean after you woke up the hotel?" Aaron looked at his father quickly "easy I'm just kidding, you only woke up this floor." Again Aaron stared at his father in shock. "Don't worry about it Aaron. The only living soul you woke up in this place was me,"

"Sorry 'bout that,"

"Hey things happen; it's not your fault." Duncan sat down on his bed and looked at Aaron. "So you ready to tell me about it?" Aaron avoided looking at his father. "I'll take that as a no," he paused and nodded "well I've got some things to take care of, that's partly why I was in Boston to begin with. Now you can go with me if you want, or if you prefer you can go off and we can meet back up this afternoon."

"What's happening this afternoon?"

"You'll see," Duncan said grinning "so what's it going to be?"

"No 'fense dad, but I think I'll take the going off aspect. There are some things here in Boston that I'd really like to see again, things I haven't seen in a long time, you know get reacquainted with her."

"No problem," Duncan stood up and picked up his key. "There's supposed to be two of these, here's one" he said tossing the other key to Aaron "just so the management doesn't see you breaking into the room and think your robbing the place. I don't need to be bailing you out of jail." Aaron grinned and chuckled, slipping the key into his pocket.

"Right,"

"So meet me out in front of the hotel lobby at 5. And if you're hungry for breakfast the concierge said there's café in the lobby and a diner that's apart of the hotel. Just tell them to charge it to room 373,"

"5 gotcha," Aaron said nodding, he watched Duncan nod a bye and walk out of the room. He looked at his watch; it was only 8:00. Quickly Aaron found his sneakers and put them on. He took the clothes he had worn the previous day and shoved them in his duffel bag. In his backpack he made sure his sword was completely hidden. He didn't need for it to be stickin out and someone calling the cops on him for carrying a sword, but he also wasn't going to leave it anywhere, not with Robert on the loose, in the same state as him, and after his head, he pulled his backpack on and grabbed his wallet off the table and checked to see how much money he had left, 7 bucks, he sighed and slid it into his back pocket, then took his sunglasses and slid them on.

After double checking everything, Aaron made his way out of the room, locked the door and headed downstairs to the diner. He pulled himself on one of the stools and waited patiently for the waitress, he didn't have to wait long as she came by and handed him a menu.

"Hi there sweetie, you ready to order or do you want a sec to look that over?" Aaron shook his head

"Naw I'm ready,"

"All right, what can I get for you?" she asked

"Can I just get toast with strawberry jam and glass of milk?" The waitress smiled at him,

"Course honey," she said writing his order down and heading into the kitchen. Aaron looked around the diner casually it was a nice little place, and it was quiet too, minus him there was only one other customer, sitting near the window drinking a cup of coffee and reading the Herald. "Here you go hon," the waitress said setting a plate of toast, a container full of jams, and a large glass of milk,

"Thank you," Aaron said taking a sip of milk. The waitress leaned against the cabinet behind the counter and looked at Aaron for a moment as he loaded the toast up with jam.

"Hon, not that it's any of my business, but where are your folks?" Aaron looked up quickly

"My dad's got business here in the city. I'm headin off to check out the museums." He said, lying through his teeth about the museums; Aaron had no desire to go to a museum on a beautiful day like this. He was going to walk around his city and get reacquainted with her. Maybe even find a good old stickball game and join in.

"Sorry for intruding in your business sweetie, just we don't many kids in here by themselves."

"No problem," she leaned forward smiling wide

"You've got a bit of an accent on you honey, your not originally from here are you?" Aaron did his best not to roll his eyes, he hated it when people pointed out that he sounded different then them, it was obvious if he had a different accent then he wasn't originally from around there.

"No, guess I'm not," Aaron managed to say trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. He finished his toast and drowned the rest of his milk.

"Just completely out of curiosity, where are you from honey?"

"Scotland,"

"Really, I hear it's a pretty country, must be beautiful." Aaron sighed and waited till she turned her back for a moment before rolling his eyes. In truth he didn't know what his homeland looked like now a days, he hadn't been back there in 3 hundred years. For all he knew it was completely built up and totally industrialized, like all the other places he loved. That thought just made him sick, thinking cities and skyscrapers lining the beautiful Highlands he once called home.

"My dad said just to ring the bill up to room 373." He said showing her his key

"Right,"

"Thanks a lot ma'am," he said grabbing his backpack and darting out of the diner and down the street as quickly as he could to get as far as he could from the diner.

Walking around the city, Aaron was amazed how large it had gotten. He had figured it would grow, but he really hadn't expected it as much as it had. Staring at the sights he was in shock and he was pleased, the city had grown, just like Sam had wanted, but he really wasn't sure if Bostonians was living like Sam had dreamed they would.

As he walked near the park, Aaron could see a sandlot type baseball diamond, with a group of about 17 boys about his age, crowded around the pitchers mound. He walked closer, and planted himself down on the sidelines, where he could watch the game, and could hear them talking wishing he could play.

"Ok look, we've got all the players we need, you jokers are the ones who are short one."

"Aint our fault Jimmy couldn't make it."

"All right, here's what we'll hafta do then, Hank will just hafta hit for both teams, then at least we're even up to bat."

"Hell no, that still aint fair, that means we're down one in the field." It looked like a fight was about to break out between the group of boys. The smallest of the group looked ready to pound the taller guy in the overalls.

"Hey what about that kid over there,"

"Whatever you want, it's your choice, Tony," the one called Tony nodded and walked over to Aaron.

"Hey man, what's shakin?" Aaron stood up and shrugged

"Nothin much," he answered

"Look we're down one guy and we's was wonderin if you'd to play." Aaron grinned

"I don't got a glove,"

"Its ok, most of us don't, we share the ones we've got." Aaron followed Tony over to the field and over to the group. The other group, had moved away and were tossing around a well worn baseball. "So whatcha say? You with us?" Aaron didn't think twice, he hadn't played baseball in almost 30 years, so he was gonna be a little out of practice, but he had been longing to play a good old fashion sandlot game for weeks.

"Ya," He said his grin widening, Tony returned the grin and nodded

"So lemme introduce everyone." Tony said, this kid Tony was about Aaron's size, a few inches taller and a couple pounds heavier, with solid black hair and a strong Italian accent, with an attitude that reminded Aaron very strongly of his buddy Paul, who had taught him the ropes of being a thief in 17th centaury London. Tony pointed out everyone saying their names "That's Eddie, that's Jeff, but he likes to be called Chopper don't ask." Tony whispered, Aaron grinned

"I won't"

"That's Harry, that's Joey, Mario, Steve, that's Rocky, and I'm Tony," Aaron nodded

"Groovy," Aaron said grinning wide "so our team got a name?"

"Course, see all of us here are Sox fans, the other team? They's got a lot of Yankee fans, so's they call themselves the Yankees and we call ourselves the Sox," Aaron grinned,

"Say you got a name?" Steve asked

"Ya, the names Aaron,"

"Great, everyone here acquainted? Good let's play some ball girls!" the tall kid from the other team said grinning wide.

"Hey watch the girl comments," Rocky said. Aaron looked over at him; Rocky grinned at him and gave him a peace sign.

"Ok, we're up first," Tony said

"Whatever dude, we're still gonna whip your asses just like usual." Tony didn't answer him instead walked to the bench. Aaron followed and sat down between him and Rocky.

"Ok you have played 'fore right?" Tony asked grinning

"Some" Aaron answered "I might be out of practice though, haven't played in a while,"

"That's no problem, you've gotta be better then Jimmy, we only keep him around 'cause he makes up the 9…he sucks, couldn't hit the broadside of a barn and couldn't catch a ball if his life depended on it," Chopper said walking past them carrying a bat. Tony grinned again and shook his head chuckling,

"Ok, this field kinda sucks so I gotta 'plain the rules and crap." He pointed at three oak trees that where set around the field. "Those three trees? Those are our ground rule doubles, anything in right in front of or on the line that we've got set up out there, is an automatic ground rule double." Tony said wincing as Chopper hit a foul down the line, nearly taking Eddie who was warming up out.

"K,"

"Anything past the trees is an automatic homerun, you follow?"

"No prob,"

"Good, we would use the Little League field, but'cha gotta reserve it and it's only for actual teams, the groundskeeper chased us off with a rake last time we tried."

"That's 'k, I'd rather play on a sandlot then a real field."

"Your kiddin right?"

"No, I aint, sandlot games are a lot more fun,"

"Ya I guess, but you mean to tell me that you wouldn't want to play for the Little League?"

"Not particularly"

"You're taped,"

"No I aint, I mean come on think about it man, bunch of adults constantly watchin, barkin out rules and puttin the game on hold, cause they cant agree if the play was legal." Tony thought about this and nodded

"I guess your right, I hate it when you've got them umpires always yellin calls out right in your ears, when you're a catcher it really sucks. I played Little League for one year, my dad signed me up, damn was he proud. But I told him I'd rather be playin ball with my friends,"

"Hell, playing a sandlot game? You make up your own rules, you play the game the way it was meant to be played and ya have fun, that s what the true meanin behind the game of baseball is about, having fun, who can have when a bunch of know it all grownups are interferin."

"Been waitin to get that off your chest?" Tony asked grinning wide, Aaron returned the grin

"Lets just say I've had lots of dealin's with grownups interferin and crap and ruinin a good time."

"What if say you got the chance to play at Fenway just one chance, what about then?"

"I'd take it in a heartbeat, the chance to stand in the same batters box that the Babe himself stood in, or stand in the same field that Ted Williams played in? That would be a dream come true in my eyes," Tony grinned and nodded

"Ya ditto," he replied. "Hell I'd love just to go into Fenway, my dad was supposed to take me to a game a couple years ago, Yanks verses Sox,"

"What happened?"

"He got sick, cancer I think, my pop was a big smoker I swear he kept the cigarette companies in business, anyways, he died two years ago,"

"Aw man I'm sorry,"

"Its ok, I've gotten over it, I mean I miss him and all, but it wasn't sudden or nothin so we's was 'pecting it, I still miss him though, that's why I'd love to go into Fenway, ya know…so I could do somthin me and my pop wanted to do together. Say you close with your dad?" Aaron bit his lip thinking not really sure how to answer that, then he grinned nodding

"Ya, I guess so, we were when I was little, then we kinda grew apart, now we're starting to get close again,"

"What 'bout your mom?" Aaron looked down at his hands his grin vanishing

"She died, when I was born, the mi- I mean the nurses and stuff tried everything they could, just one of those things ya know." Tony nodded sympathetically

"I'm sorry man,"

"Hey its no problem, I never knew her, only what my dad's told me, don't see how you can really miss someone you don't remember" he said lying through his teeth, Aaron missed his mother everyday, not a day didn't go by that he didn't think of her, what she'd been like, what she had looked like. He felt like it was his fault for her death; if he hadn't been born she would have probably died of natural causes as an old woman and not dying in labor at a young age, giving birth to a child which technically should never have been born.

Of course he'd never say this stuff out loud; no one not even his father knew that he blamed himself for his mother's death, not that it would have mattered if anyone knew anyways, nothing anyone would have said could've changed his mind. Every December 8th, his birthday and the day his mother died, the only time of the year Aaron would even think about setting foot in a Catholic church, he did just that, spending as much time as he could praying for forgiveness from his mother.

"Hey maybe your dad and my mom should hook up," Tony said, bringing Aaron back to the present, he grinned and shrugged

"Ya maybe," he answered and looked over at the pitcher mound, the kid in the baggy overalls was pitching and considering he had just struck Eddie out without him swinging once was pretty good. The guy seemed like a real jerk, but Aaron had to admit, he was good "Say, who's that big kid in the overalls?"

"That's Mike, he's a real ass, thinks cause he's 14 and bigger then a lot of us makes him boss and makes him the smartest. It aint so he's as dumb as a rock, he's stayed back in 6th twice now, rumor has it he's stayin back again."

"Oh,"

"So how come I aint seen you around Aaron? You from Boston?"

"Sorta, I used to live here in the city a while back, just came back to visit the old turf." Tony grinned

"Ya I follow, so how old are ya?" Aaron rubbed the back of his head for a second before answering.

"12,"

"Ya? Me too, when you turn 13?"

"December 8th," Aaron said,

"Man mines December 7th, creepy, so I guess that makes me older then you," Aaron tried not to laugh as he nodded

"Ya guess your right,"

"So right, ya back to the game, what position do you play?"

"You name it I can play it, I just aint so good at pitchin,"

"That aint a problem, Rocky's our pitcher anyways. So we'll put you at third how's that?"

"Works for me,"

"We usually toss Jimmy into Right field, cause like Chopper said, dude couldn't catch a ball if his life depended on it, Steve usually plays third, but he doesn't like the infield, so he'll be happy to give you third." Aaron nodded "You aint a lefty right?" Ton asked as Steve stepped up to bat,

"I can hit lefty and righty if that's whatcha mean,"

"No, I mean do you throw lefty?"

"Naw last time I tried that I looked like an idiot so I swore I'd never try that again." Tony grinned and chuckled

"That's good, cause we only got one left glove between the two teams here, and Rocky uses it." Tony paused and yelled "Ya! Thataway Steve!" as Steve popped it into left and made it to first. "All right, I'm up after Rocky, then you go after me ok?"

"Works for me,"

"Dude if you can switch hit, do it, Mike can't pitch to lefties, that's why he has such a hard time with Rocky, so if you switch off between innings it'll confuse the hell out of him."

"Gotcha," Aaron replied, Tony stood up and walked over to the other end of the bench swinging his bat. Tony was right, Mike cant pitch to lefties, Aaron thought watching as he walked Rocky, making the count 2 on, one out and no runs. Tony pelted a grounder down the third base line; the third basemen easily grabbed it and tagged Steve out. But Tony made it to first on the sacrifice. Aaron took off his hat and wiped his brow before slipping his hat back on and walking up to the plate.

He hated pressure situations like this, he took his place in the box and saw Mike's face grow into a very ticked off frown.

"Oh come on not another leftie," he growled "gimme a break,"

"What's the matter Mikey, don't think you can strike him out?" Tony taunted from first, grinning madly at how pissed Mike looked.

Aaron swallowed and took a deep breath. He placed the bat down on the plat and held his right hand out towards Mike as he dug a small hole with his feet kicking the dirt behind him a habit he had picked up in the early 1890s when he first learned to play baseball. Then he lifted the bat and swung it down low a few times before pointing it towards the outfield, and taking his stance.

"Whatcha think kid? You think your Ted Williams or somthin?"

"Naw," Aaron said grinning, as much as he hated pressure situations like this, it felt good to hold a bat again; he really did miss playing ball. "I'm Aaron MacLeod," Mike glared at him once more before pitching it to him, it was perfect, well as perfect as someone who couldn't pitch to a leftie could hope it would be. It was just at the right spot, Aaron closed his eyes and swung, he heard and felt the ball crack against the bat. He opened one eye and saw the ball go flying out into the outfield, he took off running, rounded first and slide into second mere seconds before the ball came to the shortstop. Rocky and Tony had both made it home. Mike looked over at Aaron mouth dropped, Aaron grinned wide, took off his hat, and bowed "but you can call me Babe Ruth," he said chuckling, his new friends on the bench joined him in loud laughter and he grinned with pride as they cheered for him.

Aaron managed to make it home, when Chopper got a double. Chopper made it home as well when Eddie got a single, but Joey's pop fly was caught by Mike, sending their team out into the field. Aaron made a couple plays at third even getting Mike out in a pickle. But Mike's team had managed to score 4 runs in that time tying the game in the first inning. The rest of the game was pretty much the same as the first inning. Tony's team would gain a lead with a few runs, then Mike's team would score some runs tying the game.

Finally it was the top of the 9th, bases were loaded, Aaron was on second, Tony was on third, Rocky was pinch-hitting for Eddie who had sprained an ankle sliding into second. It was obvious Mike was pissed about Rocky pinch-hitting, but didn't say nothing.

They figured he'd walk Rocky like he'd done the other times, but he actually pitched it a pretty good pitch too, Aaron started to lead off and grinned wide as Rocky connected with the ball and sent it over the trees well over the line. Aaron took off running and followed Tony home, Rocky was right behind him. Mike's team was in awe they had just gotten their asses whopped;

"Psychedelic!" Tony exclaimed as Rocky crossed home and walked over to the team.

"That was a great hit ma-" Aaron said, he stopped short and his mouth dropped as Rocky took the hat off, Rocky was a girl.

"What's the matter? Don't think a girl can play ball?" she asked him looking expectantly, like she already knew what he was gonna say and was ready to get defensive.

"Sorry," Aaron said putting his head down "I didn't mean to be su-…I"

"Hey forget about, I was just givin you a hard time," she said putting an arm around his shoulders "I get it all the time," Tony came up behind them and tackled Rocky to the ground

"Ya Aaron sorry 'bout that I forgot to mention that Rocky was my sister, this is my twin sister, Rosita, but don't call her that 'less you wanna be wearin a shiner, only our mother and grandmother get away with it."

"Hey I don't got a problem with it," Aaron said grinning shyly at Rocky, he hadn't felt this way since he had first met Wild River, a Cherokee girl, who was his best friend in the tribe and later became his soul source of comfort when the Trail of Tears had begun and his family all perished and he became the leader of their tribe, in charge of 16 Cherokee men, women, and children who had managed to stay alive, while other 24, including his adoptive mother, father, brother, and sister in law, had all passed away.

His adoptive father, Ketewa had been the chief of their tribe and in his last moments had named Aaron chief of their people. Wild River and Aaron had hoped to be together forever, even though Aaron knew that they couldn't be together forever, a few years at the most, he knew eventually Wild River was going to grow up something he could not do and eventually marry. But he never had to face that, Wild River died along with his nephew on the trail one month before they would have reached the reservation.

"Hey guys lets go to the movies to celebrate," Tony exclaimed, the others all shook their heads

"Sorry Ton, I gotta get home," Eddie said, Chopper and Steve nodded in agreement

"So do we,"

"Mario?

"I'd love to Tony, but my pa needs me to work at the store this afternoon, I was lucky I got out too play ball, he's gonna be mucho pissed if I don't get home."

"Harry? Joey? What 'bout you dweebs?"

"My aunts in town," said Joey making a face "I gotta go with my old man to pick her up at the airport,"

"And I've gotta go get packin," Harry said slipping his hat on backwards,

"That's right you're goin to visit your cousins?"

"Naw grandparents, out in Montana, its boss man, I get to ride my own horse, only downfall is means I gotta get up at like 4 to help gramps with the animals." Tony nodded

"Ya well have a good trip, great game," he said waving as the other 7 got on their bikes and left the field waving, "what 'bout you Aaron you up for a movie?" Aaron nodded picking up his backpack and slipping it on.

"Sure,"

"Hey, Tony think ma would let Aaron stay for dinner? Mema is makin spaghetti and meatballs." Aaron felt his stomach growl

"Ya," Tony looked at Aaron "whatcha say Aaron wanna come over for an early dinner,"

"Sounds good," he replied, "uh, I just gotta leave a note for my dad,"

"Sure, we'll come with you," Tony said picking up his own bike, "Hop on," Aaron climbed on the banana seat behind Tony, "where you live?"

"Actually we're stayin at the Park Plaza hotel," Aaron answered

"Sweet," Rocky said coming up behind them as they road along heading towards the hotel. When they got there, Rocky volunteered to watch the bikes while Aaron and Tony ran inside. They took the elevator and went down the hall to 373. Aaron slipped the key in and headed in with Tony right behind him.

"Nice room,"

"Ya, its nicer then a lot of joints I have stayed in," Tony grinned and jumped onto Aaron's newly made bed bouncing high before laughing hysterically. Aaron found some paper and a pen and quickly wrote a note to Duncan. 'Dad, going up to the North End for dinner with a friend,'

"If your dad's gonna pick you up at my place, tell him we live right above Vito's market, its right off the main street ya cant miss it, tell him if knows Vito ave, then the markets on the right, we're Apartment 4 C," Aaron nodded and wrote that down.

"You guys got a phone?" he asked Tony nodded and wrote down the number on the piece of paper. Aaron nodded and left the note where he knew his dad would see it; then he reached into his duffel-bag and pulled out his skateboard.

"Dude is that yours?" Tony asked staring at it Aaron nodded

"Ya, it aint nothing special, it's old."

"I don't got one, I just got my bike, hey can I try ridin it at some point please?"

"Sure, you don't hafta ask, anytime." Tony grinned and nodded a thanks, Aaron returned the grin and followed Tony out the door with his skateboard under his arm and back to Rocky. Then they started the 10 minute ride to the North End, the Italian part of Boston, a place Aaron had read about, hadn't seen yet, but was dying to.


	7. The movies

There were three movies playing at the theatre in the North End: Jaws, The Exorcist, and the cartoon, Lord of the Rings. Aaron had read the Lord of the Rings books, and had loved them, but seeing them in the movies wasn't something he wasn't too thrilled about.

"So whatcha guys say, Jaws or the Exorcist?" Tony asked grinning wide

"Exorcist is out Tony. I saw it last week, it was scary at some parts ya but a little boring," Rocky said crossing her arms.

"Fine then, how 'bout Jaws?"

"Haven't we already seen it?"

"Aaron you haven't seen Jaws have you?" Aaron shook his head, truthfully the last movie good movie he HAD see was a silent, black and white version of Dracula in 1922, called Nosferatu, a Symphony of Terror. That movie had scared the HELL out of him. He saw another movie in 1935, called The Werewolf of London, but it had kinda sucked, hadn't scared him as bad as the Dracula movie had. He HAD seen "The Godfather," in Italy the previous year, it had been ok, but for someone who had experienced the gangsters and the Italian mobs firsthand it wasn't all that impressive. But Jaws…that was a movie he had heard nothing, but good things about and was pretty interested in seeing it.

"Naw," he said

"See Aaron hasn't seen it, we should go see it,"

"If you guys have already seen it we can see somthin else," Rocky grinned at Aaron and slung her arm around his shoulder

"See Aaron, what you ain't understanding is my brother here is obsessed with Jaws, we've seen it 3 times since it came out, any extra chances he has to see it is pure heaven."

"You say so," he said returning the grin.

"Ok I'll get the tickets," Tony said collecting 3 bucks from Aaron and Rocky. Aaron helped Rocky lock up the bikes while Tony bought the tickets. He hadn't been gone more then a minute before he was back, looking pissed.

"What's wrong with you?" Rocky asked

"She won't sell me the tickets, we've gotten into R before, we never had a problem, but this lady looks 60 and aint letting us in." Rocky and Aaron exchanged a disappointed look. Aaron reached into his pocket and felt his wallet; he still had his ID, the one that claimed he was 19.

"R age is still 18 right?" he asked

"Ya, but we aint 18." Tony replied

"And if we had someone over 18, could they buy our tickets and get us in?" Aaron's grin widened

"Ya, but who in this city's gonna buy movie tickets for a bunch of 12 year olds." Aaron took the money out of Tony's hand.

"I'll be right back," he replied and walked over to the outside counter. The woman inside looked up at him

"Can I help you young man?"

"Three for Jaws please," he said trying to deepen his voice a little. The woman shook her head looking very annoyed,

"As I informed the young gentleman that was just here, Jaws is rated R and therefore I cannot sell you tickets to it, however if you'd like I can sell you tickets to Lord of the Rings." Aaron shook his head

"I'm sorry; it's Jaws my friends and I would like to see,"

"Young man-"

"Look ma'am," Aaron said taking out his wallet and slipping the ID out of its slot. "This is proof that I'm 19, therefore I would like to purchase 3 tickets for Jaws please," The woman took the ID and looked it over,

"Just one minute," she said "We'll get this straightened out," she walked out of the booth and into the theater, returning moments later with a man in his late 20s. "This kid claims he's 19. He has ID, but there is no way he's 19, he barley looks 10!"

"12," Aaron muttered under his breath.

"Mrs. Kingson, if he has proof of his age we can't refuse to sell him tickets, it's only a movie, its not like he's purchasing alcohol or something to that nature. Sell him the tickets." Aaron grinned as the woman took three tickets from the slot and handed them over.

"Enjoy your movie," she muttered obviously not happy about the transaction. Aaron walked back over to Rocky and Tony wearing a triumphant grin. Tony stared at him in shock, mouth hanging open.

"How the hell did you…what did you…" he stuttered trying to get the words out, Aaron shrugged his shoulders and handed Rocky and Tony their tickets, "What did you say to get them?"

"I just showed them my ID,"

"What ID?" Rocky asked as they walked into the theater

"I work for a sword dealer, its my uh…uncle's business in Paris. I kept getting harassed by cops for carrying around swords to different dealers and stuff and only bein 12," Aaron lied "So my uncle got sick of it and talked to a friend of his who specializes in fake IDs and bam here we are, 'cording to this ID I'm 19." Aaron took the card out of his wallet and showed it to Rocky and Tony who both grinned.

Inside the theater they bought drinks and a large tub of popcorn to share. They found seats in the back of the theater. Aaron sat between Tony and Rocky, because according to Rocky, Tony had a habit of eating all the popcorn before the movie even started and she figured Aaron could keep the popcorn with him thus preventing this little problem.

Halfway through the movie, after the popcorn had been finished off, Aaron leaned back in his chair and grinned happily. The movie was awesome; he'd go as far to say it was ALMOST as good as Nosferatu. Aaron went to put his left hand on the armrest and the minute it touched Rocky's he pulled it back and looked over at her apologetically. She grinned shaking her head silently telling him to forget it. Slowly she reached over and took his hand and held it resting on the armrest between them. Aaron felt his heart pick up speed and he felt butterflies in his stomach.

He didn't want this, he liked Rocky and all, but he didn't want to face this again. After Wild River Aaron had sworn to himself that he would never get that close to anyone, he was sick of the kind of pain that came with losing a loved one, a kind of pain that couldn't heal instantly like any other wounds he'd received. It always hurt the same way and he was sick of it.

So what the hell was he doing starting to like Rocky? What was the point? But he couldn't pull his hand away from hers. His heart was telling him everything was as it should be, but his mind kept reminding him of the pains he had gone through, trying to remind him of this so he wouldn't be in a hurry to put himself though it all again, but he couldn't listen he didn't want to listen.

Tony looked over and saw this; he grinned wide and gave Aaron thumbs up. Aaron gave him a half kind of grin, not really sure what else to do. As the movie ended and the lights came on, Rocky still held Aaron's hand, by now he was now completely ignoring everything his conscious was telling him He liked Rocky there was no question about that and he could tell she liked him, but even if she really did like him she didn't know what she was getting into.

They walked out of the theater and back into the warm June air. It was much more humid then it had been earlier almost suffocating. Rocky and Tony hopped on their bikes and Aaron dropped his skateboard to the ground and stood on it.

"So how far are we from your place?" he asked balancing back and forth on the board.

"Just a block," Tony answered grinning as they headed off. "Go down the next alley, it's a shortcut to our street," When they rounded the corner Aaron slammed into something VERY solid.

"Sorr-" he started to say then stopped. It was Mike and his buddies.

"Hey Mike, whatcha doin 'round here?" Tony asked sarcastically, helping Aaron to his feet.

"Came to schedule a rematch."

"You name the time," Rocky said, moving closer and getting right into Mike's face.

"Tomorrow, noon, only this time we get the new kid." Aaron looked up

"Excuse me?" he said "I don't belong to nobody."

"Wanna bet?" Mike said "you're new so you don't know the way things work around here. I own everything. I'm in charge. What I say goes, got it?"

"That may apply in your neighborhood Mike, but your on Italian turf right now." Tony said "Me and Rocky's turf…and what we say goes. Aaron ain't playin' for you if he don't wanna," Mike glared at Tony

"You wanna make something of that, loser?"

"Anytime," Tony answered

"You guys suck every time we play you, then all of a sudden this guy shows up and you cream us, obviously the talent ain't with you guys, it's with him," Aaron snickered a little and shook his head at Tony and Rocky, who both grinned.

"Did you ever think maybe you just had a severe off day?" Aaron grinned for a second "Or maybe what your team needs is a new pitcher."

"What did you say!?" Mike shouted grabbing Aaron by his shirt collar, "You wanna say that again?"

"Let me go," he said trying to keep his voice steady.

"Or what?"

"You don't wanna see the 'or what' man," Aaron replied "Now lemme go," Mike grinned and nodded

"Sure no prob," he turned quickly and slammed Aaron into the brick wall before letting go. Aaron hit the ground hard; and blinked, trying to focus his vision as everything spun. Rocky and Tony helped him to his feet.

"What the hell was that for Mike?" Tony shouted

"Kid's a smartass, and I don't like smartasses." Mike said simply and turned to leave. Aaron struggled to get at Mike as Tony and Rocky struggled to keep him back.

"Better to be a smartass then a dumb ass," Aaron shot back "But then again when it comes to dumb asses no one knows them better then you huh Mike? You're the president of the dumb ass club, right?" Mike turned around swiftly, pushed Tony and Rocky away and grabbed Aaron's shirt again

"You're really starting to piss me off," he said slamming Aaron into the wall again

"That's funny 'cause you've been pissin me off,"

"You know I finally figured it out," Mike said turning to his buddies, the two holding Tony and Rock back grinned and looked at the others.

"Come on Mike leave him alone!" Rocky shouted

"I've been tryin since I first met you what the hell was different about you and now I know what it is,"

"I can actually read?" Aaron muttered, Mike replied by slamming him against the wall again.

"No, you're a damn Brit ain't'cha? That's why you sound different, aren't you late for a wee little tea party or something?"

Aaron clenched his fists tight and could feel his face getting red with anger, there was three things that people could call him that REALLY pissed him off one was being called a coward or afraid, another was being told he was just a little kid and therefore weak, but the major one was being called British. Sure he respected the British more then he had earlier in his life and had even forgiven them for SOME of the problems they had caused him in the past.

But Britain was the reason Scotland had faced so many years of oppression, tyranny, and hardship, why so many Scots had died defending her, Britain was the reason Ten Bears, Ten Bears wife Morning Bird, and their tribe were dead. The British were the reason he was stuck as a 12 year old looking immortal.

"Don't call me that," he growled, knuckles turning white.

"What a Brit? It's what you are, you know I maybe have some tea and crumpets in my pocket," Mike said his buddies all cracked up as, Rocky and Tony looked on helplessly.

"I ain't a God damn Brit!" Aaron said as loud as he could, Mike, his buddies, even Tony and Rocky seemed surprised by the shout.

"If you're not a Brit then what are ya?" Mike said sarcastically recovering from his surprise, he grinned manically, "If your not a Brit then I know what you be!" his grin widened and Aaron felt his temper rising, he knew what was coming. "He's a wee little leprechaun, come to show us to his pot of gold, aye boyo? You're not in Ireland anymore wittle Paddy. The end of the rainbow is on the other side of Boston," That was it, Aaron had, had enough of this. Using the wall as support he pushed himself at Mike and landed a good clean front punch to his nose, Mike hit the ground in shock.

"You picked the wrong Scot to mess with!" Aaron warned holding his fists up and waiting for Mike to retaliate. That came quickly as Mike recovered from his shock and attacked Aaron. Twice Aaron's body met the sidewalk hard; his elbow was bleeding massively along with his nose, lip, and right above his right eye. He was seeing stars, a whole crap load of 'em.

Mike however wasn't coming out of this completely unharmed. Aaron had managed to land a few good punches to him. But it was Mike who landed the final blow, nailing Aaron right in the stomach. Aaron clutched his stomach tight as he hit the ground spitting up blood and gasping for air.

"Kid should've backed off when he had the chance," Mike said kicking Aaron in the stomach, weakly Aaron swung his leg and kicked Mike's feet right out from under him, Mike hit the sidewalk. As his buddies ran to help him up, Tony and Rocky ran over and pulled Aaron to his feet.

"Dude you look like hell," Tony said they watched as Mike was helped up

"This ain't over," he said pointing at Aaron,

"Go on get outta here!" Rocky said darting after Mike; she stopped when Aaron grabbed her shirttail

"Just leave it Rocky, I'm ok,"

"You should take a look in the mirror Aaron, cause ok is the last thing you look," Tony said as he pulled Aaron's arm around his shoulder. He felt the gashes on his elbow beginning to heal and covered it with his hand so Rocky and Tony wouldn't see it healing.

"You sure you're all right?" Rocky asked

"Positive," he answered giving her a grin, "Trust me I've had much worse then a couple scrapes." Rocky wheeled both bikes while Tony supported Aaron with his left hand and held Aaron's skateboard under the other. Aaron clutched at his stomach wondering why it was taking so long to heal. _Probably did some massive damage in there_, he thought wincing as he took a deep breath and pain shot through his body. _Great just what I need internal injuries_. He looked down at his shirt; a good amount of blood was splattered on it. He rolled his eyes groaning.

"Don't worry we're almost to our place," Tony promised. "When we get inside my grandmother will fix you up, she's good at that, trust me." Aaron nodded

"Cool," he said grinning.

"Yeah when we were like what five, Tony feel off the slide in the park, mama wanted to take him to the hospital but Mema took care of everything and fixed him up, he was fine and back on the slide the next day." Rocky said, grinning

They had just reached the stoop that led up to Tony and Rocky's apartment when his stomach began to feel better and by the time they had started climbing the stairs he knew it was completely healed. They started to climb the stairs when Aaron turned to Rocky,

"Hey lemme help," he said

"But what 'bout your stomach?" Rocky asked obviously confused

"I'm a fast healer," he said truthfully taking the handle bar of Tony's bike. Rocky still didn't look convinced "I swear I'm fine now just a little sore," Rocky and Tony both exchanged a look then shrugged.


	8. An Italian family

When they reached the twin's apartment Tony went in first wheeling his bike, Rocky was behind him with hers, and Aaron followed shutting the door behind him, he kept his skateboard under his arm and looked around the living room. It was filled with pictures of the twins, and other assorted family members.

"Mema you around?" Tony called. A plump older woman with black hair came into the room. She looked at Tony then at Rocky before her eyes fell on Aaron.

"Che is vostro amica Antonio?" she said (Who is your friend Antonio)

"She wants to know-"

"Mio chiamate is Aaron, Signora," Aaron replied grinning (My name is Aaron, Ma'am) Tony and Rocky both stared at Aaron mouth's dropped. Their grandmother, however grinned at Aaron

"Vostro Italiano is vero bene," she said patting Aaron on the head (your Italian is very good) "e te potere appello mi Mema," (and you may call me Mema)

"Grazie," he replied, the grandmother turned to Rocky and Tony, (Thank you)

"I like this amica Antonio," she looked at Aaron "You stay for supper?"

"If it's ok," she nodded

"Che accadere per te?" (What happened to you?) She asked looking at the blood spots on his tee-shirt.

"Uh, ninente," Aaron answered (Nothing)

"Antonio, fare te avere una camicia per lo per farsi?" (Do you have a shirt for him to borrow?) Tony nodded

"Yea no problem," he answered. Mema smiled, patted Aaron on the head again and headed through a door, when the door opened Aaron caught a whiff of sauce and bread cooking. His stomach growled and he felt his mouth water a little bit.

"Why didn't you tell us you could speak Italian?!" Tony said grabbing Aaron by the shoulder. He grinned and shrugged

"You never asked,"

"He's got a point there Tony,"

"Oi," Tony muttered grinning "But that's good, you being able to speak Italian is probably why Mema likes you. She doesn't like a lot of our friends. Too loud, she says"

"Make floor dirty," Rocky added

"She seems nice,"

"Only if she likes you, if she don't look out," Aaron nodded he knew what an Italian could be like if pissed off especially a mother or a grandmother.

"Come on I'll show you my room," Tony said

"Then I'm gonna go help Mema set the table," Rocky said with a grin "His room is the last place on earth I'd wanna walk into willingly,"

"I cleaned it!"

"When?" Rocky asked "5 years ago?" Aaron grinned

"I don't care really, I ain't exactly the neatest person in the world either." Tony nodded with satisfaction and gestured for Aaron to follow him down the hall. They reached a room with his name on it.

"Me an' Rocky used to share her room when we were like 6, then Mema moved in with us and I got my own room and Rocky shares with Mema," Tony said opening the door. Rocky hadn't been kidding the room was a complete disaster area, Aaron leaned his skateboard against the bed and knelt down to the floor to pick up a record Tony had on the floor, Frank Sinatra.

"You like him?" Aaron asked surprised

"Yeah kinda, he's got good tunes." Aaron nodded and sat down on Tony's desk chair while Tony dug around in his closet. "Here this might be a little big," he said tossing a tee-shirt to Aaron.

"I'm all right,"

"Its ok take it,"

"You sure?"

"Positive," Aaron nodded

"Thanks a lot," He pulled off his tye-dye tee-shirt and rolled it up in a ball shoving it in his backpack next to his sword. Then he pulled the shirt Tony gave him, a faded blue tee-shirt with the word Boston written in bold, that was just a little too big. The sleeves reached well past Aaron's elbows almost to his wrists.

"Sorry it's so big,"

"It's cool; I'd rather have my clothes baggy anyways."

"Yea same here, it belonged to my uncle, he left it here for me cause it was to small on him" Aaron looked at Tony quickly

"This was too small?!" he said unable to hide the surprise in his voice. Tony grinned and chuckled

"My uncle's a big guy."

"No kiddin," Aaron said returning the grin. Tony nodded and sat on the bed.

"So what kinda music do you like? Not to profile or anything but you aint into bagpipes and stuff like that are you? If you are its cool I was just wondering." Aaron grinned

"Naw, I like the sound of bagpipes but that's 'bout it." Tony returned the grin "my favorite artists?" Tony nodded "I'd hafta say the Stones no question about that and Black Sabbath their pretty good too," Tony's grin widened

"I love Black Sabbath; Mema calls it Diavolo musica,"

"I've heard that plenty of times,"

"My mom doesn't care though she says it's just a phase I'm going through." He grinned "Like Rocky's going through a phase right now and one morning she's gonna wake up and deicide that her name is Rosita and she wants to get dressed up with the whole makeup crap," Aaron grinned and Tony started laughing "Like that'll ever happen." Tony looked at Aaron seriously for a moment "but with the way she keeps lookin at you dude I don't know."

"Whatcha mean?"

"Oh come on Aaron don't tell me you don't notice, my sister likes you even I noticed it." Aaron looked down at his feet and felt his ears going red. "Hey man mellow out I'm groovy with it,"

"You sure?"

"Hell yea if I wasn't I'd let you know." Aaron nodded "So 'sides Sabbath and the Stones who else do you like" Tony said changing the subject,

"Uh, I'm pretty diverse, there's only a few bands I don't like,"

"What 'bout favorite songs?"

"Horse with no name, you know by America, and American Pie by McLean,"

"That song is boss; Mema loves it she sings it all the time, its kinda funny cause she tries to sing it in English so it sounds weird. She goes like 'Sing this be day I die,' its funny but we love it."

"Yea my dad was singing it in the shower this morning, damn I thought I was gonna have a heart attack I was laughing so hard. I've never heard him sing 'fore."

"Really?"

"Yea,"

"My old man used to sing in the shower all the time, only he was completely tone deaf so you really wouldn't wanna hear him singing anyways." Aaron chuckled "what about by Sabbath and the Stones what's your favorite songs by them."

"That's easy War Pigs and Iron Man and for the Stones Jumpin' Jack Flash and Paint it Black."

"Those songs are good, Iron Man freaks me out sometimes though," Tony deepened his voice trying to sound like Ozzy Osborne "I am Iron Man," Aaron chuckled, partly cause Tony just sounded ridicules.

"Yea that's one song you don't wanna be listening too late at night alone, 'specially if you scare easy." Tony nodded

"Aint it the truth," Tony grinned "Say wanna listen to it? I've got that album,"

"Don't know you gonna get scared?" Aaron asked grinning Tony returned the grin walked over to Aaron and gave him a push, not ready for this Aaron hit the floor.

"Wow little unbalanced are we?" Tony asked his grin growing as he pulled Aaron to his feet.

"Naw," Tony nodded and put in the record, then sat back down on his bed. He looked at Aaron and nodded as the song began to play. It wasn't long into the song before both boys were dancing around the room, Tony played an air guitar while Aaron bashed on an air drum set. They both attempted to sing along with the song, making each other crack up in fits of laughter losing their place in the song and forgetting exactly where they had left off then having to start all over again.

As they attempted it a third time, Aaron grinned, he had forgotten how much fun being a kid really was. This was just the way he wanted things to be, just acting like a kid hanging out with a friend, even making a total fool of himself he didn't care this was the way things should be. He couldn't really remember the last time before today when he just goofed around acting like a typical 12 year old and he loved every minute of it.

"I am Iron Man," Tony belted out trying his 10th attempt at sounding like Ozzy and once again failing miserably.

"That was horrible," Aaron said grinning "Dude don't quit your day job 'cause you'll never make it as an Ozzy impersonator"

"Oh like you can do any better,"

"Maybe," Tony looked at Aaron expectantly Aaron tried to deepen his voice he got as far as "I am Iron" before gasping for air and falling to the floor laughing.

"Hey Larry, Moe," Rocky's voice came from out in the hall "Mema sent me to tell you that suppers ready and mom's home so come out. Mom wants to meet Aaron," Tony and Aaron looked at each other and grinned. Tony still chuckling turned off his record player and Aaron followed him down the hall and into the kitchen the two of them still laughing hysterically.

"Quale is cosi comico te due?" Mema asked as they walked into the kitchen (what is so funny you two)

"Niente Mema, niente," Tony said grinning at Aaron. (As a review that means nothing.) A woman in her late thirties looked at them chuckling a little bit.

"I'm so glad my children are being productive," she said, Tony and Rocky both grinned at one another. "So are you going to introduce me to your new friend Tony?"

"Yea sorry, mom this is Aaron, Aaron this is our mother Mrs. Casale."

"It's nice to meet you Aaron,"

"Same here Ma'am,"

"Cena is preparato andare sedersi gi`u." (Dinner is ready go sit down) Aaron followed Tony and Rocky to the table and sat down across from Rocky and next to Tony. Mrs. Casale and Mema sat at both ends of the table. "Ora noi pregare," (now we pray) everyone bowed their heads and Aaron followed in suit. He listened as Mema prayed in Italian, thanking the Lord for the meal they were about to receive, too keep everyone they knew and loved safe and healthy. "E Grazie for sending new amica for Tony and Rosie, amen." Aaron felt his ears go extremely red; Mema looked at him and smiled at him before loading his plate with a pile of spaghetti and meatballs.

"So Aaron," Mrs. Casale said turning to him as he took a sip of milk. "Tell me about yourself?"

"What do you want to know ma'am?"

"Well how old are you?"

"12,"

"He's a day younger then me and Rocky boss huh mom?"

"That is," she said smiling before looking at Aaron seriously "Do your parents know you're here with us?"

"I left my dad a note, he trusts me."

"What about your mother?" Aaron took another sip of milk before looking at her

"Its just me an' dad,"

"Oh I'm sorry honey," Mrs. Casale looked at Mema for a moment before looking at Aaron again. "Where did you learn to speak Italian so well?"

"I used to live in Italy, for a little while when I was younger; actually I was just there a few weeks ago." He added truthfully

"Really?" he nodded

"Yea I've been a lot of places," Aaron said grinning "my dad's business requires him to travel a lot so he just takes me along."

"Oh what does he do?" Aaron wasn't sure how to answer that for a moment, but then he thought of an answer.

"He's in business with my uncle,"

"Yea mom, Aaron's uncle is a sword dealer in Paris," Tony said his mouth full of bread.

"Fare non parlare con vostro gola pieno" Mema said whacking Tony on the back of the head gently. (Basically she said 'Don't talk with your mouth full.' But the Italians don't have a word for Don't.)

"Sorry Mema…"

"Tony!"

"Ok, Ok,"

"Really well that's definitely an interesting job,"

"It is, 'course its all antique swords but people 'specially in Europe buy them. They're really popular over there, it's a huge business."

"Now are you originally from Boston Aaron?"

"No Ma'am, I was born in Scotland," Aaron said finishing off his spaghetti and turning his attention to the meatballs.

"Oh I've always wanted to visit the British Isles. How long did you live there?"

"A while,"

"I bet you miss it huh?" Aaron nodded slowly

"Yea, I do."

"So traveling with your father, how do you get your education?"

"Mom's a 10th grade teacher Aaron, and she tutors during the summer, watch out she'll be asking exactly how much schooling your getting and start offer to help out if need be," Rocky said grinning wide,

"Rosie," Mrs. Casale said in a warning tone.

"Er combination my dad and my, uh uncle. My uncle was a history professor at uh a university in Paris before he went into the antiques business."

"Making friends must be hard hm?"

"It can be, I try and stay in touch with people I meet; you know pen pal kinda thing." he said truthfully. Again Mrs. Casale and Mema exchanged a look before continuing the rest of the meal in silence.

Afterwards Aaron tried to help clean up, but Mema refused to let him something about her appreciating his offer to help, but it was Tony's night to clean the kitchen. After he had done this, Tony announced that his show was on and that he never missed an episode and wasn't about to start.

"What show is it?" Aaron asked

"MASH, its one of my favorite shows," Aaron nodded and followed Tony to the couch and plopped down next to him. Rocky came in and sat down in the easy chair near the TV. "See that's what I want to do when I'm old enough, as soon as I can I'm gonna enlist as a military doctor."

"Really?"

"Ya, and after that I'm going to specialize in Cancer research."

"That's great,"

"What do you want to be? You know when you grow up?" Aaron thought for a moment trying to think of something to make up, his entire life all he wanted to do WAS grow up.

"I don't know, never really thought about it,"

"Come on when you were a little kid you didn't want to be like a fireman or a cop, that's what I wanted to be when I was like 4 Rocky wanted to be a racecar driver.

"Still do Tony,"

"Ok still does,"

"Yea Aaron come on you had to have wanted to be something."

"I guess when I was younger I wanted to be like my ancestors, warriors defending

Scotland." He paused

"What about now?"

"I don't know maybe be a historian travel all over the world exploring historic places learn about things that have already happened and find clues to what actually happened."

"That's boss," Tony said grinning

"Yea definitely," Rocky said agreeing with her brother. Aaron nodded glad that conversation was over with, as they turned their attention back to the show.

During the show Aaron continued to glance over at Rocky, she'd look up at him and grin shaking her head at her brother then grin some more. After the show was over Tony stood up and Rocky and Aaron followed.

"Hey Aaron you didn't get to see my room yet wanna see?" Rocky asked,

"Yea the only reason that rooms spotless is cause Mema would have her head if it got even a little bit messy." Tony said grinning; Rocky punched him hard in the shoulder

"Your asking for it Anthony," she said and when Aaron started chuckling she nailed him in the shoulder too.

"Hey what I do?" He asked, rubbing his left shoulder, that sucker had really hurt!

"You laughed," she said grinning. Shaking his head Aaron followed Tony and Rocky down the hall to Rocky's room. Stepping inside it wasn't hard to figure which side was Rocky's. The left side of the room was pretty bare, a few pictures here and there a wooden cross hung on the wall behind the bed. The right side of the room however was completely opposite. Pictures cut from magazines littered the walls, pictures of the Red Sox, the New England Patriots, and the Boston Bruins. On the ceiling were more pictures from movies and stuff. Also on the wall was a picture of Bobby Ore, Phil Episioto, and Pie Mackenzie. There were a few actors that Aaron didn't recognize on the walls and ceilings as well.

"So Rocky I can't tell which side is yours?" he asked grinning wide.

"Very funny," she said. Out in the hall the phone rang and seconds later Mrs. Casale shouted

"Tony phone," Tony rolled his eyes

"Be right back," he said running out of the room. Aaron leaned against the wall and Rocky sat in a wooden desk chair near him.

"So," he said

"So," Rocky paused for a moment then looked up at him "Aaron I hope I'm not makin you nervous. Its just I've never liked anyone as much as I like you," Aaron bit his lip and gave her a half kind of grin,

"Your not, it's just…I don't know I like you to_." But I don't want to cause I know I'm gonna get hurt again_. He thought _and I know it's not fair to you either, I don't wanna hurt you Rocky, but I cant stop myself from likin' you._

"But?"

"But…I'm only gonna be in Boston another couple of days, then I don't know where I'm goin or when I'm gonna come back to Boston. And I…I don't want to hurt you," Rocky stood up and walked over to him, she hesitated for a moment before hugging him. Reluctantly Aaron hugged her back then forgot about not wanting to get involved and hugged her back. Rocky really did remind him of Wild River, so much that it was scaring him. She laid her head on his chest and Aaron felt his heart pick up speed. He hoped she couldn't hear it, it felt like it was going to beat out of his chest.

"I really like you Aaron, I don't know why I mean I've only known you a day but I feel like I've known you my whole life." She pulled away from him looked at him eyelevel she had small tears in her eyes, which she wiped away furiously "You've gotta think I'm bein stupid, I'm acting like such a sissy cryin and gettin all semimetal." He grinned "What?"

"You're not bein sentimental and you're not bein stupid you were bein honest and you gotta be strong be to be honest one don't work without the other."

"Where'd you get that from?"

"An old friend," he paused for a sec thinking of Ketewa, it had been one of the last things he had said to the boy before he died. When Aaron said that he couldn't led the tribe, he wasn't ready, and wasn't strong enough. Ketewa had told him that he was ready because he was being honest in saying he wasn't, and was strong enough because he was honest about not being ready.

"Aaron do you…do you think maybe we could, you know be a couple?"

"Couple? Us?" She nodded

"If you don't wanna its ok, forget I said anything, we can just be friends." Aaron chewed his thumb for a second thinking before looking at her and nodding

"Sure,"

"Sure what?"

"I'd be honoured to be with you," he said bowing. Rocky grinned and laughed a little;

"Seriously?"

"Course," he paused then looked at her "How do you feel 'bout long distance relationships?"

"Never had one,"

"They aint easy, tryin to stay in touch with someone you wish you could see everyday, but you know you can't and you're lucky if you see them once a year. But if you're willin to give it a whirl then so am I." They stood in silence for a moment and could hear Tony still on the phone, laughing. Rocky looked at him and nodded

"I'm more then willing,"

"Really?"

"Really, Thanks Aaron, thank you so much this means a lot to me," he nodded and took a quarter out of his pocket and twirled it between his fingers absently. Suddenly the phone rang again, seconds later Tony shouted

"Hey Aaron it's for you,"

"Probably my dad,"

"Does that mean your goin?"

"Probably not yet, I'll be right back." He hesitated for a second before leaning over and kissing her gently on the cheek. She went VERY red and grinned. Aaron bit his lip and walked out into the kitchen where the phone was. "Thanks," he said to Tony taking the phone.

"Hello?"

"Aaron, where are you?!" Aaron grinned it was his dad all right and he sounded kind of worried, ok kinda wasn't the exact word to describe it, more like on the verge of hysterics.

"I'm in the North End dad with some friends."

"Are you sure you ok?"

"Yea why wouldn't I be?"

"Because there was a quickening not far from the hotel; I felt it when I was coming back. And I was worried-"

"Don't worry dad I'm ok, I've been in the North End for a few hours now," he paused "Sorry for scarin ya,"

"I shouldn't have panicked its going to be kind of hard not panicking Aaron, it comes with being a father. I've just got to keep in mind your old enough to take care of yourself."

"Ok,"

"So when you planning on coming back?"

"Uh, dunno, say what was that thing you were planning?" he heard Duncan chuckle a little "What, what I say?

"Well there is still time, doesn't start till 6 and it's what 4:30 now?"

"What doesn't start till 6? Dad no offense but if your draggin me to an opera or somthin like that-"

"Actually I was thinking more along your lines and taking you to a baseball game,"

"Seriously?!" Aaron exclaimed, Tony who was digging around in the fridge looked at him curiously. Aaron shook his head nodding towards the phone. Tony grinned and shrugged

"Be in my room, meet me there when your done k?" Aaron nodded.

"Does that mean you're interested?" Duncan asked

"Hel…I mean course I'm interested," he paused and looked down the hall watching Tony, loaded with a few cans of coke and left over bread struggle to balance them all and walk to his room at the same time. "Hey dad how many did you get?"

"What? Tickets? Four,"

"Why four?"

"Well I had another friend supposed to meet me here at the hotel and I was going to see if he wanted to go along to,"

"Who?"

"A friend who used to live in New York last time I was there and had moved to Foxboro. Anyways I called him and asked him to go with us; he was excited to meet you and about going to the game. He was supposed to be here by now and I can't get a hold of him." Aaron bit his lip, thinking for a moment, he wasn't going to say what he was thinking out loud, he hated to even think about it, but he knew the quickening his dad had felt had probably been his buddy. Duncan just wasn't gonna tell him that. "He was supposed to be bringing someone as well so I bought the four tickets."

"So what are you gonna do with the other two?"

"Why what do you have in mind?"

"Can I bring two friends to the game?"

"Two friends?"

"Yea, I met them this morning; they let me join up with their sandlot game and even invited me over for dinner. That's where I am right now. So can they come? Please?" there was a short silence as Duncan thought the request over "Come on Dad I haven't asked you for anything, an allowance, which we haven't even started discussing yet cause I need a new skateboard, cause this ones kinda starting to look like its gonna break any day now-"

"Ok, ok, I get the picture, your friends are more then welcome to join us, is this address where you are right now?"

"Yep that's it,"

"Ok I'll be there in 30 minutes, make sure you and your friends are ready to go. Like I said the games starts at 6."

"Groovy dad thanks,"

"Groovy?"

"Yea groovy," Aaron could hear his dad chuckling

"All right I'll be there, bye,"

"Later," Aaron hung up the phone and walked down to Tony's room. Both Rocky and Tony were there with the player back on and Frank Sinatra playing.

"So what's up?" Tony asked taking the needle off the record.

"My dad's comin in 30 minutes." Aaron said Tony and Rocky both looked kinda of disappointed even though they were obviously trying to hide it. "Say whatcha guys doin tonight?"

"Absolutely ninente," Tony said sighing heavily

"Hm, so you guys wouldn't wanna catch a game with me and my dad would you?"

"Game?"

"Yea Sox verses Yankees 6'oclock whadda say? Interested?" Tony and Rocky looked at each other and grinned wide

"Are you nuts of course we're interested!"

"I'll go ask Mom!" Tony shouted running out of the room. Rocky looked at Aaron and grinned

"This is gonna be so cool!"

"Yea, I just found out myself my dad just bought the tickets this morning,"

"Is there enough for me and Tony?"

"Ya some reason he got two extras, talk about a lucky break huh?" Rocky nodded her grin widened; she jumped to her feet and hugged him tight. This time Aaron didn't hesitate as he hugged her back.


	9. Friends and goodbyes

The phone rang while they were waiting for Tony to return with the answer, apparently it was for him because he didn't return. Mrs. Casale poked her head into the room to let them know that it was all right for Rocky and Tony to go with Aaron and his dad.

Aaron's eyes wandered aimlessly around Rocky's room as they waited for his dad to arrive. His eyes fell on her bed and the magnitude of stuffed animals that littered it. He looked at Rocky, who went red,

"Not a word you," she warned

"Not gonna say anything,"

"Good," she grinned

"Just I've never seen so many stuffed animals 'sides a toy store or somthin' like that." She nodded and walked over to the bed and picked up a well warn rabbit stuffed animal.

"I've had this one since I was a baby, Mema bought me an' Tony each a stuffed animal when we were born. I got Peter and Tony got a dog named Sam." Aaron nodded and touched the rabbit's nose gently with a finger. That rabbit had definitely been through a lot, but it was still soft. "I know it's babyish, but I can't sleep without him," he didn't think it was babyish; she had something that she had grown up with. Something that she probably held close and poured out her feelings to, something someone special to her had given her

"He's cool," she looked at Aaron and into his eyes

"Do you still have your first stuffed animal?" Aaron felt his ears go red, he'd never had one and had never considered wanting one, maybe deep in his mind he'd see other kids with toys and stuffed animals and feel a pang of jealously, but this feeling was so subconscious that he never noticed it; till now. Now he wished he DID have something, something that came from someone special…someone like his mother.

"Never had one,"

"Oh come on Aaron, you've seen mine and I'll gladly show you where Tony keeps Sam. You can admit to having one I aint gonna laugh." He shook his head

"I never had one,"

"Aaron!"

"I swear I never had a stuffed animal," he said "wasn't lucky enough to get one." He said a little more softer. Rocky looked at him sadly for a minute putting Peter down on her bed and held an elephant stuffed animal almost as well worn as the rabbit tight in her hands.

"Never?"

"Never,"

"Stuffed animals weren't uh…practical where I was born." Not to mention not really existent he thought the closest thing he had to a comfort object would be his cross and his sword. But those weren't exactly something you could hold tight when your upset. Aaron laughed silently, 'specially not the sword.

"Oh, I'm sorry Aaron, I thought you were just being a…well,"

"A guy?" she nodded

"Really Aaron I'm seriously sorry,"

"Hey don't worry 'bout it, it's all cool." He looked at the elephant in her hands "where'd you get that one?" he said trying to change the subject away from his lack of stuffed critters.

"My parents, this is Dumbo," Aaron gave her a confused look,

"Dumbo?" she looked at him and nodded

"You know from the Disney cartoon?" Aaron tried to think he remembered Snow White and the Sven Dwarfs, that movie had been playing when he had ducked into a theater hiding from a group who had wanted to put him in an orphanage. And he remembered seeing clips of Mickey Mouse cartoons when he was in England in the 50s. But he couldn't remember Dumbo. "It's the one about the baby elephant who could fly; it was one of my favorites." Aaron shrugged

"Don't think I ever saw it,"

"Oh, anyways this is the baby elephant."

"But why is it called Dumbo?" Aaron asked very confused "that's kinda cruel aint it?"

"If I remember right his real name was Jumbo Jr. But the other elephants in the circus saw his big ears and called him Dumbo and the name kinda stuck."

"Ah gotcha," Aaron said still royally confused. Rocky nodded

"Do you want to take one of my stuffed animals, I've got plenty to spare,"

"Naw its ok Rocky those are yours I don't wanna take them from ya,"

"Its just I feel bad that you never had one,"

"Its ok, just forget about it,"

"You sure?"

"Positive, just drop it," he said hugging her for a second before looking around at the rest of the room aimlessly. Rocky nodded, but she still had a look on her face like she was thinking about and Aaron began to wonder what she was up too.

When there was a knock on the door a few minutes later, both Aaron and Rocky ran out into the hall to greet Duncan. However it was Mema who got to the door first.

"We no buy anything," she said loudly, in a voice that would have any salesman running down the hall in fear. It didn't help that in her hand she carried a VERY large wooden spoon and was waving it threateningly at Duncan as she tried to shut the door on him.

"Lo bene Mema va mio pap`a!" Aaron said coming up behind her. (Italians have no word for 'its', he basically said 'it's ok Mema, that's my dad.') She looked at him then at Duncan suspiciously, Aaron grinned and nodded and when Mema looked at Duncan again he gave her the same kind of grin. Satisfied he wasn't trying to sell them something, Mema opened the door and ushered Duncan in. She looked at Duncan once more before patting Rocky, Tony, and Aaron all on the head and walked back into the kitchen. "Get lost?" Aaron asked grinning wide Duncan returned the grin and whapped the boy on the back of his head gently.

"No I didn't get lost," he said "there was a lot of traffic out there,"

"Ya, ya, sure, excuses, excuses." Aaron said grinning wider. Duncan gave him a goofy look.

"So these your new friends?" he asked Aaron nodded

"Oh yea, sorry guys, this is my dad, dad this is Rocky and Tony." Duncan raised an eyebrow when Aaron introduced Rocky, but didn't say anything just grinned amused.

"So your Aaron's father?" Mrs. Casale said coming into the hall. Duncan nodded and shook her hand gently

"I'm Duncan MacLeod, thank you for keeping an eye on my son, I hope him being here didn't cause any problems."

"Oh no, not at all, he's been a pleasure. I'm Tony and Rosie's mother Alice; it's nice to meet you Mr. MacLeod."

"Oh please call Duncan,"

"And you may call me Alice," Tony looked over at Aaron and grinned wide. Then he Aaron and Rocky all began chuckling a little at the adults. Mema popped her arm out and somehow without looking managed to whap Tony right on the head with a spoon.

"Ow…" Tony muttered rubbing his head. Aaron couldn't help but grin and shake his head, he would NEVER, no how old he became, be able to understand the ways of an Italian grandmother. The ways of the Italian grandmothers hadn't changed from his first encounter with them in the 1600s too now. They were like someone out of a comic book like Spiderman or one of the X-men with special senses when the kids or grandkids were causing trouble or in need for a guilt trip. Aaron's grin widened as the image of Mema with Spidey senses popped into his head and he tried not to laugh.

"Thanks, so it's ok if your kids accompany Aaron and me to the game?"

"I have no problem with it, Rosie and Tony both needs to get out, and they both love baseball so it's perfect. How much do I owe you for their tickets?" she asked reaching for her purse. Duncan put his hand up

"It's all taken care of,"

"No really what do I owe you?"

"You let my son stay with your family for dinner, I owe you for that."

"But the tickets must be-"

"Don't worry about it." Mrs. Casale nodded obviously not wanting to give up the fight to pay for Rocky and Tony's tickets.

"Well then can I at least offer you a cup of coffee when you guys get back from the game?"

"That sounds good," Duncan said "I'm assuming we're going too be back about 9, is that all right?"

"That's fine," Mrs. Casale said she handed Rocky a ten dollar bill. "Have fun guys, and behave" she said looking right at Tony

"She means you Tony," Rocky said grinning wide

"Hey I'm always well behaved,"

"Define always?"

"You wanna fight?!"

"Ok, ok that's enough you two," Mrs. Casale said grabbing both Rocky and Tony by their shirt collars standing in the middle of them. Rocky stuck her tongue out at Tony who made a goofy face stretching his ears out as far as they would go and crossing his eyes. Both Aaron and Rocky began laughing.

"Ok," Duncan said blinking a little "we better get going." Still laughing at Tony, the three kids followed Duncan down the hall, pushing each other and just being total goofs. Tony skated down the hall on Aaron's skateboard while Rocky and Aaron walked behind him hand in hand.

Once inside Fenway, Duncan bought the kids each a Red Sox baseball cap and one for himself. Then they made their way to their seats. Aaron had to admit, he couldn't really picture his dad being that much into baseball, but the guy had gotten some fantastic seats, they were right behind the Sox dugout and they were close enough to the dugout they could easily reach down and get autographs from the players. He took off his old hat, which at one point it had been a black hat but had faded so much that it was no longer black just kind of an off grey. He put it in his back pocket and slid his new hat on then looked at Duncan grinning with appreciation.

"Thanks dad," he whispered, Duncan reached over and hugged Aaron's shoulders with one arm.

It was one of those games that would make you wish it would never end. The four of them were having so much fun Aaron didn't want everything to end. They were all stuffed with crackerjacks and peanuts, sodas, the list continued on and on. If Aaron didn't see another hotdog as long as he lived it would be too soon. Twice Duncan hadn't learned to watch the box of crackerjacks when you yell for a box and was hit right in the head by a flying box, which caused the three kids to fall into their seats, turning red in the face from laughing so hard. Aaron managed to catch a foul ball hit by the Sox catcher Carlton Fisk, and had even gotten Fisk to sign it in the 6th inning. Fisk had signed two other balls for both Rocky and Tony.

In the end the Sox had creamed the Yanks 12 to 5 and as they drove back to the North End Tony and Duncan discussed the game while Aaron and Rocky sat silently side by side, knowing the time where they would have to say to one another two words that nether wanted to say was approaching. When they returned to the twin's apartment the three of them sat in Tony's room listening to the grownups chat.

"Aaron?" Tony said taking a piece of paper out of his desk draw "if I write our address down, you promise to write to us?"

"Course," Aaron said as Tony wrote down the address on the paper and handed it to Aaron. "If I knew where we were gonna be goin' next I'd write the address down." He said softly. A bolt of lightening lit up the sky and they could hear the rain begin to pelt against the windows.

"We know," Tony said nodding "as soon as you get settled wherever you're goin' write us and let us know where you are and stuff. Maybe we can get together next summer," Aaron nodded

"Definitely" he said and looked over at Rocky who was extremely quiet from where she sat on Tony's bed. "Rocky, I'm…I…" he wasn't exactly sure what to say, this was exactly what he hadn't wanted to happen, he was going away and he had hurt her. He moved closer kneeling down to her "Rocky?" She looked up at him fast her eyes were red and wet. She looked like she was about to say something then pushed past him running out of the room, this was followed by the door slamming. Aaron sat down hard on the floor and put his head down.

"Its ok man, she won't let you leave without sayin' goodbye."

"Aaron," Duncan's voice floated down the hall "time to go," Tony looked at Aaron and shook his hand

"You're all right Aaron,"

"You aint so bad yourself Tony," Aaron replied "thanks for letting me join your team,"

"Hey thanks for gettin' us into the movie."

"Anytime,"

"Ditto," they dropped hands and headed out to the front hall where Duncan, Mrs. Casale, and Mema, were waiting. Mema reached forward and pulled Aaron into a huge hug giving him a very wet kiss on the cheek.

"You always welcome Aaron," she said before letting him go

"Grazie," Aaron said "for everything Mema," Mrs. Casale also hugged him

"It was very nice to meet you Aaron, please write and let us know how everything is going,"

"I promise," he said feeling the piece of paper with the address on it in his pocket.

"Where Rosie?" Mema asked looking around

"I don't know Tony where's your sister?"

"Her room," Tony said looking at his feet "she was pretty upset."

"I'll go talk to her," Mrs. Casale said nodding 'bye' to Duncan and Aaron.

"Sorry man," Tony said softly Aaron nodded sadly he looked up at his father and nodded. They said another good bye to Mema and Tony and walked down the hall.

"I know its hard Aaron," Duncan said putting an arm around Aaron's shoulders.

"You'd think it would get easier with time, how come it don't?" he said his voice cracking a little

"I don't know, its just one of those things that no matter how old we get we probably will never understand,"

"AARON!" Rocky's voice echoed throughout the hall. Aaron turned quickly as Rocky came running towards him, she flew into him and he hugged her tight. "Weren't gonna leave without sayin' goodbye were you?"

"'Course not," Aaron said

"And you promise to write?"

"I promise," She sniffed back a tear and hugged him again, when she let go she handed him a shoebox. "What's this," she looked up at him tears streaming down her face,

"I want you to have it," he started to open it, when she put her hand on the box. "No, don't open it right now, please; I don't want to see you open it 'cause it'll mean your really going away." She hugged him again and whispered in his ear "I love you Aaron," Aaron swallowed and kissed her cheek gently

"I love you too Rocky, I'll never forget you, no matter what I'll always remember and love you."

"I better see you again Aaron, swear to me we'll see each other again." Aaron bit his lip and took a deep breath he leaned close to her and whispered in her ear

"I swear," then he gently kissed her on her cheek before wiping a tear that ran down her cheek away.

Rocky nodded and slowly let go of him and backed away even more slowly. Tony had come into the hall following his sister, she backed into him and all her sense of wanting to be a tough tomboy blew out the window and she hugged Tony tight sobbing into his shoulder. Duncan put his arm around Aaron's shoulder again and they walked off down the hall.

In the car as they drove back to the hotel, Aaron slowly untied the twine on the box, and lifted the lid off. Inside was the Dumbo stuffed animal with a note.

'Aaron I can't imagine anyone going though life without a stuffed animal, maybe it's 'cause I've always had one. I want you to have Dumbo; he's special to me like you are. I hope you come back to Boston soon cause you still owe Mike a rematch and we need you to kick his butt again. Don't forget your promise, Love Rocky, AKA Rosita Ann Casale.' Aaron stared at the note reading it over again.

"What's that?" Duncan asked

"A going away present," Aaron said quietly holding the small stuffed animal in his hand, he felt a single tear run down his face, quickly he wiped it away, crying wasn't something Aaron was used to, he couldn't remember the last time he had come even remotely close to crying, but suddenly he was. Not wanting Duncan to see him, Aaron quickly looked out the window and stared out at the passing city.


	10. Tales of the family

Back at the hotel, Aaron hopped in the shower and just stood there allowing the warm water to pour on his head, steaming up the bathroom so much that the only reason he finally turned off the shower was because he was starting to have trouble keeping his eyes open, it was making him so sleepy he was on the verge of falling asleep right then and there, that and he was beginning to suffocate with all the steam.

After drying off and changing into a clean pair of shorts, he left the bathroom and lay down on his bed. He was exhausted, but wasn't ready to sleep. Instead he lay on his back staring up at the ceiling.

"Everything ok?" Duncan asked sitting on the bed next to Aaron's.

"Yea I guess so,"

"I wish there was something I could tell you to make it better, but you and I both know there's no such thing." Aaron nodded

"Yea I know," he paused and looked at Duncan for a second "Dad can I ask you something?"

"Yea of course," Aaron took a deep breath

"Remember when I was little, you used to tell me stories you know 'bout mother, and 'bout the clan?"

"They were the only thing that got you to sleep, especially those nights when you were sick. You loved hearing the stories about the Clan, but hearing about your mother, those calmed you down when you were upset," He looked at Aaron "why?"

"Cause I don't remember anything you told me,"

"Well that was a few years ago," Aaron laughed a little "anything you want to know about her I'll be happy to tell you." Aaron closed his eyes for a second and bit his lip. Then looked at his father and nodded slowly

"I do," Duncan smiled and nodded

"Well what do you want to hear?"

"Everything,"

"Everything?" Aaron nodded

"Yea,"

"She was beautiful, Aaron, with reddish brown hair, very light skin and the bluest eyes I had ever seen." He grinned and ruffled Aaron's hair "until I saw yours that is,"

"What else?"

"She was very soft spoken, I don't think I ever heard her raise her voice about anything, when she spoke to me it was like I was speaking to an angel. Her older brother had been killed in a clan war a few years before I met her; and she was still very much grieving for him, it was from him you get your name;"

"Really?" Aaron had been told by Duncan that his mother had wanted to name him herself, but he had never known why she had chosen Aaron; a part of him felt better knowing after so many years where his name came from.

"That was one of the only things your mother begged of me before she…" his voice trailed off,

"So my uncle, his name was Aaron as well?" Duncan nodded "were they close, is that why she wanted to name me after him?"

"I never really pressed the subject, I think she just wanted to honor him, a way to keep his memory alive."

"What else?"

"Well lets see her mother, your grandmother Ann, didn't like me at all; something about a wander would never marry her only daughter."

"What about her father?" Duncan grinned a little and tried not to laugh

"He wouldn't have known the difference; he was a drunk to put it in simple terms." Aaron chuckled a little. "Either that or he was just mad." Duncan leaned forward "between you and me I think he was less insane drunk. At least when he was drunk he didn't refer to his wife as Mary queen of Scots." Aaron chuckled at that then stared at Duncan wondering if he was just joking,

"He didn't!"

"You better believe he did, anyways when your mother found out she was pregnant she was so happy. Of course your grandmother wasn't she wouldn't even look at Rebecca when she told her." He paused and looked at Aaron seriously "of course that all changed after Rebecca was gone, suddenly Ann wanted to be maternal she didn't want me to take you." Aaron stared at his father; he didn't remember this part of the story maybe Duncan had felt he was too young to hear the details and now was finally old enough to hear the exact truth "to be honest Aaron, I didn't trust her, one minute she had been telling the midwives to take you into the woods and leave you there, then the next thing I knew she wanted to raise you." Aaron took a deep breath and brought his knees up close to his chest.

"Maybe she had a change of heart," Duncan shrugged

"Maybe, after all she did start all this raising you herself stuff right after Rebecca had passed, maybe losing her only daughter had finally sunk in; I guess we'll never know." He paused and put a hand on Aaron's shoulder "and to be honest I hope we never know." Aaron put his head down and nodded then he looked back up at Duncan.

"Dad?"

"Hm?"

"What was the other thing?"

"Other thing?"

"You said that naming me Aaron was one of the things she asked of you, what was the other thing," Duncan took a deep breath and sighed for a minute rubbing his chin, he didn't answer for a minute. Then he looked at Aaron

"She begged for me to make sure you were raised as a Macleod, and to make sure whatever happened, never to allow her mother to take you, she wanted you to be a Macleod not a McDonaldson, and she wanted me to be the one who raised you. I don't know why, maybe she didn't trust her mother." Aaron nodded

"Was her mother really that bad? That even her own daughter didn't trust her?" Duncan shrugged

"As loopy as your grandfather was, he was the most sane person I'd ever seen compared to his wife, not to be disrespectful of the dead Aaron, but she definitely was a little if not more mad." He looked at Aaron "everything ok?" Aaron nodded slowly, he was still trying to process all this, images of his grandmother flashed in his mind, he had never seen her, yet he could picture her in his mind, he shuddered a little as chills ran up his back raising the hairs on his arms.

"Yea just tired I guess,"

"Well how about we call it a night, we've got an early flight tomorrow."

"Flight?"

"Yea,"

"Where are we going?"

"Paris," Aaron nodded "that ok?"

"That sounds great." He said climbing under the covers with the blanket over his head. He heard Duncan switch off the light and climb into his own bed. Aaron waited until he was sure Duncan was asleep, listening he could hear his father's breathing become deep and he knew that Duncan was totally asleep.

As quietly as he could, Aaron slipped out of bed and pulled his jeans and the shirt Tony had given him on. He slipped his sneakers on, tied them, and grabbed his new hat. As tired as he said he was, Aaron really wasn't tired at all. He needed to take a walk, a long walk, a nice long walk to clear his head.

As he dug in his backpack for his room-key, Aaron stopped suddenly when his finger tips brushed his sword's blade, inflicting a small slice on them; he winced and closed his eyes for a moment as the paper cut like wound healed. The cloth wrapping the sword must have come untied at some point.

Slowly Aaron lifted his sword out of his backpack and held the blade tight in his hands, ignoring the pain as the blood bit into his palms and the warm blood that trickled down his wrists. He rested his head against the rounded edge of the base of the sword for a few moments; his eyes closed thinking about all he had been through since Connor had given him the sword. It had only been a day after Connor had saved him from his near beheading at the tower; Connor had given him the sword and re-taught him everything Duncan had taught him and more.

After only a few weeks of training Connor had sent Aaron to the American colonies; Aaron remembered Connor's excuse for sending him away, but Aaron knew it had nothing to really do with his father; Connor had wanted him out of Europe all together because of Robert, Robert wanted Aaron's head and was determined to get it at all cost. That was why; Connor had been trying to protect Aaron, sure maybe Connor had wanted to be certain Aaron wouldn't try and fight Robert, but that had only been a small part of his reasoning, he was going to make sure Robert didn't get anywhere near Aaron.

Aaron remembered the tower, he remembered it very well. It was like a nightmare that kept replaying over and over in his mind. Out of all the things Aaron had experienced in his life, being a prisoner in the Tower of London had been the one experience that Aaron wouldn't have wished on even his greatest enemy, it was a nightmare he would carry with him for as long as he lived.

He remembered the pain, the screams, the feeling of knowing that at any moment you would be joining the screams as you begged for death over the pain. He had never really thanked Connor, for getting him out of London, and away from the tower, and for saving his life.

*Flashy back*

The screams of pain, all too familiar woke Aaron up from his deep slumber and instantly he knew where he was…The Tower of London; things had not changed since his last visit to the tower if they had they had only gotten worse. What he couldn't understand is how or why he was there in the first place. The last thing he remembered was being chased through the streets of early 18th century London, then everything else was a blur.

Aaron put his hands to his head and quickly discovered they were weighed down with shackles, shackles so heavy that he could barely lift his own hands. His feet he discovered wore the same heavy cuffs, this was different then last time; Aaron looked around, he was alone in a single cell. Now he was very confused this wasn't what had happened last time, he had been put in a group cell, which had been where he had met Michael his friend who had taught him the escape routes out of the tower. But now there was no one to help Aaron, he would have to figure out how to escape on his own.

That night all Aaron could hear was the screams from the others around the prison. He leaned against the stone wall, his knees up to his chest trying to block them out concentrating more on escaping. To Aaron, the screams could be blocked out only a bit. But if he slept his dreams would be filled with nightmares of the terrors he knew awaited all in the tower himself included.

So he stayed awake, picturing the Scottish Highlands in his mind, keeping it fresh in his mind as the night dragged on and the screams continued. Suddenly the door to his cell was thrown open, two guards stood there

"Come on boy, lets go!" one of them said grabbing Aaron's arm and lifting him up. They took out a key and undid the shackles on his wrists, this freedom lasted a second as they forced his hands behind his back and shackled them back up. They walked out of the cell and down the stone halls. Aaron wasn't sure where they were taking him, if he had his bearings right, he wasn't going to the room where they kept the rack and things like that, and he wasn't heading outside where the gallows stood. What was going on?

Suddenly Aaron felt the presence of another immortal, not very old, definitely younger then him, but with a lot of quickenings. They stepped inside a large room, in the center stood a man in his late 30s with a sword; in front of him lay a beheading block. Suddenly Aaron knew what was happening, the guards pushed him forward and weighted down by the heavy shackles Aaron fell forward that the immortals feet. He tried to stand, but was hit on the back of the head forcing him to stay down.

"Leave us," the immortal said in a thick English accent. The guards bowed and left the way they had come shutting the door with a slam. Aaron closed his eyes and swallowed trying to mask the fear that he knew lay on his face. "Well, well, well, a child immortal. I have not had the pleasure of company this young." Aaron struggled "how old are you boy?"

"Old enough," Aaron said the anger in his voice masking the fear the man walked over and grabbed Aaron by the throat and held him up a little Aaron struggled but it did little.

"I'll ask again, your age?"

"63," Aaron said muttering through his partially crushed windpipe the man looked at him in shock for a moment, Aaron could see it in his eyes, this immortal may have a lot of Quickenings but he had been correct, he hadn't been at the game that long, 10 years at the most.

Instead a look of a young inexperienced immortal still new to the game, his eyes were that of an immortal who carried a hatred and a soul of a pure evil immortal who had faced hundreds of years of pain and torment. It was a look of pure evil. Like the very first immortal Aaron had fought in 1654 William Formier, that man had also had a look of pure evil in his eyes as he had attacked Aaron without warning, the sword Aaron had carried was hard to handle because of its size, the entire length of the sword was nearly as tall as Aaron himself, it was really only good for blocking, and Aaron still didn't know how he had managed to take Formier's head, it had happened so fast. But he'd never forget his first quickening and the pain that accompanied it for as long as he lived, even if he didn't remember the beheading itself.

"How have you managed to stay alive so long? I was told children get picked off easily and that is why there are not that many of them." He said dropping Aaron, who landed hard on his knees.

"I know how to take care of myself." The man looked at Aaron then walked around him.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Robert McLain. Many have faced me and all have met their end" he laughed as Aaron struggled a little "and the enjoyable part is not once have I needed to fight." Aaron felt his heart skip a beat; he looked to where Robert had stopped. He stood in front of the beheading block once again tapping his sword against it. Aaron couldn't believe this was happening, he was breaking the rules. He was going to behead him without fighting him! "Now it is your turn boy, but first out of formalities what is your name?" Aaron took a deep breath and straightened up as best he could if he was going to die he was going to die like a MacLeod.

"I am Aaron MacLeod…. of the clan MacLeod."

"Ah a MacLeod, I've heard much about your clan. Never had the pleasure of meeting one of you however; until now of course." He smiled a bit "however did you manage to get yourself into this mess young MacLeod?" he grabbed Aaron by his arm and forced him to kneel in front of the block. "Well no matter, it shall soon be over, there after all can be only one!"

Aaron felt the sword rise above his bare neck, closing his eyes he began praying as he had learned living in the Monastery in Latin and waited for the breeze of the sword coming down at him. He was really going to die now, he was about to lose his head. His time in the game was about to be over though it had hardly begun. He felt his wooden cross tap rapidly against his chest as his heart raced with fear, his entire body shaking with fear as he tried to keep his voice steady as he continued to pray.

There was a whooshing sound, then the sound of the sword clattering to the stone floor. Aaron opened one eye then the other, Robert was laying on the ground a sword sticking out of his chest. Aaron felt another immortal enter the room and walk over to him. He heard and felt both sets of shackles unlock and fall off hitting the floor hard.

"Easy son," a man with a deep voice and the hint of a Scottish accent said helping Aaron to his feet "I'm here to help," the man made sure Aaron was steady on his feet and walked over to retrieve his sword. He returned to Aaron "Can you walk?" he asked,

Aaron nodded still trying to piece together the situation; seconds before he had nearly lost his head now was he going to really lose it? He didn't have a sword; his first and only sword had been taken from him when he was arrested. No way to defend himself.

The man took hold of Aaron's shoulders and guided the boy to a passage and both climbed in. Aaron struggled to keep up with the man's long strides as they moved down the passage, it seemed like forever until they reached the end and with one push Aaron breathed fresh air. The bright sun blinded him for a second and he rubbed his eyes with one hand and quickly reached for his cross and pulled it out from under his thin raggedy shirt, he held it tight in his hand and bowed his head quickly to mutter a quick prayer of thanks.

Once they where outside on the street heading away from the tower that loomed over them like death casting his shadow, scythe in hand ready to bring death to those who stood in his way, Aaron looked back at the tower only once, before turning to the man.

"Why did you help me?" he asked

"I have been watching Robert a very long time I knew what he was up too. Then I heard from a close friend that an immortal had been taken to the tower under Robert's orders. I had no idea it was a child."

"I owe you my life," Aaron said softly "how can I ever repay you."

"By staying away from Robert, he is mine to deal with that is all I ask." Aaron nodded. "What is your name?"

"Aaron, Sir" he said "Aaron MacLeod" the man stopped short and stared at him

"You are Aaron MacLeod?"

"Yes," the man smiled

"Do you know who I am?" Aaron shook his head "my name is Connor MacLeod" Aaron's mouth dropped open, the man he had heard stories about from his father was standing in front of him.

"I've heard tales about you, from my father. I never thought I would meet you,"

"Then you truly are Duncan's son? I had heard Duncan had a son, to be perfectly honest Aaron I didn't believe it possible."

"Aye, da' told me," Connor nodded

"Do you know where your father is?"

"We became separated; I came here…hoping maybe he was here as well." Conner put his arm around Aaron's shoulders

"Would you like something to eat Aaron?" he asked, Aaron nodded quickly. "Then come with me and we'll take care of that."

*End flashback*

Aaron reached back into his bag and extracted his cross, given to him by Darius 307 years early. In those years he'd had to replace the twine that kept it around his neck three times and it was going to have to be four soon. But the cross itself hadn't really changed it was still the same as it had been when Darius had given it to him. It had survived 307 years filled with hundreds of events, that people nowadays could only read in books and maybe see acted out on TV, and was still pretty much in its original condition, Aaron had done his best to take good care of it. Carefully, he slipped the cross around his neck and let it lay against his shirt for a moment before slipping it under his shirt and out of sight.

Duncan's bed creaked and groaned a little as he changed positions, causing Aaron to jump a little. Carefully he slipped his sword back in his bag and stood up. He wasn't going to take it with him, something in his heart was telling him to leave it there, so as quietly as he could, Aaron slipped through the door, down the hall, and out of the hotel and into the warm, moist air and into the fog that covered Boston like a blanket. The sky threatened to continue its raging weather attack on Boston at any time.

At first Aaron was just slowly walking down the street, hands shoved deep in his pockets ignoring the people gathered on the sidewalk, some who yelled their voices slurring and mostly unintelligible to him asking what a little boy like him was doing out in the city alone. Or others that tried to scare him away. But the further Aaron got from the hotel, the faster his pace became, until it was a full flat out run. He ran and ran until his heart felt like it would beat out of his chest and his body was drenched in sweat. A clap of thunder echoed from the passing storm and the sounds of yet another well on its way made its presence known.

Walking around Boston at night now was so very different then it had been in the 1700s, back then folks who passed one another on the street would bow their heads at one another and courteously bid each other a good evening. Now people walked passed you as if you were either not there or were diseased. Homeless littered the street, taking shelter in whatever they could find. It made Aaron sick, he couldn't understand how mortals couldn't see what they were doing to such a beautiful city, or what they were doing to their fellow man.

Down an alley, Aaron saw a man being mugged, held at knife point the man obviously a businessman returning home from a very late night at the office handed over his briefcase and his wallet without question. Aaron knew from past experience getting involved was a bad idea, but this was wrong and he had to do something to help. He bent down and picked up a small liquor bottle that added to the disgusting sidewalk, hoping his aim wasn't going to be totally out of it, he threw the bottle and nailed the mugger in the head. The mugger dropped the briefcase and the wallet as he rubbed his head, taking this opportunity the businessman grabbed his belongings and ran out of the alley, he pushed Aaron out of the way, knocking him to the ground. The mugger had regained his composure and saw only Aaron, who was slowly standing up after getting knocked on his butt.

"You!" the mugger shouted, _uh oh,_ Aaron thought and took off running down the street, the mugger followed close behind him. He darted into the Common; inside he looked around quickly and as fast as he could, climbed the nearest tree. The mugger ran under the tree and looked around; Aaron held his breath and didn't breathe again until the mugger had run off towards the T.

Aaron waited a few minutes before carefully lowering himself down to a low branch and allowing himself to drop the remaining few feet. He landed on his feet and sighed with relief. Suddenly a bright flash of lightening followed by a ground shaking clap of thunder came, announcing the arrival of another storm. Seconds later the sky opened up and down-poured.

In a matter of minutes Aaron was soaked to the bone, the baggy shirt now weighed him down and the left side was so heavy that it hung down over his shoulder. He shook some of the rain off and began his long trek back to the hotel, hoping he would get there before Duncan woke up. It was only a few minutes before his old sneakers were completely soaked through, even though he tried to avoid the pond size puddles that formed on the sidewalk from the overfilling drains it didn't do much good whenever he managed to hop around one puddle another one would be waiting for his feet right where he landed.

Despite the loud thunder, the further from the Common he got the more distinctly Aaron began to hear footsteps following him. At first he brushed it off as his imagination overreacting. But when he made a turn down another block and the steps followed him, he started to pick up his pace, the footsteps did the same. Twice Aaron turned around to confront his follower, but was met with only sheets of pouring rain and the faint image of streetlamps illuminated every now and then by the blinding flashes of lightening.

A car sped by and drenched Aaron completely when it drove through a large pond size puddle near the sewer. Grumbling Aaron shook his head sending water spraying, he rubbed his arms trying to warm himself as his body began to shake with chills. He now looked and felt like he had gone swimming in his clothes.

"Jerk!" he said out loud then paused making a face "I swear they aim for me…what am I a magnet for trouble?" he paused again "and puddles?" He muttered then stopped when he heard the footsteps again; this time he began to walk slowly acting normal, then he quickly turned around. The person who had been following him was quick enough to get out of his sight before he could get a real good look at them, but their timing sucked because at the same moment they ducked out of his sight the sky let loose another flash of lightening and he caught a glimpse of a tall woman "hey wait!" he said loudly running towards the woman "hey come on wait a sec!" he ran around the corner, but when he got there, there was no one in sight, just a couple of cars driving.

Very confused, Aaron began to walk towards the hotel, its lights in the distance. A police car turned on its lights and drove over to Aaron, _this isn't good, _he thought as the car parked on the curb. The window was rolled down and a man in his late 20s looked at Aaron sternly.

"Everything ok kid?"

"'Course officer,"

"How old are you kid?"

"12,"

"What the heck are you doin' out here this late at night kid?"

"Just went for a jog, I'm er…practicing for my schools marathon and I gotta get in shape."

"12:30 at night?"

"Uh yea,"

"Look kid it aint safe to be out here by yourself, especially this part of the city."

"Yes sir,"

"Why don't you hope in we'll give you a ride home, maybe talk to your folks about letting you out here alone at night."

"That's not necessary Officer, I'm almost home, I swear I won't do it again. It's scary out here, I've learned my lesson." Neither officer looked convinced, but thankfully for Aaron, a call about a robbery in progress on the green line came over the radio. Aaron shook his head; it was probably that same mugger he had met up with.

"Watch yourself kid, I don't want to see you out here this late alone again, and if I do guarantee we're gonna have a talk with your folks."

"Thanks officer," he said turning to leave, as the car drove off Aaron sighed with relief "don't worry you wont." He mumbled and headed off towards the hotel.

Aaron returned to the hotel. He had made it seconds before the doorman was going to lock the doors for the night. The man wasn't too happy about Aaron darting inside soaking wet and dripping all over the carpets. Aaron grinned sheepishly

"Out for a late night walk sir?" the doorman said in a peeved kind of tone

"Heh, yea just a quick one, sorry 'bout the water," the man nodded still looking at Aaron angrily.

"Have a good night sir," the man said locking the doors and watching Aaron leave, his arms held across his chest.

Aaron nodded and darted over to the elevator. He went to his floor and as quietly as he could turned the key in the lock. He felt two immortal presences, one was his father. Aaron looked around cautiously and looked down the hall trying to find the other, in the dim light that flickered as another bolt of lightening erupted; he saw the outline of a man. Aaron felt his stomach drop; it was Robert, his sword flashing in the light. Another bolt of lightening ripped through the sky, lighting the hall and just as quickly as the figure had been there, that was as quick as it disappeared. Aaron rubbed his eyes staring down the hall. It was empty, Robert was no where to be seen, like he had never been there.

"What the bloody hell?" he muttered, had that just been his imagination, or had Robert really been there? Or was he finally losing his mind. Not really wanted to stick a round and find out, he quickly threw open the door and darted inside.

Duncan work up immediately he sat up and turned on the bedside light. There stood Aaron, dripping wet and breathing heavy.

"Aaron? What's wrong?" Aaron took a deep breath trying to remain calm so Duncan wouldn't suspect anything, that didn't do any good; Duncan could see something was wrong.

"Nothin' Dad,"

"You went outside?"

"Yea, just stepped out for a breath of fresh air, got caught in the sudden monsoon like downpour."

"Aaron, your pale, you look like you just saw a ghost."

"More like Frankenstein's monster," Aaron muttered under his breath "but really who could tell the difference,"

"What?"

"I said, er naw it's just I'm…er cold, it's cold out there." Duncan looked at Aaron like he didn't believe him at all, but decided Aaron looked too tired to really interrogate him, he just hoped that Aaron would start to confide in him again.

Aaron let out a wide yawn and rubbed his eyes sleepily. Duncan got out of bed, and peeked out into hall, it was empty of life. He looked back at Aaron, who was shaking not with cold, but with fear, he could see it in Aaron's eyes, something had terrified his son, the look in Aaron's eyes was that of someone who had just seen Death himself. Duncan sighed, shut the door, and walked over to Aaron holding his arms out wide.

"Come on son," Aaron hesitated for a moment, but he was too tired, to scared, and too confused to really protest, he fell into his father's arms, exhausted and on the verge of passing out, apart of him told him not to fall asleep it wasn't safe, but his body protested this and he couldn't help it, his body was winning. Duncan picked him up and carried him over to his bed; he untied Aaron's sneakers, slipped them off, and covered him with the blankets. Aaron moaned a little and curled up under the blanket. Duncan put his hand on Aaron's head, he was now completely asleep, something that Duncan knew he was in desperate need of. "Sleep tight Aaron, I love you my son," he whispered before shutting the light between the two beds off and sat in his own bed, book in hand and sword next to him, he was going to remain awake all night if he had to, anything to keep watch over Aaron, he smiled a little, just like he had done so many times when Aaron was small.


	11. The truth

Duncan kept watch over Aaron all night, he had a book open next to him, but it lay untouched he didn't really have a chance to read it as Aaron's sleep was plagued by nightmares, which in the real world had him tossing and turning and crying out in fear. Duncan tried unsuccessfully to calm him throughout the night as the dreams became worse, and Duncan was unable to wake Aaron, as he watched helplessly as Aaron's nightmares worsened and Aaron's tossing and turning escalated as he thrashed about out of control.

*Dream Sequence*

Again Aaron was walking through the familiar church, only this time it set up ready for mass, the candles burned brightly emitting a comforting warmth and the cross hung behind the alter where it was supposed to be, the sunlight illuminating it just as he remembered it, providing the comfort he had always felt gazing at the symbol of his faith. Suddenly there was a pounding on the large oak doors of the church. Aaron backed away from the door moving closer to the altar. He bumped into it and turned quickly, crossing himself.

Suddenly the candles blew out and all sunlight disappeared as dark clouds rolled in, a flash of lightening erupted outside and a second bolt shook the church itself as it hit the steeple. The bell that had always called its faithful parishioners to the church, that Aaron himself had often rang for Father Peterson, came crashing down from its perch Aaron heard the crashing and jumped out of the way, seconds before the heavy iron bell landed right where he had been standing.

Unable to help himself, Aaron let out a loud yell of terror and fell on the carpet as the pounding on the door turned to cracks and a splitting noise as the person at the door chopped at the door desperate to get inside. He felt his heart skip a beat as a sword came crashing through the large doors cutting through them as if they were made of paper not solid 17th centaury New England oak. The chopping continued and the door broke into pieces, Aaron felt the presence of another immortal and he felt his breath caught in his throat.

A face peeked through the hole in the door, it was Robert, _not again_ Aaron thought. This time, however Aaron didn't have his sword, he reached for it, but it was no where to be found, it wasn't tied on the rope that was usually tied around his waist or tied to his belt loop of his jeans it was missing, he had no choice, but to hide and pray.

Quickly Aaron hid behind the podium, in a small niche where books and parchments were usually kept; the space was empty and was just big enough for Aaron to wiggle himself inside. _This is ridicules_, he thought _I can't hide here and wait to be found, _but Aaron knew without his sword he was defenseless, he'd be dead in a matter of seconds he wasn't ready to die not this time, not like this.

Suddenly there came a whooshing sound, instincts kicked in and just in time Aaron ducked just as the blade cut the top of the altar off inches above Aaron's head;

"Nooooo!" Aaron yelled ducking out of the altar, he tripped and tried to half run half crawl, he felt a foot connect with his stomach and it sent him flying into the air another kick brought a loud cracking as several ribs broke. Aaron gasped in pain and shock when he heard and felt the bones break. He tried to move, but every time he moved it took his breath away and he felt like he was going to pass out.

Suddenly Robert was standing over him; grinning the same evil grin that had accompanied Aaron's nightmares since their first meeting. He raised his sword above Aaron and stabbed it down, plunging it into Aaron's stomach, pinning him to the floor.

"Feels good doesn't it Aaron," he said slowly his voice dripping with pure evil and hatred "having a sword plunge deep into your gut? I can't think of a more pleasant feeling. What do you think?"

"I…I think…you…you're insane…certifiably wacko" Aaron gasped grasping the sword trying to pull it out of his stomach as blood began dripping down his hands as the sword bit into his palms.

"Of course, I am it'll happen to all of us eventually. Even a child" Robert's voice changed to a sarcastic whinny voice that sent chills up and down Aaron's body. "As kind hearted and innocent as you, you've killed Aaron and that's a sin and the usual punishment for sin is insanity, because in that case death would be a blessing over the madness."

"Only if you're Catholic," Aaron said softly coughing up some blood. "And I aint," Robert took hold of his sword and slowly withdrew it an inch so it was no longer in the floor, but still deep in Aaron's abdomen, he placed his foot on Aaron's chest and put some of his weight on the boy's chest, Aaron felt more of his ribs breaking and the already broken ones shifted around colliding with one another sending anguishing pain throughout his fear choked body and with this he couldn't help, but cry out in pain.

Robert's grin widened hearing the boy's cries of pain and suffering and began slowly twisting the sword around before plunging it back deeper into Aaron's stomach right into the floor, the hilt of the sword rested upon Aaron's body, its cold metal began to turn warm and red as it dripped with his blood and even more blood soaking his back as he lay in the small puddle of his blood, forming where he lay pinned to the floor, weakly he reached up and tried to pull it out, but he was to weak, he had lost to much blood. Robert dug his foot into Aaron's chest, the weight was beginning to suffocate Aaron and he began praying for death wishing it would just be over with.

"Do you really think we can go on living forever and not worry about losing our minds? Losing our heads is not the only thing we must face losing. I realized that a long while back, I'm surprised at you, you are after all older then I; I would have thought you would have come to realize the madness that festers in each of us."

"Go…Go…to hell you god-damn bastard,"

"That is the other thing my young friend." Robert said as he began pacing around Aaron, who lay pinned to the floor, death taking its time to come to him. "All of us no matter how pure or supposedly innocent, we're all going to the same place, we are all damned! There is no truly good immortal, there is no such thing" He pulled another sword out from under his coat and raised it above Aaron, "there can be only one Aaron MacLeod, it will not be a child and it will most certainly not be a Scottish savage! See you in Hell my boy, perhaps!" Aaron was half conscious as the sword came towards his neck and he didn't care anymore there was nothing he could do now.

Aaron bolted up in a hurry, causing Duncan to jump. He looked over at Aaron and hurried over to his bed, trying to calm Aaron down.

"Aaron, its ok, it was just another nightmare, easy son." Aaron looked around as he remembered where he was and what had happened, realizing what he had just felt…just seen…was just a dream, just another damn bad dream.

"Dad…" he said softly looking at Duncan, who held out his arms and Aaron hugged his father, Duncan held him tight "it was so real…it felt so real," he said even softer,

"Are you ready to tell me what's going on now?" taking a deep breath Aaron nodded, he wasn't sure how to explain everything to Duncan, and he wondered if Duncan would shift into super father mode and go out and take care of Robert himself. He couldn't let that happen, Robert was no longer Connor's concern and it wasn't about to be Duncan's. That was a fight between Aaron and Robert no one else. But he knew if he couldn't tell his father what was going on, then who else would he be able to tell.

Slowly Aaron began telling Duncan, starting with his first encounter with Robert in the Tower of London, to meeting him again on the bus, to the nightmare the previous night, what he had seen in the hallway, and this new nightmare, which to Aaron was one of the worst he had ever experienced. That was the only time in a dream he had actually felt like he had lost his head.

Duncan sat the entire time, arm around Aaron's shoulder, listening intently, nodding every now and then encouraging Aaron to continue. Aaron didn't tell Duncan everything that had been happening since they had become separated, those stories would have to wait, but he told as much as he could and as much as he felt was relevant.

When Aaron finished, he looked at Duncan then at his hands not sure what to expect. Would his father want to take care of Robert himself? Or would he understand this was something that Aaron alone had to face. A few minutes passed as they sat in silence, the only sound was the traffic down below their window and the sound of the TV next-door to them, up a little to loud.

"So," Aaron started unsure what else to say, Duncan took a deep breath and paused for a moment before looking at Aaron, he stood up and walked into the bathroom, Aaron heard the faucet running, and moments later Duncan emerged with a cup of water, which he handed to Aaron. Aaron took it in his hands and slowly drank the cold water savoring it.

"You know what, tomorrow, I mean today, today is your day how's that sound, whatever you want to do we'll do, I'll call the airport and we'll get a later flight. What do you say?" Aaron looked at Duncan quizzically was this just a bribe? Or was Duncan just trying to take his mind off of what was going on? Aaron couldn't tell, his father's face didn't give any information away.

"Uh…sure sounds good,"

"So where do you want to go?" Aaron thought for a moment thinking hard, he closed his eyes racking his memory for something he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Do you think we could go to the beach?"

"The beach?" Aaron nodded

"Yeah,"

"Why the beach?" Aaron shrugged,

"Cause I lived in Massachusetts a long time, and not once did I ever go to the Cape I dunno I've always wanted to, but I never got the chance."

"Well if it's the Cape you want to go to then we'll go, we're going to have to get up pretty early to avoid traffic. Not to mention we need to get you some new clothes, ones fit for the summer." Duncan said grinning.

"Really?"

"Sure, you definitely need some new clothes, those old ones of yours have seen better days." Aaron grinned that was certainly true "tomorrow we'll see what we can do" Duncan said with a grin which Aaron returned wide. Finding his father, a baseball game, new friends, new clothes, the Cape, summer day at the beach, this was all to good to be true, and Aaron was really beginning to wonder deep in the back of his mind was it all gonna end soon, it was all happening way to fast, and he wasn't accustom to good things happening to him…at least not yet he wasn't. He walked over to the window and looked out at the city, well what he could see around the buildings then he looked back at his father who was digging in his bag. "Better get some sleep Aaron like I said we got a lot to do tomorrow." Aaron nodded and climbed into bed,

"Night dad," he sank deep into the bed and curled up, filling his mind up with thoughts of the beach hoping that would finally be the answer to blocking out the nightmares.


	12. Unearthing the sleeping one

Thankfully, Aaron didn't experience any nightmares, a good thing too, he would have probably refused to sleep for as long as he lived if he had, he was sick of the nightmares, sick of waking up in a cold sweat thinking what he had dreamed was real, and he was sick of those who heard him yelling in his sleep coming rushing to find out what was wrong with him, and it made him sick that he had no control over this and constantly had someone pulling him out of the nightmare because he couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't, if there was one thing that Aaron hated and wasn't use to feeling it was being dependent on another person, knowing he was helpless to prevent his nightmares and his outcries basically to not being able to take care of himself.

So it was good to get a break from the nightmares, in fact, as far as he could remember, he didn't even dream that night, he simply slipped off into peaceful slumber, and for the first time in a long, long while he slept soundly and peacefully.

In fact Aaron was so sound asleep, that it took Duncan almost 20 minutes to finally pry him out of bed the next morning, the reason for this partly being that Aaron had buried himself under all the pillows and was so curled up and so well buried that the only reason Duncan knew he was still in the bed was he could see if only a little bit, the small lump that was Aaron under the blankets moving up and down as Aaron breathed.

Sighing, Duncan began the process of unearthing his son from the magnitude of pillows he had buried himself under, pillow by pillow, he swore the next time him and Aaron stayed at a hotel he was going to request less pillows. It was obvious Aaron wasn't using them for anything except to hibernate underneath them, so what was the point even if he hadn't meant to do it.

Blinking a little, Duncan looked at the already large pile of pillows that he had placed at the end of Aaron's bed then at his own bed, the hotel had supplied them with at least five pillows each and he had already pulled four off of Aaron with a good six more to go, he shook his head realizing that Aaron at some point had probably subconsciously taken some from his bed to add to his collection. Duncan had thought he had heard Aaron walking around, but had thought he was only heading to the bathroom. He had also wondered why he had awoken with only one pillow and now knew the reason and had discovered the culprit, red handed so to speak.

Duncan grinned a little when he finally found a shoulder, a sure sign that he was getting close, that shoulder twitched a little and quickly disappeared back in the now smaller pile. When he finally reached the last pillow, Aaron cringed and grabbed the blanket that he kicked off of himself during the night and pulled the blanket over his head.

Duncan rolled his eyes and chuckled he didn't know if Aaron was fighting him on purpose or was really doing all this in his sleep, it was hard to tell. Duncan shook his head Aaron wasn't even using the pillows to sleep on; his head was contently resting on his arms that lay folded on top of one another. Duncan chuckled a little, remembering the last time he had seen Aaron sleep like that, it had been the night he had explained what immortality would now mean for Aaron after he had the first of many, many, many more nightmares.

He had fallen asleep again after Duncan had finally convinced him it was ok, laying curled up his head resting on his arms Aaron had no more nightmares that night and curled up under a thick bear skin next to his father, much to Duncan's surprise and much to his joy, he hadn't had Aaron want to have the security he felt near his father since he was younger.

"Aaron, come on pal, lets go its time to get up," he said pulling the blanket off; Aaron mumbled something that was so muffled Duncan couldn't understand a word he had said. "Aaron," he shook the boy gently which only resulted in more muffled mutter and Aaron waving his hand swatting Duncan away. Duncan shook his head laughing a little more "thought you wanted to go to the beach, but if you want to sleep that's fine with me." Another twitch of the small lump followed that statement and seconds later Aaron looked up yawning "about time, did you have a dream you were in the artic or what?"

"Huh?" Aaron asked confused, he looked at the pile of pillows amounting at the end of his bed he blinked as if trying to figure out what was going on, he rubbed his eyes and yawned once more.

"I have never seen anyone bury themselves under so many pillows in the middle of the summer, especially when it is 95 degrees outside,"

"Yeah well somebody cranked the AC inside, its colder then a New England winter in here," Aaron said sitting up and wrapping the blanket around his shoulders.

"Wimp,"

"I aint, its cold in here,"

"Open the window and stick your head out, you wont be cold anymore."

"Is it really that warm out?"

"Really, going to be beautiful at the beach and the water will be great…that is…if we ever get going," Duncan said hinting, instantly Aaron was out of bed, rummaging through his duffel bag, and in the bathroom. Duncan chuckled loudly, he was still laughing when Aaron emerged a few minutes later dressed and ready to go. He let out another wide yawn and rubbed his arms; Aaron didn't care what Duncan said, he was freezing, he walked over to the thermostat and read the dial.

"See I aint nuts! Its 40 bloody degrees in here!" Duncan joined him and looked "don't tell me you didn't even realize that?" Duncan shrugged grinning.

"It amazes me that a boy who was raised in cold Highland winters that usually reached -10 on a typical day is cold in 40 degrees."

"Dad need I remind you, that was three hundred and thirty-nine years ago, most of the time we were in Italy where it is slightly warmer, and I was wearing more then a pair of pajama pants!" Aaron stated crossing his arms across his chest and looking at Duncan expectantly

"Doesn't mean you haven't gotten wimpy

"I haven't,"

"Have to"

"Have not"

"Aaron I am not gettin' into a have not have too fight with you,"

"You are to,"

"I am not,"

"Am to,"

"Am no-" Duncan paused realizing what he had just gotten himself into. Aaron was grinning evilly knowing he had gotten his dad. "Ok, Ok, you were right, it was cold in here and you are not a wimp."

"Thank you…" Aaron said grinning in triumph.

"However that doesn't excuse you,"

"Excuse me from what?" Aaron asked a confused look lining his face wondering what he did, Duncan looked so serious now and Aaron wondered why.

"The stealing of my pillows," Aaron grinned with relief as Duncan ruffled his hair a little

"Oops," he said "hey wait a second, I invoke right of innocent till proven guilty courtesy of the Bill of Rights and the United States Constitution."

"Oh you do, do you?"

"Yeah, I do" Aaron grinned even wider and with that kind of grin spread across his face, Duncan just knew the answer that would follow. "I even invoke my right not to incriminate myself under due circumstances. And you can't say it doesn't apply I was there at the signing of the Constitution, I've got sketches of it to prove it." Duncan nodded thinking this over.

"All right then, I invoke the right of a father."

"And that is?" Aaron asked again confused wondering what his father was up to, Aaron had a sneaking suspicion, but he wasn't entirely sure.

Suddenly without warning, Duncan wrapped an arm around Aaron's waist picking him up; once he had the boy off the ground, he tickled him poking him gently in the ribs, where he remembered Aaron had been the most ticklish. He remembered no matter how stone faced Aaron could get, one little poke in the ribs would have him laughing.

At first Aaron didn't know what to do, the last time he had been tickled by his father he had been 5 years old and Duncan had just taught him how to aim when he threw rocks, partly because back then, his aim had been so bad, Duncan was afraid he was going to throw the rock, hit himself in the head and get hurt. Yes it was that bad. That memory tidal waved in his mind. He grinned a little remembering. This remembering quickly reminded him that getting tickled as funny as it was, was no reason to not fight back.

"Hey lemme go!" Aaron said loudly as he dangled like a worm on a hook "come on dad put me down, this isn't fair!" he really hated being so scrawny, it made him so easy to pick up and get put in this kind of situation and situations that weren't as gracious and safe.

"What's the matter shorty stuck?" Duncan said calmly grinning wide

"Yeah 'course I'm stuck! You're bigger then me and don't call me shorty,"

"Ah just like old times isn't it?"

"Old times my butt you cheated then and you're cheatin' now! Same outcome you're just using entirely different tactics,"

"Cheating? I Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod, I think not,"

"Dad!"

"Ah the desperate cry of a Squirt stuck in a net," Aaron rolled his eyes

"All right, All right,"

"Yes?"

"If I say uncle will you put me down?"

"Say it and we'll see," Aaron sighed,

"Oi…fine Uncle," he muttered

"Sorry, didn't hear that, remember I'm an old man," again Aaron rolled his eyes "my hearing isn't what it used to be,"

"UNCLE!" Aaron said loudly

"Nope dad," Duncan said with a grin and dropped Aaron to the floor; he landed with a thud on floor which was soon followed by bangs and muffled shouts from the people in the floor below them.

"That was cruel,"

"Funny?"

"No cruel!"

"I don't know I thought it was quite funny," Aaron sighed and shook his head

"We going or are we gonna hang 'round here all day?"

"You're awfully enthusiastic for someone I was going to have to get a crowbar out for just to get out of bed."

"Getting dropped tends to increase ones enthusiastic," Duncan laughed a little.

"Come on lets get going," instinctually Aaron reached for his sword which had fallen out of his backpack. He held it for a moment before looking at Duncan.

"Should I?" Duncan looked up from where he was getting his wallet "bring it I mean?"

"Its up to you Aaron, completely up to you, worse comes to worse you leave it in the car, I don't think the beach would do it any good. Uh besides, we're probably going to spend the night down the Cape, then drive back up here to catch our flight at two tomorrow afternoon." Aaron nodded, he slipped it back in his backpack, zipped it closed, and put it on his back, he also made sure his duffel bag was zipped and he hadn't forgotten anything. He did a quick check of the room and looked up at Duncan. "Ready to go?" Duncan said holding his own small bag.

"Lets rock and roll pops,"

"Pops?" Duncan said slowly "uh no…pops no…"

"Ok how 'bout old man?" Duncan grinned and darted at Aaron who returned the grin and ran out into the hall.

"Get back here you!"

"Not in this lifetime!" Aaron retorted as he ran down the hall for the elevators, Duncan not far behind.


	13. Cape Cod

It normally wouldn't have taken as long as it did for the pair to get down to the Cape, one factor being it was a weekday so there wasn't much traffic and the second factor being they had gotten going fairly early despite Aaron's twenty minute long wakeup process. However the reason it did take them so long to get even to 495 to head down to the Cape was because they had stopped at a mall so Aaron could pick out some clothes and a bathing suit.

Now this shouldn't have taken as long as it did and the only reason it did take a long time wasn't because Aaron couldn't pick anything out, it was partly because everything he picked out ended up being too large on him. Every pair of jeans he picked out slid off him unless he held onto them, in fact the only things they could find that fit him perfectly were the tee-shirts, but Aaron wanted them a couple sizes larger then his old tee-shirts which led to a couple arguments between father and son about the clothing styles, Duncan obviously out of practice in the parental authority game, was attempting to recover ground he had lost in being a parent over the last three hundred some odd years.

Aaron on the other hand, having grown accustom to being on his own and taking care of himself, was having a little trouble readjusting himself to being told what he should and shouldn't be doing and how he should dress was the last thing he was going to agree on, since the last time he had been told exactly how to dress by anyone in a parental position had been Mrs. Adams and her constant complaints to Sam about Aaron returning home in clothes that had been spotless that morning.

In the end to prevent more arguments from ensuing, Aaron agreed to one tee-shirt that was a couple sizes too big on him and a pair of baggie carpenter shorts that went down past his knees. The rest of his clothes were baggie enough for him to be comfortable, but fitting enough that he wouldn't get lost in them and included three pairs of shorts, a pair of jeans, two tank tops one blue one green, and three tee-shirts.

Once this trial was taken care of, they moved onto the bathing suits, which almost turned into a war in itself, do to the fact the only suits available were the styles of that year, which Aaron was flat out refused to wear, the short shorts style. So to avoid another argument over clothes, Aaron convinced his dad to just let him to take care of it. Duncan agreed to that and handed Aaron money and the boy ran into a store emerging five minutes later with his purchase. They managed to hit a shoe store where Aaron's very old and very worn sneakers were replaced with brand new sandals and a brand new pair of sneakers.

So after all that and finishing off with a fight with morning traffic leaving Boston to the surrounding towns like Braintree and Quincy. Duncan and Aaron finally found themselves finally driving down 495 headed towards Cape Cod. Aaron had the radio blasting "today's hits" as the radio advertised, which he was sure Duncan wasn't all that thrilled about. A small argument over music to be played had ensued when they had first turned onto the highway leaving Boston.

Duncan had put some classical "junk" as Aaron had politely put it, on and when he was changing lanes, Aaron took the chance to quickly change the station which blasted out the Beach Boy's surfin' USA. Duncan had groaned loudly and tapped his head against the steering wheel, but hadn't said anything and had allowed Aaron to keep the radio on that station.

Most of the ride, Aaron spent with his head hanging out the window as the warm summer air swept across his face and the smell of the city turned to the smell of country, which gave way quickly to the sweet smell of the sea. Aaron took a deep breath inhaling the salty air. It smelt so fresh and clean and he knew it was only a matter of time before they got off the highway onto the cape.

"Smells good doesn't it?" Duncan said turning down the radio, which was now blasting out a brand new song by Grand Funk Railroad called 'We're an American band.'

"What?" Aaron said pulling his head back inside to look at Duncan, who snorted once then began chuckling, "what? What I do?" Duncan grinned

"Love the hair Aaron,"

"Huh?" Aaron reached up and felt his hair; his bangs were sticking up from the wind…he had been windblown.

"Really it's a good look for you," Duncan replied and tapped one lock of hair that stuck up in the middle. "If it had been more in the back you would look like that kid from that TV show, the one about the group of kids,"

"Our gang? Are you callin' me Alfalfa?"

"If that's the kid I'm thinking of then yeah,"

"Thanks,"

"Welcome," Aaron didn't say anything for a minute, before a thought crossed his mind; he grinned evilly and looked at Duncan

"Are we there yet?"

"Nope, another 15 minutes about,"

"Ok," Aaron let about 30 seconds go by before "are we there yet?"

"I just told you no," Duncan said not catching onto the joke. This time Aaron let a few minutes go by before

"We there yet now?"

"Aaron, enough we are not there yet!" Aaron began chuckling and was soon laughing so hard he couldn't breathe, but he did manage to say

"Gotcha, you really thought I was serious didn't you?" Duncan realizing what had just happened shook his head

"You are a brat you know that?"

"Like father like son as they say," Duncan was about to reply when he realized that he couldn't really argue with that logic, at least not without being hypocritical, Aaron was exactly like he was at twelve except with 300 some odd years under his belt and the background of being in an era a little more relaxed with kids being pains in the butt and adults to an extent putting up with it.

"Ok, ok, ok," he said laughing a little and shaking his head. A few more minutes passed, Duncan looked over at Aaron who opened his mouth to say something "no we are not there yet," Duncan said quickly before he could.

"Uh…yeah…wasn't gonna ask that," he grinned even wider "so a little paranoid dad?" Duncan looked over at him for a second and groaned softly.

"No not paranoid…so what were you going to ask then?"

"What beach are we going to?"

"Well let me see, I asked around the hotel, and the staff recommended two beaches, on is on the other side of the canal and one that is right next the canal on this side called Scusset," Aaron waved his hand slowly waiting for his dad to continue

"So the winner is?"

"Scusset, apparently it's got a great spot on the jetty to watch the boats come in and out.

"Cant beat that," Aaron replied leaning back in the seat. It wasn't long before a large billboard appeared saying 'welcome to the Cape and the Islands Summer '73'

"Welcoming huh?" Duncan said chuckling,

"Yeah, you know I've never been to the Islands,"

"Maybe next time pal, we'd have to take a ferry and you need to book cars a few weeks in advance,"

"So we stay a few more weeks?" Aaron suggested hopefully

"Aaron,

"Maybe?"

"I'd love to, but we can't."

"All right fine… be that way," Duncan shook his head and messed Aaron's hair

"Next time I promise." Aaron was about to answer when he saw a metal like structure looming in the distance, he leaned over the dashboard trying to get a better look unsure what it was, it almost appeared to be a building, but he couldn't be positive. When it finally came into focus, his mouth dropped open in shock. It was a large bridge.

"We goin' over that?" Aaron asked grinning hopefully

"Not right now, later we'll take a trip over there." The exit came up, 495 went over the bridge, the exit sign said 'Cape and the Islands next exit, Bourne exit next right."

"Bourne?"

"That's the town we have to get off in, Scusset according to the map here is a little further down the canal, but you'll be able to see the Canal from the road."

"Cool," Aaron replied as they pulled off the exit ramp and headed down it. They passed a Tugboat that stood next to the ramp, with a sign on it that said 'Ma's pies,' Aaron felt his stomach growl. "Mm pies,"

"Later Squirt," Duncan said pausing at the yield sign as he eased into the rotary, "ah just like being back in good old Parie huh?"

"Yeah definitely, only I think it's a little more organized here," Aaron replied chuckling. They drove around the rotary and headed down the road, passing under the bridge and up a steep hill past a camp ground called Bourne Scenic Park. They continued up the hill and when they reached the top, Duncan pulled into a scenic spot, parked the car, he pressed a button and put the top to the car down and got out. Aaron followed looking around. "Why we stopping?" he asked looking around

"Come here and I'll show you," Duncan said walking to the railing, Aaron joined him and looked down. Below them was the Cape Cod Canal. A few small boats traveled through the water, bouncing over the waves. "So the bridge we went under was the Bourne Bridge, past that which you cant see from here is the railroad bridge one of the few still working man operated bridges in the states "The other bridge over that way which you can just see the top of is called the Sagamor we go past that one to get to the beach." He grinned and patted Aaron on the shoulder "so whatcha think?" Aaron took a deep breath and grinned,

"It's like pure heaven." He said exhaling. Duncan nodded resting his arm around Aaron's shoulders.

"Well heaven or not… its as hot as hell and I am more then ready for a swim how about you?" Aaron nodded

"Aye!" Aaron said loudly, Duncan shook his head returning the grin

"Ah…good to see that the Scotsmen is still in you and you haven't been totally Americanized." He said

"Americanized huh?" Aaron said with a grin "well far out man lets go catch some serious waveage dude," he finished slipping his sunglasses on and turning his hat backwards. Duncan rolled his eyes as Aaron laughed.

"Shall we?" he replied obviously ignoring his son entirely. They headed back to the car and continued driving down route six.

After going around yet another rotary, heading down a smaller road past the road going over Sagamore, and after paying two dollars at the Scusset Beach entrance gate, parked in the parking lot. Aaron got out and looking around took a deep breath smelling the strong scent of salt water. The parking lot was actually pretty crowded, despite it being a weekday, but judging by the styles of cars that surrounded his fathers Tee Bird most of the beach goers were teenagers, enjoying the beautiful summer day with their friends. Aaron turned to his dad, who was getting out of the car; Duncan walked to the back of the car and popped the trunk. Aaron grinned and followed Duncan to the back of the car.

"Ready?" he said gently punching Duncan in the shoulder,

"Almost, just one thing to take care of," he replied reaching into the trunk and pulling out a small brown paper bag. Aaron cocked his head curiously

"What's that?"

"Just something to make our beach day complete,"

"A speedboat?" Aaron asked with a grin, "or maybe a sailboat?"

"Uh…no." He reached into the bag, Aaron heard a click followed directly by Americas "Horse with no name," Aaron's grin widened as Duncan lifted out a transistor radio blasting out the song "I was thinking more along the line of tunes,"

"Cool!" he exclaimed "when did you get this?"

"While you were out wandering around Boston yesterday. Thought you might like it and maybe perhaps keep your paws off the radio in the car?"

"Hah!" Aaron replied "nice try dad,"

"Well it was worth a shot, considering the fact they come equipped with headphones…so shall we check out the beach?"

"You betcha, I'm more then ready for a swim." Duncan nodded; he grabbed a duffel bag, and closed the trunk.

Aaron had been right in his prediction of the others at the beach. Most of them were older teens, a few were in the water, but most were sprawled out on towels sunbathing. Duncan put his arm around Aaron's shoulders and they began walking down the beach. They stopped a few dozen feet from the jetty and set up a couple of old towels. Grinning at the water, Aaron pulled off his tee-shirt and threw off his sneakers.

"Last one in pays for dinner tonight!" Duncan said returning his son's grin,

"Oh yeah?" Aaron retorted

"Yeah," the boy's grin grew wider as his eyes had a mischievous look in them.

"Then I hope you brought your wallet old man!" Aaron said and sprinted off towards the water, Duncan took off after his son, scaring a group of seagulls who got over their shock pretty quick and settled back in their original spot. Also, due to it being low tide, Duncan fell into a few undetectable sink holes masked by what looked like just a small tide pool, not even an inch deep, covered with wet sand, but in reality were a good two to three feet deep. Aaron hit the water first thanks to these problems his father ran into; he was up to his waist before realizing how cold the water actually was. "YIKES!" He shouted loudly and took off back onto the beach passing Duncan on his way who ran into the water, but instead of following his son out, Duncan stopped and turned around grinning widely.

"What's the matter Aaron, too cold?"

"As a matter of fact yeah it is its bloody freezing?" Duncan shook his head

"My you really have turned into a wimp haven't you, been living the high-class life to long, huh?"

"Have not,"

"Then prove it, I know you can swim, I taught you myself so get your butt out here and swim." Aaron gave his dad a goofy kind of glare, before shaking his head,

"All right, all right," he finally said "I'm comin'" taking a deep breath, Aaron walked to the edge of the water and stuck a toe in, it didn't take long for him to lose feeling in that toe, but seeing Duncan waist deep in the water looking at him expectantly, he realized he had to just get it over with, 'sides he was getting tired of his dad calling him a wimp. So he ignored the chill and walked out to where his dad stood. When he was waist deep, Duncan grinned wide.

"Little chilly Aaron?"

"Just a little," Aaron replied through chattering teeth, he wrapped his arms around himself still shivering, it was hard to believe how the water could be THIS cold. "There happy now?"

"Whatever took you so long?" Duncan said and crossed his arms across his chest. "You know," he said thoughtfully

"Know what?"

"You'll be warmer once you just get it over with and dunk yourself underwater."

"I'm perfectly happy getting used to it slowly," Aaron gave another shiver "very slowly."

"Fine suit yourself." Duncan replied. Suddenly without warning, he sent a good size wall of water at him, quickly Aaron hopped out of the way to avoid the attack, however he didn't realize the bottom went down a few feet suddenly, and tripped, therefore going under. Quickly he resurfaced and treaded water from where he was. Duncan meanwhile was chuckling, trying to hide it, but not succeeding. "Well I suppose that's one way, I thought you wanted to go slow though?" giving his dad another goofy glare, Aaron swam over to him stopping the second his feet could touch the sand again and sighed with relief.

"You knew that would happen,"

"Never been here before so couldn't have possibly known," Duncan said innocently "I do know however that on all beaches there is eventually a drop off, this one just happened to be closer to the shore then I would have predicted. Good thing you can swim huh?" Aaron grinned

"Oh sure that would've looked real good to the lifeguards over there, seeing a kid drown,"

"Oh don't be silly I would've rescued you before you died."

"Gee that makes me feel just so much better." Aaron said.

"Glad I can help," Duncan paused "well I am going to head out a little deeper, your more then welcome to join me now that you are finally completely in the water." Duncan turned around looking out at Buzzards Bay, admiring the houses lining the beach. While his dad's back was turned Aaron took the chance to get him back. As quietly as he could he snuck up behind him,

"AHHH!" he shouted jumping on his father's back, surprised at the sudden attack, Duncan fell into the water taking Aaron down with him. When they resurfaced, father and son locked eyes. "Gotcha!" Aaron said breaking the silence.

"Yes I suppose you did," Duncan said he looked over past Aaron at the jetty "hey look at the tanker that's coming through." Aaron looked where his dad was pointing. Before Aaron could tell him that there was no tanker, he felt arms under his and felt himself being lifted out of the water.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, come on dad put me down! This isn't fair!"

"Aaron you are over three hundred years old, when has anything ever been fair?" Aaron squirmed and struggled pointlessly "happy landings!" Duncan said before throwing him back into the water. Aaron resurfaced spitting out water and shaking it from his hair. Duncan snorted and began laughing hard.

"What? Pray tell what is so bloody funny?" Aaron retorted

"It's just I think the green matches your eyes son." Duncan replied keeping as straight a face as he could. Aaron reached up and pulled a pile of seaweed from his hair.

"Ew…" he muttered.

"Hey in some countries that's a delicacy." Aaron looked at his dad

"Yeah and in some countries raw fish is a delicacy, so what does that tell you?" he said and threw the seaweed at his dad missing, but still managing to get Duncan a little slimed as the weed flew past his head.

Since it was low tide, Duncan suggested they swim to the sandbar a few yards away. Aaron could swim, just not as well as his father, he wasn't a strong swimmer, never had been. Hadn't really ever needed to be a strong swimmer anyways, the only time he had been forced to swim for a long time had been in 1912, when the lifeboat he was on had capsized sending the thirty people on board it into the icy water, while the Titanic took on more water continuing to sink with still hundreds of people on board.

The twenty-four passengers and seven crew members were in the water for more then two hours, and had been one of the last ones to be pulled from the water. Most of them had managed to crawl onto the capsized boat, leaving the rest to slowly freeze to death. Aaron unfortunately had been one of the ones in the water; he had been kept afloat by the man who had gotten him onboard the boat in the first place, a second class gentleman. The officer hadn't wanted Aaron to get onto the lifeboat, one reason being he was third class, and a second reason being as he claimed there was no more room.

The man had stood up and said that Aaron was only a child and therefore couldn't possible take up much room. Unfortunately the man had died moments before they were rescued by the only ship to answer Titanic's SOS's.

That had been the most time Aaron had ever spent in the water and had always been guilted by the fact that the man had given up his life so Aaron could live, to Aaron a pointless act. He never knew the guys name and he hadn't gotten a chance to even say thank you.

Taking a deep breath, Aaron followed his father out to the sandbar, where they sat around watching the boats enter and leave the canal. When the tide began to return, they headed back to shore. On the beach, Aaron grabbed a towel and dried his hair.

"Hey can we go check out the jetty?" he asked looking at his dad.

"Sure, no signs saying you can't, and looks like people are fishing off it anyways." They put down their towels and headed over to the jetty. When they got there, Aaron climbed up on a flat rock and squatted down looking down at Duncan.

"So need a stepladder old man?" he said smiling sweetly.

"No, but you better find a rowboat, because one more 'old man' comment and I may toss you off this jetty." Aaron simply grinned and kept his mouth shut, of course he didn't believe his father would actually throw him off the jetty, but still he just might as a joke.

Once on the jetty, they discovered each rock was a step; you just needed to decide which step would be your best option. Some steps were flat enough that it was just a simple process of walking along them; others required a person to hope from rock to rock. Aaron loved it; to him it was like a stone labyrinth with a new obstacle on each step.

There was a small red lighthouse at the end of the jetty, with a group of people sunbathing on the rocks, while others were fishing. When they reached the end, father and son stood on the very last rock and stared out at the bay. A few sailboats gently floated through the canal, and at least one tooted its horn at them when they waved to it.

"So that's the arm right?" Aaron asked pointing to the shore on the other side of the canal just barely visible in the haze.

"Actually, the tip of the cape, Providence town or P-town as the locals call it, is right there." He said turning Aaron so he was facing the bay. "You can't see it right now; I guess you can on really clear days. The arm stretches all that way."

"It's really pretty out here aint it?" Aaron said softly gazing around him, Duncan smiled and put his arm around his shoulder.

"Sure is, it's hard to imagine what it must have looked like, when white settlers first landed." Aaron closed his eyes for a moment then opened then and shook his head

"No its not, I mean, granted I never saw the Cape, I landed in Boston from England, but I can picture what this must have looked like then, untouched, unspoiled, just you know…there. Like when the pilgrims first landed, if you close your eyes, you can see exactly what they saw even feel what they felt." Duncan sighed and nodded. The fishermen and the sunbathers around them, seemed to be done for the day, they packed up and headed back down the jetty. Duncan looked down at Aaron,

"You know, being immortal may have a good amount of downs. But there is a good point to it." Aaron looked up at Duncan wondering where his dad was going with this, he had never seen his immortality as a blessing; how could his father? "We see things Aaron, we've seen the past that mortals can only read about we know exactly what happened in history because we were there. Decades from now, people will wonder what places like Boston or New York, or even London looked like in the past, and we don't need to wonder, we know." Aaron thought about this for a moment, he had never looked at immortality that way. His dad was right, he had experienced stuff people read in history books or see in movies or on TV. He looked out at the water for a moment, before looking back up at Duncan and nodding.

They spent the rest of the day doing typical beach stuff. Aaron spent most of his time in the water which wasn't that bad once you got used to it, though he was sure that a reason might be that he was just to numb to feel the cold anymore. The only time he left the water was when he found cool looking shells or beach glass. The pile on the towels was growing, and Duncan who had been reading a book most of the time hadn't noticed the pile that was slowly taking over the beach towels.

The last shell Aaron found was the only one he decided to keep if Duncan made him toss the others, it was a sand dollar, a tan color with a star like marking right in the center of the dollar, this and a piece of beach glass were the only things he took from the beach wrapping them up safely in his extra tee shirt.

Later in the afternoon While Duncan napped, Aaron ran back to the car to retrieve his skateboard. Which he carried back to the beach, he wanted to check out the canal and he'd had enough swimming for the day, he woke his father up telling him he was going for a ride down the canal to check it out and that he'd be right back.

Duncan had mumbled something that resembled an ok and had gone back to sleep. Slipping his hat and sunglasses on, Aaron carried his skateboard to the jetty and climbed up on the rocks again. Up a head he could see a small road with bikes scattered around it.

When he reached this road he saw he was right, bikers, roller-skates, walkers, and joggers littered the small road. He dropped his board to the road and skated past the slower moving people, luckily, the wind was going with him so he just coasted down the road, knowing very well that he was going to have a hell of a time getting back if it got any windier. It really was a nice trip; the canal was full of boats, small speedboats, large yachts, sailboats, tugboats. A tanker was docked across the way at the power plant that could be seen from the beach.

A small pier was loaded with people fishing, just like at the jetty, across from the pier was a small snack-bar, where he bought a coke and sat down on a bench watching the fishermen waiting for someone to pull in a good catch and enjoying his refreshing soda. A fisherman walked by him, heading to the parking lot behind the snack bar, carrying only his gear.

"Any bites?" Aaron asked him.

"Not a damn thing, I've been fishin' here for ten years and never caught a damn thing except seaweed and trash. Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day." He said and headed off.

"Ten years in the same spot…not a single bite…I think it's time for a new spot." Aaron said chuckling a little. He finished the coke and threw it in a trashcan near by, then He picked up his board and walked onto the pier, he leaned on the railing watching the water, the loons were having better luck with the fish then the fishermen were as one after another dove under the dark water and emerged minutes later with it's catch.

Suddenly Aaron felt another immortal nearby; he looked around, but didn't see anyone, at least, not at first. At the snack bar a tall man turned around and faced Aaron. It was Robert. Quickly Aaron rubbed his eyes, trying to figure out if he was seeing things again. When he looked again, the only people at the snack bar was a father buying ice cream for the four screaming kids at his feet. _I am losing it, must have been out in the sun to long, my minds playin' tricks on me_. Aaron thought taking a deep breath trying to recompose himself.

Suddenly when he looked on the other end of the pier, there was Robert again, Aaron quickly backed away from him going as far as he could on the pier, when he hit the railing, He heard the cracking, but didn't think anything of it, until the railing gave way. He reached out trying to grab the railing, but quickly pulled it back when a nail went through his hand. He shouted out in pain and fear and he heard shouts of the fishermen as he plummeted towards the dark water below head first; his jeans got caught on a stray nail.

He heard and felt the cuffs of his jeans catch and slowly begin ripping as that one nail held him knowing that the current had to be strong so strong, that he would not be able to swim it and it would probably pull him under and he'd be dead in a matter of seconds if that nail gave way. He swallowed and tried to pull himself up carefully so not to struggle, that backfired as he realized he couldn't pull himself, he wasn't strong enough. His jeans ripped a little bit dropping him a little more, enough so that his head brushed up against the water below.

"Crap…crap…" he muttered

"Easy kid don't struggle, I'm gonna pull you up, just hang in there. Ok do not panic understand?" Someone said Aaron nodded.

"k…" he said swallowing

"Now slowly reach up and take my hand," Aaron nodded and did as he asked, he reached up and felt someone grab his hand, he closed his eyes and tried to stay calm. "Like I said don't struggle and don't panic, everything will be ok just stay calm." He felt himself being pulled up and when he opened his eyes he was on the pier again as the fishermen looked at him and talked amongst themselves. "You all right?"

"Yeah…."Aaron said taking a deep breath he felt his body shaking with fear, knowing he could be swimming with the fishes in Buzzards Bay if this guy hadn't grabbed him. "Thanks, thanks a lot,"

"Hey no problem, I've been after the Canal Rangers to fix that plank for months looks like now they'll have to finally get off their lazy ass's and do it." Aaron gave a half grin. "You're one lucky kid though; if you had fallen in that current would've had you in Buzzards Bay in a matter of minutes."

"Really?"

"Yeah, that current it strong, even the boats have trouble fighting it. I've seen forty foot yachts struggle to get through. Plus you're a pretty small guy; you would've been pulled under in seconds." The man paused and looked at Aaron "where's your folks kid, I haven't seen you around here before."

"Uh my dad's down the road a bit; he let me come down here to get a drink."

"You looked terrified when you backed to the board, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, just thought I saw something," he replied looking past the man just to make sure that Robert wasn't standing there waiting for him.

"Is your hand ok, looks like you caught it on that nail," the man said looking at the nail blood visible on the point and on the wood around it.

"Yeah its fine, just nicked it,"

"Looks like a lot of blood for a little cut, I've got a first aid kit in my truck, my wife's there, she can take a look at it she's a doctor." Aaron looked down at his hand, the last thing he needed was for the hand to heal in front of someone. But realizing the man was probably going to insist, Aaron nodded, he picked up his skateboard and followed him over to an old blue pick up; sitting in the back hauling out a picnic basket was a tall red haired woman. She stood up when she saw them coming and smiled.

"I send you to get fish for dinner tonight and you come back with a kid, now I grew up down here, I've seen a lot being pulled from that canal, but a little boy isn't one of them. You used a Hershey bar for bait again didn't you?"

"This kid just proved that the pier needs to be repaired."

"How?"

"The railing broke behind him, if I hadn't grabbed him he'd be in Buzzards Bay by now." The woman's smile turned to a concerned look; she climbed out and walked over to Aaron.

"Are you ok?" she asked kneeling down in front of him. He nodded

"Yes fine,"

"His hand isn't though, cut it on a nail."

"Have you had a tetanus shot?" Shot? Aaron wasn't sure how to answer that one, one thing being he had no idea what tetanus was and secondly he had never had a vaccine in his entire life.

"Uh…maybe, what's it for?"

"Bacteria in rusty nails,"

"Oh that yeah had it last year, dad insisted." He lied smoothly. The woman smiled sweetly and nodded,

"Well I think I have some bandages in the truck, how about if I clean it and wrap it up for you?"

"Er…" _yeah that's pointless_ Aaron thought but he figured it was probably safer not to argue "yeah sure I guess." A few minutes later, Aaron's hand was neatly bandaged, and not to soon a few minutes later Aaron felt the wound healing and couldn't help, but sigh with relief. The fisherman, who introduced himself as Phil and his wife Heather, apparently lived down the Cape year round, they owned a house in Bourne right on the canal, their backyard apparently opened up onto the canal itself. They had three kids' eight year old twin girls and a four year old boy; all three were at their grandmothers across the canal in Barnstable, for the day while Heather and Phil enjoyed a peaceful day fishing off the pier. They offered Aaron lunch from their picnic basket, but he politely refused and explained he needed to get to his dad before he panicked and called the State Police looking for him.

"Well where is your father? Aaron" Heather asked

"Down at the beach," he replied

"Well we're heading down there anyways, the jetty's a great spot to fish, it never lets me down, we can give you a ride if you'd like." Aaron thought about it for a second, he didn't want to impose on them, and he wasn't one to take charities, he started to say 'no thank you' but then got to thinking, whether or not he really WAS losing his mind or he had really seen Robert, no more then two hundred feet away from him, that wasn't something he was willing to bet his life on especially sword-less.

Robert may not have liked following the rules, but there was one thing he did do that was normal, he didn't do crowds. He would never behead someone in front of mortals, as much as the guy was an ass and a coward, the one thing he wasn't was stupid. So as much as Aaron hated to use Heather and Phil as shields, he knew he would have to, at least until he was back to his father, back to his sword.

"Actually that would be great, I would really appreciate it."

"Good, hope in the back there," Phil said "and I'll hand you my rods and tackle box," Aaron did so and took the gear as Phil handed them up to him,"

"Phil you're going to let him ride in the back?"

"Yeah, kids love riding in the back of trucks, besides we're only going down the road, not like we're going on the highway,"

"What do you mean kids love riding in the back? Have you been letting the girls and Byron ride in the back?" Phil looked up at Aaron his face red, Aaron couldn't tell if it was because he had gotten a lot of sun or if he was blushing.

"No of course not," he said grinning. "Sit and hang on ok Aaron?"

"Sure," he replied

"There happy now?" Phil asked Heather still grinning; she rolled her eyes at him and simply climbed in the truck.

As they pulled out of the parking lot, Aaron kept a sharp look out for Robert, first the incident in the hotel, now this, Aaron really was beginning to wonder if he was just seeing things or if Robert really was following him, he wouldn't put it past him.

When they arrived at the beach, instead of parking in the same parking lot that his dad had parked in, Phil drove down a road on the left was dunes so tall that you couldn't see over them, on the right was simply a field with a small white fence going around it. He parked the truck in a spot and they climbed out, Aaron handed Phil his gear then hopped out himself.

"Thanks a lot for the ride, I really appreciate it you don't know how much." He turned to Phil "and thanks for saving me,"

"Anytime, take care,"

"You too," then Heather walked over to him carrying the basket

"How long are you and your father down here?"

"Just the day, I've never been to the Cape and dad knew I wanted to see it, so he brought me down."

"You know if your father and you are going to be down here the rest of today and your looking for a good place to eat, there's a restaurant back in Bourne you might want to try, they have the best food on the Cape, its called Meza Luna's" she smiled at him

"Heather I really wish you'd stop advertising your aunt's restaurant, believe me it has enough business." Heather blushed and ignored her husband

"When you call to make reservations your not calling for a table you are calling to reserve your prime rib,"

"Er…that popular huh?"

"Trust me it's more then popular," Phil said with a grin locking the truck "her great aunt started it as a little roadside stand selling Italian herbs, fruits, and vegetables then it slowly became a restaurant one of the" suddenly Heather elbowed him in the ribs "or as the family claims" another jab "er…all right all right it IS the best restaurant on the Cape…happy now honey?" Heather smiled and nodded

'Well as I was saying you should check it out, just tell them Heather Smith sent you,"

"Thank you," he said returning the smile he turned to Phil "good luck with the fish,"

"Thanks Aaron, I'm feelin' lucky today so I think I will be victorious!"

"Right and the Red Sox will win the World Series," Heather replied patting her husband on the shoulder soothingly. Aaron grinned wide

"It could happen," he said "bye and thanks again."

"Bye pal," Phil said as him and Heather walked off towards the canal. Aaron turned and headed back towards the beach parking lot. Suddenly there was another buzz, Aaron closed his eyes

"No…no…please no…" he muttered under his breath before looking around, he didn't see anyone, not a soul was around. Even the seagulls were gone. Swallowing nervously, Aaron noticed a path leading through the dunes towards the beach; the grass was tall enough that he could easily disappear from sight. After one more glance around the empty area Aaron disappeared into the tall grass.

Still carrying his skateboard, Aaron moved as quickly as he could through the deep sand, tripping a few times over driftwood and deep sand pockets. He climbed up over a dune and tumbled down the hill landing back on the beach, not far from the jetty. He felt the presence of another immortal and felt his entire body go numb as he looked around the beach. He sighed with relief seeing his dad, sitting up also looking around.

"Hey what took you so long?" Duncan said standing up as Aaron walked over to him

"Got hung up at the pier."

"And?" Duncan said looking at Aaron's bandaged hand, he took it in his own and looked back at Aaron "what's with the bandage." Aaron tried to think of an excuse any excuse that would work, but he was tired of lying about this, his dad was going to find out sooner or later, maybe it was time to tell him, before Robert finished screwing around with him and finally faced him. Duncan saw the look of worry on his son's face, it was contorted in a look of contemplation. Duncan stopped grinning and frowned with concern. "Aaron what's wrong?" he sighed.

"Well, er…'member when I told you 'bout the tower and that whole thing 'bout Robert? And the dreams and stuff?"

"Yes,"

"And you said anytime I needed to and felt ready I could tell you about it?" Duncan nodded

"Are you sure?"

"'bout as sure as I'm gonna get dad. These aren't nightmares anymore they've moved 'yond that, I think he's following me, screwing around with my mind, making me question my sanity and I…I don't know what to do 'bout it, I didn't want to admit it…but…but I'm actually worried…" Aaron said softly taking a deep breath "no…that's not right…I'm scared dad… and I don't know how to handle it…" Duncan sat down in the sand and Aaron followed in suit "what should I do?"

"Well first off you've got to tell me exactly what's been happening." Aaron nodded

"All right," he said and after taking another deep breath started to tell his father exactly what had been going on with Robert and this time he wouldn't leave anything out.


	14. One flew east one flew west

"So…" Aaron said after a few moments of silence after he finished the story with sensing another immortal in the parking lot, but not seeing anyone. "Do you think I'm losing it? Or is he just trying to make me think I'm losing it, or what?" Duncan still didn't say anything for a few more seconds and Aaron was beginning to wonder if he really WAS losing his mind, did Duncan think he was crazy and that's why he wasn't saying anything? His only son being totally insane and seeing things that weren't there, becoming paranoid that this one guy was after his head, how could he cope with that thought?

First being separate from his son, not knowing if he was alive or dead; then what about getting him back with the rest of their lives to catch up on all they had missed together, only to lose him to something he couldn't fight or protect him from, his own mentality. Aaron also began to wonder... what did you do for an immortal whose losing their mind? What could you do? Couldn't see a shrink, what else was there lock 'em away for the rest of eternity? Or just end their miserable existence and take their head. Aaron shuddered at that thought, he didn't want to lose his head, but he also didn't want to be haunted by the fact that he wouldn't be able to survive if he was a complete loon, or how much trouble he'd bring to his father. Up on the jetty a fisherman shouted

"Another damn pile of seaweed…what the hell!" and finally Aaron couldn't take the silence anymore

"I'm nuts aren't I? Straightjacket, shock treatment lock me away certifiably wacko huh, a few chips short of the cookie? Or maybe a few cards short of the full deck? The one that flew over the cuckoos nest-" Duncan looked up at him sharply which quickly shut Aaron up, he put his hands on Aaron's shoulders holding them tight forcing the boy to look at him.

"You're not nuts Aaron, understand? I believe that you really did see this guy," he paused "do you think your nuts? Do you think you're seeing things?" Aaron started to shake his head 'no' then he stopped, he didn't know, nothing made sense anymore. "Aaron did you see Robert?"

"I thought I did,"

"No not thought, did you see him or not?" Aaron took a deep breath

"I saw him," Duncan nodded

"All right then," he stood up

"Where are you going?" Aaron asked also standing up

"Just going to see something, I'll be right back."

"Dad he's my problem, not yours,"

"I know,"

"Then don't go!" Aaron said, grabbing his dad's shirt sleeve and holding tight.

"I'm just going to see something I will be right back just stay here ok?" (entering a flashback) _I will return shortly stay here Aaron…Stay here…_

*Flashback, Scotland, 1656*

"Stay 'ere and stay hidden, I will return understand?" Duncan said picking up his sword and heading outside.

"I want to come da' I can 'elp!" Aaron exclaimed chasing after him.

"Not with this, yer not ready to figh' a battle;"

"You've been teachin' to figh' fer years now, I'm ready now!"

"No yer not, not yet,"

"When? When will I be ready?"

"Soon,"

" An' 'ow come not now? I can' wait till I'm old 'nough, 'cause I will never be old 'nough, nor big 'nough, you said it yerself, I will never grow up, an' I can' wait fer someday 'cause it will never come. So lemme go with you now, I won' get in the way, I jus' wan' to 'elp,"

"I know you do, an' you can 'elp me mos' by stayin' 'ere out of sigh'." Duncan mounted his horse and looked down at Aaron, who frowned with frustration. "I couldn't live with myself if something 'appened to you Aaron, but yer safer 'ere."

"But I don' need to be safe I can fi-"

"I know you can figh' and I know you wan' to 'elp, there will be other battles that you can 'elp."

"But not all will be 'gainst the English!"

"I wish you were righ' 'bout that son."

"You said it yerself I can' die, so if I can' die, then 'ow come I can' come and 'elp, I die I come back and go righ' back to fightin' tis perfect. This immortality makes us perfect warriors."

"It does' work that way Aaron and you know that, yer not ready soon you will be. That time is not now."

Please da' please don' leave me 'ere, please take me with you! I won't get in the way!"

"No," Duncan said, he patted Aaron on the head "remember stay 'idden, an' stay out of trouble." and with that he was gone.

"DA'!" Aaron shouted as loud as he could "Da please don' leave!"

*End flashback*

Father and son looked at each other and neither spoke, in Aaron's blue eyes was the same look that he'd had in them all those years ago, a desperate look of fear and worry. He slowly let go of Duncan's shirt as they both remembered that faithful day, the last time they would ever see each other for three hundred years. For a brief second, Duncan could swear he saw tears in Aaron's eyes accompanying that look of loss and abandonment, but in that brief second the tears disappeared taking with them the look of loss leaving only a look of panic.

"Please dad, just forget about it, I'm not nuts ok? I'm perfectly sane, he's just trying to make me think that I am, but it aint working all right?" Duncan looked at Aaron trying to figure out if he was telling the truth or just saying that because that's what he believed Duncan wanted to hear, but he couldn't tell.

"All right, I won't go," Aaron put his head down with a sigh of relief

"Thanks," he replied taking a deep breath Duncan nodded and picked up their things.

"How about we head back to Boston, head to Paris," Aaron nodded "I don't know about you but I'm all beached out."

"'K," he said softly and followed his father up the path heading towards the T-Bird. As they walked through the parking lot, Duncan looked down at Aaron smiling.

"Aaron?" he said

"Yeah?"

"Did I ever tell you how proud of you I am?" Aaron nodded still looking at his feet as they walked. "I did?" he asked jokingly, hoping to coax a smile out of Aaron, but none came. He sighed and put an arm around Aaron's shoulders "well then I'll say it again, I couldn't be more proud of you." Aaron didn't reply well not exactly, he made a 'heh' kind of noise, and was silent after that.

That was pretty much the car ride back to Boston and not counting when they stopped at a little hotdog stand in Bourne Aaron was quiet the entire trip or at least most of it. Though his face didn't show it, Duncan could see by his body language he was sulking and ashamed of something, and obviously trying to hide that, though it was bothering him and definitely eating away at him.

"So," Duncan said about an hour into the drive "wanna drive?" for a brief second Aaron looked away from the window.

"Huh?" he asked unsure of what Duncan had exactly said

"Do you want to drive?" Duncan replied emphasizing each word. Now realizing what Duncan was asking him, Aaron looked away quickly.

"Not old enough remember?" he said softly, staring out the window "sides do I really look like I could reach the pedals I'm just a little kid remember?" Duncan sighed shaking his heads. Suddenly without so much of a warning, he changed lanes getting some gestures and honks from the cars he cut off, got over to the breakdown lane, and slammed on the brakes. When the car stopped, he looked over at Aaron. He was holding onto the dashboard so tightly that his knuckles were turning white; he was breathing heavy and making a kind of raspy noise. "Wha-" he started to say, but couldn't finish. "Wha-…what…wha-"

"Yes would you like to comment?" Duncan said as he put the car in park and looked at Aaron expectantly.

"Yeah, how about I comment on your lack of driving skills? What the bloody hell was that about?!"

"Oh that? I simply pulled over to the breakdown lane,"

"Yeah and almost caused twelve car pileup, did you not see the cars that you cut off?"

"What cars?"

"The…what cars?! The fords, Chevy's, Oldsmobile's, and other assorted vehicles that you nearly wiped out!

"Oh so that's what those other things on the road were?" Aaron unbuckled his seatbelt and looked at Duncan.

"Have you totally lost it?" he exclaimed

"Lost what?"

"Lost what? Lost what? Your bloody mind, that's what!"

"Have I really?" he paused "well…that's not good is it? I suppose we should put up some lost posters" Now Aaron stared at Duncan, trying desperately to figure out what the hell was going on and what up with his father.

"Dad seriously what's going on?"

"On? Nothing's going on just a test."

"Oh, just a test huh?" Aaron paused for a second "OF WHAT? THE STRESS CAPACITY I CAN HANDLE?!" He exclaimed. Duncan chuckled for a second before his face turned serious.

"I want to know what's bothering you,"

"And you had to cross three lanes of traffic, nearly causing an accident, and nearly getting us killed to find that out?"

"Of course not," he said smiling a little "I would never had gotten in an accident." He paused "but I'm serious Aaron, if you need to talk I want you to talk to me to trust me again."

"What are you talking about I trust you you're my father why wouldn't I?"

"If you can't tell me what's with this sudden change in attitude then you don't trust me." Aaron looked down for a second and Duncan knew he had reached him.

"It's not that I don't trust you," he said softly

"Then what is it?" Duncan asked

"I've been on my own for three hundred years granted there have been times when I've lived with people who took care of me, but for the most part, I've taken care of myself." He paused "sometimes I liked it, it gave me a feeling of being a grownup even though I'm still just a kid." He paused again and looked Duncan straight in the eyes; something his mother always did when she was telling the truth, like her son, Rebecca could never maintain eye contact with someone if she was lying. The fact that Aaron was looking him in the eye was more then enough proof that the boy was not lying nor was he about to lie. "And the truth is dad…I…was scared no I was terrified when you left me to go fight. I had…a…I guess foreboding feeling that I might never see you again. Then the English came…they burned everything in sight and chased everyone who could run out of the village, those who couldn't run were run over I could hear the screams and hear the killing. Then they came to me, I couldn't defend myself, I wanted to fight 'em to kill 'em you know…protect everything I could, I wanted to drive them from the land send 'em back to England. But…but…but I got scared, ok I admit it, I got scared and ran took what I could carry and ran. I ran until I passed out the last thing I remember is seeing the smoke rising from our home. When I woke up I couldn't go back I wanted to I knew I had to, but…"

"Aaron do you think I'm mad at you?" Aaron looked at Duncan then looked away

"No 'course no why would I-" he stopped, pausing "I…are you?" he finally said

"Of course not," Duncan replied looking right at him, he did the same as Aaron and paused for a moment. "Are you angry with me?"

"What? No why would I be?!" Aaron exclaimed staring at his father in shock.

"You begged me to come with me and I thought that by making you stay behind I was doing what I thought was best for you."

"It wasn't your fault, like you said you were trying to protect me and I was too naïve too hotheaded to realize that you weren't punishing me by making me stay behind you were keeping me safe. I never blamed you" he finished once again showing that he was telling the truth. Duncan smiled

"Aaron your not naïve," he reached over and ruffled Aaron's hair "now hotheaded that's another story," Aaron cocked his head a little "I wouldn't expect anything else from you you're a MacLeod and we MacLeod's are known for being a little hotheaded now and then."

"Really?" Duncan nodded

"Of course, your great grandfather? Very hotheaded,"

"Even you and Connor?"

"It seems to be more of a trait with the immortals among the MacLeod clan. So that would be a yes." Aaron chuckled grinning "feeling any better?"

"Yeah I guess,"

"You guess?"

"There's just one thing I really wanna know,"

"And what's that my hotheaded son?"

"Which is the break pedal?" Duncan looked at him confused

"The…the one on the left, why?"

"Just wanted to make sure I knew which one NOT to press, stopping aint my idea of a good time. Gee wonder if we can get this thing to go as fast as the stockcars."

"What?"

"I seem to remember you asking me if I wanted to drive well hand over the keys old man," Duncan laughed "what? What's so funny?"

"You almost had me for a second," Duncan replied turning the key in the engine, he looked over at Aaron who was staring at him expectantly "what?"

"I wasn't kidding, I want to drive,"

"Aaron be serious,"

"I am being extremely serious,"

"Thought you said you weren't old enough and I also believe you said you weren't tall enough after all just being a little kid."

"Yeah well, I changed my mind, after all I almost got run over by one of the first cars and I watched as cars change from the ol' horseless carriage to you typical 73 Ford Mustang. I'd say if that don't qualify me I don't know what does?" Duncan groaned knowing that Aaron WAS completely serious. His groan changed a sigh at realizing that arguing with the boy would be completely pointless.

"All right, but not on the highway," Duncan said he moved out of the breakdown lane and back onto the highway itself, at the next exit he pulled down the ramp. There was hardly any traffic on the road, which Duncan was glad of. He pulled off to the side of the road and put the car in park. "Are you sure about this?" Aaron nodded, "all right then." Both got out of the car and Aaron walked over to the driver side. He sat down in the seat and Duncan adjusted the seat so Aaron could at least reach the pedals. Seeing over the steering wheel was a little more difficult. Thinking for a moment, Duncan went to the trunk and got his duffle bag. "Up for a second," he said and put the bag on the seat when Aaron had stood up. "Ok give that a try." It didn't help much, but at least Aaron could now see the road ahead. Duncan walked back over to the passenger side and sat down.

"Ok now what?"

"Hold the break down firmly."

"Like this?"

"Exactly, now put both hands on the wheel, good now put the car in drive," the car gave a small jolt as Aaron did this. "ok are there any cars coming?" Aaron looked behind him.

"Nope,"

"Ok then now slowly take your foot off the break and turn the wheel enough to get you onto the road." Aaron did this and slowly the car inched its way onto the road.

"Can I press the gas yet?"

"Not to much no flooring it, gently now, there you go." Slowly Aaron pushed the gas and they were off. "Hey you got it not bad," Aaron grinned wide and gave a little more gas.

"This is so cool,"

"Are you sure you haven't done this before?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Well could've fooled me your doing fantastic." Aaron grinned and looked over at his father.

"Thanks dad, I really appreciate you letting me do this."

"Don't worry about it." Aaron reached over and turned the radio up, 'Magic Carpet ride'

"Well you don't know what we can find, why don't you come with me little girl, on a magic carpet ride you don't know what we can see why don't you tell me your dreams to me fantasy will set you free close your eyes girl look inside girl let the sound take you away."

"Ah my little boy driving a car and becoming the next Steppenwolf all in one day he's growing up." Duncan said with a grin turning the radio down a little.

"Aw leave me alone."

"Ok how about I take over so we don't miss our flight."

"A few more minutes dad just a few please?" Duncan sighed and leaned back

"All right follow the signs to Boston, but when we get closer to the city we're switching, the last thing I need is for us to get stopped by a state trooper or even a local cop."

"All right!" Aaron exclaimed giving the car a little more gas bringing it up to forty.


	15. Welcome to Paris

Paris, France

After arriving in Paris and picking up a rental car, Duncan and Aaron drove through the city. Even though he had been in Paris only four days before those four days now seemed like years ago instead of just days and as they drove past Notre Dame, Aaron rolled down the window to stick his head out and gaze up at church, he was three hundred and thirty-nine years old and had been to Paris more times then he could count, and yet in all that time not once had he ever stepped foot inside the great cathedral.

"What's the matter with you?" Duncan asked looking over at the boy and slowing down.

"Nothing, just thinking"

"With you that really could be dangerous ground."

"Wha…HEY!" Aaron exclaimed pulling his head back inside as the cathedral entered the rear window "so mean to me…your only son and yet I feel unappreciated and lacking some serious respect."

"Hey I let you drive my car back in the states that should count for something."

"Oi," Aaron said "yeah 'cause nothing says 'I love you' more then nearly causing an major accident on a highway then being forced to hand over the keys to a twelve year old." Duncan chuckled at that and shook his head.

"So what were you thinking about?"

"Just…just how cool it is to be back in Paris, if we gonna be here a while, I'm gonna take the opportunity to finally check some things out that I've been dying too."

"Like what?"

"Like Notre Dame."

"Ah gotcha."

"So are we?"

"Are we what?" Aaron turned in his seat so he was facing Duncan

"You know, staying in Paris for a while, and if not we are we gonna go 'stead?"

"Er we'll talk about that later ok?"

"Sure." Aaron replied "sounds cool," before returning to looking out the window watching the sights fly by.

The minute they pulled in front of an old stone church, they both felt another immortal around. Aaron, panicking for a moment, reached for his sword, forgetting momentarily that it lay tucked away safely in his backpack in the trunk. Duncan had said they were meeting an old friend, but the look on his face didn't have a look of joy over seeing an old friend;

"Uh Dad?" Aaron said looking at him, Duncan got out of the car and Aaron did the same, he walked to the trunk of the car and tossed his bag to him. "What's going on?"

"Aaron, listen to me very carefully, I want you to go inside the church and stay there."

"Your kiddin' right?" But Duncan's face had a very serious very not kidding look on it. "Guess not, hey maybe it's just your friend," Aaron suggested Duncan shook his head

"No it's not," he sighed "the old friend is Darius," Aaron's eyes went wide and he grinned

"Darius?" he exclaimed Duncan nodded

"Yes and he's waiting for us, go inside and wait for me with him ok?"

"You realize I don't like this whole 'there's an immortal 'round so let's shove Aaron onto Holy Ground so he's safe' right?"

"Obviously," Duncan said grinning a little, "now go, wait for me and no matter what do not come looking for me. I'll be right back," Duncan said he pushed Aaron gently towards the church.

"Oi," Aaron muttered and thought 'yeah where have I heard THAT before', he really wanted to argue with his dad tell him that he was old enough to take care of himself and didn't need to be shoved into a church for protection. But knowing the outcome of that argument and not seeing the point of even wasting his breath, and knowing that that Duncan could and probably would just simply pick him up and toss him inside.

Not wanting to face the embarrassment of THAT happening in public, he grumbled a bit, and upon grabbing his backpack off the sidewalk, he headed inside the church. The minute he entered he felt another buzz; he put his bag down and walked over to a curtain. It was a confessional box.

"Darius," he muttered softly and slipped inside. He had never gone to confession at least not technically, but if he knew Darius this would be a good way to great the old priest, it might even get a good chuckle out of him. Aaron knelt down, he saw Darius's worried face looking back at him, though his face softened a little at seeing Aaron, it was clear he didn't recognize him and was probably only letting down his guard because the immortal he was facing was only a child. Aaron really didn't blame him, the last time they had seen each other had been over three hundred years ago and Aaron was in a little bit better condition now. He took a deep breath and crossed himself "uh yeah bless me father for I have sinned, this is my first confession."

"And what sins have you committed my son?"

"I promised an old friend that I would stay in touch and I didn't,"

"That is not a sin my son,"

"What about straying away from what that friend taught?"

"I suppose that depends on the teaching, what teaching did this friend give to you young one?"

"He taught me about having faith and how to forgive others for their mistakes and wrongdoings. And he helped me have a place to stay till I felt safe and ready enough to move on."

"Well that doesn't count for a sin, but straying away from those kinds of teachings is sad that it happened to you. May I ask how old you are my son?"

"349 father,"

"And I take it you have had some Quickenings?" Aaron put his head down

"Yes, and for that I am ashamed, a few times I have killed out of revenge, revenge that had nothing to do with the game, but to avenge people I cared 'bout who were killed in cold blood. Am I as bad as those who could massacre an entire peaceful village just to gain the quickening of one man?"

"An immortal trying to stay alive and trying to protect those he loves is not a sin in my eyes my son, I may no longer be apart of the game and may no longer agree with the killing, but that doesn't mean that others who are not in my place are obligated to feel the same way."

"What 'bout God? How can he forgive me for killing and yet condemn another for the same action?" Aaron was beginning to be reminded why he didn't follow Catholicism; it confused the bloody hell out of him and usually only ended with him having a gigantic head ach and just getting fed up with it in general. In his personal opinion he wanted to know who the bloody hell thought it would be a good idea to make religion so bloody complicated.

"Have we met before?" Darius asked

"Once a long time ago when I was young and new to the game, you introduced me to my faith and I never really thanked you for it,"

"Where was this meeting?"

"Scotland, not far from the English border you made sure I would be safe until I was ready to fight and was ready to survive in the real world so to speak, once I was away from all that I had grown up knowing." Darius stared at Aaron for a moment; then a smile swept across his face

"Aaron, Aaron MacLeod?"

"You do remember!" Aaron said grinning, Darius stepped out of the box and Aaron followed.

"You are very hard to forget Aaron," he said looking Aaron over "look at you," he reached out and hugged the boy tight, surprising him for a second. "Not a day has passed that I haven't thought about you and wondered how you were faring." Now Aaron looked at him in shock "oh don't look so surprised my boy, every time I spoke to you're father, I inquired as how the search for you was progressing and after each time good news wasn't to be heard I prayed. I hoped for you're happiness, safety, and I hoped that you and your father would be reunited, families should never be separate, especially not for lengths that you and Duncan were separate for and especially not under those circumstances." Aaron stared in complete shock and he didn't know what to say. He hadn't expected Darius to remember him, let alone be concerned about him.

"I…" he started to say then stopped unable to figure out what to say.

"Aaron?" Darius said looking the boy straight in the eyes, they had changed so much from when he had first met the boy, back then his eyes had been that of a scared lost child with a wildness in them a wildness that refused to be tamed, now they held the look of compassion and knowledge, held by a child older in mind then he appeared in body. But Darius had to smile, there was very little tameness in Aaron's blue eyes, he still had his wandering Celtic soul and he still had wild heart a wild heart that may have started to be tamed as a result of the adults in his life, but Aaron had fought it and his eyes told that. "What is it son?" Aaron looked down away from Darius's look of concern.

"I…I've been in your prayers….an' thoughts?" he said softly just above a mumble, "how…why…one meeting was all we had, three hundred years ago, when I was wandering around, completely lost and unsure where I was going, I couldn't even read, I didn't believe in God or anything, I didn't even believe in the Celtic gods for that matter, to me my life was nothing, most times I just wanted to die, you know for real, I was no better then a beggar no better then an animal, in England that's what they called me, they called me a savage, and an ignorant Celt. What made me so special that you would remember me, let alone pray for me, like I was important, like I was the worth the time." Aaron felt his chest tighten and swallowed. Darius looked at him and then knelt down so he was eye level with the boy.

"You are very important Aaron, when I look in you're eyes, I see the future, I see hope, compassion, strength, wisdom, and most important the will to survive, you are destined for great things, I knew that the moment I first met you and I'm even more sure of it now."

"Great things? Me?" Aaron exclaimed "come on Darius." He grinned and shook his head.

"You don't believe me?" Darius asked returning the grin, they walked away from the confessional and over to a set of chairs, Aaron sat in one Darius in the other.

"Not that I don't believe you, I just" he shrugged "I dunno, I'm just ya know trying to do what we're all doing, trying to survive. Live to see tomorrow," He scoffed a little bit and shook his head again "I aint even out to win, I'm just trying to survive my permanent childhood." He chuckled a little bit and Darius joined him. "I guess it could've been worse though," Darius looked at him and raised an eyebrow

"Care to specify?" he asked with a smile

"Well I mean I could've been like really you know,"

"I think what you are trying to say is old am I correct," Darius replied his grin widening "like your father and I." Aaron shook his head quickly

"You guys aint old, old, just older then me, literally." He said pausing for a moment and returning the grin "I mean I think a lot of our kind luck out at how old they are at their first death, dad was what thirty, Connor was I dunno nineteen, and look at me I was twelve which, granted then being like eighty, but you see what I mean?" Darius patted Aaron's head, nodding. Then he turned to look at the door

"So speaking of which where is your father?" Aaron frowned and crossed his arms across his chest. "Aaron?"

"He took off, said he'd be right back,"

"After he plunked you on Holy Ground I take it?" Aaron grinned and looked at Darius

"Couldn't say it better myself,"

"Well can you blame him Aaron?" Darius raised his eyebrow again "well can you? I mean one you are his only son and after being separated from you for so long and finally finding you, his only thought is to protect you from harm. It's going to take some time for him to get used to the fact that you are no longer a toddler." Aaron grinned and laughed "he is going to need some time to adjust to that factor."

"I guess I'll give him a break,"

"Do you promise?" Aaron looked at Darius suspiciously

"Yeah I promise why?"

"We will discuss it when your father gets here," Darius took a deep breath and stood up "well while we wait, can I interest you in something to drink, tea perhaps?" Aaron nodded

"Yeah that sounds ok," Darius nodded for him to follow and they walked through the church and into Darius's office, where he put on a teapot. Aaron looked around the office walking around checking everything out, especially the books.

"Still reading I hope,"

"Haven't stopped,"

"I trust the brothers taught you?"

"Yeah, they even taught me Latin, but I've forgotten most of it, only know a few words at the most." He said looking at Darius who nodded. Aaron reached up and pulled down a book and thumbed through it.

"What are your opinions on Shakespeare?" Aaron looked up for a minute and shrugged

"He's all right I guess,"

"What about Macbeth?" Now Aaron shut the book he held and looked up quickly. Macbeth had been his favorite play favorite story of all time for that matter; Brother Bernard had used it to teach him to read and write, then had given him a copy of the play in a leather bound book a very rare item at the time. He had adored the book and had always kept it with him, but when he had left the monastery he had forgotten it, believing that he had already packed it, he had started on his journey and by the time he had realized that he did not have the book, he was in London by the time he realized his mistake and had regretted since then for not returning to the Monastery to retrieve his beloved book.

So once again Aaron shrugged, not really wanting to think about how he had lost the one thing that Brother Bernard had entrusted him with. But he was a little curious, one reason being how Darius knew about the book and two why he was bringing it up in the first place.

"One of the best I suppose, why?"

"Just curious, tea is ready," Aaron turned and sat across from Darius at a small table, "milk or sugar?"

"Uh, both," he said taking the cup and putting some milk and sugar in the tea. He was just about to take a sip when he felt another immortal enter the church, he looked at Darius for a moment and looked at the door his heart feeling like it was going to beat out of his chest as footsteps echoed against the stone, the footsteps paused at the closed door and the handle turned slowly, he held his breath, getting ready to stand up just in case.

Aaron had learned that to some Immortals being on Holy Ground was just an excuse to avoid fighting; anyone who believed that no immortal would desecrate that rule was a little naive as to how some of their fellow immortals thought. Robert was a prime example, Aaron knew for a fact he didn't care about the Holy Ground rule, in fact he knew that Robert felt that none of the rules of the game applied to him, that he was excluded from them. Aaron also knew that if Robert had found him in the States, what was too stop him from finding him in Paris and to make matters worse, he would probably see Aaron's being on Holy Ground as a great opportunity to finally get rid of him, and Darius he would see as just an added bonus.

Slowly Aaron reached for his sword, holding the handle, preparing to defend himself and Darius. The door opened to reveal a smiling Duncan, and Aaron sighed with relief slowing releasing his grip on his sword.

"Expecting company?"

"Will you stop doin' stuff like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack…Again!" Aaron replied shaking his head at his father. "Oi…" he turned back around and picked up his teacup. He turned to look at Duncan as he went to take a sip, "what?" he asked his father as Duncan stared at him in amazement "what I do now?"

"You are a brave soul Aaron," Aaron blinked for a moment

"Whatcha mean?"

"I mean whatcha drinking," Duncan said with a grin, Aaron looked at him completely confused, before looking at Darius

"What's he talking about?" the priest smiled and shrugged, even more suspicious of the two of them Aaron sniffed his tea, it didn't smell strange, then again he hadn't had tea in a long time, but the expectant look he was receiving from both his father and from Darius was making him extremely suspicious and a little weary. Wincing a little he took a sip and as the nasty filled his mouth. "Aw man what…" he began coughing and choking as he forcibly swallowed the subsistence that Darius called tea "what is that?! Tastes like, like-" Duncan gave him a look "like something that I really can't repeat on Holy Ground!" Duncan began laughing as Darius shook his head trying not to laugh.

"That is a very old recipe older then both your father and you put together mind you," he said grinning

"And what it's been stewing in the kettle that long?" Darius didn't answer but gave a simple shrug."

"Age makes taste, like age makes knowledge grow,"

"Uh Darius haven't you heard that its wine that's supposed to taste better with age. Tea on the other hand doesn't?!"

"Yes I have heard that," Darius replied his grin widening "somewhere though I have forgotten where. But as I said I believe age helps all" Darius handed Aaron a glass of water to wash the tea down with. Still trying not to laugh he turned to Duncan to offer him some tea who shook his head knowingly.

"Thanks but no thanks I'm all set."

"Ah well suit yourself." Duncan sat down in a chair in the corner. Aaron looked at Duncan suspiciously, but didn't say anything; something was up, he could tell, he just didn't know what IT was, what he did know was that both his father and Darius had something to do with it. "I wonder Aaron, what was the last book you read?" Aaron thought this over for a moment and shrugged

"Um… to be perfectly honest haven't had much time for reading, I think the last thing I read that I enjoyed was Huckleberry Finn, but that was it and that was a long time ago." Darius nodded

"Well then perhaps I can interest you in this, I came across many years ago and I was told it was very important to someone, you may read it if you'd like I trust you to take care of it," Aaron cocked his head curious, Darius reached into his desk drawer and pull out a very old looking book, he gently handed the book to Aaron who took it carefully and examined the covers. It was simply bound in leather and he could tell how very old it was, but there were no markings on the cover, nothing to suggest what the book was.

"Thanks," he said and carefully opened the cover, the pages inside were stiff and made a cracking noise when Aaron touched them, nothing of the first page looked out of ordinary, but it was the first line that was written that really caught Aarons attention and what made his mouth drop open in shock 'characters in play, Duncan, King of Scotland.' Aaron blinked trying to hide his surprise and his delight, "Macbeth,"

"The Macbeth, the very same one that Brother Bernard gave you all those years ago,"

"But how?"

"Many years after our first meeting, I returned to the Monastery to see how you were fairing, Brother Bernard informed me upon my arrival that you had taken leave saying you were off to England to find your father, but you had left something of great importance behind, he asked me to hold onto it hoping that I could return it to you, and now I have."

"Thank you Darius, thanks a lot you don't know how much-"

"Oh I think I do, from what I gathered from Bernard, it was very special to you, he mentioned something about reading it during morning chores?" Aaron's ears went red as he grinned sheepishly. "I have other books as well, quite a few by some wonderful French authors." Aaron groaned

"Darius, I have enough trouble speakin' French, my readin' it's gonna be even worse!" Darius and Duncan both chuckled.

For a few moments the only sound that could be heard was the crinkling as Aaron gently turned the pages reconnecting with a piece of his past a most important piece. It was the complete silence in the room, which made Aaron peek up over his book. Duncan was nervously looking at his watch while Darius kept giving him an expectant look. Raising an eyebrow Aaron closed the book and looked at the pair of them.

"Ok this may seem like a really dumb question, but is there something going on that you two aren't sharing with me?" they looked at each other again, before looking at Aaron. "What? What's going on?"

"Aaron," Duncan began slowly clearing his throat a few times as if he was trying to find the words "I have a favor to ask and I also need your promise you won't get mad."

"What is it?" Aaron asked suspiciously, he had a feeling deep in his stomach, the same kind he had gotten when his father had run off to fight the English without him. "Dad?"


	16. Left Behind

"You're going where?!" Aaron exclaimed in shock staring at his father. He couldn't believe it, ok well maybe he could, he'd had a sinking feeling that something like this was up, what he really couldn't believe was that he was going to be left behind, left behind while his father went off to Asia to do whatever it was he was gonna do.

"Now I know you're probably-"

"Probably?! Probably doesn't even begin to cover it dad, you promised in fact you swore that you would not leave me behind again, now I can look past you leaving me on Holy Ground while you went after whoever was hanging around here, but I can not look past you dumping me on Holy Ground while you run off and play hero, this is ridicules!"

Aaron took a deep breath trying to piece everything together, it was all happening so fast, he was both mad and scared at the same time and didn't know how to handle it. Duncan took a deep breath and looked at Darius for a moment before kneeling on the floor next to Aaron.

"Aaron look at me" he said softly "Aaron," slowly Aaron turned his head and looked at his father "I know what I promised and your right, I am going back on my word. But before you turn to hating me for the rest of eternity will you hear me out at least?" Aaron leaned in his chair, his arms across his chest, half waiting expectantly for his fathers reasoning and half really not wanting to hear him out.

"Fine,"

"When we became separated how did that make you feel?" Aaron looked at his father staring at him,

"Huh?"

"I can't simplify the question anymore,"

"I…I don't know,"

"Sure you do, now tell me,"

"I…I…How do you think I felt dad? I woke up and I didn't know where I was, I had run so far and for so long that I passed out and when I came too nothing looked familiar, heck nothing even smelt familiar, I wanted to go back, but I didn't know which way, 'cause by the time I woke up, it was getting dark and…" he paused "you wanna know how felt?" Duncan nodded "I felt scared, scared of what was gonna happen to me, scared what had happened to you and if I'd ever see you again, that's how I felt."

"Well would you believe it we were on the same wave length, I felt the same way when I came back and saw the village in ashes, everyone around dead, and you, you missing, believe it or not Aaron, but I was as scared about what had happened to you as you were about me, you want to know exactly how I felt?" Aaron nodded "I felt the same way that day as I had felt when I saw you hanging from that tree, do you remember that day?"

"Yeah, like it was yesterday,"

"And do you remember how scared you were?"

"Uh huh,"

"Well that was exactly how I felt, that's how I felt when I saw you hanging there dead, that's how I felt when I returned to the village and you weren't there." Duncan paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "and right now leaving you here in Paris is making me wonder if I'm doing what is best for you, ever since the day you were born every day since then I have always wondered if what I do for you has been for the best. I never knew if what I was doing was right if I was taking care of you the way you were supposed to be cared for, it was all new to me and I still honestly have no idea what I am doing, this has been quite a learning experience for both of us and it's something that we are going to have to continue to learn and change with. Both of us are going to learn and grow as times change around us." Aaron took a deep breath as everything his father had just said sank in.

"Can I say something?" he asked softly Duncan nodded as if he was glad that Aaron wanted to say something.

"Of course"

"Ok, I just want you to know that I'm not a little kid anymore, I mean I've been on my own for a long time now and it's gonna be tough for me to sink back into the idea that someone else has a say over my life, I know you've got my best interests at heart, and something's honest I wont argue against and I know you just wanna protect me, but I don't need to be tossed onto Holy Ground every time there's another immortal 'round, I can fight, I may not look it, but I can I've been handling myself just fine for the past few hundred years. And I just wish you would trust me when I say I can take care of myself, 'least for the most part." Duncan looked at Darius who was obviously not going to interfere in this father son discussion, which in truth was well on it's way to a flat out war.

"Ok, I promise to lighten up both of us are going to have to come to an understanding though, true your not a little kid anymore. But and I'm sorry to put it this way Aaron, but your not an adult either." Aaron frowned, that was a low blow that his dad had taken and it wasn't fair for him to bring that up. "Now we are both going to have to get used to the fact that neither one of us has had the experience of how to handle each other in a few hundred years I have had about as much experience being a father in the last hundred years as you have had being a son probably less. It may take sometime, but I mean we've got plenty of it and if you're up for it do you want to give it a try?" Still mad about the 'you're not an adult' comment Aaron didn't say a word in fact he was refusing to look at his father. The most noise he made was another

"heh," noise, making it known he didn't want to hear anymore. Duncan sighed, but ignored Aaron, continuing his speech

"what do you want me to do Aaron, let you go off and pretend I never found you, I don't know about you but I don't I will if that's what you truly want I mean you have proven not just to me, but to everyone that you can take care of yourself, even though I know that it doesn't change the fact that your not just an old friend I met a long time ago and lost touch with you are my son and you mean more to me then any other person on this planet. I would give anything to change what happened, but the fact is that we did get separated and you had to grow up without me and learn to live without me and I'm proud that you were able to do that. And now that after so long we found each other do you really want to throw all the catching up we have to do out the window, because your mad at me?"

Now Aaron looked up, at first he wasn't sure what to say maybe his dad was right, even though he hadn't said it technically, he had said he wasn't an adult and somewhere deep in his still adolescent mind he knew he was acting not like a twelve year old, but more LIKE a little kid who needed everything to be done for him and he was being selfish and really not getting what his father was trying to explain to him.

He couldn't believe he WAS acting like that and realized that his dad was right, neither one of them was used to this whole father/son deal and though his father was trying, he wasn't making it easy for Duncan to get back into that situation, in fact he was making it pretty damn hard, just because he was angry at everything and couldn't understand why he was angry.

"Your right," he said softly as all this clicked Duncan looked at him in surprise, he had thought his lecture (something he had really hoped it wouldn't be) wasn't going to reach Aaron; in fact he was pretty sure that Aaron was tuning him out completely.

"I am?" Duncan replied, Aaron nodded

"I've been acting pretty stupid and I'm sorry for getting mad." Duncan grinned

"Aaron your dealing with something that everyone else grows out of, your stuck as an adolescent everything your going through on a daily bases is something that most of us face once in our lifetime and never experience again. I know I cant even begin to relate to how that must feel no one can, being immortal is one thing, being an immortal whose never going to be seen as a grownup that's another story completely" his grin widened "and I know your sorry about how you've been acting, but I know you your not sorry about getting mad at me are you?"

"Sure I am," Duncan looked Aaron right in the eyes

"No your not, your not looking at me."

"Aw man," Aaron said realizing that he was caught on that one. "Your right I don't like you leavin' me behind, but I kinda see why you want to it's to protect me and I understand that, protect me dad go for it, but please, please don't shelter me ok?" Duncan nodded and held out his hand

"Deal" he said.

"So do I gotta stay on Holy Ground?" Aaron asked Duncan looked at Darius

"Well, with this friend of yours after you, I'm thinking that it might be better if you di-" Aaron stood up quickly paling

"Dad that aint a good idea, in fact on the list of bad ideas that tops it."

"Why?"

"Holy ground means nothing to Robert; he feels that the rules of the game aren't meant for him, he thinks that it's beneath him. So he'll do whatever he has to too win, including killing on Holy Ground. He sees following rules like that as a weakness and those who follow them aren't worthy to fight him or are weaker then him and are just using the Holy Ground rule as an excuse."

"Are you sure?"

"Dad, the guy tried to behead me without a fight, I was chained to a beheading block and he had no problem beheading me there it was technically Holy Ground and he didn't care 'bout that either what does that tell you? If Connor hadn't shown up when he did, that would've been it, I was lucky, the dozens or more others who went 'fore me? They weren't, if he finds me here in Paris, me being Holy Ground will just make his centaury and Darius would be an added bonus. The guy is insane and capable of anything; he'll do anything to win the game…anything." Once again Darius and Duncan exchanged a look, and Darius, who up until now had remained quiet, spoke up.

"This Robert, it wouldn't be Robert McClain would it?" Aaron's heart skipped a beat as he looked at Darius and nodded

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you know this guy?" Duncan asked

"I know of him, his name has come up in many conversations and I believe Aaron is correct, Robert McClain's sanity was hanging by a very thin thread prior to his immortality, once it was triggered that thread broke. His tactics for arresting people then beheading them was well known and feared, he uses whatever means are at his disposal to beat his opponent, any means besides actual combat, becoming immortal drove him over the edge Aaron is correct he believes he is not one of us, he believes he is something higher more divine." Darius looked at Aaron for a moment "how is this offer Aaron, for as long as you would like you have a place to stay here, I'm not saying that you are forever stuck here until your father returns you are free to come and go as you please."

"What's the catch?" Aaron asked suspiciously

"No catch, there is a spare room a guest room I suppose, a good size room and it's yours if you'd like." Aaron thought this over that didn't seem so bad, it be like being back at the monastery.

"How does that sound?" Duncan asked

"Ok, I guess it doesn't sound bad." He looked at his father "how long are you going to be gone?"

"I don't know, it won't be very long and as long as you're here I'll have a place to send letters to and tell you what's going on keeping you up to date and once all this is taken care of that'll be it."

"No more leavin' me behind?"

"No more leaving you behind." Aaron took a deep breath and nodded hoping that would be true and not much later, standing out at the gate with Darius on one side and his bags on the other, watching Duncan drive off waving back at him, Aaron's hopes turned to worry, worry about when he was going to see his father again.


	17. A year later

A year later

October 15th 1974

Aaron had been just about to run an errand for Darius when the phone rang, he didn't think to much of it, after he had just gotten a letter from his dad a week before and Duncan never used the phone to get in touch with him, 'sides who else would call him. Living in the church with Darius hadn't been as bad as Aaron had figured, in fact he was kind of enjoying himself, Darius had been truthful when he said that Aaron could do basically what he wanted, Darius's only thing was that he slept in the Church basically Darius had given him a curfew, something that Aaron didn't argue about in the least the last thing he wanted to do was spend the night in the city of Paris alone especially when it got cold out and his curfew was only in place so that he could help the old priest with some chores around the church.

Darius also began making to make sure that Aaron studied while he was living with him. Aaron hadn't had much schooling since the 1700s and had kept up with learning by reading as much as he could, but Darius had personally taken upon himself to make sure Aaron kept up with other parts in the education system as well, math for example in which his skills were severely lacking. Aaron had protested these lessons at first, but it being one of the few things that Darius put his foot down on, ceased with the arguments and had just given in, Aaron suspected that Duncan had a hand in the whole idea, but at least Darius hadn't insisted that he attend an actual school, so this daily studying thing he could stand.

This day however, all Aaron had to do was deliver a letter for Darius across town and he would be free for the rest of the day, which was a good thing because there was going to be a showing at the local movie theatre of three of Alfred Hitchcock's classics, the birds, rear window, and strangers on a train." three of his favorite movies, directed by his favorite director. He was planning on running the entire way to deliver the letter so he wouldn't be late for the show.

He was half way out the door when Darius called his name and told him he had a phone call.

"Who'd be callin' me?" he said softly running into Darius's study. "Who is it?" Darius shrugged

"It's a collect call from Boston, that's all I know," he patted Aaron on the head and left the room. _Boston_, Aaron repeated in his head…_ROCKY_! Taking a deep breath Aaron picked up the phone, he had forgotten that he had given Tony and Rocky the number to the church, but he hadn't expected them to call him. Since he had just received a letter from Rocky a few weeks before.

"Hello?" he said

"Hello?" the person answered back Aaron raised an eye brow…the voice sounded very familiar, it almost sounded like Tony Casale, only with a deeper voice. "Aaron?"

"Yeah who's this?"

"It's me Tony, Tony Casale!" Aaron grinned at being right.

"Tony, hey, how you doin' man? How's things going?"

"Not bad yourself?"

"Cant complain,"

"How's merry ol' Paris"

"Borin' how's good ol' Boston?"

"Even worse," the two of the chuckled as Aaron sat down at Darius's desk, the chess board was set up for a game and it looked like Darius was instigating a game, he had moved a white pawn out, Aaron grinned wide and moved a black pawn out, this game was going to take forever if they played it like this.

Then again, it might go faster then their usual games when they faced each other, Darius would spend most of the game trying to get Aaron into a trap, partly to prove that Aaron shouldn't be so cocky, even Aaron admitted when it came to chess, he was cocky, but that was only 'cause he was pretty good, but Aaron was determined to prove that Darius may be thousands of years older then him, but that didn't make him a grand chess master and therefore shouldn't talk.

"So what's up? Isn't it like four in the morning there?" Aaron asked looking at his watch, which said ten o'clock

"Yeah,"

"Is everything ok?" he knew Tony, Tony liked sleep, it must be something really important if he was willing to lose sleep in order to make a call to Paris.

"Everything's fine, just got a question for you,"

"Shoot,"

"You doing anything say for the next two weeks?"

"I wish,"

"Well, mom said I could invite you to spend a couple weeks with us,"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, we figure you could spend maybe even a month with us, stay over Thanksgiving," Aaron grinned even wider "so whatcha say?"

"Well I gotta ask Dar-, uh I mean my uncle, I'm living with him right now,"

"Your dad's still away?"

"He came back a few weeks ago, but had to take another trip, this time to South Africa," Aaron said lying smoothly, in truth he hadn't seen his dad in a year, but he heard from him at least a couple times a month so it was all good.

"Bummer,"

"Naw its cool, hanging with my uncle's fun."

"So you do wanna come?"

"You kidding, 'course I wanna come, tell ya what hold on I'll go ask him," Aaron put the phone down on the desk and ran out of the study. Darius was cleaning the Alter, well at least pretending to. "Uh, Darius?"

"So is that your friend from Boston? Toby?"

"Tony, yeah, he called to ask me a question, actually he called to invite me to Boston for a couple weeks." Darius put the rag down and turned to Aaron.

"Boston eh?"

"Yeah, I can pay for my own ticket, Dad set up a saving's account for me and there's plenty in there for a round trip to Boston at least I think so. So can I go?" Darius nodded

"It's your decision;"

"Really?"

"Of course" Darius smiled as Aaron ran back to the study.

"Tony, it's all set, I'll call you back when I've got a flight and stuff, when do you want me to come?"

"Well, see me and Mom had this idea, me an' Rocky's Jr. High is havin' this Halloween dance, we were thinkin' it be perfect if you showed up at the dance."

"Hey how is Rocky?"

"She misses you man," Aaron sat down and put his head down he missed her too "that's why we think it would be a good idea if you showed up at the dance, you know surprise her, she wont be home all day, some how she got roped into helpin' decorate for the dance. So she'll be there all day, me an' mom can pick you up at Logan get you back to the apartment get our costumes and give her a great surprise at the dance."

"It's a costume thing?" Tony laughed

"Yeah it's a Halloween dance whatcha expect," Aaron chucked nervously at his own stupidity, he had forgotten Halloween's purpose nowadays. Kids going out at night, dressed in costumes, collecting candy from neighbors. It did sound like a lot of fun, but he'd rather take the chance to see Rocky, Tony was right, this was a perfect opportunity to surprise her. 'Specially since she had no idea he was coming.

"She doesn't know I'm coming right?"

"Nope, but she was just talkin' the other day how cool it would be if you could come to visit."

"Really?"

"Yeah" Aaron nodded then thought of something

"What are you goin' as?" he dared ask

"You'll see me an' Joe and Harry got somthin' planned,"

"Should I be worried?"

"Naw, its cool, and when you get here, we'll plan yours ok?"

"Sure,"

"Ok, so call me when you got the flight times and stuff,"

"Sure, got a time in mind?"

"Uh no offense but call at a decent hour,"

"5 am?" Aaron asked jokingly

"5 at night!"

"No way, that would make it midnight here!" Aaron thought about it, "ok, ok look its 10 here now; I'll call you at 7 that way it will be 10 there ok?" he didn't mind getting up early, not like he had a choice in the matter anyways, it was Aaron job to ring the bells at 8 in the morning and at 11 at night.

"That's better, it's after dinner, waaaaaay after dinner" there was a pause Aaron waited for a second listening carefully, he heard Tony snickering at something, but Aaron couldn't hear what he was snickering at.

"Tony?"

"Yeah, hey did you know that they play Mr. Ed reruns at four in the morning?" Aaron blinked for a second, trying to figure out exactly what Tony was talking about, then he snorted as he tried not to laugh. "What? They do,"

"Tony go to bed man,"

"Yeah I probably should, I got school, then again, they don't play Mr. Ed on TV anymore, this could be an educational experience, you know get a historic insight to really old TV."

"I don't think watching a talkin' horse counts as educational Tony,"

"Yeah good point, all right talk to you later ok?"

"Yeah I'll call you, later"

"Bye"

"Bye, tell your mom and Mema I said hi and that I cant wait to see you guys,"

"I will, see ya!" Darius came into the room as Aaron was hanging up the phone.

"So Boston hm?" Aaron nodded

"Yup,"

"When?"

"The 31st, gotta call the airlines and check times and stuff, it'll only be for a couple weeks."

"And you promise to come back?"

"I'll come back, I swear and if dad comes lookin' for me, tell him I'm in Boston for a couple weeks and I'll be back," Darius nodded

"I'll tell you what; I'll call the airlines and reserve your flight all right?"

"Really?"

"Sure,"

"Cool thanks, I'll run to the bank and take out money," Aaron grinned when Darius gave him a look "after I deliver your letter," he said laughing a little. _And hopefully before the movies_ he thought

"Thank you,"

Aaron nodded and ran out of the study. Darius picked up the phonebook and dialed the number, as it was ringing he moved his pawn to a new position, it stood there defiantly waiting for Aaron's counter.


	18. Back to Boston

Yawning wide, Aaron rubbed the sleep from his eyes and glanced out the small oval shaped window. The clouds began to fade as the plane began to descend towards Logan Airport; his grin widening Aaron buckled his seatbelt as the light flashed to do so. Still staring out the window, thoughts of his last time in Boston flashed through his mind, making even more and more eager to land, he couldn't wait to be back in Boston and he couldn't wait to see Tony and his family, and most of all he couldn't wait to see Rocky again.

As the plane neared the runway, Aaron took a deep breath, he really wasn't that big on flying, after all this was only his third time flying in his entire life and in his personal opinion there was nothing wrong with keeping ones feet on solid ground. The first time had been when he had flown from Paris to Boston the previous year. Gripping the armrest, he held his breath as the wheels touched the runway and before he knew it he was walking off the plane through the terminal. Just as he had done a year before, he went through customs, then walked to the baggage claim to get his bags and then had to use his fake ID to get his sword, he had almost left it in Paris. He really had wanted to spend the couple weeks as a normal kid hanging with his friends. But even Darius, who was now against fighting, insisted he bring it, just in case. It would just have to stay buried deep in his duffel bag, where no one could see it, he slipped it inside and made sure it was covered with his clothes. He hoped that it wouldn't see the light of day this entire trip.

Walking towards the waiting area, he spotted Tony first; he was sitting in a plastic seat, chowing down on a slice of pizza. The excitement and happiness Aaron had felt about seeing his friends since he had gotten the phone call from Tony shifted way to worry causing Aaron to change from a jog to a sudden halt, even just seeing Tony sitting down, Aaron could see he had gotten taller, leaner and muscular too, summed up he wasn't chubby anymore.

When they had first met, Tony had only been a couple of inches taller then Aaron and more then a few pounds heavier, now Tony looked like he was a good head taller then Aaron, and the muscles Tony now carried could easily pick Aaron up with little to no effort, in the year since last seeing him, Tony Casle had hit a major growth spurt and Aaron was forced to remember that Tony would be fourteen in a couple months, one of the best friends he had ever had was that much closer to being an adult he was now older then Aaron, physically at least.

Aaron felt a pain in his chest, this visit would definitely have to be the last one he would ever have with the Casale family, maybe in twenty or thirty years there might be a time for a reunion, but Aaron knew that he wouldn't be able to be himself if a meeting like that occurred his dad would have to pose as him and he would have to play his own son. How messed up was that? He was supposed to be the same age as Tony and Rocky thirteen going on fourteen as far as the Casale family knew after all him and the twins had nearly the same birthday, theirs was a day before his, this time he'd be able to write off his lack of looking older if questioned as it being a family trait to be late to physically mature, after this he'd never be able to use that as an excuse.

Not being able to age was one of the many things Aaron hated about his immortality, having friends kids his age when he'd meet them, then see them grow up and eventually pass away and being forced to watch all of this, he hated it, they knew what it was like to grow up and he didn't and he'd never, sure he could pretend he knew what it was like, he could read and be told what it was like, but it was something that he would never personally experience. Now that same thing was happening with Tony…Tony and Rocky, Rocky was growing up as well and that thought stabbed at his stomach like a knife.

Shaking his head trying to recompose himself Aaron scanned the waiting area and caught sight of Mrs. Casale she hadn't changed at all she still had the same welcoming smile that he remembered. Taking deep breath, Aaron promised himself no matter what he was going to enjoy himself this trip, treasure every moment he had with Rocky, have a great time hanging with Tony no matter what he wasn't going to think of what would happen and what was inedible future or the pain associated with what he had experienced in the past. His focus was entirely on the present, he would worry about how to explain to Rocky and the rest of the Casale's that this would be the last visit for a long time, when that time came.

"Hey Ma there he is!" Aaron heard Tony shout his mouth full of the pizza, Aaron snickered, glad that despite the physical changes his friend had undergone, he was still the same good ol' Tony Aaron had met a year before "hey man how you doin? How was your flight?" Tony said coming up to him, Aaron's assumptions were correct, he came up to Tony's neck now, give or take a few inches, however, before he knew what was happening, Mrs. Casale hugged him tight

"Long" Aaron answered, "very long, very boring…and next time taking a rowboat." Tony laughed grinning wide.

"I'm so glad to see you Aaron, how have you been?"

"Fine, thanks so much for inviting me." he replied as she let go of him, Tony picked up his duffel bag, it was so heavy Aaron had struggled getting the strap over his shoulder, but Tony lifted it up with no problem and all Aaron could do was wince.

"Anytime, I wish we had done this sooner, but things have been just so hectic lately, but this also seems like the perfect time, as I'm sure Tony already told you tonight's a Halloween dance at their Jr. High, and Tony thought it might be a nice surprise for Rosie if you went."

"How's Mema?"

"She's doing fine, in fact wait till you hear her, her English has gotten so much better,"

"Really?"

"Really" she said hugging his shoulders "so how's your father?"

"He's good; he's in Africa right now."

"Africa is that so?" Aaron nodded

"Yeah,"

"So you were with your uncle?"

"Yup, I've been working for him," they walked outside and made their way out of the airport. Mrs. Casale looked at Aaron with a raised eyebrow "and doesn't worry I'm getting schooling, my uncle gets all his material from a school in Paris." They sat down on the bench waiting for a taxi.

"Aaron can I ask you something honey?"

"Sure," Mrs. Casale looked as if she was about to ask one thing, but then changed her mind

"Did you eat anything on the plane?"

"Just a soda and a pack of peanuts, they kept giving me more and more bags of them even though I could barely finish the first one they gave me, they were kinda nasty so one package was enough for me." Tony looked at Aaron hungrily, "in my backpack," Aaron said grinning,

"Hold still ok?" Tony said returning the grin as he dug through Aaron's backpack searching for the bags of peanuts, as he searched he jostled Aaron's bag around thereby jostling poor Aaron around.

"Tony you just finished two slices of pizza," Mrs. Casale said shaking her head as Aaron tried his best not to laugh "and you had how many bowls of cereal this morning?"

"So I'm still hungry, 'member what Mema said Ma," he put on an Italian type accent "I'm a growing boy," he paused and went back to digging in Aaron's bag "AHAH! Found 'em," he held up his prize of eight plastic bags triumphantly and made a face "geez that's all they gave you? There's only like five in a package,"

"Now you see why they kept handin' the packages out?"

"Yeah, you weren't kidding, geez, little skimpy on the food huh?"

"Just a little, but hey it's an airline not a restaurant."

"You know, that's what needs to be added, airplanes with full service restaurants on board, all you can eat and all included in your ticket price." Mrs. Casale just rolled her eyes at the pair of them and tried not to laugh. They hailed a taxi and before Tony could make his way through his third package of airplane provided nuts, they were driving along heading into Boston.

"So what am I going to wear to the dance?" Aaron asked as they pulled along the curb outside the apartment building the Casale family lived.

"Mema has a costume all picked out for you," Mrs. Casale answered, Aaron had to gulp, he had a sinking feeling about this he really hoped his costume wasn't going to make him look like an idiot.

However, there wasn't any time to dread his costume as they entered the apartment, in fact there was any time to do anything, including duck, as Mema herself came flying at him sweeping him up into a bear hug, for a little old woman she was pretty strong, and nearly had him off the ground in the hug.

"Hi…Me…Mema! How are you?" Aaron gasped as he struggled to breath, he swear he could feel his spine cracking under the tremendous hug he was receiving.

"Aaron, its good to see you, you haven't changed a bit. Still a skinny little thing, I always say, you want good food go to Italy not France, they no know what good food is, in Italy they never allow growing boy to be this skinny. We need to get something on those bones, you just skin and bones that all, you spend lots time here we take care of that, Greek and French no know how to feed people stupidido impersonares." (Idiotic impersonators) "Take Italian cooking, say it theirs then ruin it and blame Italians" Aaron chuckled and nodded, remembering the age old rivalry between Greece and Italy and even some rivalry with France probably due to the similarities between the cooking he enjoyed French cooking, but if he had to chose between good ol' fashion Italian cooking and French, he'd definitely chose the Italian.

"Uh, Mema, I think you're killing him," Tony said reaching into the fridge and pulling out two bottles of coke one which he popped open and drank some, the other he handed to Aaron. Mema looked at Tony then at Aaron, she slowly released him and kissed his cheeks.

"I sorry,"

"It's ok Mema, its great getting a hello like that, I've missed you,"

"I miss you too," she held him out at arms length, he put the coke on the nearby table, he'd get to it later "you really haven't changed bit, I expecting you to be like Tony, gets it from his grandfather, his grandfather six feet tall when he alive, and Tony already 5'3'-"

"5'5 Mema and still growing" Tony said groaning

"Right 5'5," Mema said beaming with pride "everyday another inch taller, goin' to be just like him." She paused "how tall you right now Aaron?" that one he had no idea on, five 4? no had to be less then that, he barely came up to Tony's shoulders now, well maybe five feet-ish made sense or even 4' something, he was short…he knew that much…especially for a guy who was supposed to be thirteen heck what was he saying he was small for even a guy of twelve, he had never really cared, but seeing how tall Tony had gotten, made him wonder if Rocky was the same well. Sighing and really not sure how to answer that he shrugged

"Dunno," he replied, Mema patted him on the head gently

"Don't worry, some spurt happen later, my brother, five feet till he was sixteen, then whoosh!" she clapped her hands together "he shoot up like weed, ended up six feet maybe more. Maybe it happen to you too,"

"Come on Aaron we got my room all set up for you;"

"Wait back up, 'set up'? Mean there's a floor?" Aaron asked keeping a serious face; Tony looked at him, and grinned.

"Yeah mom and Mema got me up at four this mornin' to clean it. Not only is there a floor, but," Tony paused as he threw open the door to his room. If Aaron hadn't seen it with his own eyes he never would have believed it. The last time he had seen Tony Casale's room, you'd be lucky if you found the floor, let alone the bed or the closet, now it was totally spotless everything was organized and clean.

"Holy crap man,"

"So whatcha think?"

"I'm impressed," Aaron gave an evil grin "so where'd you hide it all?" Tony returned the grin

"Rocky's room," he said seriously before laughing "no I really put things away and crap, you wouldn't believe what we found under my bed," Aaron made a face, he could imagine and it wasn't a pretty picture. Tony opened his closet "You can hang your stuff up in there, mom got extra hangers, and here's where your sleeping," Tony said kneeling down on the floor, under the bed was a hide-a-bed, all made.

"Cool," Aaron said putting his backpack down on it.

"Yeah you should've seen it this mornin', it's a good thing we got this thing instead of a mattress or somthin', Rocky almost saw it this mornin' luckily I just pushed it back under the bed before she saw it." Tony looked at his watch "aw shoot, the dance starts in an hour an a half," Just then Mrs. Casale poked her head in

"Tony Mema and I need to borrow Aaron, so we can make sure his costume fits and you need to get ready, when you get changed I'll do your hair all right?"

"Ok mom, but I think I can do it myself," he held up a bottle of gel "don't worry I've been studying the art for a week now," Aaron blinked and followed Mrs. Casale out into the living/TV room not really sure he wanted to know; Mema was standing there with something in her hands.

"We're pretty sure this is going to fit you, it was my grandfather's he wore it when he was about your age and he was about your size then too, so why don't you go into the bathroom, put it on, and we'll fix it if we have to."

Aaron nodded and went into the bathroom. Inside he pulled off his tee shirt and slipped the shirt on. To his surprise it wasn't very different from things he had worn back in the 18th and 17th centauries, only this was in much better condition. The white cotton shirt buttoned at the cuffs, and a single button finished the collar of the shirt, it was baggy, a little more then it should have been around his waist and shoulders, but it wasn't ruffled and was in fact very plain, which he was glad of. The pants were a pair of black pants also a little baggy around his middle, but with a belt there wouldn't be any problem.

He liked this outfit that Mema had selected for him, it felt right and he was just as comfortable in this as he was in jeans and tee shirts, maybe even a little more so. Even though the pants and the shirt were from two entirely different time periods they matched perfectly. The shirt would have fit in perfectly in the early 18 to late 17th centaury and was common dress for all folks back then and the pants matched those from the 19th centaury. He fixed the cuffs of the shirt so it looked proper; then realized no one was going to know if it didn't look like it was supposed and laughed a little at himself.

Staring in the mirror, Aaron realized something was missing, he took his comb out of his jean pocket, he had grown his hair out a little bit so it was about half an inch above his shoulders, long enough to be tied up in a very short ponytail, now he'd really fit into the part. Now he was glad he hadn't cut it like he had planned to a week earlier. He combed it back and using an extra strand of leather he used for his cross, tied it around the ponytail. He looked in the bathroom mirror; it was like being back in his past.

Gathering up his clothes, Aaron slowly opened the door and walked back into the room, where Mema and Mrs. Casale were waiting.

"How do I look?" he asked quietly, they both turned around and stared at him in shock. Mema muttered something unintelligible in Italian and Mrs. Casale smiled.

"Aaron you look, you look like you just stepped out of a history book; you look fantastic." Aaron felt his ears go red; he lowered his head, trying to hide the mix of embarrassment and pride. Mema came up to him and kissed both his cheeks before patting them gently with her hand. "Looks like the pants are a little big around the middle.

"Just a little," Aaron admitted,

"No problem," Mrs. Casale said "I'm sure Tony has a belt we can use-" suddenly there was a knock at the door

"Mema, I forgot my keys I need you to let me in so I can get them!" It was Rocky; Mrs. Casale and Mema looked at one another for a minute then at Aaron,

"Just one minute Rosie," Mema called, she grabbed Aaron and pushed him down the hall, Tony had apparently taken the opportunity while it was empty to dash into the bathroom "Tony Rosie is coming, I hiding Aaron in your room,"

"Go for it," Tony called

"Hide here Aaron," Mema said pushing Aaron into Tony's room and shutting the door. He leaned against the door his ear pressed against it listening trying not to laugh.

"Sorry, I was in such a hurry this mornin' I completely forgot them, I gotta get back, before they send out the Army to bring me back, seriously its like they don't trust me, Lisa's downstairs waiting. On top of that I forgot my costume. This is not my day, say where's Tony?" Aaron heard the toilet flush, the pipes clink as the faucet was turned on.

"Right here,"

"Tony Lisa's downstairs for how much would you go down there and tell her I suddenly caught the flu and cant go tonight," there was a minute long pause before Tony answered

"More then you'll ever have, not even if Lisa was down there beggin' for me would I consider it, it aint gonna be that bad Rocky, you might even have fun;"

"At a dance? Yeah right, I'd rather have my tonsils out again or go through the chicken pox again or face-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I get it you don't wanna go, but tell you what you stay for 20 minutes and if your still not havin' a good time, I'll personally carry you home and give you my allowance for the next month. But trust me on this, your not going to want to leave"

"Wanna bet?" Rocky said Aaron heard her walk past the door then back again, he wanted so much to open the door and hug her, but the thought of seeing the surprise look on her face at the dance kept him from doing this. He heard her say goodbye to Mema, her mother, and Tony then heard the door shut. Tony opened the door

"It's safe,"

"Cool,"

"Wow look at you, you look great like something out of the old movies or somthin' like Robinson Cruso or Treasure Island."

"Thanks," Aaron looked Tony over, his costume didn't look out of the ordinary, looked like his suit had stepped out of the 30s, but that was about it. "So who are you supposed to be?"

"You don't know?"

"Not really,"

"Well you'll know when Joe and Harry get here,"

"Ok,"

"Aaron come here we have one last addition to your costume," Mrs. Casale called, he went out to Mema and Mrs. Casale "we thought this might complete the attire," she slipped a white mask over his head; it went over his nose, just barely covering it. Mema guided Aaron over to a mirror in the hall. Aaron looked himself over, he really didn't look bad at all, and they were right, the mask completed the outfit, with the mask Rocky wouldn't recognize him right away. He looked like he was on his way to an 18th centaury masquerade ball. He had been to one, before the Revolutionary War truly began, Sam Adams and his wife had been invited to it along with their children and since he technically fit that bill he had gone along.

Aaron grinned this was getting better and better, his mind began working out a plan for when they got to the dance. There was another knock at the door and Mema made a move to grab Aaron again to hide him.

"Mrs. Casale its Joe and Harry," Tony came running through

"Hey everyone close your eyes I don't want you guys to see us yet." Aaron did as Tony asked and shut his eyes; he heard the door open and feet shuffling past.

"Is it all right to look now Tony?" Mrs. Casale asked

"Yeah," Aaron looked around the three of them were no where in sight. "You ready for us?"

"Tony get on with it," Mema said "you going to be late,"

"All right ready boys?"

"Yeah," Aaron heard Joe say. Joe, Harry, and Tony poked their heads around the corner one at a time as each said

"Hello,"

"Hello,"

"Hello,"

"Hello, hello, hello?" Aaron snorted and began laughing hysterically, now he understood Tony's 30s getup, they had dressed up as the original Three Stooges. Tony had styled his black hair to match Moe Howard perfectly. Joe had some how, Aaron wasn't really going to ask for fear of the answer he might receive, had managed to get his to frizz and stick up and out just like Larry, and Harry, Harry had cut his hair down to the stubs and being a little chubbier then the other two, was able to pull off Curly very well.

The three of the matched the Stooges perfectly and for someone who had seen the original Stooge shorts, Aaron was hysterical with laughter as memories of the first time he had seen the Stooges flooded back into his mind and with him laughing it didn't take long for the entire room to erupt in laughter and Aaron couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so hard.

"Hey Aaron how are ya?" Joe said coming up to Aaron he tried the old stooge trick of poking Aaron in the eye, quickly Aaron held up his hand flat and blocked it with another trick. "Heeeey," Aaron grinned

"Heeeeey yourself," he replied and turned to Harry and received the familiar Curly type hello. "Good to see you guys,"

"Yeah you too, well I mean you don't sound any different, we figured you'd be speakin' total French the next time we'd see you either that or with a total French accent," Joe said putting on an obviously fake French accent.

"Naw," Aaron said laughing "could never happen, my French is worse then your Italian."

"Ok I want to get at least one picture of you four, and since I know you're not going to let me at the dance, I insist on it now." The four boys groaned, but lined up "oh your first Jr. High School dance…this is so precious"

"Cute the Three Stooges meet the Phantom of the Opera," Harry said grinning. Mema seemed to like that idea and came up behind Aaron and buckled a black cloak around his neck.

"Now you look part of the Phantom." She said and scooted out of the way. Harry, Tony, and Joe assumed Three Stooges poses and Aaron knelt down in front of them, he took his mask off for the picture,

"This is adorable," Mrs. Casale said snapping a picture,

"Come on ma we're gonna be late," Tony said

"Ok, I want you to take my camera and get a picture of Aaron and Rosie, especially Rosie, I want a picture of her, I don't care if you have to tie her down I want pictures." The four boys looked at each other and grinned evilly and Mrs. Casale groaned realizing what she just said and realizing who she had just said it too.


	19. Reunions

Aaron followed Tony, Harry, and Joe through the halls of the Junior High, he looked around at the lockers and the classrooms, Aaron had never been inside a school like this before so he couldn't help, but take in everything he was seeing his school experience had consisted of a few one room school houses in his early years living with the Adam's, sent there by Sam, until he took it upon himself to complete Aaron's education deciding the schools weren't educating Aaron in a fashion that Sam thought he should be.

At the end of the hallway was a pair of double doors, from which was echoing the sound of loud music. Tony pushed open the double doors and they walked in.

"Nice," Aaron said looking around; a track went around the large gym on the balcony they now stood on.

"Yeah this is new, they finished it last year," Harry said, they leaned over the railing surveying the dance below.

"Hey there's Rocky, biiiig surprise she sittin' by herself." Tony said pointing; Aaron looked where he was pointing. Sitting on a bleacher was Rocky, getting her to wear her costume must have taken big time bribing, it was a dress for one thing a white dress that she looked beautiful in, she had a tiara leading Aaron to assume that she was dressed as a princess and even though she looked absolutely miserable, she looked beautiful and while her brother had hit a major growth spurt, now towering over Aaron, he grinned seeing that Rocky hadn't really changed a bit, she maybe had a half an inch on him in height, but that's the way it had been when they had first met.

"Ok Aaron now you head in for the kill!" Harry said giving another Curly hoot,

"Make sure you get her in the middle of the floor that way I can get a good picture of the two of you, I don't wanna face the wrath of my mother."

"Or Mema," Joe commented seriously. Aaron leaned over the railing again looking at the dancing teens below him. He wasn't sure if he was ready for this, he hadn't danced like this in years; the last time was at the ball he had gone to with the Adams's. The one he had almost missed because of his lack of dancing knowledge He closed his eyes, remembering.

*Flashback*

1774

Aaron nervously raised his hand and knocked softly on the door that led into Samuel Adams's study.

"Come in," his gruff voice called from inside, Aaron opened the door slowly and peeked inside. Sam Adams sat behind his desk, working on his speeches he looked up when Aaron entered obviously glad to have someone interrupt his work "Ah Aaron finished with your studies I hope?"

"Yes sir,"

"Good lad, if you hadn't Mrs. Adams's would have my head; apparently I have become to lenient when it comes to your studies. Not as if that blasted school was doing any better," Sam said chuckling "besides wouldn't want you to miss the ball, its going to be grand, all of Boston will be there, John Mr. Hancock as you know is throwing this ball and he can hardly wait to finally meet you, not to mention it's a very exquisite guest list, a few people you already know will be there, including Miss Elizabeth Williams." It was all Aaron could do to not groan, he could stand Elizabeth about as much as he could throw her which given her size on him definitely wouldn't have been far. She had what would be considered nowadays as an obsessed crush on him, Sam knew this, knew she drove Aaron insane, and loved teasing him about it.

"About the ball, sir,"

"Aaron if you're not ready to call me father; then please at least call me Sam…I will even put up with Mr. Adams for the time being. However sir sounds just so authoritative; therefore not befitting one such as myself"

"Yes si-, Mr. Adams,"

"Well we're getting better, at least we've gotten you off that Master Adams sir bit, we are narrowing down your addressing me considerably it's a start a small one, but a start at least." Sam said shaking his head "now what about the ball?"

"Well, I'm not sure if I should attend," Sam grinned and chuckled

"Aaron you can avoid Miss Williams as much as you want, you may even do whatever you must to avoid her at the ball even it that would entail hiding behind orchestra the entire night, but please do not miss this opportunity because of her. I want you to go with us, you are apart of this family and the invitation was addressed to Mr. Samuel Adams and immediate family. You've been apart of this family for nearly a year and yet few know you," he lowered his voice "I had one man approach me the other day asking if I could send the servant boy I had accompanying me at the docks to retrieve something from his business. He was referring to you Aaron, once I informed him of his mistake he quickly apologized, but it just shows that its high time we introduced you to all of Boston as my son and this ball is perfect to do so, Mrs. Adams has already purchased a costume for you to wear and Ann will make the necessary alterations to it this afternoon."

"Its not that I'm trying to avoid Eliz-Miss Williams," Sam raised an eyebrow trying to decide if Aaron was being truthful

"There is another reason?" Aaron nodded and looked down at his shoes, past his shoes he could see his reflection in the very polished wood floor "and that would be what son?" when Aaron didn't answer at first then muttered it under his breath and fast

"Idonotknowhowtodance." Was what was heard, Sam sighed realizing Aaron wasn't going to give up the information easily. He had come to realize very soon after meeting Aaron, how deep the boy's stubbornness ran, especially when the information he was withholding was about himself, he had a tendency to hide his past from all though Sam had tried countless times to get Aaron to trust him enough to tell him what went on in his mind.

"Aaron you're mumbling, please repeat that," he said gently all traces of his usual gruff voice gone. Aaron took a deep breath

"I do not know how to dance;" Aaron finally said reluctantly Sam raised an eyebrow and chuckled a bit "I'm going to embarrass the family, it be better off if I did not attend the ball."

"You could never embarrass the family Aaron."

"So I could just attend and just watch from afar?" he asked hopeful. Sam gave him a look and shook his head.

"That would be a nice attempt my boy, but Mr. Hancock prides himself in making his dances enjoyable for children as well as the adults he always has at least one dance set aside for just the children." Aaron groaned and shook his head that was just his luck.

Taking a deep breath, Sam patted the boy on his shoulder and walked out of the office telling him to stay. Curious, Aaron poked his head out through the doors and into the empty hall. Sighing he went back inside and paced around, he walked over to Sam's desk and saw his adoptive father's messy handwriting all over the parchments, words were crossed out and replaced with others. It was Sam's latest speech and by the looks of it he was having some difficulty placing the words.

"My fellow Bostonians," Aaron read aloud "in this time of great despair we must face the call of duty and it is not pride that drives us it is desire for freedom, freedom from…" he shook his head, poor Sam. Aaron had a sinking feeling that before the day was over, this speech would be finished, with his help that is. Though he had no problem helping Sam, Aaron had really been looking forward to going for a quick ride down to the harbor and go for a swim.

"Ah I see you've found the latest failure of old Samuel Adams." Sam's voice boomed, causing Aaron to jump with fright.

"It does not sound horrible, nor does it sound like a failure." Aaron said honestly "it just needs the right words to complete it. When are you going to present it?" he asked.

"In two days," Sam said despairingly Aaron looked at the parchment carefully thinking hard.

"What about 'My Fellow Bostonians, my words have been heard over and over, yet not truly heard, we have turned a blind eye and a deaf ear to the injustice that had been bestowed on our great city, in this time of great despair we must look past the despair and look instead a different direction, facing the call of duty and the recognition of human rights. Tis' not pride which drives us to believe war is the only option, tis is a desire which every human being deserves and should seek, and that desire is called Freedom, freedom from oppression, freedom to govern ourselves, and freedom from the rule of a tyrant who enslaves us." Sam thought that over and looked at Aaron a large grin on his face

"Aaron my boy that is it!" Quickly he took his quill and another sheet of parchment and wrote Aaron's words down.

"You really think it is good enough?"

"Good enough?! That tis wonderful 'we have turned a blind eye and a deaf ear' where do you think of these things?" Aaron shrugged

"I've heard enough freedom speeches in my lifetime, that may be the reason, besides I simply took what you had already written and added onto it, so in truth it was your own words which formed the speech." Sam looked at him shaking his head

"Can you take credit for something of your own making at least once Aaron; you never give yourself credit where credit is deserved." Aaron shrugged and Sam sighed "no matter, eventually you will see all the good you have done for me and the cause for liberty someday you will see how important you are. Now let us attempt a new problem in your life."

"Miss Williams?" he asked grinning

"Dancing," Sam said throwing his arm around Aaron's shoulder and leading him out of the study "the other agenda you are going to have to solve on your own I'm afraid." He finished laughing hid loud deep laugh.

(End Flashback)

"Go get her man!" Harry said pushing Aaron a little, bringing him back from that memory, the dancing lessons had gone well, well as well as could've been expected, and as it turned out Aaron didn't need to spend the entire dance hidden behind the orchestra, in fact Elizabeth and her family were unable to attend the ball. That didn't stop Sam from making sure that the dancing lessons didn't go to waste, he had personally arranged it so Aaron danced with another girl at the ball, and in actuality he hadn't done horrible. Now remembering that, and all that Sam had taught him about dancing, he was trying to hold onto so he wouldn't make a fool of himself.

"Yeah she's waitin' for you this is gonna blow her away!" Tony said.

Aaron nodded, he took a deep breath and slowly began his decent down the stairs just as a slow song replaced "Brown Eyed Girl," he wasn't quite sure what the song was, but he could see most of the kids knew it and most of them were dancing to it. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he took another deep breath, made sure his mask was on, and headed towards Rocky. He listened to the song carefully as he tried to slow his racing heart down, as nerves and excitement were coursing through his body…

"My love, I'll never find the words, my love, to tell you how I feel my love, mere words could not explain precious love. You held my life within your hands, created everything I am taught me how to live again…only you"

As he headed towards her, most of the other kids stopped and stared, Aaron wasn't sure if it was because they had no idea who he was or if it was because he was headed to Rocky. Now the room was completely silent, at least to Aaron it was, he could still faintly hear the music, the music not the words, he took another deep breath and Rocky looked up at him when he finally reached her, she quickly looked around maybe thinking there was another girl this guy was headed for that hopeful look turned to one of confusion when she realized she was the only one sitting there. He bowed a little and held out his hand.

"May I have the pleasure of this dance m'lady?" he said trying his best to get back to his thick Scottish accent instead of his Americanized European accent, it wasn't an easy task that was for sure.

"You sure you've got the right girl?" she asked he didn't answer; instead he nodded and took her hand gently, and led her to the middle of the dance floor. She timidly put her hands on his shoulders and he did the same, Aaron knew he still wasn't the best at dancing, but he could handle this slow rocking back and forth dancing it was easy. The entire time Rocky stared into his eyes and Aaron knew she was trying to figure out who he was and if she knew him. Finally towards the end of the song she asked him, "Do I know you? I really feel like I've met you someplace but I don't know where," He nodded again and smiled shyly. "Who are you then?" for a second Aaron thought, trying to put the words together just so, finally those words came to him.

"Just a friend" he said softly "one who's thought about you everyday and has missed you every second of everyday."

She cocked her head in confusion; he leaned closer and gently kissed her cheek then slowly he reached up and lifted up the mask revealing his face. Rocky stared at him for a moment or two her hand to her mouth, Aaron could see tears welling up in her eyes,

"Aaron…" she said softly before falling into him hugging him tight catching him off guard for only a split second.

He thought he heard a click of the camera, and he thought he heard mummers all around them, but Aaron didn't care, he didn't care about what was going on around them, he had missed Rocky so much and until now hadn't realized exactly how much, he held her tight rocking back and forth slowly with her arms still wrapped around him tightly.

After a few moments, slowly they let go of one another and Aaron grinned as she looked at him. Then suddenly without so much of a warning, she punched his shoulder…HARD. Aaron was glad to see at least something's hadn't changed…Rocky's punches still hurt, maybe a little more then before.

"Ow!" he exclaimed rubbing his arm "what was that for?" She grinned at him

"For tricking me like that!" Aaron grinned

"Hey wasn't my idea, if I had my way I would've surprised you back at your apartment when you forgot your keys and Mema had to let you in, not my fault your family wouldn't let me" Rocky's face changed into one of complete shock.

"You were there?" he nodded

"I got shoved into Tony's room, literally"

"Wait mom and Mema?"

"And your brother," Rocky grinned mischievously, "actually it was Mema who shoved me into Tony's room…" her grin got even more if possible evil looking "what?"

"I'll be right back" she said simply and walked over to her brother still standing with Harry and Joe, all three boys were laughing, but quickly stopped when they saw Rocky on the approach. Aaron jogged over to them watching, curious.

"Hey Rocky having a good time?" Tony said as straight faced as possible

"Wonderful," she said as sweet as could be, Tony looked at Aaron who shrugged, Harry and Joe backed up a little and stood nearer Aaron.

"That's great, so I bet you and Aaron have lots of catching up to do, so I'm just going to go see if Amy…Oh look there she is! She if she would want to share a dance with a real stooge! Later!" Before Tony could scurry away, Rocky sucker punched him "Ow Rocky what the hell was that for?!" he said, she hadn't hit him hard enough to cause any damage, but enough to leave a mark and enough to surprise Tony who was not expecting it in the least.

"That would also be for tricking me and for lying," she grinned "and for putting Aaron up to this!" Tony grinned and hugged his sister still rubbing his arm where Aaron was sure a bruise was going to form.

"Yeah, I guess I deserved that…but aren't you glad we did it?" Rocky nodded and Tony's grin widened so much that it threatened to engulf his entire face. "Well you two crazy kids have fun now, I've got a dancing date with a certain vampire queen named Amy!" and with that Tony disappeared into the crowd, followed in a different direction by Joe and Harry, leaving Aaron and Rocky standing in the crowd.

"You wanna sit for a bit?" Aaron asked secretly hoping that she did, if he had it his way they would just sit and talk the rest of the night and he wouldn't have to once again showoff his lack of dancing skills. Rocky nodded, she took his hand tightly in hers and guided him over to the bench she had occupied when he had first arrived.

"So how long have you guys been planning this?" she asked

"Tony called me a few weeks ago, right out of the blue askin' if I was doing anything around this time, said your mom had said it was ok to invite me to spend a week or even more. Just in time-"

"For the Halloween dance," she finished for him

"Yeah, they thought it would be cool to surprise you; your mom and Tony picked me up this afternoon at the airport."

"So that's why Tony's room was so clean, I figured someone was spending the night, but I wasn't sure who, 'cause usually when any of Tony's friends sleepover they sleep in the living room so they can watch TV." Aaron nodded and sighed "what?" Rocky asked looking at him curiously

"Nothing, I was just thinkin'"

"'bout what?"

"How much I missed being in Boston, and how much I missed you,"

"I missed you too, I mean occasional letters wasn't actually seeing you," Aaron nodded before grinning at her

"You're telling me" he replied and hugged her tight.


	20. Dance till you drop

The dance continued long into the night, well ok ten o'clock. Aaron had met so many people that night he couldn't remember all of them. He was introduced to Tony's girlfriend Amy the one who had apparently "helped" in getting Rocky into her dress; he also met other friends of the twins and their classmates.

He was reintroduced with the guys from the baseball team, and wasn't really surprised to learn that Mike was still in the sixth grade, something he was partially glad of, that meant that the chances of him running into Mike were slim, if Tony had grown up as much as he had, Aaron hated to even imagine or even register a guess as to what kind of size Mike now had on him, which considering the fact that look wise, Mike was more then a few years older then Aaron and when they had last encountered one another Aaron had really come out worse of the fight even though out loud he really didn't want to admit that.

But he was forced to grimace, at learning that though Mike was no longer in the same grade and therefore not in the same school as the twins, that didn't mean that he wasn't around and in fact had been hanging around the North End quite a bit, rumors were circulating that he now liked Rocky, and Tony and his crew were one of the reasons he wasn't approaching her, the other reason being Rocky had already threatened to knock his teeth out through the back of his head if he came within half a mile of her that thought caused Aaron's grimace too vanish instantly into a fit of laughter. Keeping the thought that there may be yet another fight between him and Mike with this visit in the back of his mind where he couldn't forget it..

Towards the end of the night, Rocky got to a point where she actually wanted to dance and proceeded to drag him out on to the dance floor a few times. This final time it was for another slow song something Aaron was very glad of, a bunch of Rocky's friends had pushed him out during a faster paced song earlier and it wasn't a pleasant experience at least Aaron hadn't thought so. The girls had been following him and Rocky around the entire night and every time he spoke they would whisper amongst themselves giggling and when he looked at Rocky for help, she'd laugh too mainly because she just found it amusing.

This final dance however, Rocky's group of friends left them alone and aside from the others on the dance floor, including Tony and his girlfriend, they were alone. This time they didn't even really dance, it was more of holding each other tight and rocking back and forth slowly

"Why cant time just stop right here right at this moment," he uttered under his breath "and never start again allow this moment to stay like this forever"

"Huh?" Rocky said looking him right in the eye; quickly he faked a smile "what did you say?"

"Nothing, just thinking,"

"About what?" Aaron gave a little shrug

"It's hard to explain." Smiling a little bit, Rocky hugged him tighter and rested her head on his chest and he hoped that she couldn't hear the quick pace of his heart and though he had tried to keep the thoughts out of his head tried to keep them at bay, still they came, knowing he would have to say goodbye to Rocky seeing the tears in her eyes again, how would he explain why he could never see her again or at least not for a very long time after all explaining that would mean he would have to explain his immortality, something which he had enough trouble comprehending when he really was twelve, heck he was still trying to comprehend it.

How could he possibly explain it to Rocky and Tony? Apart of him wished he could, he wished he could tell them everything about himself. _Wait_ Aaron thought _explain to them that immortality and living forever does really exist, but not for everyone, explain to them that they will grow up and eventually die while in the event no one takes my head I'll continue to be as they are seeing me_.

Rocky looked at him as Aaron continued to stare out at something only he saw, as a single tear rolled down his cheek, even he didn't notice it, but Rocky did.

"Aaron?" she said softly "Aaron what's the matter?" quickly he blinked coming out of his stare as she called his name.

"What?" he said

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah fine why?"

"'cause you're crying," quickly Aaron's hand went to his face and brushed the tear away

"Something in my eye is all," he said putting on a wide grin. Rocky didn't seem convinced, she looked him straight in the eyes "honest that's all it was," as the song ended finally he kissed her cheek gently as she took his hand and held onto it tight. He knew she didn't believe that it had been just something in his eye; Aaron knew this, he was a horrible liar, always had been that's why he usually didn't even bother trying.

"Aaron you can tell me you know that," he looked at her nodding

"I know," he took her hand in his and kissed it gently "I thank you for the pleasure of your company this evening Miss Casale may I be as bold as to ask to perhaps see you again?" Rocky grinned wide and laughed a little, "may I?" he asked again. Rocky's grin got if possible wider and she nodded.

"It would be my pleasure," she said kissing his cheek and hugging him tight.

It took a while to finally leave the school, and once leaving it took even longer for the trio to make it back to the Casale's apartment. This was because all three were getting tired and therefore dragging their feet, which in Aaron's opinion hadn't hurt so much in a long time. Rocky who had never worn heels before in her life and that was exactly what she had been forced into for the dance, so her feet were hurting her worse then Aaron and Tony's were. So Aaron offered to give her a piggyback, even though she was about the same height as him and Aaron considered himself pretty strong, he only made it a few steps before he finally gave into Rocky telling him that it was ok she was feeling better. His apologizing only resulted in Rocky whispering to Tony and Tony picking Aaron up and carrying him upside down while he protested between laughs.

When they finally did make it home, all three were more exhausted then before and literally dragged themselves up the stairs and into the apartment. Mrs. Casale was waiting for them in the living room watching TV, after hugging all three and asking if they had a good time, she sent them off to bed.

Aaron remembered changing out of his costume, but that was the last thing he remembered he was out before his head hit the pillow a rare event for him, Aaron usually spent hours laying awake finding it difficult to fall asleep, this came from him always having to be on his guard even if it wasn't necessary. This night however all the excitement and all the happiness he had experienced that day knocked him out and knocked him out hard.


	21. Road Trip!

The sound of an alarm going off was what woke Aaron up the next morning. He heard Tony get out of bed shuffle around the room, trip on something presumably his desk chair which had somehow made it's way from the desk to the center of the room, then he heard the door open and shut. Blinking a little Aaron rubbed his eyes sitting up on his elbows. Sunlight was barely shinning into the room, Tony's bed was empty and the sound of movement from down the hall in the kitchen could be heard. Aaron looked at his watch discovering it was only six thirty in the morning. Yawning wide, Aaron stood up and walked over to the mirror attached to Tony's bureau, he pushed his hair down a little so it wasn't sticking up as bad.

He walked out into the hall and headed down to the kitchen. Sitting at the table was Tony and Mema, Mrs. Casale was fixing a cup of coffee for herself. She turned and spotted him in the doorway looking lost.

"Aaron good morning, we didn't wake you up did we?" he shook his head

"Naw I usually get up 'bout this time at home."

"Are you hungry?" he nodded as his stomach let out a very loud grumble, his ears turned red grinning sheepishly a little as Mema and Mrs. Casale returned the grin chuckling a little, while Tony was practically on the floor rolling.

"A little bit," Aaron admitted his ears a magnificent shade of red, he sat down next to Mema as she patted the chair next to her.

"Well as long as Tony hasn't managed to eat ALL of the food, there should be some bacon and scrambled eggs left." Tony ducked his head towards his food and Aaron couldn't help but grin. Mema passed him a plate with scrambled eggs and bacon on it.

"Che far tu occorre di bibita" (What do you want to drink?) Aaron grinned, ever since Mema had discovered that he spoke fluent Italian, she would randomly start speaking it with him.

"latte piacere." (milk please) he answered, Mrs. Casale reached into the fridge and pulled out bottle of milk, she poured the liquid into the glass before handing it to him.

"Grazie," he said taking a sip (thank you) he looked over at Tony who was literally stuffing his face and catching a sideway glance from Mema he began to laugh as she shook her head also laughing a little. Tony looked up with them his cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk

"Wha?" he asked around his food, Mema reached over and smacked him offside the head.

"Do not talk with mouth full." She said loudly.

"So…um Tony what's with the early rising?" Aaron asked as he took a bite of his scrambled eggs looking at Tony expectantly.

"Hockey practice,"

"Hockey?" Aaron asked raising an eyebrow, he had pegged Tony for football, but hockey did make sense.

"Yeah," Tony leaned forward gesturing for Aaron to do the same, he lowered his voice to barley a whisper "it was either hockey or swim team at the Y, believe me the whole speedo idea, not my style man," Aaron snorted

"But it totally goes for your style dude or even, what's that thing called the dancing in water," he paused for a moment "oh yeah synchronized swimming I can totally picture you in the bathing cap and water dancing." he said Tony grinned at him giving him a goofy kind of glare and after glancing at his mother and Mema, picked up his fork, loaded it with some scrambled egg, and aimed it at Aaron's head. "Don't even think about it," Aaron mouthed to him still grinning, he in turn picked up his own fork and also loaded it up with the scrambled eggs, if Tony wanted to start this kind of war he was in trouble, Aaron had no problem retaliating against Tony's food flinging. "If you continue with this be prepared for the consequences that WILL follow."

"Boys," Mrs. Casale said shaking her head; she sat down next to Tony with her cup of coffee "any food fights that begin at this table will end with the both of you cleaning my kitchen, waxing the floor and washing the fridge are included in that inside and out." Tony and Aaron looked at one another and quickly ate the eggs that had sat on their forks waiting for deployment. "Tony you have twenty minutes to finish eating, get to practice, suit up and be on the ice. Unless you want to be doing lines like Coach Clarkson threatened the other day." Tony kind of paled for a moment; he shoved the last bit of bacon in his mouth and could be heard running down the hall. Mema began laughing and shaking her head, muttering in Italian.

"Doesn't Rosie have practice too?" Mema asked sipping her tea

"No not today, the coach would prefer she stay off the ice for at least another week." Aaron looked up at Mema and Mrs. Casale.

"Rocky's playing hockey too?" he asked

"Both of them are on the same team,"

"Cool," he seriously had never once pictured either one of them playing hockey, but since baseball was all he had ever seen them play well picturing them playing other sports just didn't pop in his mind.

"I still say Rosie should not play, to dangerous she will get hurt even more." Now Aaron quickly looked at Mema

"Hurt?" He asked

"Rosie sprained her wrist at a game last week, nothing very serious, but she did fall down on it at practice the other day, the coach asked her if she would be all right with taking a few days rest, she's one of the best players out there and they have a tournament in about a week that the team needs her in."

"She didn't mention anything 'bout her wrist bein' hurt." Aaron said thinking as he chewed some bacon.

"Believe me Aaron it took her falling down on it at practice for us to find out about it. You know Rosie." He nodded grinning

"Stubborn," Mrs. Casale smiled and nodded

"That is most certainly true." She paused and looked at Mema "and it's good for her to be so active, she is one of the best athletes in the school." Mema nodded, Aaron knew that Mema was constantly trying to get Rocky to be more girly, something that he knew wasn't gonna happen anytime soon.

Tony came running into the kitchen panting as he dragged a large hockey bag and a hockey stick into the room dropping them onto the floor.

"Rea…Ready ma?" he asked between breaths

"Tony this is what you get for waking up late, if you would just set your alarm for an earlier time you wouldn't have to rush through breakfast and then make me rush you to practice."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Tony said picking up the equipment. Mrs. Casale rolled her eyes towards the ceiling.

"I'll be back in a little bit; mom let Rosie sleep in a little longer ok?"

"Hey Aaron later on tonight we should all head over to the rink and go skating it'll be cool, not many people go to our rink so it aint crowded, plenty of room for a race."

Aaron blinked a little, ice… skate…that was something he didn't know how to do, his skateboard was the closest to skating he had ever gotten, the last time he had ever been on ice was when he was running from British soldiers in the winter of 1777, he registered a guess that they hadn't appreciated his firing a shot over their small camp spooking the couple of horses causing them to bolt. It had a way to distract the soldiers so the militia he was a part of could safely go past the camp. They figured Aaron being smaller and quieter, could sneak close enough to the camp, fire a shot to spook them and the horses and while the redcoats were chasing their horses the rest of the militia could continue on their way.

The soldiers had given chase after him and he had taken a short cut down a path that looked like it was just wide enough through the thick brush for him not realizing that the path turned into a hill that led towards a small pond which was frozen over. The ice had been useful in his escape, because by the time the soldiers got through the brush Aaron was across the ice, which was thick enough to support his weight, but when the soldiers, weighed down with equipment and being much larger then himself, made it only a few steps before the ice began to crack and break forcing them to retreat. He had made it across before everything gave way, but not before slipping plenty of times twisting his ankle pretty bad, nailing his jaw on the ice and slipping into a snow bank. None of that had been a very pleasant experience to say the least especially the snow down his shirt part, luckily the ploy had worked as his militia was able to get past the redcoats as planned..

"I'll see what Rosie wants to do, but if I know your sister she'll want to go, if I agree to let her out on the ice swear to me Tony no roughhousing that means no racing."

"Aw come on ma, just a little?" he grinned "you know check each other into the boards or something?"

"Anthony!" Mrs. Casale said loudly, Tony quickly put his hands up fending his mother off.

"All right, All right."

"Lets go," and with that the two of them were gone.

When he had finished his breakfast, Aaron helped Mema clean up from breakfast, though she threatened to whap him with the wooden spoon if he even touched the dishes. But at realizing that he wasn't going to listen to her at least not on that note, she finally just shook her head sighing, and handed him a towel to dry them. After cleaning up the kitchen, he followed Mema into the living room where she sat in her chair and picked up the remote and turned on the television. A game show called Jeopardy was on.

"With twins at practice and Alice with them, give me a chance to watch my show in peace." Aaron nodded and sat down on the couch watching the show intently. He had always liked trivia type games, it took him a little bit to catch onto the answering the question by asking it, idea, but once he caught on, him and Mema had a contest of their own going.

"The Eiffel tower, completed in 1889 was designed by this famous architect." The announcer asked, Aaron grinned wide, he couldn't believe the contestant couldn't get this; Mema didn't seem to know either.

"Who is Gustav Eiffel," he answered waiting to see if the people on TV would get it. A buzzer sounded and the announcer shook his head

"I'm sorry the correct answer was who is Gustav Eiffel?" Mema looked at Aaron smiling "next question."

"Very good, how you know that?"

"There's very few things in history I don't know 'bout Mema, very few." He said grinning wide.

By the time Mrs. Casale had returned home from dropping Tony off at practice, the contest had escalated into a betting game, every right answer won the victor a dollar from the loser, and by the time she had walked into the living room, Aaron had racked up thirty dollars while Mema who was a master at the game itself was up to thirty five. When Mrs. Casale learned what was going on she rolled her eyes sighing and walked down the hall to go wake Rocky up.

When Rocky finally emerged, Jeopardy was over making way for a cartoon show, Aaron who had little experience with cartoons on TV sat with curiosity watching the show called the Jetsons. Rocky, yawning a little sat down next to him.

"Morning," she said

"Morning," he replied turning to look at her "what's up?"

"Nothing much," she said pausing for a moment to watch as the main character George Jetson was getting chewed out by his boss. "I didn't know you liked the Jetsons"

"Neither did I, we don't have a TV at home, but I like this it's kinda cool it's always cool to watch people's take on what the future's gonna look like." He said laughing a little at the characters. Mrs. Casale came into the room and looked at them,

"Rosie go get something to eat we're leaving in twenty minutes, Aaron you should probably go get dressed too, do you have a sweatshirt?" Looking at Rocky who simply grinned and scampered off to go eat, Aaron shook his head, he had packed his jacket, but that was it and he really did not feel like wearing it. "Well I don't know how cold it will be, so you might want to raid Tony's closet and find a sweatshirt ok?" he nodded and headed off to Tony's room.

Inside he changed into a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt, looking in Tony's closet he found a sweatshirt that was just his size a little bit big, but he liked his clothes that way. He was curious however, as he once again tied his hair up in the same short pony tail from the previous night, where Mrs. Casale was taking them and why he needed to at least dress warm. He pulled the sweatshirt on and slipped his cross on over his head, putting it under his shirt carefully and slipped his baseball hat on.

Walking out back into the living room, his hands shoved deep in the front pocket of the hooded sweatshirt, Aaron looked over at Mema who was wearing a homemade shawl and carrying a large pocketbook. Mrs. Casale was also carrying a smaller one and wearing her jacket.

"Good you all set Aaron?" he nodded, moments later Rocky emerged from her room wearing jeans and a jacket. "Are you going to be warm enough with that Aaron?" again he nodded.

"Yeah I don't get cold very easily, uh stupid question, but where are we going?" he asked looking at Mema and Mrs. Casale who just smiled mischievously "what?"

"You will see when we get there," Rocky let out a wide yawn. "We need to swing in and pick up Tony and then we'll be off." Rocky seemed to know what was going on because after she yawned again she looked at him grinning. They headed out of the apartment, once outside they walked down the street a little bit to a parking garage. Once in the garage, they walked to Mrs. Casale's car, got inside and headed off.

The entire ride after picking up Tony at the rink, had Aaron glued to the window watching the scenery fly by, though he was still very curious as to where they were headed he couldn't help, but enjoy the landscape as they drove out of the city and into the country. He had always loved New England in the fall; remembering carriage rides and riding his horse Yona throughout Massachusetts when he lived with Sam Adams and his family.

Tony had fallen asleep during the long car ride and Rocky was contently reading a book. She had offered him a book as well, but he was perfectly content with watching the scenery, enjoying himself, partly because he was reminded of the last time he had tried to read while in a moving anything, he had felt nauseas after the first couple paragraphs and had vowed to never repeat the experience.

After an hour or so, Aaron was beginning to feel kind of carsick, even without having the help of reading he wasn't used to riding in a car for such a long time this being the longest time in a car he had ever spent, even the trip from the Cape back to Boston with his father hadn't taken this long. So he was very glad when Mrs. Casale pulled the car off the main road and went down a dirt one for about a mile before pulling into a parking lot surrounded by a number of other cars. She parked their car in an empty spot and they all got out, after kicking Tony to wake up that is.

A smell in the air hit Aaron's nostrils a smell he recognized, though unable to place it, it hit a deep chord in his memory bringing back feelings that he hadn't felt in a long time. And though it was extremely faint he thought he heard music, music that almost sounded like drum rolls. They walked towards the music and towards the smell; all of these factors were making Aaron's curiosity work over time, wondering desperately what the Casale family was up too.

They walked through the entrance of the fair grounds and the scene that lay before them, well Aaron could hardly believe his eyes, his mouth dropped open and he felt his heart pick up speed, apart of him wanted to jump up and down in happiness and the other part wanted to hug Mrs. Casale tight. Before he could do anything, Mrs. Casale reached over and hugged his shoulders tight.

"What do you think?" she asked him, Aaron tried to answer her but was unable to find the words.


	22. Samhain

Aaron stood there, just taking in the sights. The sights, the smells, even the sounds brought back a flood of memories remembering this kind of festival back in the highlands. A large gathering of all the clans; with food, bards telling the tales of the clans, music and dancing, and Aaron personal favorite, the highland games, like the caber toss. All would gather to celebrate a commonality that no matter what clan they were apart of they all shared… their Celtic roots. Though some things were obviously different it being the 1970s not the 1600s so some of the booths especially the food booths had cash registers and speakers playing Scottish music, but it was all so familiar.

In the distance he could see a group of women dancing the traditional highland step dancing and bagpipe players playing the familiar tune Flower of Scotland, which had become the national anthem. Hearing and seeing this, even more memories hit him, it was like being hit with an brick, seeing things he hadn't experienced in hundreds of years.

"Well Aaron?" Mrs. Casale asked again bringing him back to reality.

"I don't…I don't know what to say…" he stuttered.

"Well we figured this would be a nice opportunity for all of us, but especially for you, this is after all the Celtic New Year isn't that right? November first?"

"Samhain,"

"Samahaha?" Tony asked attempting to say it Aaron grinned and chuckled

"Samhain" he said slowly "it signals the end of autumn and the end of summer and the beginning of winter, least till May which is Beltan that signals the start of Summer" he said softly, he had completely forgotten about that.

After all Aaron hadn't been following the Celtic ways, at least not religiously, as a Scot of course he knew everything about it, it was something that no matter where in Scotland his father and him went it was apart of everyday life, people speaking total Gaelic not an English word to be heard, his countries constant defiance of English rule, telling tales of their experiences with the Celtic deities; like Epona the goddess of horses and fertility, Aaron like many of his fellow Scottish Celts believed her to be the mother goddess as opposed to the Irish mother Goddess Dana…The bards and villagers would also tell tales of creatures that lurked deep in Celtic mythology, like the Kelpie which had terrified him when he was younger, the thought that a creature guising itself as a sweet pony, would offer rides to unsuspecting children and once the child was on his back he would take them down to the bottom of the Loch with him from where they could never escape.

After hearing THAT story for the first time, it had taken Duncan hours every night to get the five year old to sleep; he vowed not to let Aaron listen to the bards in the villages every again until he was at least ten, it took him nearly that long to get him to go swimming in the lochs or even go near any stray ponies. Aaron grinned and shook his head at his own childish then. He had forgotten how wild his imagination had been back then and how much of a scaredy cat he had really been, while he didn't consider himself to be a scaredy cat now, least not as much as he had been, that hadn't slowed his wild imagination down at all.

These memories came flooding back to him and Aaron couldn't believe how quickly his Gaelic language something he hadn't spoken in years, had come back to him as if he used them daily and how quickly all the memories of his Celtic roots came back.

Tony and Rocky were looking at him grinning and he could see Tony's mouth moving as he still tried to pronounce the words as Aaron had, Rocky was closer then her brother, but Tony sounded like he was still saying banana only with an S.

"Sanana?" he said going on his third or maybe fourth attempt. Finally Aaron grinned and shook his head.

"Ok say it with me 'sav'"

"Sav" Tony and Rocky both said

"En".

"En"

"There you go, just combine it and you got 'Samhain' means the end of autumn" Aaron finished with a grin.

"Sambain" Tony said still attempting; Aaron rolled his eyes snickering a little

"Close enough,"

"So what language is that?" Rocky asked

"Gaelic, right Aaron?" Mrs. Casale said, he nodded

"Been researching haven't we?" he asked his grin getting wider, Mrs. Casale nodded

"Actually a colleague mentioned this festival to me a few weeks ago after I mentioned you to her. She moved here from Edinburgh and said that in Scotland this is a big affair then she said that there was a smaller celebration in western Mass that she thought we might enjoy. We might even run into her she has a booth somewhere around here and she is dying to meet you. She weaves in her spare time and sells them here. So what do you think?"

"This…This is really cool it's like being home."

"That's what we were hoping for I know you said last time you were with us that you haven't been back to Scotland in a long time." He nodded

"No I haven't." Aaron said sadly

"So what are we gonna do first?" Rocky asked watching the dancers with interest. She looked at Aaron "hey why do they dance with their arms above their heads?"

"Yeah what's with that? I mean it's kinda goofy looking"

"Tony!" Mrs. Casale said looking at him,

"No 'fense Aaron," he added shrinking back a little, Aaron chuckled

"It's ok, that's the biggest difference 'tween Scottish and Irish step dancin',"

"And they do that why?" Tony repeated Rocky's earlier question, Aaron grinned

"It's old tradition, Scottish Celts tried to resemble their animal counterparts as much as possible, that's the druid's influence on 'em, having your arms above your head represents the great Stags of the highlands forests so when you dance like that your showing your respect to them." He grinned even wider "and it aint just girls that do the dance, guys do it too."

"Have you?" Tony asked returning the grin. Aaron shock his head

"But I've seen it enough; it's pretty easy 'pecially if you just watch them carefully, but I'm not a great dancer to begin with." Tony's attention quickly moved from the dancers to a table where a group of men and women all dressed in traditional clothes were eating large amounts of a food that made Aaron wrinkle his nose and make a face… haggis, just the smell of it was making him nauseas, but Tony was looking at it with keen interest.

"What is that, overgrown sausages?" he asked "or are they giant kielbasas?" Rocky looked over at Aaron for an answer to her brother's question, she saw the face he was making.

"What's wrong with you, you're turning kinda green?"

"Tony believe me that is the last thing here you wanna eat that includes the dirt and the contents of that manure pit over there, if your really hungry I can show you what is good to eat, but that is not it."

"Why? Looks pretty good, it's just a giant sausage"

"Yeah about that, try sheep stomach." Tony stopped in his tracks and looked at Aaron

"I beg your pardon?!" he asked his voice kind of squeaking.

"That's haggis, it's a delicacy or at least it's supposed to be. It's a sheep stomach stuffed with a whole bunch of stuff, stuff like a sheep heart, liver, kidney, oatmeal, barley, onions, peppers, and a bunch of other crap that I don't remember and I don't wanna remember. I tried it once in my entire life and that was only 'cause my dad made me try it, just being around the stuff is making me sick." Tony's face turned from an eager hungry look to the same green that Aaron and now Rocky shared.

"On second though…I'll try something else…" he said softly backing away from the table, turning even more green as a large man in a kilt picked up a piece of the haggis and in one bite made it vanish, the contents of the haggis squishing out across his face. The sound effects that accompanied the squishing could easily be heard above the crowd around them, causing all three teens to turn an even sicker shade of green and caused Aaron to gag just a bit. Tony moved back to his mother and Mema, once his back was turned to the haggis his green quickly vanished "Well I don't know 'bout you guys but I'm starvin' can we find something to eat? Something that seriously didn't come from a sheep or involves the inside of one preferably…please?" Tony asked looking at his mom with the most pathetic look Aaron had ever seen in his life. Mrs. Casale rolled her eyes at her son.

"All right let's feed the bottomless pit then we'll wander around." Mrs. Casale paused and smiled knowingly "you know Anthony; you should have tried that you might have liked it." Tony's face went back to being green and he quickened his pace, allowing his nose to guide him towards the "normal" food.

The group walked down the dirt path in between the booths and vendors. Up ahead there was a good size booth from which the smell of food was emanating. Tony was heading straight for it with Mema and Mrs. Casale right behind him. Rocky and Aaron walked hand and hand trailing the other three taking in all the sights around them.

While Tony loaded his plate up with tons of food, and while Mema and Mrs. Casale sat down watching him and shaking their heads, a tent with a table set up nearby caught Aaron's attention. He wandered over to the tent and was surprised to see the Clan MacLeod tartan spread out on a table; he felt a grin sweep across his face and walked right over to it, drawn to the familiarity of the pattern.

An older man in his mid 60s with a long graying beard wearing a kilt and the sash of the MacLeod clan was sitting in a metal folding chair just behind the table; he was leaning on a very old looking wooden walking stick and talking to a woman about the same age.

Gaelic was flying back and forth between the couple and having not heard the language in full sentences in a while it was tough for Aaron to really pick up on exactly what they were saying, he did manage to catch something about the weather and something about the festival becoming more and more like a tourist attraction as opposed to an event for Scottish Americans to gather and celebrate the new year.

The man was exactly how Aaron had always pictured Ian MacLeod, his grandfather; a strong, proud, no nonsense warrior who led his clan through victories and kept it a mighty Clan even during defeat; who had raised and taught Duncan to be a proud Highland warrior who in turn had taught Aaron. He remembered the stories Duncan had told him about the clan and his grandfather and he'd had an image of his grandfather and his grandmother Mary, in his mind, just like he had an image of his mother, his uncle, his grandparents on his mother's side people he would never see their true forms, but could easily use his imagination to envision them. Seeing the couple sitting and talking together made him almost feel like he was finally seeing what his grandparents looked like and acted like, seeing what it would have been like if he had actually known them.

But what really caught his interested was the sash which had drawn him to the tent in the first place, the sash with his clan colors on it. He reached into his pocket and felt the piece of his father's sash, he always kept it with him it being the only part of his clan he had, the only physical proof he had in the world that he was a MacLeod.

It had been cut from the sash his father had worn when he was cast out of the clan; Duncan had given it to Aaron when he was a toddler. With his other hand he ran his fingers along the cloth and couldn't help but smile, his fingers reached a pin on the sash he traced the words with his fingers.

"Hold Fast," he read aloud under his breath. Seeing this crest, Aaron was slowly coming to realize how ignorant he was about his father's Clan, the clan he held the name of. Same with his mother's clan, but knowing more about his father's seemed more important at least at the moment, it was after all it was technically the clan he had been named in to. Taking a deep breath, he took out the cloth from his pocket and laid it next to the complete sash on the counter comparing the identical pieces of cloth.

"Can I 'elp you boy?" a gruff voice asked causing Aaron to jump with fright; he had been so lost in thought he hadn't heard the old man get up from his chair, he quickly picked up his piece of cloth and held it tight in his hand. "Sorry there boy didn' mean ta spoke ye."

"That's all right you didn't, I just wasn't payin' attention." Aaron replied. The man grinned knowingly.

"So you seem to 'ave yer eyes on me families tartan." Aaron nodded, and traced the crest again grinning at it. The man stuck out his hand to shake. "Me name is Seamus MacLeod," Aaron's grin widened and shook Seamus's hand.

"Aaron,"

"Aaron hm?" Seamus paused for a moment thinking "mountain of strength am I right?"

"Huh?" Aaron asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yer name son, one of the meanings 'ind Aaron I believe 'Tis Mountain of strength." He turned to the woman. "Beth pass me that name book of yers will ya?" Beth reached into a bag and pulled out a paperback book and handed it to Seamus.

"Yer not buggin' this poor boy are you Seamus?"

"Naw 'course not, boy was interested in the tartan tis all." Seamus said flipping through the book. "Aye, I was righ' Aaron, mountain of strength, comes from the 'ebrew language."

"I didn't know 'bout that that's kinda cool."

"Didja know that Aaron was the older brother of Moses?" Aaron nodded "So yev got a good name there, be proud of it"

"I am,"

"Didja mother name ya or yer da?"

"Mother,"

"She ever tell ya where she came by that name?" Aaron looked at his feet for a second shaking his head.

"No, she passed away when I was born so my dad did, I guess Aaron was her brother older brother he was killed and well she,"

"Aye I 'ear you to 'onor 'er brother she gave you 'is name."

"Yeah,"

"'Tis always good to know where yer name comes from and what it means fer that matter" Seamus looked at him as he handed his book back to his wife. "What that be in yer 'and Aaron?" slowly Aaron held out his hand and uncurled his fingers exposing the piece of cloth. "'oly Mary mother of god, where in the world did you get that?" Seamus exclaimed

"My father gave it to me,"

"May I see it?" The cloth had never left his person, not since his father had given it to him, like his cross, it was apart of him, taking it from him was as bad as taking a limb, like taking his identity, but Seamus was a MacLeod, so he was a clansmen sort of and besides, Aaron was a good judge of people, he trusted Seamus. Carefully Aaron dropped the old cloth in the old man's outstretched hand. "Beth come 'ere and see this," the old woman stood up and walked over to her husband.

"What is it?"

"Look," Seamus said holding the cloth out to her so she could see it.

"My look 'ow old that is, it must be over four hundred years old."

"It is,"

"Where did yer father come across it?" Seamus asked Aaron looking at him intently as he handed the cloth back to Aaron. Aaron was extremely quick when it to answering questions about himself especially if the truth couldn't be told in entirety.

"It's been passed through my family; my grandfather gave it to my father who gave it to me belonged to my great, great, great grandfather, least that's what I was told." He said smoothly gently rubbing the cloth between his thumb and pointer finger

"Are you a MacLeod then boy?" Aaron nodded

"Aye I am, my father was born in Glenfinnan."

"Near Loch Sheil? He nodded again

"Yeah," Seamus paused and rubbed his beard thoughtfully

"What 'bout you?" he asked "were you born there as well?" Aaron shook his head

"No,"

"I can 'ear it in yer voice, yev still got the accent, t'aint strong, but tis there, very much so, yer a full Scot am I righ'?

"Yeah,"

"Well then where in our grea' land are ye from?" Now Aaron's normally quick thinking drew a blank, that he had no idea, his father knew his own birthplace, so did Connor; but Aaron, well he had no clue specifically where he had been born, he had never asked his father, why? Why did he never ask his birthplace why had it never mattered to him? It had never seemed important because as far as he was concerned he was simply a Scot, but now, he wanted to know; he wanted to learn everything he could about the MacLeod clan and the McDonaldson clan, for the first time in his life, Aaron wanted to know all there was to know about his own heritage, all there was to know about his own Highland roots, but why? Why now after three hundred years did it suddenly matter when it had never really mattered before?

"I…" he started to say, before stopping. He looked behind him for a moment at the festival, finally understanding; this was why… because for the first time in three hundred years he was suddenly thrust back into a world he had left behind and being surrounded by all these connections to his homeland; it was reminding him of those missing pieces and he was being given the chance to put them together…at least some of them.

"Aaron?" Seamus asked bringing him back to the real world, back from his thoughts.

"I'm….uh…not sure 'xactly," he said feeling very ashamed.

"That's ok, me boy doesn' matter where in Scotland we 'ail from, doesn' change one factor." Aaron looked at Seamus curiously

"What's that?"

"Our roots me boy our roots." Aaron felt a grin slink across his face, a grin with pride. "In me own mind there t'aint no lowlands and there t'aint no highlands," Aaron's face changed from curious to one of complete confusion, he had been brought up knowing there was a definite difference between the highlanders and those of lower Scotland. Just like he had been brought up knowing the lack of unity between the clans was the reason Scotland had fallen to the English. "There's jus' Scotland." Now Aaron nodded as his own previous beliefs were voiced by Seamus. "Understand?"

"Aye, I do…" The old man grinned wide as a thought obviously hit him,

"ya know I think I may 'ave somethin' 'ere that you would like ta see, really getcha in touch with yer 'eritage." he gestured for him to come under the tent, reaching into a thick canvas bag, he pulled out a sword in a sheath. Aaron watched intently and curiously as to what Seamus held. "This sword is as old as yer piece of sash maybe older, twas wielded by a great MacLeod, Chieftain of the clan at the time, Ian MacLeod." Aaron's ears perked up and his eyes grew wide, he suddenly knew where this was going. "Did yer father ever tell you the legends of the clan?"

"Not really," Aaron replied. Seamus nodded and sat down in his seat and gestured for Aaron to do the same which he did.

"Well there's a legend behind this sword don' suppose ye'd want ta 'ear it wouldja?"

"I would,"

"All righ' then get comfy boy, fer this story 'as no end, fer tis still goin' on to this day. Reach in that cooler there and wet yer whistle." Aaron reached over into the nearby cooler and pulled out a bottle of coke, he popped the cap off and leaned back in the chair. "Fer 'undred years ago, when Ian MacLeod was Chieftain there was a grea' clan battle with the Campbell's. Durin' the fightin' 'is only son Duncan was wounded… fatally as it were; they were able to get 'im back to the village, but nothin' could be done to save 'im. 'e died soon 'fter they brough' 'im back to the village." Seamus paused and took a sip from a mug near his chair. "Now 'cording to tradition an' the ways of clans, the eldes' son, in this case the only son, Duncan would 'ave received 'is father's sword and become chieftain after Ian's death, as would 'is own son after 'im to follow on an' on an' so forth through the generations. Legen' 'as it that minutes after 'is death, Duncan MacLeod 'rose up from the dead, believin' the devil 'ad sent 'im back from 'ell, 'e was banished from the clan never to return." Aaron sat staring at Seamus, he couldn't believe his ears, not only was his father was a legend, but he was sitting here being told how his father's immortality was triggered by a decedent of the same clan that had banished him.

"Whoa," Aaron said trying to let all this information sink in, he rubbed his temple, this was just too screwy for words. Not that the story itself wasn't blowing him away as well, but all of this was well…weird.

"Aye I know tis a real doozy of a story, but t'isnt over yet." Seamus paused for a moment before continuing. "So not lon' after the banishmen' of Duncan MacLeod, the village was attacked by Vikings, led by a man known as Kanewulf, 'e was an evil monster, went village to village raping and murderin', and stealin' to 'is fill. The grea' Ian MacLeod fough' to the bitter end, but even 'e was no match for Kanewulf, 'e was struck down and lef' fer dead."

"So how does the sword figure into all this and da…Duncan MacLeod, I mean he was banished I thought."

"'e was, but 'cordin' to the legend, 'e came back to claim what was rightfully 'is, and to avenge 'is father by killin' Kanewulf the Vikin'."

"So if he claimed the sword, how come he didn't keep it?"

"No one knows, the sword was found at the grave of Ian MacLeod and since then has been handed down through the generations, as a remembrance of that legend. Bu' they say Duncan MacLeod is still very much alive to this day, wanderin' the worl' ready to return to Scotlan' if Kanewulf should ever return."

"He's still alive?!" Aaron said trying to sound as surprised as possible

"That's what they say, 'e's not the firs' MacLeod to be banished from the Clan for comin' back from the dead,"

"There was another?" Aaron asked knowing exactly where this was going

"Aye, lon' 'fore Duncan MacLeod there was a Connor MacLeod, bu' that story tisnt as interestin' as the one I jus' tol' you, leas' I don' think so."

"Seamus you an' yer story tellin'" Beth said shaking her head "tis only a fairy tale Aaron,"

"That's what you say woman, but 'ow else do you 'plain the sword?" Beth sighed and rolled her eyes at him, Seamus looked at Aaron thoughtfully "I always bring it with me to show off our own 'eritage" Seamus paused "would you like to 'old it? 'Tis only righ' as a MacLeod you 'old somethin' of our ancestors," Aaron nodded and felt his heart pick up speed as Seamus slowly eased the blade from its sheath. "Tis still as sharps as the day it 'twas brandished, be careful not to touch the blade."

"No problem." Aaron breathed, if anyone 'round there knew how to handle a sword he most certainly did. He stared at the beauty of the blade and saw his reflection staring back at him. On the hilt was the name MacLeod, and Aaron felt a belonging sense as his hand grasped the handle carefully, though it was much bigger then his short sword, both in weight and in length. It felt right in his grasp and even though he knew he'd never be strong enough to wield such a heavy blade he was strong enough to hold it up and that thought sent a wave of pride rush through him, he was holding the very sword that had been used to fight to defend the Clan MacLeod.

Why hadn't his father kept this sword? If it meant so much to him and rightfully belonged to him and was the sword of a Chieftain, then why didn't he keep it? When his father finally got back from Cambodia he was gonna confront Duncan and ask him about this.

"Tis beautiful 'm?"

"Aye," Aaron said softly "tis," he traced each letter of his last name on the hilt gently before carefully handing the sword back to Seamus.

"So yer father's from Glenfinnan," Aaron nodded still fixated on the sword as he watched Seamus slip it back in the sheath and gently lay it back down in the bag "now do you live 'ere or ye jus' visitin'?"

"Vistin' some friends, I'm living in Paris right now."

"Paris aye? Beautiful city," he paused "so ye 'ere with yer da?" Aaron shook his head

"Friends family," he said "staying with them."

"This visit, their idea or yers?"

"Theirs, surprise for me,"

"Well that was nice of them,"

"Aye it was, wish I knew how to thank 'em, this is one of the nicest things anyone's ever done for me." Seamus nodded

"Well you're a smart laddie you'll think of somethin', so you enjoyin' yerself?" Aaron nodded grinning "like bein' 'ome isn't it?"

"Sure is" Seamus looked around

"Beth an' me come 'ere every year from Glenfinnan, though this is nothing like the one's back 'ome righ?" Aaron shook his head

"Not even close," he said wondering just a little bit, if the festivals really were as traditional as he remembered them.

"This year we brought me wee granddaughter Rachel, tis 'er firs' time in the states, she's runnin' around 'ere somewhere, 'ow old are ye Aaron?"

"Twelve," he said

"Yer a little older then 'er then, she's only nine."

"Off with 'er uncle," Beth said "there's a children's step dancing lesson in one of the buildings she's been dyin' to learn." Aaron nodded he looked back to the food arena; Rocky had apparently given in to the smell of food and was chowing down. She looked up and grinned at him giving him thumbs up. Mema was watching him carefully, making sure he was safe and still within her view.

"Those yer friends?" Seamus asked nodding towards the Casale family. Aaron nodded

"Yeah, they've become like a second family."

"That's always good, the more family we've got the 'appier we can be fer the res' of our lives."

"Grandpa!" A young voice called through the crowd, suddenly in a flash of plaid, a little girl ran through the crowd and into Seamus's arms

"Aye there be me granddaughter!" he said with a grin, picking the girl up. "Did ye 'ave fun with yer uncle Matt?" the little girl nodded

"Aye I did, guess what nex' year 'e said maybe I could compete,"

"We'll see on that," Seamus said kissing her cheek, she giggled and pushed him away as his beard brushed up against her face. "Where is yer uncle anyways? Did 'e stop by the 'aggis? Or is 'e finally goin' to be manly an' take 'is place at the games, uphold the name MacLeod?"

"Stopped to talk to" Rachel began to giggle "his girlfriend, 'e told 'er 'e's going to compete this year."

"Compete this year? Matt? Aye that'll be the day," Seamus said "pigs will fly 'fer that 'appens"

"Girlfriend?" Beth said "ach that boy is the source of all me grey 'airs,"

"Ach woman you know tis yer meanness that gives ye them grey 'airs t'aint that righ' Rachel?"

"No Grandpa tis Uncle Matt fer sure! Grandma t'isnt mean,"

"Traitor" Seamus said succeeding in kissing the girl on the cheek. "Sidin' with yer grandmother over yer gif'givin' ol' grandfather. The Bean Nighe will come from me soon wee one then t'will be no more gif' given from yers truly." Aaron grinned and chuckled a little, ignoring the shiver that ran down his spine, that was another creature that used to scare the hell out of him so to speak; hearing the wails on the moors at night and thinking it was the Bean Nighe, the Scottish equivalent to the Irish Banshee coming to get him and his father and take them to the other world.

"I don't think she can cross the ocean Grandpa, so she can't come get you."

"Ach ye never know, the spirit of one of our ancestor who follows us wherever we go an' that tis what she is, a MacLeod comin' to warn us of our impendin' demi-"

"Seamus MacLeod will ye stop scarin' yer granddaughter,"

"I'm not 'fraid grandma" Rachel said in a tough voice, Beth however continued on as if she hadn't heard her.

"tellin' 'er that the Bean Nighe will come fer ya, twill be me chair offside yer 'ead that'll take ye away befere the day is through befere that 'ag get's 'er claws on ye."

"Ah tis all a bit of fun Beth, tis all"

"Whose that?" She asked looking at Aaron curiously; she had obviously started to ignore her grandfather with his first speech about the Bean Nighe.

"Ah that me wee one would be a fellow MacLeod, this is Aaron MacLeod, Aaron this is Rachel me granddaughter."

"Hi," Aaron said "how are you?"

"'ow come you sound differen'?"

"Rachel!" Beth scolded

"That's ok," Aaron replied looking at Rachel gently "I haven't been back to Scotland in a long time, so I've kinda lost my accent." He explained

"Oh," Rachel said "I'm sorry, I 'ope you find it again"

"Me too," he said grinning a little,

"So Aaron, you goin' to be 'round the fair the res' of the day?" Seamus asked putting Rachel down, he watched her as she ran towards the cooler in the tent to get a bottle of coke.

"I think so,"

"Well make sure ye stick 'round long 'nough to watch the games,"

"Wouldn't miss them for the world."

"They star' at two, but there's parade goin' into the arena, openin' ceremony type deal. Be sure to check it out," Aaron nodded

"I will," he felt his stomach growling; the smell of food nearby was finally getting to him and he was really hungry. Taking a deep breath, Aaron put his hand out to Seamus "Well it was nice to meet you Seamus and good talking with you," Seamus nodded and after stroking his beard once again, shook Aaron's small hand

"Likewise Aaron, tis always good to meet a fellow Scotsmen, especially a fellow MacLeod, as I said these things are gettin' too touristy fer me likin' so our attendance in the future may be limited, but I 'ope you enjoy the rest of yer day, take in the sights, tis as close to being 'ome as one can get without actually bein' there. I do hope you manage to get back to Scotland soon my boy, t'isnt righ' fer a Scot to be away from 'is 'omeland fer very long, me da' used to say we Scot's are like the fish of the lochs." Aaron raised an eyebrow looking at Seamus oddly

"Um…fish?"

"Aye, a fish can't be out of water to lon' or 'e begin's ta suffocate, tis the same way with Scots, we grow weak and sick; we too begin to suffocate ifen we're 'way from Scotland fer very long." Now Aaron nodded

"Heh, I like that, makes sense too,"

"Tell it ta yer da' when you see 'im, convince 'im to brin' ya 'ome, even if tisnt fer a lon' visit, tis still time 'ome. And if you do, make sure you come to Glennfinnan, come fer a visi' it be good to see you 'gain and to meet yer da a MacLeod is always welcome in Glennfinnan."

"I will, and thanks again." Aaron turned to leave after nodding a good bye to Beth, as he was leaving he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned and looked up into Seamus's face.

"Sona Samhain Aaron" (Happy New year, (basically))

"You too Seamus." Aaron replied, before heading back to the Casale's.


	23. Fortunes Untold

"Who was that?" Rocky asked handing Aaron a plate of pumpkin pie and a fork.

"Thanks," he said taking a bite

"Who was that?" she asked again

"Just a fellow Scot." He said reaching into his pocket to pull out the cloth again "see this?" he asked holding out the cloth to her, Rocky looked at it carefully

"A patch?" she asked

"No, this is a piece of a sash; these are the MacLeod clan tartan. They represent who my clan was, who they are, and what I'm a part of. Each clan has a tartan, like a family crest, that guy is a MacLeod too,"

"So is he like your great uncle or something."

"Or something" Aaron said grinning taking a bite of the pie. "hmmm delicious,"

"Hey Aaron hurry up and finish eatin' we're gonna go watch the whatmacha call it," Tony said his mouth full of food. Aaron looked at Rocky with a raised eyebrow before looking at Tony

"Highland Games?" he guessed with a grin

"Yeah them, I was reading this pamphlet on them, what's a caber toss?"

"It's exactly what it sounds like," Tony looked at his mom with a gleam in his eyes.

"Then what are we waiting for! Lets go!" he said running off, with the rest of the family and Aaron in tow.

After the excitement of finding Seamus and hearing his tale about the Legendary Duncan MacLeod, the rest of the day carried on to be pretty normal. The games were as exciting as he remembered them, the opening ceremony was as interesting as Seamus had made it out to be and Aaron felt shivers of pride run up and down his spine on more then one occasion during the parade; hearing the bagpipes sweet music and the powerful beat of the drums…he couldn't stop his grinning from the pride he felt surging in his heart.

Aaron and the twins cheered for each of the competitors during the games and by the time the afternoon had given way to the evening, his accent was slowly returning after hearing it all day, which Tony found hilarious. They had met up with Mrs. Casale's friend and after introducing her and Aaron, Mrs. Casale and Mema sat to talk with her for a few minutes before it was time to leave.

While they talked, the three teens decided to walk around the festival, to take in the sites, sites that included much to Aaron's protest, a fortune telling tent. Rocky went in first, then Tony went in after her. While Tony was inside the tent getting his palm read or whatever, Aaron leaned against a post, having no problem with showing his dislike of this idea. There were some things he believed in, ghosts sure he had heard his fair share of creepy things that couldn't be explained by science or nature for that matter, Celtic beings and monsters or any other monsters from mythology, well he had never actually seen any of them, but that didn't necessarily mean they weren't real, some things that had supposedly been constructed by them, it was difficult to explain them any other way, but fortune telling? It was all tricks and a guessing game, fortune tellers were just good at interpreting peoples feelings that's all, there was nothing physic 'bout them, he had met his fair share of Gypsies fortune tellers in Paris, heck there was a brief period when he had lived with the Gypsies in Paris and knew the secrets behind their fortune telling…at least sort of.

Even when Tony came out looking slightly pale, Aaron didn't believe it, partly because despite how scared he looked, Tony refused to tell them what the fortune teller had told him.

"Ok we've had fun let's check out that mask tent," Aaron said pointing to shop nearby selling masks to hide from the dead "you cant go to a Samhain festival without wearin' a mask to blend in with the dead."

"After you get your fortune told," Rocky said with a grin

"Oh come on I really don't wanna,"

"Too bad," she said pushing him through the flaps and into the tent, still grumbling he walked through the dark as the flaps closed behind him cutting off any light associated with the outside world.

"Ah another guest come to hear what lies ahead only one dollar per reading." A woman with an Irish Scottish type accent called from somewhere in the dark. Aaron rolled his eyes, luckily the tent was dark so the fortune teller didn't see the bored look on his face. "Please have a seat child," Aaron sat down in the chair across the table from a young woman who had very bushy brown hair; she didn't look like a fortune teller, least not to Aaron. She smiled at him gently "my name is Anna,"

"Nice to meet you,"

"You know Aaron it's usually polite to exchange names when new people meet one another." Aaron though surprised that she guessed his name, was careful at making sure this didn't get picked up on.

"So what makes you think my name is Aaron?" he said

"It was a lucky guess as I am guessing that you do not believe in any of this and were simply pushed in here by your two friends whom I previously met." He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I guess," he said.

"Well, I am not here to change your beliefs, but I can give you a few readings if you would like."

"Readings?"

"Astrological sign, palm reading, tarot cards the works, all for one dollar"

"But you said it's a buck a reading,"

"Aye I did, but today is the non-believe special, one dollar for the works" she paused and looked at him intently "I've never seen such a thing."

"What?" he asked straightening up

"Your eyes,"

"What about them," Anna stared into his eyes

"Your face and body are so young and innocent, and that kind of blue eyes would led someone to believe the same thing about them. But when I look in your eyes, well it's almost looking into the eyes of an adult whose seen death, destruction, and faced hopelessness head on, I've never seen such deep worldly story in someone so young."

"I'm older then I look," Aaron said truthfully

"You had to grow up quickly didn't you? Aaron felt his stomach begin to drop, his early thoughts of this all being just a guessing game continued to run rampant in his mind and he kept reminding himself that she was just good at guessing.

"I guess," he answered, returning to his original position, arms crossed.

"I've never seen that in a kids eyes, never really seen it in an adult either, you know I think we're going to start with your sign, get that out of the way." She paused "I know your birthday is early December, but I'm not sure of the exact date," Aaron really did not like where this was going, was he that obvious in his body language, so obvious that she could pick up on all this stuff on him? "So it would be?"

"December eighth," he said

"December eighth," she repeated "ah the Elder,"

"I beg pardon?" Aaron said raising an eye brow

"The Elder, Celtic astrology Aaron," she signed shaking her head "your Celtic Astrological sign is that of the Elder Tree, Tree of Fairies, tis the symbol of death and rebirth." She paused and looked at him sternly "don't know much of your heritage do you," he looked away. She shook her head before continuing "Now do you know whether you were born on a full moon or a new moon?"

"Uh…dunno," again she looked at him as if studying him intently

"You seem to be a new moon type of person, but I also perceive you as a full moon, it's very odd to be both, but tis not unheard of,"

"What does that mean 'xactly," Aaron asked leaning forward, becoming more and more curious, he was still doubtful that fortune telling was real, but his curiosity at times could be more powerful then his pride and he wanted to know more.

"Well those who are born under the new moon are persuasive, they seek out injustices to correct them making sure all see their doings, while those under a full moon do the exact same thing, they prefer to carry out these fights behind the shadows. Do either of these sound like you?" he shrugged, partly because yeah, it did sort of sound like him and it was beginning to make him well nervous.

"What else?" Anna smiled knowingly

"Ah have I caught your interest young highlander?"

"Yeah little,"

"Good," she paused "so would you like to know more about the Elder?" he nodded "let me see, Elders are known to travel never staying rooted to one place in order to further their knowledge and understanding. Elders have a good understanding that when one life ends that simply means that another one has the chance to begin." Aaron felt his heart skip a beat realizing how close his sign hit him. "Your month even if it does not seem so is still apart of Samhain which makes you sign very important indeed." She paused again "let me see your magical properties exorcism, prosperity, banishment, oh and of course healing." She paused once more before smiling at him "your Celestial body who while believed to be Saturn, can also be associated with the Italian god of Reaping, fertility, agriculture, even at time no pun intended, Father Time himself."

"Father Time, really" Aaron said softly _ok…now this stuff is creepy_. He thought chewing his thumb a little.

"Your sign points you to three distinct animals, a badger who symbolizes an individuals fight for rights, the raven a symbol of healing and protection, and finally and this one is very important Aaron, the black horse, you of course know of Epona?"

"'Course,"

"Well the black horse symbolizes stamina, endurance, and above all else faithfulness."

"My sign really tells you all that?"

"There is a shop nearby my tent here, a woman there sells books and scrolls on astrology, which can give you a full description of your sign. Just tell her Anna sent you,"

"Well thanks," he said starting to stand

"Wait Aaron, would you permit me to read your palm?" he looked at her "with eyes as deep as yours I can only image what your palms would tell me." She held her own hand out gesturing for him to retake his seat. "it would only take a moment, then perhaps I could give you a tarot reading, if you have time of course." Aaron looked at his watch despite how much information he had been given already, he had only been in the tent for five minutes, if that; Rocky would probably nail him since her and Tony had both been in the tent for at least fifteen.

"All right I guess," he sat back down

"Good, now put your hands on the table, palms face up if you please." He did so and jumped a little as her long nails connected with his skin tickling him a little, his reflexes pulled his hand back, but she held onto it firmly. "Hm…" she said softly studying his palm intently "well, this is interesting,"

"What? What's interesting?"

"Well for one thing your lifeline,"

"What 'bout it?"

"Well it's odd, it appears to be short in one spot as you look at it, short yes, but it's also very deep meaning that while you have had some pretty serious health problems you were able to overcome them. Like I said it is deep and short here," She pointed out a line on his palm, which to Aaron just looked like that, a line. He wasn't exactly sure what she saw so amazing on his hand. "But after this single line crosses through it your life line continues onward, making it very long indeed, very long and very deep that's a good sign." Aaron tried to hold back a chuckle, not really understanding nor connecting her statement about his lifeline being interrupted then continuing on to be a long lifeline, all he had heard was that he had a long lifeline and found that to be quite funny.

"So what else?"

"Well do you see how the line travels down your hand from your thumb?"

"Yeah,"

"well are you a traveler Aaron? because if you are your palm proves it." _So does all the stuff I own_, he thought "lets see, this is your fate line," she said pointing to yet another line that once again didn't look at all significant to Aaron, "this line because it starts joined at your lifeline, means one thing,"

"That I'm weird?" he asked she shook her head giving him a look

"No it means that you are self reliable, you take care of yourself and do not need to rely on others to tend to you." Aaron stared at her, his previous thoughts of all this being just a guessing game…well they were quickly flying out of his mind as each time Anna was able to state something about him that was…well…perfectly accurate. He began to dread her reading the tarot cards, wondering what those had in store for him, because all this was about his past and his present, the tarot cards, they told something more frightening and something he was more unsure of…his future.

When Aaron emerged from the tent, the wheels in his head were turning, fast, as he tried to sort out all he had experienced in that tent. His tarot reading well apparently he was resourceful and that would help him in times to come, he needed to express his feelings more because an event would soon come to pass when holding them back would only hinder him. The other cards he received were interesting like the justice card stating that he would achieve a new sense of balance; harmony even. But two cards that really hit him hard were at the end, one was the death card, which Anna explained to him did not necessarily mean his own death, it just meant the death of old things making way for new, despite her explanation, Aaron couldn't take his eyes off of the death card. The final card he liked the most and it did hit him pretty hard, it was the temperance card, stating that he was able to reflect on his own life that he was maturing and growing up.

Rocky tried to get both her brother and Aaron to talk about their experiences in the tent, but neither would. They both exchanged a look between them, knowing both had learned something in that tent that changed them. As far as Aaron was concerned, he was still a little skeptical about some of the fortune teller stuff, but some things, like the palm reading and more importantly his sign, really connected with him, making him wonder if all that stuff really was fake.

After their experience in the Fortune Tellers tent, and after Aaron finally got his friends to the mask tent, purchasing a mask for each of them. Aaron decided to head back to Seamus's tent and say good bye properly, Rocky and Tony followed in suit, with Tony still eying all the food vendors, having apparently somewhat gotten over his fortune, and Rocky checking out the tartans of each of the clans they passed.

"Ah Aaron couldn't stay away 'uh?" Seamus said when he saw them.

"We're leavin' in a little bit, I jus' wanted to come an' say good bye." Seamus gave a chuckle

"Sounds like yer accents comin' back aye?" Aaron nodded

"Yeah it's amazin' you hang 'round it all day and it's like you never los' it." Seamus grinned and patted Aaron on the head.

"Yer a good lad Aaron," he paused "actually I was 'opin' you'd come back." Aaron looked at him curiously "that little piece of cloth ye've got,"

"What 'bout it?"

"That all ye've got of a sash?" Aaron nodded

"That's all that was lef' dunno what 'appened to the res' of it."

"That's what I though', would you accep' a gif' from me an' Beth?"

"A gift? You already did, give me a gift I mean, lettin' me not only see that sword but hold it? Not many people would trus' a kid with such an ol' sword, but you did."

"Well, 'ow would you like to 'ave an actual sash?" Aaron blinked

"I'd love one, but there really expensive now, I couldn't afford it."

"Who said anythin' 'bout buyin' it, we're givin' it to you,"

"Then I definitely couldn't,"

"Aye you could," Seamus said he reached into the bag where the sword was and pulled out the sash. "Tis only righ' you 'ave a complete tartan." He said handing the sash to Aaron

"You don' have to give this to me,"

"That tis wha' a gif' is Aaron, givin' someone somethin' 'cause you want to not 'cause you 'ave to, you take that tis yers now."

"I…thank you Seamus, I really appreciate this,"

"All I ask is that when you do get back to Scotlan' like I said 'fere, you come fer a visit tis all I ask." Aaron nodded holding the sash tight in his hand

"I promise."

"Good lad," Seamus said patting him on the head again "I think yer friends are waitin' fer you, twas good to meet you Aaron MacLeod, I 'ope our paths cross 'gain."

"Thank you…you know for everythin' the story, lettin' me 'old the sword and…and this."

"Twas my pleasure tis always good to keep in touch with yer 'eritage not jus' good tis importan' losin' yer 'eritage is jus' losin yerself." Aaron nodded and hurried back to the Casale's.

The ride back to Boston seemed to take longer then going to the festival; Tony and Rocky were out before they had even hit the highway and Mema and Mrs. Casale talked in a low whisper about the day. Aaron who couldn't fall asleep in anything moving spent the ride his eyes closed, keeping all the images of the day fresh in his mind, allowing the images to recreate themselves through his imagination, the sash clutched tight in his hand like a security blanket, it reminding him how much he missed his father and how much he couldn't wait for him to get back, with each of the things he had learned from the fortune teller, kept in the back of his mind, so he wouldn't forget them anytime soon.


	24. Sunday ball Monday Brawl

Apparently, Sunday mornings were not a day for sleeping in, but were for the Casale family to go to church. Aaron figured this out when he was awoken by the sound of someone moving around in the hall. He sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep out his eyes. He looked up to the bed above him, catching sight of Tony sprawled out on his back, his mouth wide open and snoring, which caused Aaron to chuckle a little. Tony had kicked the blankets off to the floor on top of Aaron at some point. He pushed them back on the bed and looked at the bedside clock, which read 6:30, and groaned, quickly lying back down. He had just shut his eyes when the door to Tony's room opened. Aaron opened one eye slightly just to see who it was; it was Mrs. Casale. She looked at both boys before turning to Mema, whose face also poked in the room.

"They're all exhausted. We should do that more often since it certainly wears them out," Mrs. Casale said with a grin.

"We should let them sleep; Rosie is also sound asleep," Mema answered.

"Oh really 'Miss Church is important'?"

"So is getting rest. Once in a while is fine, just better not become an every weekend occurrence," Mrs. Casale walked over to Tony and pulled the blanket up over him, kissing his head. Then she knelt down to the floor, pulling the blanket just under Aaron's chin, and, before standing up, she brushed his bangs back gently and kissing him gently on the head too. "It good that Aaron came for visit."

"It was good, not just for Rosie and for Tony, but I have a feeling it was good for Aaron." Aaron kept one eye open slightly, watching as Mrs. Casale walked back towards Mema.

"He is a sweet boy."

"Not just in that regard; I think being with his uncle kept his mind on the fact that he's not with his father. I think being here is giving him something else to think about as opposed to being homesick." Mema nodded and hugged Mrs. Casale's shoulders before grinning wide.

"Like Rosie." Mrs. Casale looked up at the ceiling, not answering Mema, who simply grinned knowingly. "I wake Rosie and tell her we're leaving." Mema left the room and Mrs. Casale nodded. She smiled at both Aaron and Tony before following her mother out of the room. A few minutes later Aaron heard the door to the apartment shut and all became quiet in the apartment. He looked at his watch and, upon realizing only 10 minutes had passed since he had last checked the time, Aaron rolled over and went back to sleep.

The next thing Aaron knew, Tony was shaking him awake…hard, muttering something about a meeting. At first, he swatted his friend away and pulled the blanket over his head, which Tony yanked off him.

"Come on man, Harry just called. Mike found out you were in town and he wants a rematch at the field." Aaron opened one eye then the other and looked up at Tony sleepily; he was kneeling on the floor, his face hovering right over Aaron's with a wide grin plastered on it.

"Huh? Wha?" Tony began chuckling

"Mike heard you were back in Boston. He wants a rematch."

"A rematch for what? The baseball game or the boxing match he made me go through?"

"Baseball, but if you whip his ass again I see another fight on the horizon." Aaron yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "So you up for it?" Tony asked with the most pathetic puppy dog eyes Aaron had personally ever seen in his life. "Pleeeeease? Please, Please?"

"All right, all right; you win. I'll go. Lemme go get dressed, you loser."

"Great, I'll get my glove," Tony said "You get Rocky." And with that he bolted out of the room. Slowly Aaron got out of bed, brushed down his hair a little with his hand, and grabbed the jeans and sweatshirt he had worn the previous day. No sense wearing something clean if he was gonna play ball, especially if a fight was going to be looming in the near future. He darted into the hall way and nearly ran into Rocky who was just coming out of the bathroom herself.

"Hey sorry," he said with a grin, well as much of a grin one could muster after a sudden wakeup like he had just experienced.

"Lemme guess; Alarm-clock Tony woke you up," she said

"Yeah," he replied, grinning a little

"Mom and Mema lef-"

"For church yeah I know; I heard 'em talking 'fore they left."

"So you gonna go?"

"To the game?"

"Yeah," Rock asked leaning against the wall her arms crossed. Aaron grinned

"Whatcha mean 'yeah'?" he said, crossing his own arms so he was in the same pose as her. She glared at him goofily and pushed him gently. "Heeeey, that was uncalled for."

"Oh yeah?" Rocky asked again

"Yeah." Aaron's grin widened

"So whatcha gonna do 'bout it?" Rocky went to push him again, but stopped mid-push.

"Dunno," Aaron said softly "Probably nothing."

"Really?" She smiled at him and hugged him tight. They pulled apart slowly.

"Really." She nodded

"We should probably get ready 'fore Sir Anthony gets mad." Aaron nodded, but didn't make a move to go get ready; he felt his heart start racing

"Yeah, we should…" he said softly. Rocky leaned in closer to him and he did the same; they were getting closer to one another.

"Rocky, Aaron, come on you guys. What the hell is taking you so long?" Tony's voice echoed throughout the apartment. Quickly both Rocky and Aaron jumped back.

"Keep your shirt on Antonio Casale, we're coming," Rocky shouted. Nodding, Aaron ducked into the bathroom to change.

Ten minutes later, Aaron, Rocky, and Tony were out of the apartment and headed towards the field on the twin's bikes. Aaron sat on Tony's handlebars, holding on for dear life. It wasn't that Tony didn't handle his bike very well; it was the fact that having extra weight on his handlebars, even if it wasn't that much, made the bike unsteady and tipsy. Aaron was just waiting to end up plastered on the street from oncoming traffic.

Somehow they made it to the field in one piece. All of Tony and Rocky's buddies were waiting for them; Harry, Joe Mario, Steve, and Eddie all welcomed Aaron back and, after the greetings and things, the teens all sat on down…waiting for Mike and his crew to arrive.

Twenty minutes passed…then thirty…finally an entire hour passed with still no sign of Mike or his friends. When two hours went by with still no sign of them, the teens were really getting restless. Harry, Eddie, and Tony tossed around the baseball while Mario, Steve, Joe, Aaron, and Rocky examined the baseball cards Mario and Steve had brought. After two and a half hours Aaron stood up and stretched, he looked around, then over at Tony and Harry.

"Hey guys, he said 10, right?" he asked. Tony looked over at Harry for a second before looking back at Aaron.

"That's what he told me," Harry said

"Wait you actually talked to Mike on the phone?" Rocky questioned, joining Aaron. The rest of the group all looked at Harry with the same look Rocky and Aaron were giving him.

"Well, no, not 'xatly. He talked to his pal Greg, who called his stepbrother Ben, who called my cousin Olivia. See, they're dating and stuff, and, well, Livia called me and told me."

"They played telephone…" Aaron said with a grin, "literally."

"Well…er…heh." Harry stuttered.

"Dude, I'm gonna kill you man," Tony said

"Not if I kill him first amigo, hombre; I missed mio abuela's breakfast!" (translations from Spanish amigo: friend, hombre: man, mi: my, and abuela: grandmother)

"Ok so I didn't TALK to Mike personally, but he did tell Greg and Ben to get in touch with us about a game."

"Well he ain't here," Tony said thoughtfully "You know what that means right?" The rest of group exchanged a look before looking at Tony, not really sure what he was getting at. "Come on guys, this ain't rocket science. Mike called to have a ball game; Mike doesn't show up, we show up when and where we're supposed to. They forfeit automatically, we win by default." Harry and the others liked that idea, but Rocky and Aaron exchanged another look; Rocky was obviously thinking the same thing he was.

"Do you feel like there's more to this then meets the eye?" Rocky whispered, Aaron nodding.

"Yeah, and it ain't a good feelin'."

"Think Mike's up to something?"

"Yeah, but the question is what…I mean he beat the crap outta me. Granted I bloodied his nose and gave him a black eye, but he did more damage to me then I did to him." Rocky thought this over for a second before shaking her head.

"No, remember, you had the last hit. You kicked his feet out from under him after he suckered you in the stomach." Aaron's face contorted into a confused look as he remembered that.

"All this is because I knocked him to the ground?"

"You made a jackass of him in front of his buddies," Rocky said, partly grinning, "but the question is…is that why Mike called about a game, then didn't show up for it? I mean, if he really wanted to do to you what you did to him, here's the perfect place for it on the field."

"Why, have they gotten any better?"

"Yeah actually, Mike hasn't, no, but four of his buddies play for their high school; one is a starting pitcher and three have already gotten full scholarships to colleges on baseball scholarships and one of them is skipping college and goin' right to the minor league for the Paw Sox."

"The…the who?" Aaron asked.

"Pawtucket Red Sox, it's the minor league version of the Red Sox. They play in Pawtucket Rhode Island." Rocky didn't stay anything for a moment. "That's why I don't think he chickened out; he knows that he's got the better team now."

"Oh." Aaron paused and scratched his head thoughtfully. "Aw well…either way I'm not too concerned over it. I can take care of myself. He wants to start, it's his funeral."

"Aaron you do realize that Mike is huge now right?" Rocky paused, putting her hands on Aaron's shoulders. "He's almost 16 and…and frankly Aaron he's bigger then Tony even." Aaron put on a pseudo grin to try and stop Rocky from worrying, even though an image of a 300 pound 7 foot tall Mike was racing through his mind.

"Yeah, well, he may be bigger then me, but Rocky, come on, he is the one who was kept back in 6th grade, what? … Three times? If there's one thing I've learned in my life, it's that size doesn't always matter. Sometimes you gotta fight with strength from here," he said tapping her head gently. "'Sides, like I said, I ain't scared of 'em. What's he gonna do? Ambush me in your apartment? He'd hafta get pass Mema first. I mean, can you picture that?" Rocky grinned and started laughing as both teens enjoyed the image of Mike being chased down the hall by Mema brandishing a pot in one hand, a large wooden spoon in the other, and spurting out curses in Italian.

The next morning was much like the previous morning with Tony getting up late, making his mother franticly trying to get him and Rocky and herself ready to go to school, while Mema and Aaron sat with their breakfasts, watching the scene unfold. Amazingly enough, Mrs. Casale and the twins were out the door and on their way in a matter of minutes.

But it wasn't until Aaron and Mema were cleaning up after the breakfast chaos, did Mema realize that Tony not only forgot his lunch, but his entire backpack. Mema began muttering in Italian, something along the lines of Tony forgetting his head if it was attached to his shoulders, and that she was going to kill him when he got home.

After putting the dish he was drying down, Aaron offered (with directions) to go to Rocky and Tony's school and drop off the bag for Mema, though he vaguely remembered how to get there having walked back from it with Rocky and Tony after the dance. Aaron wanted to be positive that he wasn't going to get lost. She was reluctant at first to let him go alone and he couldn't help but grin at that. After a moment or two of contemplation, she finally agreed and handed him Tony's bag and explained how to get to the school.

The entire walk, Aaron half expected Mike and his pals to jump him from each alleyway he passed and was very surprised (yet relieved) that he made it to the school without a problem. Still curious about the school, Aaron wanted to stay, maybe find Tony or Rocky and sit in on a class. But remembering that Mema had been worried about him walking to the school alone, he figured it would probably be better to just go back to the apartment rather then face the wraith of Mema.

He was about a block or two from the twin's apartment when he felt the presence of another immortal. Remembering the previous year and the hell he went through with Robert stalking him, Aaron's heart picked up speed and his body stiffened as he looked around. A man in his early to mid-twenties caught sight of him and, shaking his head in what Aaron deduced as disappointment, approached the boy.

"Ach…you've got to be kidding me," he said, his voice dripping with the accent of Northern Ireland, looking at Aaron and still shaking his head. Aaron rolled his eyes; this was the first guy he had met who actually was disappointed that he was just a kid. Most saw that as an easy shot. "I travel halfway around the world hoping that maybe the US would provide me with some new challenges and I get stuck with a pipsqueak." He paused, "Don't you have a comic bookstore to go rob or something Pipsqueak?"

"Look man stop callin' me a pipsqueak, My names Aaron Macleod, of the Clan Macleod."

"The names Zachary, Zachary Hampton, of the Belfast Hampton's." he said. Aaron raised an eyebrow. "Not all of us are special enough to come with own clan name some of us must improvise." He kind of grinned. "Must be one hell of a family reunion."

"Are you always this much of a talker? Thought you were lookin' for challenges?"

"Oh I am, just challenges that are more then four feet tall." He started laughing. "You're what 9? 10?"

"Over three hundred." Zachary's laughing stopped for a second as he stared at Aaron whose grin widened even more. He may have hated his immortality much more then he enjoyed it, but times like this, it was worth it. Having someone who physically looked older then him but technically be just a 'pipsqueak' as Zachary had so politely put it.

"Really, now?" he rubbed his chin thoughtfully "Three hundred and what?"

"Forty," Aaron replied grinning evilly. "I'll be thee hundred and forty one in December." He paused. "What 'bout you?"

"Wait, we'll get to that." His laughing resumed along with that idiotic grin. "So that means you were born what year?"

"1634," Aaron paused. "So, we done with 20 questions yet?"

"Ach…you really are older then me?"

"Dunno, how old are you?" Aaron asked returning the grin, which vanished from Zachary's face, either from realizing that Aaron was telling the truth or because he wasn't as old as he thought.

"53," he said with a frown. "Damn…"

"Your really havin' a problem ain't ya?" Aaron asked. "What's the matter? I don't meet the height requirements for a fight?"

"I don't kill for sport." Aaron smirked a little.

"Don't kill for sport, hm?" he repeated thoughtfully, "So what, you go by that whole don't kill women and children rule?" Zachary's joking type manner vanished.

"I don't see killing women and children or killing anyone for that matter for fun as sport, nor do I see it as something that anyone should be proud of." Now Aaron's respect for Zachary shifted from very little to almost as much as he had for his father; this guy had a soul and a conscience. Most of the younger immortals Aaron had met didn't have that, most of them lost it when they became immortal.

"So you wouldn't fight me 'cause I'm a kid?" Aaron stopped for a moment. "Wait, scratch that question. You said your fifty-three?" Zachary nodded.

"Why?"

"Well, if you don't mind me askin', what year did you become immortal?" Zachary didn't say anything for a moment. "You fought in World War Two, died in it too, didn't you?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Dunno, pretty much I've learned to pick up on people who've seen pretty much the same stuff I've seen in my lifetime. Y'know, war, death, destruction, plus I was in London during the raids. I had a building fall on me. Damn did that hurt."

"Are you stronger than you look?"

"I've taken a fair share of heads, if that's what you mean." Aaron paused looking around for a second. "Everyone underestimates me. They think just 'cause I'm, well, a kid but I can hold my own. Every opponent I've faced has felt I wouldn't put up any kind of fight, so they attack me hoping to gain an easy quickening. You're the first who doesn't want to fight me for that same reason." Zachary raised an eyebrow.

"You really want me to fight you?"

"No I want you to realize that size and strength don't always matter in a fight. Sometimes it's heart and wits."

"I really wouldn't feel right killin' a kid."

"For one thing don't think of me as a kid. After all, we've already established I'm older then you. Secondly, who said anything about lettin' you kill me?" Zachary rubbed his chin thoughtfully, thinking this over. He grinned wide as a thought crossed his mind. He looked Aaron over head to toe as his grin widened.

"I've just got one question for ye."

"Yeah?"

"Tell me Aaron MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod, is your sword collapsible or are you going to saw me head off with a wee pocketknife?" he said, his Northern Ireland accent coming out stronger the more he was amused. "Well?" Aaron groaned and shook his head.

"I…er…well… look I don't got it with me. I've gotta go get it." Zachary looked even more amused then before.

"All right…this isn't the place for a fight anyways; look there's an old abandoned warehouse down near the docks, right across from Logan. Do ye know it?"

"That's the spot right where you can only see Logan's back lot, where the smaller planes are housed?" Zachary nodded,

"That be it. Meet me there in two hours. You can tell time right?" Aaron rolled his eyes. "Two hours makes it 11, I believe."

"That's when the big hand is on the 12 and the smaller ones on the 11 right?" Aaron replied sarcastically, causing Zachary to grin again.

"Aye that be it. So can you make it?"

"Yeah."

"Good, don't stand me up pipsqueak." _This whole pipsqueak thing has got to stop_, Aaron thought.

"You either Paddy," Aaron said with a mischievous grin. Zachary returned the grin, stuck out his hand, and they shook.

"Two hours then," he said and walked off into the crowd, leaving Aaron to figure out how to get his sword and get to the warehouse without worrying Mema.

Actually, getting out of the apartment wasn't as hard as he had predicted; Mema had to go to a friend's apartment in the building for cribbage or bridge or some kind of card game. Aaron hadn't really pried into the details. He simply explained to Mema that he was going to go out for while and pick up a souvenir for his uncle and father, and she told him which apartment she would be in and to just come find her when he got back so she could let him in. With that said Mema kissed his head gently and headed out. He waited ten minutes before going to Tony's room and grabbing his sword from under the pile of clothes in his duffle bag. Even though he had hoped it would stay hidden the entire trip, he was in need of some practice and figured this would be fun, thinking that over as he carefully slipped the sword into his backpack.

Getting a cab proved to be the hardest part. Adults kept pushing him out of the way every time he managed to hail one; they'd push past him taking the cab. It took about twenty minutes before he was finally able to grab one and not get evicted by some snotty adult in a hurry.

When he finally got to the warehouse it was five past eleven. He paid the cabby, insisting that the driver didn't need to stay, and ran into the warehouse. The minute he entered, he felt another immortal and knew Zachary was there.

"Ah, is that my young opponent come to finally grace me with his presence?" Zachary's voice called. Aaron rolled his eyes groaning.

"I'm here."

"What took ya so long?" Zachary said, coming into the light "Yer late."

"By five minutes…Didja ever try to get a bloody cab in a city…'specially this one?"

"Actually I have…I never seem to have a problem. Perhaps they just can't see you over the door?"

"Cute…" Aaron replied, taking his sweatshirt off and unzipping his backpack.

"Ah, so you do have a sword," Zachary said, admiring the short sword. "Tis a beauty. How'd you come across it?"

"A friend gave it to me…a long time ago." He paused. "I've had it for over 200 years."

"I swear this time I'm not being cruel 'bout your age, or size for that matter, but was it crafted for ye?" Aaron shook his head.

"Naw, it's called a Celtic Norse Short sword. For most warriors it was just a smaller spare sword, but, as you've stated before, it's the perfect size for a pipsqueak." Zachary grinned wide.

"If your ever in the market for a trade" Aaron shook his head quickly

"No…it's not just a weapon to me, its…it's like a friend you cant trade your friends 'pecially when they mean so much to you…a very good friend entrusted it to me" Zachary nodded

"Well then, let's get too it, hm? Now don't expect me to hold back."

"Ditto," Aaron said, taking a stance as Zachary did the same. His sword was a French rapier with a silver hilt. The last time Aaron had seen a sword like that, it had been wielded by Ten Bears. In his mind, he saw a flash of the blade glistening in the fire light as Ten Bears stood over him, releasing him from the Creeks who had captured him by cutting away his bounds with that very sword, as he stared up at great man who simply smiled down at him with the same caring look his father had.

Quickly, Aaron shook his head, shaking away that memory as he brought himself back to the present.

"Age before beauty." Zachary said bowing a little.

"You're just full of remarks, aren't you?" Aaron gave a grin. "Well in that case, after you." Zachary returned the grin and lunged at him. Aaron easily dodged the attack as their blades clanged together for a moment, before retaking stances and facing each other.

They went at it again. Zachary had been true to his word, he wasn't holding back, but neither was Aaron who, despite being out of practice with the sword, was easily holding his own against Zachary's attacks. The fighting lasted about twenty minutes, give or take. Neither fighter was backing down in his attacks against the other until Zachary managed a move that disarmed Aaron, his sword clattering to the ground a few feet away. Quickly, Aaron reacted, diving to the ground in a tuck and roll action, recovering his sword just as Zachary brought his own down on him. He held the short sword up as he balanced himself on one knee.

The rapier beat down upon the smaller sword, and it was all Aaron could do to hold himself upright; Zachary was baring all his weight down on him. Finally, when Aaron felt as if he couldn't hold it up any longer, he spun around on one knee, a move that Connor had taught him that was specifically designed for smaller fighters against larger opponents. This move bought Zachary's sword down, missing Aaron who knew exactly where to position himself, by inches and plunging the sword deep into the ground. In the spilt second of his spinning around, Aaron slashed the air with his own blade, leaving behind a deep slice to Zachary's abdomen, bringing the Irishman to his knees along side his defeated sword.

Both immortals breathed heavily staring at one another. For a few moments neither one of them spoke as the reality of what had just come to pass sank in.

"You are good," Zachary panted

"A…Aye…" Aaron said between breaths, "You too."

"Where'd you learn that little doohickey move?"

"Same guy who gave me the sword. It's a move that's damn near impossible for adults...especially tall adults to pull off, but for someone my size? It's perfect." Zachary nodded for a moment, before rising a little so he was kneeling on both knees. Aaron stared at him confused.

"Well then Scottie boy, better finish it."

"Finish…Finish what?"

"You won. You're the victor, claim your prize."

"I don't want your quickening, if that's what you mean."

"Am I not worthy enough?" Aaron stared at him. "Is my quickening so insignificant that it isn't worth anything to the great MacLeod or to someone as old as you are for that matter?" Aaron began to massage his temple letting this all sink in; this was all screwed up.

"I thought this was just a friendly match."

"Sure, but the end result is the same. One of us is the victor, the other gives up his quickening to better his opponent's future."

"Would you take my head if it was you who brought me to my knees?" When Zachary didn't say anything for a moment, Aaron shook his head. "See you wouldn't 'cause you wouldn't feel right taking the head of a kid. You many not realize it, but when you say you don't kill for sport what your really saying is that you're honorable." Aaron paused. "So if I can't expect you to take my head if I lose, then how could you even begin to believe that I would take yours?" Zachary thought this over for a second.

"I can't…but hear me out Aaron, ever since I first learned of immortality and of the game, I have sought out challenges who are both honorable and who share my level of skills or are better. I underestimated you and you won. I've lived with this immortality for thirty two years. I know that's not a lot compared to three centuries, and I admire you with the deepest respect for not only being able to handle it for as long as you have, but to be a kid and handle it for as long as you have."

"Look man I'm not taking your head. It's not right. You talk 'bout honor and respect, what 'bout honor and respect for your own life?"

"This isn't a life. All my friends, my family, they're all gone. I went to my mother's funeral a few months ago, but I couldn't say good bye to her properly because I'm technically dead to my family. You're older then I, don't tell me you don't feel the same, to watch those you love grow old and die around you while you remain the same."

"I feel like that every damn day and, sure, every now and then I feel like there's no point to this…to any of it. I keep askin' myself… Why am I fightin' so hard to stay alive when I've seen so many die?" Aaron paused. "I've wanted to join 'em so many times…there's this girl…" Zachary grinned knowingly. "I've never really felt the way I feel for her 'fore for anyone. She's become one of the best friends anyone could ask for…but sooner or later I'm gonna hafta tell her that I'm never gonna see her again…and I won't be able to explain why, but deep down I know that the reason is 'cause she's gonna grow up and I can never." Zachary's grin softened from one of amused to one of sympathy.

"And that, my friend, is what makes you stronger then me. Everything you just told me? It kills you, but yet you're still around, still taking little know it alls like myself, and kickin' our overconfident arses. Like I said, you were worthy enough to fight please let me be worthy enough to die."

"There's no honor in this. This is suicide…I'm helpin' you commit suicide. That goes against everything I believe in."

"I wanted to die at the hands of an opponent worth fighting who was better than me, and I found him. Don't think of it as helpin' me kill myself, think of it as lettin' my soul finally get up to all them good lookin' angels up there." Aaron gave him a halfhearted grin.

"Out of all those who have challenged me, you're the first who was not only honorable, but a good person."

"Likewise Aaron MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod. Go on do it…" Aaron felt a lump in his throat forming; he didn't like this… This wasn't right. He hadn't gone into the fight expecting to take Zachary's head, and he knew Zachary hadn't gone into it expecting to take his head.

"Taisceadán turas cara," he said softly in Irish as he brought his short sword down towards Zachary's neck…

Once that was done, Aaron shoved his sword deep into the earth of the floor and fell to his knees beside Zachary's headless body. He felt the air grow heavy and almost suffocating as the quickening began, he knew there was not point in running or trying to avoid the quickening, something he had tried many times to do. No matter how old he became nor no matter how many quickenings he had received, he could never prepare for the pain, torment, and above all fear associated with a quickening, and, as he felt the energy engulfing him, Aaron focused his attention on the previous day and all its splendor and glory.

Irish to English Translation: 'Safe journey friend'


	25. Merry ol’ Parie

After that day, the weeks that followed seemed to fly by, Aaron would learn that the reason that Mike and his crew didn't show for the game they had scheduled was not because he was trying to psych Aaron out…but was simply because Mike and one of his non baseball playing pals had gotten arrested for shoplifting and apparently wouldn't be seen in the neighborhoods for a long time something about military school or something of that nature as a way for his parents to get him to clean up his act, the shoplifting incident being just one of many on the list of trouble Mike had been getting into. Aaron would also learn that a guy in Rocky's math class, though very shy and quiet, was slowly making his way to ask Rocky out, which at first Aaron was a bit jealous of, but he soon began to realize that he had to let her go, it was time for him to head back to Paris, his dad could be back any day and he wanted to be there when that day came, and he knew that if he didn't leave the Casale's soon, he would never want to and had to go when he knew it was time.

Mema and Mrs. Casale convinced him to stay at least until after a large thanksgiving dinner during which, Aaron was able to meet the entire family, aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents, and even the twin's great grandmother on their father's side, all together stuffed into a small house in Norfolk Mass belonging to Mrs. Casale's sister and brother in-law.

A few days after the large feast, the family drove to the Airport to see him off. After goodbyes were said between Mrs. Casale and Mema, Aaron and the twins walked towards the gate, so the three friends could say goodbye properly. Tony gave Aaron a big bear hug that threatened to rival one from his grandmother, and after making Aaron promise that they would keep in touch, he left Aaron and Rocky to say their own goodbye.

Unlike the last time they had parted, Rocky wasn't crying she seemed calm and content and Aaron had a deep suspicion that she simply believed that this goodbye was like the last one it wasn't forever.

"So I guess I'll see you around?" Aaron said softly, Rocky nodded and they hugged each other tight, they slowly pulled apart and stared into each others eyes, Aaron leaned in to kiss Rocky on the cheek, but instead of her cheek they both timidly allowed their lips to touch a second or two passed before Aaron pulled away from her "Rocky," he said softly "I'll always care 'bout you, but I cant be with you all the time…least not physically, don't set your sights out on someone who cant be there for you whenever you need…aim higher Rocky, ok? You know that if you ever need me all you hafta do is call me and I'll do whatever I can for you, I'll be here" She looked at him obviously confused, but she didn't answer that…

"Send you a letter next week?" she said, he sighed not wanting to argue instead he nodded

"You better" he replied putting on a false grin "I want copies of the pictures Tony took at the dance, so I can show my dad and my uncle." He paused "they'll never believe me otherwise."

"You got it," she said punching him lightly on the arm "see you soon," Aaron didn't even bother arguing with it…he grinned and nodded, and with a wave goodbye to Rocky, and her family, he boarded the plane to take him back to Paris…back to the church…away from a family who had taken him in and loved him as their own.

Though he hadn't realized it, Aaron was actually a little bit homesick for Paris, the food, the language, he couldn't believe it but he even missed doing chores at the church. So being thrown back into that was actually welcomed by the young highlander, even the early morning wakeup calls he didn't mind, because all of these meant he was technically home.

Darius was obviously happy to have Aaron back; the church as he had stated had been quiet in the few weeks that Aaron had been gone and he missed the noise and chaos that accompanied having a twelve year old living there.

November passed into December without much notice, least not in the little church, even Aaron's birthday passed without much notice aside from a birthday card from the Casale family and a birthday well wish from Darius. Aside from those, Aaron didn't even notice as he became another year older, because he spent the day sitting alone in a pew of the great Notre Dame Cathedral, thinking about and praying to his mother as he did every December the eighth, his birthday and the day she died.

But the closer Christmas Eve came, the more work around the church there was. This being the second Christmas Aaron had spent in the church with Darius; he knew exactly what needed to be done in order to get ready for the very important mass. It wasn't until the 24th, that Aaron was able to take a break and relax, this relaxing involved a heated game of chess with Darius and later reading some of the books that littered the office.

Though Aaron had promised Darius that he would attended the service he wasn't obligated to it and he in reality was only going for the old priest. Aaron lit the candles just as the first service began, there would be another one at midnight and that would be the service he would go to. Christmas had never been a day of presents or Father Christmas or whatever people called him; in fact most Christmas's Aaron spent alone inside a church; he had never met a minister or priest who would throw a kid out into the cold especially on one of the holiest days of the Christian calendar, but that didn't make those ministers good company, in fact it was a very lonely way to spend ones time and nine times out of ten would result in a very early morning wakeup call requiring Aaron to bolt from the church, because the priest or minister would have called someone to "help" Aaron and find out why he was on the streets in the first place and give him a place to live. Aaron had learned what an orphanage was very quickly because of that, and had tried to make it a point to stay in warmer countries during the Christmas season so he wouldn't have to spend the night in a church to stay warm.

As the evening continued on, Aaron sat in Darius's study, partly listening as the eight o'clock service neared ten and Darius was saying his final words sending the parishioners off. He heard the sound of dozens of footsteps parading past the door leaving the church. A few moments later the door to the study opened and Darius poked his head inside.

"Still sitting in here?" he asked.

Aaron looked up from his book that he really hadn't been reading at all, he was still opened to the first page of 'King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table.' Which he had started reading before he had left for Boston and now that he was back, was hoping to finish it…unfortunately he was only three or four chapters in…after all this particular version was in French, a copy of Three Musketeers lay waiting on the desk, his plan had been to finish King Arthur, then go right to the Three Musketeers, but at the rate he was going it was going to be months, not days by the time he got to that book.

"Yeah, trying to get this finished before the New Year," he replied with a grin.

"I thought you were going to come out for the service,"

"I am, the midnight mass," Darius smiled his knowing smile "what?"

"What's the matter two services to much?"

"I…er…uh…well…" Aaron stuttered trying to find the right words,

"You are so serious Aaron," Darius finally said patting the boy on the back gently "it is Christmas eve after all,"

"I know,"

"You are missing your friends in Boston aren't you, Tony and" Darius's knowing grin expanded across his face "Rocky," Aaron's ears turned red with embarrassment as he ducked his head and nodded.

"Just a little," he admitted, Darius nodded and patted Aaron on the head again.

"Well I must go get things ready for the midnight service; you will be at that one I trust?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Aaron said with a sly grin that Darius had come to know all to well. Instead of returning a remark he simply smiled and left the study shaking his head leaving Aaron to try and continue his book.

Eleven came and passed and as it neared ten of twelve, Aaron put his book down and ventured up to his room to change into a shirt and tie, figuring if he was going to go to this he might as well dress up a little. He was just straightening his tie when he heard parishioners begin to enter the church, sighing loudly he fixed the tie one last time and bolted down the steps.

Out of respect for Darius Aaron sat in the front of the church, but on the outside row, his gut was telling him that he needed to sit there and not somewhere in the middle, and Aaron had learned over the years sometimes it was better to listen to gut feelings then it was to ignore them.

"Welcome," Darius said as the service started leaving Aaron to only half pay attention. He could not get rid of the nagging feeling that something was up and when he felt another immortal around not long after Darius had welcomed everyone, he knew he needed to check it out, even if that meant his leaving during the service. He exchanged a look with Darius, concern swept over the priests face as Aaron nodded that he'd be ok and quietly walked towards the study to get his sword.

Quietly going through the side entrance to the church, Aaron made his way to the front, he saw a tall figure standing in the shadow, obviously debating whether or not to enter the church.

"Hey…can I help you?" Aaron said softly just barely above a whisper, the figure slightly turned listening to him. "Look man, this isn't a good time for a fight, it's Christmas Eve and you know I know that may not be important and it's not a good excuse to not fight, but come on it's just outta respect. 'pecially here, there aint no one to fight you 'cept me and Christmas eve is my night off." Inside Aaron could hear the service continuing and Darius's words echoing in his mind as they were spoken.

"Christmas is a time before the New Year, it is a time for new beginning and for celebrating the old, it is especially a time for family and friends to come together and share a special moment that units them. Christmas reminds us of that each year," now the figure turned even more so their face was no longer hidden in the shadows. Aaron raised his sword defiantly, then lowered it; his eyes growing wide as the figure came into the light and as he recognized the tired figure…

"DAD!" He exclaimed his sword clattering to the ground

"Aaron…" Duncan said dropping his own things and picking his son up and holding him tight, he held the back of Aaron's head rocking back and forth Aaron still in his arms. Aaron, who had not expected not only his father to be back so soon, but for him to pick him up like this, was a little surprised, but couldn't help but welcome it, because it proved to him that he wasn't dreaming.

"Gee Dad, miss me much?" he said softly joking, Duncan put Aaron down and then knelt down on one knee so he was looking up at his son, his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"You have no idea," Duncan said, Aaron looked into his father's eyes and he could see the war in them and he could see what his father had been through in the year and a half and understood Duncan's reasoning behind picking him up.

"I think I do," Aaron answered, he paused and didn't say anything for a moment or two, "'cause I missed you too," Duncan nodded and smiled a little bit before pulling Aaron back into another hug. "Happy Christmas dad,"

"Happy Christmas to you too Aaron,"

Inside the church, while continuing his service, Darius gave a knowing smile, imagining the joyful reunion that was occurring just outside, the most perfect Christmas present one could ever ask for…being reunited with their family.


	26. Bring on the 80s

May, 1980 Paris, France

Aaron gave a bored yawn as he entered the kitchen of the two bedroom Parisian flat him and his father shared, hungrily hunting food that he knew occupied the fridge, Duncan had just gone food shopping the day before and since he hadn't been home all day, Aaron hadn't had a chance to raid it as of yet, at least not till now. He opened the fridge to examine its contents, and grinned with glee as he spotted cold cuts…more specifically, roast beef cold cuts. He grabbed the meat, mustard, and mayonnaise and piled these on the counter, readying the contents to make his sandwich.

It had been just about five years since that Christmas, when Duncan came home from Cambodia, keeping his promise to his son that it would be for good; together Aaron and Duncan found an apartment in Paris, and moved in; and Aaron was loving every minute of it, it was just as his father had promised, they were together and he hadn't left Aaron behind again, well at least not technically, a few weeks ago Duncan had met some lady on a tour boat of the Seine he hadn't really gone into details, but had been going out with her on a regular basis, though, Aaron was extremely curious as to WHY his father was on a tour boat in the first place, if anyone knew Paris like the back of his hand it was Duncan and he would have no need of a tour anyways, but Aaron had kept his curiosity to himself.

He was just preparing his sandwich, when Duncan came in getting ready for his date; Aaron smirked as he squirted the mustard on the bread, he looked at his watch which read eight o'clock.

"Don't even start you," Duncan said buttoning his shirt, Aaron's smirk turned to a look of complete innocence and confusion.

"Don't start what?" he asked completely honest

"You know what," Duncan rolled his eyes,

"So," Aaron said slicing the sandwich in half and taking a bite of it, mustard squirting out the sides of the sandwich over his face, he swallowed "so you going out with that tour boat lady again?"

"Her name is Tessa and as a matter of fact, yes," Duncan said handing him a napkin as he moved to wipe his face with his sleeve "really Aaron, mustard AND mayonnaise? Does that really taste good?" Aaron nodded, he wiped his mouth before taking another bite and getting more mustard all over his face again, "Got mustard?"

"Been seein' her a lot lately haven't you?" Aaron said around his food. Now Duncan gave him a look that was supposed to be serious, but was the most hilarious look ever.

"Yes I have,"

"So when do I get to meet Ms. Right?"

"Do you want to wear that sandwich?" Duncan asked as serious as possible, "I mean anymore then you already are?

"Naw I'd rather eat it," Aaron's grin went serious "but no seriously; one when do I meet her, and two and this is more important does she even know you have a son? Or are you leaving that for the wedding night," Now Duncan's face went totally serious

"Actually she already knows about you, and I was thinking about bringing her by after the show to meet you." Aaron took another bite and chewed thoughtfully,

"Really?" Duncan nodded "what are you gonna see anyways?"

"An Opera," Aaron made a face, "exactly why I didn't invite you along, I figured you had better things to do then listen to some fat lady deafen everyone in the audience."

"Oh come on Dad I never put it THAT way," Duncan looked at him expectantly "I simply said I had better things to do then listen to some lady belt out her lungs in the process increasing hearing aid sales throughout Paris while shattering a few glasses while she's at it."

"Exactly my point." Duncan paused "what do you have better to do? Just out of curiosity?" the microwave oven dinged signify it's contents were done, Duncan looked over at it, then at his son as the boy reached into the fridge and pulled out a milk bottle. "Aaron?"

"What?" he said "Muppet's show marathon starting after a brand new episode, which, starts in twenty minutes," Duncan rolled his eyes

"So you just had a sandwich and the popcorn is for what? You expecting company?"

"The sandwich was my dinner, popcorn's a snack." He said sprinkling some salt and butter on the popcorn, "and no, just me, the popcorn, a glass of milk, and Kermit de Frog and friends" he finished mimicking Jim Henson's frog Muppet "oh and some special guests appearing on the show."

"Kid you are so lucky you are immortal, if you weren't you're cholesterol would have killed you by now, you also lucky that you're stuck with that metabolism." Aaron shoved a handful of buttery popcorn in his mouth and stared at his father as if those words had gone in one ear and out the other. "Never mind" he said patting Aaron on the head "I don't know what time we'll be here, you going to be awake?"

"Oh gimme a break, even if I'm not like I wont know your coming," Aaron said around the popcorn "'ave a goo' time," Duncan nodded choosing to ignore his son,

"Is the beast out?" he asked Aaron nodded

"Let her in when you get home?" Duncan rolled his eyes, he waved bye and headed out the door, Aaron didn't even pay attention to his father leaving, he grabbed his bowl of popcorn, his large glass of milk and headed towards the living room where the TV was situated and got himself settled; ready to enjoy a full night of complete Muppet mayhem.

When he had first come across the show, he had thought it was a little doopy, especially hearing it in French knowing that it probably sounded much better in English, but it had kind of grown on him and now he didn't miss any new episodes, which was exactly what this one was, this one's special guest's were some of the guys from Star Wars, including C3PO and R2D2, he had been dying to see this episode, having seen the first Star Wars movie and couldn't wait until the next day when he was going to see it with a pal of his. Star Wars and Muppets? Then having a complete Muppet marathon to follow? What could be a better way to spend ones night? Most certainly better then attending an opera…least Aaron thought so.

Much later as the clock on the wall sounded off eleven, the bowl and glass which had contained popcorn and milk now lay on the floor empty of their contents as the marathon continued. However this went on without Aaron who was stretched out on the couch fast asleep. Stuffed with food and lying on a squishy couch had only encouraged his drowsiness and only made it through the new episode, and two repeats, before he was out. The buzz that accompanied his father standing outside the apartment door, turning his key in the lock, woke up him briefly, but the minute he realized who it was, he was out again.

"Aaron's probably too engrossed with his movie…show…whatever he was planning on watching tonight,"

"I cant wait to meet him," Duncan opened the door and walked inside with the medium height woman in tow.

"Aaron?" Duncan called looking around, "that's strange, he should be right…" a mew came from the door to the apartment, followed by a scratching noise.

"Duncan do you have a cat?" Duncan nodded grinning a little bit, then groaning as a pissed sounding howl erupted from the other side of the door

"Bernadette…"

"Bernadette? Brave as a bear"

"She's a stray that Aaron found, he loves her, and brave as a bear is giving her way to much credit," Duncan paused opening the door, a young seal lynx colored Himalayan brushed through the door only stopping long enough to give Duncan a glare as if she wanted to know what had took him so long to let her in. "he found her last year dumped in a box near a pile of trash, she was only a kitten, sickly, definitely the runt of the litter; probably why someone didn't keep her, after all she's a purebred Himalayan. According to Aaron wasn't afraid of him when he picked her up. She was just a skinny little pile of fur, vet didn't think she'd make it a couple of days" he finished looking back at the cat, who gave a swish of her tail, before jumping up on the counter to eat. "But as you can see, she's more then a little healthy and well on her way to being a fat cat," Bernadette looked up upon that statement and gave her tail an angry swish.

"She's beautiful,"

"And she knows it, Aaron spoils her rotten, that cat could get away with murder, I never thought Aaron would ever want a cat, but they love each other, I'm surprised she's not sacked out on top of him somewhere," he said as Bernadette sat on the edge of the counter staring him down. "And as you can see when she's not eating or sleeping her most favorite pastime is staring contests with me."

"That usually means that they like you,"

"Well that's good to know," the cat mewed again "well hairball, where's you other half?" Bernadette mewed a long meow, before jumping off the counter and heading towards the couch, which she jumped onto the back of with grace, she folded her paws neatly under her thick fur and with her eyes closed, maintained a very loud purr as her tail continued to swish back and forth.

"Duncan, I'm not sure but is this him?" Duncan walked over to where his date was standing near the couch, petting the beast; Duncan rolled his eyes looking down where Aaron was sprawled out, the remote dangling from his hand, threatening to drop at anytime. Bernadette looked down at Aaron then at Duncan, she stretched and jumped off the couch heading towards Aaron's door, in front of which she sat, waiting to be let inside.

"Yep, that would be him," he said, "I'll just put him in his bed, and let the hairball in" Tessa nodded as Duncan took the controller out his son's hand, and gently lifted him up.

"Do you need any help?"

"Actually if you could get the door over there where the cat is," Duncan said nodding his head towards the second door down the hall. Tessa smiled and nodded, she opened the door to Aaron's room Bernadette rubbed up against Tessa's leg, then Duncan's, before jumping onto Aaron's bedside table. Tessa followed Duncan inside, she pulled down the blanket and Duncan gently dropped him to the bed, slipped off his sneakers and pulled the covers up over him, which was the signal to Bernadette that it was finally bedtime, she gently hopped off the table onto the bed, she rubbed Aaron under the chin, before curling up on his chest and going to sleep. Duncan rolled his eyes and scratched the cat on the head, as a very loud almost deafening motor type purr began.

"How old is he?"

"T...Twelve," Duncan said as they left the room and he shut the door.

"He's adorable,"

"So everyone keeps telling me, I personally can't figure out where he got it," Tessa smiled softly, looking at the door as they walked away towards the kitchen for a glass of wine.

Inside, Aaron slowly woke up after realizing he was no longer on the couch, but in his own bed. When Duncan had carried him into his room and put him in bed he had started to wake up, movement and sleeping never worked well together for Aaron, but he was only half asleep and hadn't realized what was going on. He rubbed his eyes and grinned as his blue eyes caught her blue ones, she gave a wide yawn and proceeded to knead his shirt a little

"Hey you," Aaron said scratching her ear "how's my girl? Dad let you in I take it?" Bernadette mewed. Annoyed, knowing that he was getting up; she slid off his chest and curled up on his pillow. Knowing that he had probably just lost his pillow for the night, Aaron rolled out of bed, he was thirsty and in need of a glass of milk.

Yawning wide, he pushed open the door of his room and poked his head out into the hall. All the lights in the flat were off, even the glow from the TV was gone; yawning again, he made his way quietly to the kitchen to get a glass of milk. He was just on his way back to his room with his glass when he heard a voice he didn't recognize, asking a question that stopped him dead in his tracks

"So where is Aaron's mother?" there was a long pause, long enough for Aaron to chug his milk, put the glass down on the hall table, and kneel next to the door to his father's room.

"She…she passed away when Aaron was born,"

"Oh I'm so sorry," she paused "how did it happen if you don't mind my asking?"

"Complications during his birth, she…she lost to much blood." Aaron put his ear to the door listening closer, not sure how he felt about his father telling someone who technically was still a stranger, all about his mother. "Everything that could be done was done…but…" Duncan's voice trailed off.

"So he's never known his mother, that is so sad," Aaron took a deep breath, he picked up his glass and headed to the kitchen to put the glass in the sink, before heading back to his room. Listening to that conversation made Aaron a little curious and interested in meeting his father's new "friend", she sounded nice and all…but…but he felt strange, especially when she asked about his mother…but why? Why did he feel funny…_Maybe I'm just tired_, he thought yawning…_yeah…that's it_…_I'm just overtired and really need to get some sleep I'll feel better…'pecially 'bout this whole thing in the morning_.

But in order to obtain sleep, he was going to have to battle with the cat for the rights to his pillow, something that depending on her mood, might take a while. He went back into his room and shut the door softly; after changing into his PJ's; the last thing he remembered was climbing into bed, Bernadette, just happy too have him back gave up the pillow without a fight, simply climbing on top of his chest again resuming her very loud purr, to which Aaron fell back asleep.


	27. Lessons in Life and math

When the alarm went off the next morning at 8:00, Aaron groggily and slowly sat up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, before hitting the off button on the radio. Next to him Bernadette gave a loud meow as she stretched her whole body out, before going back to sleep, he rolled his eyes at her and headed to the bathroom. When he came back to his room, she was still in the same position, she lifted her head to see who it was and upon seeing it was Aaron, was out like a light again. Aaron gave a chuckle and slowly got dressed he had to be at the church at nine and from the flat it took twenty minutes if he took the metro, but it was always insane and crowded and it wasn't something that Aaron enjoyed.

He preferred a nice walk or in most cases his skateboard, which was getting to a point where it was on it's last wheel so to speak, he wasn't sure how much longer it was going to last and severely doubted it would make it to see the fall, heck he wasn't sure if it would make it till June. The rain was another thing to consider, it was still technically springtime, which meant A LOT of rain in Paris and if it was raining, he was going to have to take the metro so he wouldn't get in trouble with Darius for his homework being soggy.

Despite the fact that he was back with his father, Duncan and Darius had both been strict about Aaron's schooling and the boy hadn't argued, partly because he wouldn't have anything better to do aside from sitting at home watching TV all day, something he wasn't keen on doing, he'd rather hang out with Darius at the church and if that meant he had to study in exchange for having a place to hang, then he'd put up with it.

Yawning again, Aaron picked up his backpack, gave Bernadette a goodbye scratch behind her ear, and headed out into the hall to check the weather, and maybe snag himself some breakfast. When he reached the living room, he picked up the remote and turned on the news, not noticing the woman standing in the kitchen sipping coffee. At least not until he went towards the fridge and saw her, he raised an eyebrow staring at her, still half awake he tried to focus and let his brain comprehend the other body in the room.

"Hello, Aaron?" she said smiling gently,

"Hi…" he paused and looked at her "Tessa right?" Aaron asked getting over the initial surprise of a stranger in his kitchen and getting the milk out. She nodded

"Do you want me to make you some breakfast?" he shook his head

"Naw thanks though, I've gotta get going, just gonna have a bowl of cereal," he paused pouring his breakfast into a bowl "so…uh...where's my dad?" he asked, just as Bernadette came out of his room gracefully walking towards the counter, onto which she jumped pressuring and prodding Aaron to give her a bowl of milk threatening as she did every morning to drink it out of his cereal, he scratched her head again and poured her a small bowl of milk, before looking back at Tessa. She was about to answer his question about Duncan, when Duncan himself came into the kitchen

"Ah I was hoping to get up before you, I see you two have already met?" Aaron pushed his bangs up with his hand, he nodded

"Yep," he replied, taking his bowl of cereal, glass of milk, and the TV remote and heading to the couch to eat. Duncan sighed and shook his head at his son,

"Sorry about that, he's usually much more pleasant in the mornings," Tessa nodded

"It's all right,"

"No it's not," Duncan said "give me a sec to talk to him," before he walked over to the couch and leaned over the back,

"Aaron?" Aaron looked up at his father

"Yeah dad?"

"Would you like a ride to the church?" Aaron took a bite of his cereal and pointed to the TV with his spoon.

"Naw it's ok I could use the fresh air,"

"It's pouring out."

"I like the rain," Duncan gave him a suspicious look

"How about if I pick you up…get a bite to eat early dinner?" Duncan lowered his voice "me kicking your butt?" Now Aaron shook his head

"Gee dad, as great as that last part sounds…Gonna go to the movies afterwards with Dave, we made plans to go see the new Star Wars movie weeks ago," he said getting up and turning the TV off. He walked back into the kitchen, washed his bowl and left it on the drying rack. "So I'll be home 'bout nineish, Darius said I could leave my stuff at the church and get it later, theaters right down the street from the church." He picked up his bag from the counter and filled Bernadette's food dish, before turning to Tessa "it was nice to meet you," he said,

"And it was wonderful to meet you," Tessa said putting her hand to him to shake, instead he took her hand and gently kissed it.

"Catch you later pops," and with that Aaron was gone. Out in the hall, he leaned against the wall sighing. "Oi," he said banging his head against the building door, "ow…" he rubbed his forehead and walked out of the building heading towards the metro.

It wasn't as crowded as Aaron knew it could be and he even managed to get a seat, which didn't last long, because at the next stop a whole herd came aboard and to avoid either getting sat on or get trapped to the point where he wouldn't be able to get off when his stop came, Aaron stood and held onto a pole tight as the compartment jerked and swayed as it journeyed under Paris.

He bolted up the steps and back onto the streets headed for the business district, which was only a few blocks from the church. Here nestled in the district was one of the best little marketplaces in Paris, the different vendors sold everything; farm fresh milk, vegetables, fruits, everything. Aaron always stopped here before going to see Darius, while the old priest did have a small vegetable and herb garden at the church, fruits and dairy products were another story, so Aaron would pick up a few items for Darius on the condition that Darius never ever make his herbal tea for him again.

"Ah picking up for Father Darius?" one of the vendors said when he spotted Aaron coming down the street. Aaron grinned and darted through the crowd to the old man.

"So what's fresh today?" he said smartly

"Hey, hey, everything here is always fresh,"

"I dunno, last week those apples didn't taste like they were fresh off the tree, tasted a little like they were a few days old." He loved giving the old vendor a hard time partly because the old guy would just dish it right back.

"They were fresh, freshly picked from the truck before it drove away huh?"

"Aw I knew you were a crook,"

"Your scarin' away business kid,"

"You know as much as I'd love to stay and bug you, I gotta get going," the old man smiled all playfulness gone,

"Same order as usual?" Aaron nodded taking out some money and handing it to the man, who in turn gave him a bag full of fresh fruit and his change.

"Merci,"

"Tomorrow right?"

"Oui and you better come up with some material; today's stuff's gettin' lame,"

"When you come back tomorrow, I'll show you lame my boy!"

"Gotcha," Aaron said giving the old man a wave and bolting down the street headed for St. Joseph's church. He crossed the street headed to the church when a middle age couple stopped him. The man had a thick book and was reading from it while the woman held a map of Paris, she was turning the map all around trying to read it, _gotta be tourists_…Aaron thought slowly walking over to them, it was impossible to avoid them, they were blocking the entrance to the church.

"Hey uh bounjur…" the man called to Aaron in a total New York accent "kid do you speak…English you know Eng...lish?" he said emphasizing each word.

So Aaron was right…Tourists, most of them weren't bad, in fact a lot of them were really nice and even though they sounded ridicules because their French was worse then his a lot of them at least tried, which was the point when he would help them out in English. But then you had tourists like this couple, who didn't see Paris as people's home, but just another tourist site and the people of Paris were simple there to amuse and take care of them.

"Darling maybe you should try to ask him in French," fully amused by this, Aaron put on the blankest look he could muster while keeping a straight face.

"Oui," he said happily

"See he doesn't speak English he only speaks French,"

"So much for being a cultured City, if it was so cultured everyone would speak English," now Aaron rolled his eyes

"It may be uncultured to you, but that doesn't mean it isn't beautiful." The woman knelt down so she was looking up at Aaron, and he could tell that their trip to Paris, had probably been her idea and he had probably wanted to go somewhere like Las Vegas. "Now can you tell us please where we can find the Loo…lorve…um the big art museum where the Mona Lisa is?" Aaron nodded, she turned to her husband "see he understands."

"Actually ma'am I speak better English then French, and it's the Lourve…if you head up that street towards the Eiffel Tower there's a visitor center that'll give you all the sites in Paris and how to get to them, it's in both English and in French for your convenience, but" Aaron gently pulled the map closer to him looking at it closely, "that's the Lourve right there, we're right here, your about a fifteen minute to twenty minute walk from it, but it's a beautiful walk, even in the rain." The woman looked at her husband smugly

"Uncultured huh? Paris is beautiful and amazing, no one speaking English is what makes it Paris, you expect to leave the country and no matter where you go have everyone speaking something you understand because heaven forbid you learn to speak someone else's language, but you expect them to speak yours." She turned away from him angrily, but her expression softened when she faced Aaron. "Than…Merci young man I really do appreciate your help,"

Aaron gave a nod and wished the couple an enjoyable rest of their visit, before darting into the church quickly as the drizzle suddenly turned into a full downpour. Inside the church, he was hit with the buzz and looked around for Darius.

"Darius?" he called out, wringing his hat out the door and wiping his feet on the small mat. "Hello?" there was still no answer, Aaron slipped off his jacket and hung it on the hook next to the door and carefully made his way around the chairs that filled the church. "Come on Darius answer me," he said, beginning to feel a little apprehensive with Darius not answering him.

"Well that sounds like my young pupil, for some reason, panicking and starting hysterics in my church." Darius said stepping out of the confessional box, Aaron felt his ears go red with embarrassment,

"Sorry," he said wincing "you've got someone in confession don't you?"

"Actually no," Darius replied with a smile "I was simply cleaning." Darius paused and his smile turned to a frown "is everything all right?" Aaron looked at him in surprise

"Yeah, 'course why wouldn't they be?"

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine Darius,"

"You just seem to have an aura of distress," Aaron frowned

"Oh…that…" he said shortly "it aint exactly distress, more...confusion"

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"Dunno, 'cause I don't know why…" his voice trailed off as he lost the words as he sat down

"Sometimes when we are confused about something, it helps to try to explain it to another."

"Not this time,"

"Would you like to go to confession?" Aaron shook his head,

"Naw…it's nothing like that…" he took a deep breath and sat down "I met dad's new…girlfriend…"

"The tourboat woman?" Aaron grinned, finding it funny and relieving that he wasn't the only one who referred to her as the tourboat lady or something to that nature.

"Yeah,"

"From what your father has told me she's very nice,"

"She is,"

"So what seems to be the confusion?"

"Well…last night 'fore I went to sleep, I kinda overheard them talking, she was askin' dad 'bout my mother and I started feeling, I dunno… weird." Darius smiled knowingly. "What? Whatcha grinning 'bout?"

"Well my young friend, I believe there are three reasons you're feeling this way towards Ms. Noel." Aaron frowned

"Come on Darius your not gonna try to whatchama call it…psychoanalyze me are you?"

"No need," Darius said sitting down, "first off, it's only natural for a child to try and protect their parents and vice versa."

"You think I'm trying to protect dad from Tessa? What's she gonna do? Toss him off a tour boat?"

"Emotionally you are trying to protect him, your afraid that maybe he will really like her and that he will be hurt if she doesn't return those feelings or if something happens to her." Darius paused "second thought, perhaps your afraid that perhaps their relationship will become more serious and you will be put on the backburner so to speak," Aaron looked at his feet and scuffed one foot across the stone floor. "You and your father are very close and you are very important to him so even though that thought may have crossed your mind, you and I both know that it wont happen." Again the old priest paused, this time taking time to sit down next to Aaron so he was nearly eye level with the boy. "The third reason I think is more probable."

"And that is?"

"You are afraid for yourself." Aaron raised an eyebrow, now even more confused then he was before.

"No 'fense Darius, but I'm not afraid-"

"Deep down inside you are, you are afraid that your going to become close to Ms. Noel and then something will happen to her, like with your mother."

"I never knew my mother, so I didn't have a chance to get close to her, 'member? She died when I was born."

"But it doesn't matter you have an emotional connection to her just as much as a biological connection, after all she was your mother, and deep down you feel that by her dying she abandoned you and your father, you are afraid to trust someone even remotely mother like, because you are scared of being hurt to have yet another person who abandoned you." He paused "you can deny it till you are passed out on my floor, but you and I both know that trust has never been your strong suit." Aaron chewed his thumb, thinking this over, but not really wanting to admit that Darius was right…

"Ok for sake of argument…hypothetically let's say your right…"

"Hypothetically hm?

"Yeah, hypothetically…was I being rude to her by not really making civilized conversation this morning?" Darius shook his head

"No, believe it or not, when your father told her about your mother last night, most likely she already understands your reasoning." Aaron blinked

"How?"

Most adults are very empathic when they hear of someone who has lost someone close to them, a parent for instance. They also understand why a person might be short with them and more susceptible to mistrust and unwillingly to trust right away,"

"Really?"

"Not to mention, if I remember correct your father mentioned Ms. Noel is an artist, artists tend to be more empathic naturally."

"She's an artist?"

"If memory serves me correctly, which after a few hundred years, it's possible that it doesn't." Aaron grinned a little, he knew the old priest's memory was sharper then anyone he knew. "Well my young pupil, shall we begin your lesson today?" Darius asked as they walked into his office.

"Cant we skip the lesson and just play a game of chess?"

"Nice try, mathematic homework first and if you did as well as I hope you did on it, then we'll consider a game of chess." Shaking his head, Aaron reached into his bag and pulled out his notebook, filled with algebra problems that had occupied his afternoon the previous day and had only managed to give him a royal head ach. "Any trouble?" Aaron looked at Darius with disbelief.

"Darius, it's math the whole thing was trouble." The old priest laughed loudly,

"You know Aaron, you'd think that this would be easy for you?"

"Why?" Aaron asked giving Darius the blankest face he could muster "I mean pray tell when am I ever gonna need to know how to solve for Y?

"Aaron the problem is quite simple -12 y -10 equals?" Darius paused "equals?"

"Oi…-12 y -10 equals -34…"

"See you do know the material."

"Knowing it and needing it are two different things! I once again state when am I ever gonna need this stuff?"

"Fine…that is what word problems are for," Aaron's face fell

"Word….problems?"

"Yes young pupil word problems, they apply the material to everyday life, and are a very good source to help understand the problems." Darius reached into his desk draw, pulled out a book, and began to flip through it while Aaron watched, staring apprehensively. "Ah this is a good one: Suppose you deposit $6000 in a bank and receive 4% per year compound interest for 7 years, compounded monthly. Find the amount after 7 years."

Aaron thought that over for a moment, contemplating the answers in his mind; after a moment or two, he looked at Darius with a knowing grin.

"Well there are three outcomes for that equation." Darius raised an eyebrow, just anticipating Aaron MacLeod type answer he was about to receive.

"And they would be?"

"Well one…dad handles my bank account so that would be under his jurisdiction, two…I know I'll never have near six grand unless I team up with Amanda robbing every bank from here to LA, and three…" Aaron paused for dramatic effect after a few moments Darius sighed.

"Aaron what is three?" Aaron's grin widened

"Three…If I had six grand in the bank I'd hirer a mathematician and an account to figure out my balance in seven years." Darius rubbed his temple, shaking his head.

"Aaron…Aaron…Aaron…" he said

"What, what, what?"

"You young friend are exactly like your father, because that is the exact same answer he would have given."

"Naw…one mine are more younger hipper, in style, dad's are so 1800s and two…Dad wouldn't team up with Amanda…she'd just hook line and sinker him." Darius rolled his eyes

"Lets continue shall we?" he said pushing the book towards Aaron, who groaned loudly preparing himself for a few more hours of…esh…math.


	28. Duncan reads selfhelp books!

Actually, the movie ended up getting over earlier then Aaron predicted, in fact the movie had started earlier then he had predicted so he was able to go back to the church, get his things, and be back at the flat by 8:00, a whole hour earlier then predicted. Aaron expected, however to get home and to find he had the place to himself, a very welcome gesture, which, considering the way he had left that morning, and the greeting he had given Tessa, was probably still fueling his father's complete peeved mannerism, that he expected and knew he would be lectured on..

However, unlike at the movie theater when Lady Luck was most definitely on Aaron's side when he got the first bag of fresh popcorn, she was not with him as he entered the flat to find not only Duncan home, but home and waiting for him. When Aaron felt the buzz, for the first time, he wished that it belonged to anyone…anyone except…

"Thought you would be home late?" Duncan said, walking away from the kitchen counter with coffee cup.

"Got the movie times wrong…so it started earlier then we expected,"

"Did you miss any of it?"

"Naw, Dave an' me met some of his friends on our way to the theater, we grabbed a bite to eat with 'em 'fore headin' over there, they found out that the movie started earlier."

"And how was it?"

"Not bad…actually it was pretty funny I think I liked this one better then the first one…there's this …er…not even sure what he is exactly, but they call him Yoda…little green goblin like thing. His sentences are kinda thrown around…but he had the best quote ever 'Size matters not. Look at me. Judge me by my size, do you?' I'm really feelin' a connection to the little green dude I think we'd get along."

"Size matters not?"

"Yeah…the whole wordage thing? Take this for example 'Told you I did. Reckless is he' screwy huh?" Duncan raised an eyebrow as Aaron chuckled innocently. "Well…whoa…look at the time… get to bed I should," he said with a slight grin

"Oh but Aaron it's only eight…stay up…have a cup of tea with me…"

"We're gonna talk aren't we?"

"Do you think we need to?" Aaron put on the biggest grin he could muster

"Nope,"

"Nice try," Duncan said gesturing towards a stool at the counter; Aaron groaned and hopped up on the stool. "So…you want to tell me what's bothering you?"

"Not particularly,"

"Aaron you're over three hundred years old I think the teenage angst or attitude or whatever it is has long passed and I think has long out lived it usefulness." What Darius had talked to him about earlier at the church echoed through his mind, was he just protecting Duncan or was he protecting himself, he didn't know, and Duncan was right, his attitude was back and it needed to stop or at least put on pause for a little while. "So…let's talk,"

"All right….all right…basically I overheard you and Tessa talkin' last night," Duncan put his cup down and looked at Aaron intently,

"Which part?"

"The part about you telling her 'bout mo…my mother,"

"You know Aaron it is ok to refer to her as mother or even mom, you don't have to keep saying 'my mother,' I think I know who your talking about by now" Aaron shook his head

"No…it's not, it doesn't feel right, never has, maybe it's cause I never got to know her…but whatever it is…it's like, like it felt funny you tellin' Tessa 'bout her…"

"Is that what's wrong? You felt uncomfortable? Aaron why didn't you say something earlier," he shrugged and Duncan sighed "I really wish you wouldn't do that…"

"Do what?"

"Close yourself up, even with me," again Aaron shrugged "I've told you I don't know how many times anytime you need to talk I'm always available to listen…" he paused "what did Darius say?"

"What makes you think I talked to him about it?" Duncan gave a quick grin

"Because I would, Darius is the best person to talk to about anything, in or out of confession…so what did he say?"

"That I was tryin' to…to protect you or at least myself…"

"Protect yourself? From Tessa?"

"and you, mainly you,"

"Mainly yourself," Aaron looked away from Duncan, towards Bernadette's dish staring at it as if fascinated by it. "Aaron?" Duncan sighed and hugged Aaron's shoulders "listen to me, you listening?"

"Yeah,"

"You don't need to get any closer with Tessa then you want, she wants nothing more then to be friends, she's not looking to replace your mother or even become your mother unless you want her to,"

"Did she tell you that?"

"She doesn't have to, it's only natural for you to be unsure of someone new coming into our lives," Aaron raised an eyebrow, confused for a second as confusion gave way to a maniacal Aaron type grin. "What? What's the grin for?"

"So dad…" he said in as normal tone as possible "buddy pal, cara (friend in Gaelic), how much did you pay?" Duncan stared at his son suspiciously

"Pay for what?" he asked Aaron laughed a little as his grin got, if possible, wider.

"Why father dearest, the book on Adolescence and step parenting?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Duncan retorted looking at Aaron as seriously as possible.

"Come on dad, when in my entire life have you ever used the phrase and I quote 'it's only natural for you,' that is so textbook material it's not even funny."

"Hey I was just browsing through the bookstore and stumbled on them,"

"Since when do you browse through the self-help sections?"

"Since it got to a point where I have no idea what is going on inside that head" Duncan whapped Aaron's head with his fist "and have a desire to know what is bugging my little boy."

"Ow…hey no touchie," Aaron paused rubbing his sore head "so you went you and bought books on the subject?"

"Hey you won't talk to me; these can help me figure out what's going on,"

"Dad these psychiatrist guys who write these things wouldn't know their elbow from their as-" he stopped mid-sentence when Duncan gave him a look "butt." He finished with a smart ass look on his face. "Let alone how a kid thinks…specially a kid that's over three hundred and stuck in a 12 year olds body think about it, I'm a shrinks worse nightmare."

"Why do I even bother?"

"'Cause you secretly love arguing with me and enjoy the answers that I come up with?"

"Keep tellin' yourself that kid," Duncan paused "so do you have" he gave an evil grin easily matched Aaron's, "school tomorrow?" Glaring a little Aaron shook his head

"Naw Darius gave me the day off, he's gotta perform a baptism or something like that,"

"Ok,"

"Why?" Aaron asked suspiciously

"No reason,"

"Yeah, right, you know sometimes you're a worse liar then me."

"Aaron that is completely untrue." There was a long pause, "so" Duncan said

"So…we done lecturing for now?" Aaron asked cautiously, as Bernadette came into the kitchen, announcing her presence with a jump on the counter and a flick of her tail across Duncan's face, which sent Aaron into muffled bits of laughter.

"Away beast," Duncan said pushing the cat towards Aaron gently. "Anyways…there was one more thing," he paused "Connor called after you left," Aaron felt the color drain from his face,

"Everything ok?" Duncan saw the worried look on his son's face and quickly waved his hand dismissingly

"No everything's fine, he just wanted to know if you wanted to go visit him for a week or so," now Aaron looked at his father with a suspicious look,

"Why?"

"I promised I wouldn't tell you, but if you want here's the number," Duncan replied reaching into his pocket and pulling out a card. He handed it to Aaron who looked at it, then looked at his watch

"Is it ok to call him now?" Duncan looked at his own watch

"Should be about 2:30ish there, go for it." Aaron nodded and walked over to the phone and dialed the number and the country codes. The phone rang a few times, before a female voice picked up,

"Antiques?" At first Aaron was taken aback and looked at his father for a second, who mouthed 'what?' choosing not to answer Aaron shook his head and turned back to the phone "hello?" the woman repeated

"Sorry, um may I speak to Connor MacLeod please?"

"May I ask who is calling please?" she answered slowly, as if not sure who he was looking for.

"Oh right, sorry, Aaron MacLeod,"

"One moment please" he heard the phone being put down on something, and turned back to Duncan.

"Um was I not supposed to ask for him by name?" Aaron asked, Duncan grinned and shrugged

"Why?"

"Dunno, the lady that answered seemed kinda weird 'bout it, like either she had no idea who I was asking for or she's not supposed to admit he's there."

"Does she sound older?" Aaron nodded "That's Rachel, Connor's adopted daughter,"

"Oh, so is Connor going by some other name or something?" Duncan's grin widened and he shrugged, "you're a lot a help,"

"Hello?" Connor's voice boomed through the phone, causing Aaron to jump he quickly regained his composure and grinned at hearing Connor's familiar voice,

"Hey Connor, it's Aaron,"

"Hey pal how are you doing?"

"Pretty good yourself?"

"Not bad, so I hear your causing trouble in Paris?"

"Oh come on Connor you know me better then that…"

"Exactly my point." Connor replied smartly

"'Tween you and dad, always pickin' on me…no love…none at all…"

"There is love, it's just that we need someone to pick on and amuse us, you just happen to be the youngest and therefore the perfect individual for the job, it's your calling Aaron,"

"My calling? Oh brother," he paused looking at his father, who could hear every word and was obviously amused by the conversation that was occurring between his clansmen and his son. "So dad said you want me too come stay with you for a few days?"

"As a matter of fact yes,"

"Ok, one question though," Aaron said thinking,

"And what would that be?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want me to randomly come visit?" Aaron asked as serious as possible, on the other end Connor began chuckling

"Do I really need a reason to invite my favorite three hundred and fifty year old kid for a visit to New York?"

"Connor…I'm three hundred and forty-six and yeah you do, any time you or dad does something that's random that involves me, makes me suspicious and therefore requires a reason behind it all."

"Come on kid it'll be fun, change of scenery," Connor said, mysteriously "when was the last time you were in New York, fifty years ago? Hundred?"

"Yeah 'bout a hundred give or take,"

"So plenty of things to take in, cities changed a bit, plus you haven't seen the store, haven't met Rachel, the Yankees will be playing the Twins at home, I can take you to a Yankee game, The Yank-"

"All right, all right, I give in…I'll go just quit buggin' me," Aaron replied laughing "and quite mentioning the Yankees, I'm a Sox fan 'member? The Yankees are our mortal enemies you talkin' 'bout me going to watch 'em play is like, like takin' my soul!" Connor began laughing

"Exaggerate much kid?"

"That aint exaggeration it's the bloody truth."

"It would kill you to go watch another team play…"

"Wanna bet? I might get mobbed and lynched by all those Yankee fans."

"Fair enough, I'll just leave the game up to you…so is the eighth ok?"

"That's in two days,"

"So?"

"Just stating a fact," Aaron paused "why the eighth?"

"Because it's going to be a beautiful day…" Connor replied sarcastically causing both Aaron and Duncan to chuckle "stop asking so many questions and put your dad on." Aaron's grin went evil, and even though Connor couldn't see him, the older immortal could just imagine the evil grin that Aaron was displaying…the pause was just telling him that.

"Why?" Aaron finally replied before tossing the phone to Duncan, but not before he heard Connor yell

"Smart ass!" he turned and his evil grin went wider

"Takes one to know one!" He replied before ducking into his room, not hearing Connor booming laughter on the other end.


	29. Peace Negotiations?

Not having to go to Darius's for the day, Aaron took the opportunity to sleep in; usually he was up long before the alarm clock. It was difficult for him to get out of the habit of only sleeping a few hours at a time, but lately he was out very quickly and once asleep…he was out for the night until about dawn when he would wake up. But this morning, the sun rose without him, in fact the only reason Aaron didn't sleep past noon, was because Duncan couldn't wake him up like a normal parent would, by gently shaking him and calling his name…noooo Duncan's idea of a wake up call involved the cat and her very sharp claws, being dropped on to Aaron's head.

Jumping up quickly, accidentally throwing the cat flying, and blinking trying to figure out what had just happened; Aaron rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked down at his cat, who gave a swish of her tail and glared, not at Aaron, but at the one who dared to throw her on top of her sleeping friend. Duncan, who returned the stare the cat was giving him, shook his head before looking at Aaron.

"Good morning Aaron."

"Is there a particular reason you attacked me with the cat…thereby wakin' me up and scarin' her to death?!" Duncan sighed,

"It's nearly eleven Aaron; I think you've slept in long enough."

"Says who?" Aaron replied, climbing back into bed "I was in the middle of a nice dream, you were just about to raise my allowance to five hundred franks a month and buy me a car…now if you'll 'cuse me…I'd like to return to it." Duncan raised an eyebrow as Aaron pulled the blanket over his head in protest. Shaking his head Duncan walked over to the bed and lifted the mattress sending Aaron to the floor hard; his blankets, pillows, and the mattress landing on top of him burying him beneath the pile. "Dad come on what's up! I'm tired…lemme sleep!" he said jumping to his feet and glared at his father. "Seriously was that REALLY necessary? That bloody mattress weighs more then I do! You could've crushed me…"

"Look, Tessa just called," sighing Aaron rubbed his eyes again

"Is she ok?"

"She's fine, but she wanted to know if you had school today,"

"Right, I don't, so?"

"She wants to go out to lunch."

"Have fun!" Aaron said "thanks for waking me up to tell me…now can I go back to bed?" Duncan shook his head

"either your ignoring the point to all this or your really not getting it pal…she wants to go out to lunch with you." Now Aaron was wide awake and staring at Duncan in shock,

"Did you put her up to this or what?" he asked suspiciously

"No I didn't put her up to this is completely her idea," Duncan said with a grin

"So I'm assuming I didn't scare her away yesterday?"

"Were you trying?" Aaron held up his hand

"Honestly I wasn't, it just sorta happened,"

"I know…it's ok," Duncan replied lifting the mattress back onto the bed, while Aaron picked up his pillows and blankets.

"I'll apologize to her I promise,"

"I think that would be nice, she's probably not expecting you to, so that would help."

"Does she think I'm a total jerk?" Duncan chuckled

"Not a total jerk, just a little punk with an attitude problem,"

"Heeeeey," Aaron exclaimed tossing his pillow at his father, who caught it and whipped it back missing Aaron and hitting the nightstand, thereby knocking the glass of water Aaron had left there, to the floor. "Smooth dad real smooth,"

"Hey you should've caught it," Aaron rolled his eyes "so whatcha say? Will you go out to lunch with Tessa and negotiate some kind of peace treaty?" the boy sighed as he contemplated his options, "Aaron?"

"Well…what time's she comin' and do I gotta get dressed up for this?" he asked pushing his bangs back and smoothing them out with his hand.

"Twenty minutes and just put on some clothes that aren't ripped and full of holes,"

"But I love my holy shirts…they've been blessed!" Aaron replied with a laugh as Duncan rolled his eyes and playfully pushed the boy, before leaving them room.

Right on time, Tessa knocked on the door to the flat, Duncan answered it while Aaron was busy trying to find his sneakers, which had been thrown off in a hurry the previous night as he had run to catch the last bit of the news, and at some point apparently grew legs and wandered off to parts unknown. At least that's what Aaron was beginning to believe, because he was tearing his room apart looking for them and not finding any sign of the bloody things.

"Hey," he heard Duncan say "how are you?" Aaron jumped at that, banging his head on the underside of his bed…hard.

"Ow! He cried out loudly, rubbing his head and seeing stars, he pulled his hand back from his head and winced at seeing a little bit of blood, "ow, ow….bloody 'ell!...that bloody 'urt!" In the hallway, Tessa looked at Duncan concerned; Duncan grinned and shrugged a little bit,

"He's looking for his sneakers," he answered

"Argh stupid bed! Stupid sneakers…bloody 'ell…" Aaron's voice yelled from his room, followed by another thud and more cries of pain…which was followed quickly by him swearing loudly in Gaelic, causing Duncan to try and hold back his laughter.

"Is he all right?" Tessa asked timidly, she didn't catch the swears that the boy was spurting, but his yelling was enough to worry her.

"I think he's a little nervous, but he promised to be on his best behavior." Duncan replied, his grin widening. "Let me just go check on him,"

Inside his room, Aaron had found one of his sneakers under his bed, after he had kicked it and noticed a lace sticking out from under the bed, while he hopped around holding his foot, the throbbing pain in his foot, kept him from kicking the bed again reeling in his own stupidity. However the other shoe was still MIA and he wasn't happy, and very close to calling the whole thing and refusing to go.

"Damn it…not…my morning…I get a cat thrown on my head, get catapulted outta bed…hit my head, my foot is in definite pain, still seein' bloody stars…argh…why doesn't someone just end my misery right now!"

"I will in minute if the neighbors don't get to you first!" Duncan exclaimed from the doorway, chuckling a little "Are you staging a revolution in here or looking for your sneakers?"

"Both in about ten bloody seconds!" Aaron replied rubbing his sore head. "Look maybe this thing is a bad idea…me not being able to find my sneaker? It's a sign I tell ya…it's the fates way of tellin' me not to go." Duncan surveyed Aaron's room for a moment, then began to chuckle even louder

"Or it could simply be the fates way of telling you that you shouldn't leave your sneakers where the cat can get to them," Aaron gave his father a blank look, then followed Duncan's gaze to his bureau, situated on top of which was his missing sneaker.

"Hey…how did that get up there!?" he exclaimed, Duncan rubbed his chin thoughtfully

"My bets would be on your cat," Now Aaron looked doubtful

"Bernadette get a sneaker up on top of my bureau? Come on dad, how the hell would she get that up there? She's still technically a kitten, she's not strong enough." Duncan gave Aaron a look and the boy sighed "sorry…but come on do you really think she carried that up there though?"

"Aaron your cat has a slight obsession with laces, I found a pair of my shoes on the kitchen counter the other day…now either the cat is dragging our shoes around here to play with the laces then hiding them in places she knows we wont look for them because they are to obvious to look in, or one of us is sleepwalking and doing so…since I personally do not sleepwalk and I'm pretty sure you don't either, that leaves the hairball." Aaron looked over at his cat, who lay contently on his bed, paws folded under her, in all appearance, asleep. He raised an eyebrow looking at her, she opened her eyes and stared back at him for a second, before stretching a long stretch and mewing as she yawned, Aaron couldn't help, but grin at the cuteness his cat was displaying. She rolled over onto her back and began needing the air, begging for him to pet her.

"But…" he started to say turning to Duncan to continue defending her,

"Aaron like it or not your cat is conniving and sneaky and as you said a kitten…she plays the cute card very well…the innocent one too…" Aaron grinned evilly

"So what are you saying? We should've named her Amanda? Or that my cat is the feline version of Amanda?" Duncan shook his head groaning, before looking at Aaron "heeey, Bernadette can put the cat in cat burglar for Amanda!"

"Now that you mention it…" he shook his head again "never mind…look Tessa's waiting, get your sneakers on and go out to lunch with her please?"

"All right, all right," Aaron muttered and grabbed his sneakers and heading out to the hallway. Before following him, Duncan turned back to Bernadette; she looked at him with her big blue eyes batting them innocently. He raised an eyebrow and stared at her for a moment, seriously being reminded of Amanda…

"Maybe we should've named you Amanda, definitely would've suited you better than Bernadette…" the cat mewed again, before turning her back on him, tail in the air. She hopped off the bed with grace, and ducked under the bed for a second or two…before coming out, dragging one of Duncan's shoes out, it's laces in her teeth. "Hey you little thief!" Duncan exclaimed snatching the shoe from the cat, who mewed again and rubbed up against his leg, purring her deafening purr. "Nice try hairball, but niceness will get you no where with me…" He held up the shoe, its laces torn from being played with by a cat "especially when my shoes are concerned."


	30. Bonding?

The restaurant Tessa had chosen to take him too was a pretty long walk from the flat, so Tessa suggested they take the metro. Like the day before, the compartment wasn't very crowded when they boarded, but that changed very quickly; each stop brought on more passengers, making the compartment very crowded.

Tessa was sitting down, while Aaron opted to stand, holding onto the free pole along the aisle near her seat. Off in his own world and still believing that the whole shoe incident was just a preview for what the rest of his day would be like; Aaron didn't even realize how crowded it was getting, at least not until he felt a hand take his hand, gently, but firm, and sort of reeled him closer to the seats.

He looked down and then looked at Tessa. She smiled gently, almost apologetic like, but she did not let go of his hand; quickly Aaron looked around and realized at once why she had grabbed his hand, their fellow passengers were getting pushy as the car continued to fill up, and any available space was quickly seized, even if that space was already occupied by a small twelve year old. She was trying to protect him, protect him from being squished by the adults that were pushing and shoving to hold onto their spot or obtain a new one and she was making sure she didn't lose him in the crowd.

Aaron was kind of in awe…this was definitely a new experience, not the fact that Tessa wanted to protect him, but the fact he actually had no problem with her doing so, he wasn't fighting it and he wasn't pulling his hand away, though he wasn't exactly sure why he wasn't.

At their stop, Tessa continued to hold his hand tight as they moved through the crowded car to the doors, she only let go of his hand once they were free of the crowded metro and back on the streets. Aaron wasn't exactly what to say, though he had thousands of thoughts running through his mind, instead of being overwhelmed by his thoughts; he took a deep breath and he looked up at her

"Thanks for that," he said softly, she smiled at him again and nodded

"Well I couldn't let you be trampled in there, I do not think your father would appreciate that," Aaron grinned wide and this time he had no problem letting her see it. The thoughts and concerns he'd had the previous day, the ones Darius had determined he was worrying over, mainly the one about him protecting himself from Tessa, slowly floated out of his mind and he was kind of starting to see why his father liked Tessa and was beginning to like her as well.

Not far from the Metro station, was the restaurant she had picked, called Chez Flottes. It was a quiet little place, and the smells that were wafting out each time the door opened, was making Aaron's stomach growl loudly, which caused Tessa to chuckle a little and which made his ears go red with embarrassment. He quickly ran ahead of her and pulled the door open, ushering her inside.

"Thank you," she said with a smile. She walked over to the hostess, who looked up at her

"May I help you Mademoiselle?"

"Oui," Tessa replied "I have a reservation for two,"

"And the name?"

"It is under Noel"

"Oui, here it is, Ms. Noel if you both will follow me I will show you to your table." She picked up two menus and gestured for them to follow her, a table next to the windows was set for two a nice little spot to watch Paris go by while you ate. Aaron darted over to the seat and pulled it out for Tessa, determined to keep his word to his father and show Tessa that he wasn't an obnoxious punk with an attitude problem. She smiled again and took her seat as he pushed it in for her.

"Merci Aaron,"

"welcome," he replied softly, taking his own seat across from her. A waiter came over and poured ice water for them, before taking out a notepad, poised to take their orders

"May I start you both off with a beverage?" he asked, Tessa looked at Aaron for a moment,

"I think I will have an ice tea," the waiter wrote that on the pad, before turning to Aaron

"And for you sir?" Aaron read over the menu, "sir?"

"Uh…sorry…coke please…"

"I will be right over with those, would you like to hear our specials first?"

"Oui," Tessa replied. Aaron didn't listen as the waiter rattled off the specials, he was focusing on the menu trying to figure out what was what, the entire menu was in of course French, and though his French was getting better, it was still nothing to brag about…luckily for him though the waiter finished giving the specials and left to get their drinks, giving them more time to decide their meal. "You can get whatever you are hungry for Aaron," Tessa said turning back to him, Aaron reached into his back pocket for his wallet, to see how much money he had, he couldn't remember how much Duncan had given him that morning. "Put that away," she said in a commanding tone when she saw his wallet.

"It's ok, I've got plenty," he said

"And this is my treat," Aaron shook his head

"I cant…"

"Yes you can, I asked you to come to lunch with me, therefore this is my gift to you, and please do not pick the least expensive item on the menu, you pick whatever you want."

"But I-"

"Aaron please," he sighed and rubbed his temple and nodded

"K…but I really don't like it…" Tessa smiled and returned the nod slowly, before returning to the menu.

Aaron held up his own menu, but wasn't really looking at it…instead he was staring off in his own world. He couldn't understand how his feeling's were getting so messed up, the previous day the last thing he had wanted to do was get close to Tessa, in fact he was perfectly happy shutting her out completely.

But now…suddenly that feeling had changed and suddenly, he was more receptive to this whole idea at least a little bit, this idea was new to him so maybe it would ok to get a feel for the situation. His father was right, she wanted nothing more than to be his friend and he had no problem with that. Maybe it was because even after the cold greeting he had given the previous day she was still willing to make the attempt to get to know him and be his friend…she was trying, which was more then he had done.

"Do you see anything that you like Aaron?" she asked, bringing him back to the real world, he looked the menu over again and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Not sure…"

"Not sure you know what you want or not sure what it says?" he looked up at her, surprised "your father told me that while your speaking and understanding of French is nearly perfect, reading it is another story, is that true?"

"Guilty," he replied sheepishly "it took me nearly six months to read the _Three Musketeers_ 'cause it was in French…dad and Darius thought it was hilarious,"

"Darius?"

"Uh…friend of dads…He's kinda my teacher," Tessa nodded

"Would you like me to translate for you?" he shook his head

"Naw I'm good…but I would be much obliged if you could tell me what beef tartar is?" Tessa chuckled a little

"I believe it is raw meat…with some herbs and spices added to it" Aaron made a face for a second "but it is very good," he took a deep breath

"I'll take your word on it," he paused and laughed a little "sides it comes with fries…so that makes it better." Tessa nodded again and gave him a smile, which he gladly returned.

Instead of going through the hell with the metro again, Tessa suggested that they walk back to the flat. A suggested that Aaron welcomed, because he was so stuffed from lunch he could barely move… and therefore had no desire to see food for a long time.

Compared to the previous day, this day was actually pretty beautiful, a little overcast, but a pretty good chance that it wasn't gonna rain. They walked silently side by side, and Aaron wondered if she was thinking the same thing he was…what to talk about. Aaron wasn't really sure what they had in common that they could carry on a good conversation for the rest of the time it would take to walk back to the flat. It wasn't until Aaron saw a sign for an art gallery called the Hôtel Dassault, that was when he remembered what Darius had told him, about Tessa being an artist, that could get a conversation going…after all, Aaron had been around to see a good amount of the most famous artists in the world display their works. Artists like; Van Gogh, Monet, O'Keeffe, and his personal favorite Picasso. Aaron loved Picasso's work, because it was so different so…out of place yet it could be connected and understood if you just looked at it the right way.

"So dad told me…that you're an artist?" he ventured to ask, Tessa looked down at him

"Aspiring," she replied with a smile "why?"

"Well…I mean there's an art gallery on this street…and I was wondering if maybe you'd wanna take a look?" Tessa's smile grew wider

"I think I would enjoy that," she said, as they walked towards the large building, behind the gated fence.

Inside, Aaron looked around trying to find anything that might catch his eye…mainly he was looking for Picasso's work…or even De Vinci. Tessa was looking at some of the sculptures, while some other adults milled around. Aaron was the only kid in the gallery and it was obvious that he was being watched very carefully, the curator of the gallery wasn't exactly being inconspicuous with the fact that she was keeping a very close eye on him.

At first Aaron kind of stuck near Tessa, it was safer and most likely better off. At least he thought that for a few moments, when suddenly a painting caught his attention. Slowly he wandered away from Tessa towards the painting. He stared at it intently, he recognized it, but not by the artist's style, by the image alone. It was all Aaron could do to not laugh as he shook his head. Tessa looked away from the sculpture and walked over to him.

"Everything all right?" she looked over at him, she saw him trying not to laugh and smiled "what is so funny?" Now Aaron turned to her with a huge grin plastered on his face

"I may not be an art expert…but I think this gallery is displaying a copy…but I don't think they realize it" he said softly

"What?"

"They've got this labeled as Picasso's work, and I'll admit it's pretty close, but this wasn't painted by Picasso, in the originally painting of the breakfast of a blind man, the jug is pretty shiny, so shiny that it's almost like you can see your refection in it…but this one…there's no shine to it…it's just kinda there, its so minuet that I can see how they'd think this was the real thing…but I'm willin' to bet all the money in my bank account that it's a fake. Betcha they paid the original owner full price. This is Picasso's painting, but he didn't paint this." Tessa looked at the painting, then at Aaron, then back at the painting

"Are you sure?" He nodded, his grin widening even more

"I may be a kid, but Picasso is one of my favorite artists, I've studied his work, especially his early stuff, I was-" he had started to say he had been around when this copies predecessor had been painted, in fact he had been lucky enough to see the original personally and had met Picasso at the height of his career. Instead he paused and took a deep breath "this…this was the first Picasso painting I ever saw…and it hit me…just the weirdness of it…the fact that it was outta place, it's disproportionate, but it's not. There's a feeling of aliveness to his paintings, it's almost like your there watching the scene unfold. After I saw a picture of this painting, I began reading books on his work…finding more pictures of his paintings, studying them; I know almost all of his work and his style. This painting, it's nice and the artist definitely studied Picasso pretty thoroughly, definitely a fan, but they obviously had to add in their own style when they painted it….plus the scarf is missing, on the real one the man had a dark blue scarf around his neck. It looked like it was apart of his shirt but it was a scarf." Tessa looked at the painting for a good minute or two, before turning back to Aaron.

"I think you are right," she said with a smile "perhaps we should tell them?" Aaron shook his head

"It would the righteous this to do…but if there's one thing I've learned, no one likes bein' told their wrong…'specially from a kid…especially when they've paid a lot of money…plus I don't have any proof." Tessa nodded,

"But we should at least hint to them," he returned the nod

"Yeah but they aint gonna appreciate it from me…there's a better chance that they'll listen to you…I mean for one thing you're a grown up and another…you're an artist." She smiled and gave his shoulder a squeeze, before walking over to the curator of the gallery. Aaron sighed and looked at the painting, "it may not be Picasso's work…but it's pretty damn close, one of the best copies I've ever seen." he said under his breath. Like he had expected, the curator assured Tessa that the painting was authentic, the store had had it authenticated by one of the most reputable art historians in Paris. There wasn't much else they could do and after exchanging a look, along with a shrug, Tessa and Aaron left the gallery, both knowing that they had tried. "Well…"Aaron said taking a deep breath "that went splendid…"

"As you said…people do not like being told they're wrong." Tessa paused and looked down at Aaron,

"What?" he said curious.

"Your father didn't mention that you liked art," Aaron shrugged

"It's just kinda a hobby, I mean I don't draw or anything…I've tried…but I'm not very good." Tessa smiled,

"I could teach you if you'd like, you already have an eye for art, with that comes the ability." Aaron chewed his thumb for a second thinking that over, before nodding slowly

"Yeah…actually I think I would like that, I mean if your really up to a challenge," he replied with a laugh, which she returned.

"Aaron have you been to Lourve?" Aaron laughed

"Actually…no…I've never been…I know where it is…I know what's in it…but never been there." Tessa looked at her watch then back at him

"Well it is two o'clock, we have plenty of time before I told your father I'd bring you home, how would you like to go?"

"Right now?"

"If you'd like,"

"Cool." As they walked down the street headed for the Lourve, Aaron was suddenly reminded of Mrs. Casale. She had been exactly what he had pictured his own mother to be like, the same kind of person, the same feeling that he had always gotten when he was around the Casale family, he was getting hanging out with Tessa, it was almost like being back in Boston, all that was missing was Mema, Tony, and…Rocky.

"So," Duncan huffed "how did things go with Tessa yesterday?" Aaron put on a burst of speed trying to keep up with his father as they jogged through the park early the next morning. As usual when they ran together, Aaron had to do double time to keep up with his father, who despite going a nice easy pace, was still faster than him.

"It…It…It was fun" he said breathing heavy, Duncan looked at him quickly

"Fun? Was that sarcasm or did you actually have a good time?"

"No sarcasm, I'm completely serious,"

"And you're admitting it…who are you and what have you done with my son?"

"Very funny," Aaron replied whipping his forehead… "I really had a good time," Duncan nodded "I mean getting there nearly killed me…but lunch was good…and afterwards we went to an art gallery…and she even took me to Lourve," there was a pause for a moment as they headed down a path into the woods.

"So does she meet your approval?" Aaron nodded

"Yeah…she does…look dad…I'm sorry for bein' so cold the other day…like I said I felt weird 'bout you talkin' 'bout…" he paused and took a deep breath, Duncan slowed his pace down to a jog to look at his son. "talkin' 'bout mother…it was like…I didn't want you too 'cause I didn't want Tessa's…um…"

"Sympathy?" Duncan guessed

"Yeah I guess so…"

"You know Aaron…there are sometimes when you get so into the idea of being a teenager you drive me batty." Duncan sped up a little, forcing Aaron to quickly react and do the same

"Hey!" he exclaimed, in reaction to his father's comment and to the fact that he was going faster then before…Suddenly Duncan put the breaks on and stopped short, taking Aaron completely by surprise. He turned around to look at his father in confusion. "What? What's wrong?"

"Then there are times…like just now…when you prove just how old and mature you really are." Aaron raised an eyebrow as he tried to catch his breath and process what his father was telling him.

"Rea…really?" he said putting his hands on his knees, breathing quickly. Duncan walked over to him and grinned

"Really, you may be a pain in the ass sometimes Aaron…but I couldn't be more proud of you." He put an arm around Aaron's shoulder and hugged him a little.

"Thanks,"

"Ok…how about we finish our run? So we can get you to the airport pronto"

"What…what times my flight?"

"I booked you on a 5:10 flight,"

"I don't gotta change planes or anything do I?" Duncan shook his head

"Nope it's a direct flight, you'll get there about 11ish, give or take, it's about an eight-ten hour tri-" Aaron grinned and put his hand up

"Dad…I have flown to the States before…it's a long and very boring trip…you don't gotta tell me the exact time…'cause that'll make it worse." Duncan grinned

"Oh will it?"

"Heck yeah…" Aaron returned his father's grin "we both know I have a short attention span." Duncan rolled his eyes

"Only one trait you inherited from your grandfather, either fortunately or unfortunately."

"The drunk?" now Duncan laughed loudly

"yeah the drunk." He paused "now my young friend…enough avoiding it…we're running back to the flat."

"All the way back?! That's at least five miles!"

"Then we better get going, last one home buys dinner at the airport" Duncan replied taking off, literally leaving Aaron in the dust… "come on squirt I thought you were fast!" Aaron grinned wide and took off after his father

"Yeah well you've got longer legs than me! Plus you cheat!" Duncan turned to look behind him as his son tried to catch up,

"We've been going through this since what the 70s? I never cheat!" he called as Aaron rolled his eyes

"Yeah right and the Seine aint wet!" he yelled back, knowing that even if didn't beat his father (something that was more certain then not) Duncan would still buy dinner, but it was still the principal of trying to come in first.


	31. Welcome to New York New York

Aaron wasn't exactly sure who was going to be at the airport to pick him up, Connor had said that it would be either himself or Rachel, and having never met Rachel, Aaron knew it was going to be interesting trying to find her. Hiking his backpack up a little, Aaron held onto the straps with his hands resting on his chest. The airport itself was fairly cool, but he knew that outside was probably pretty warm out, it being May in a city as big as New York. But this was definitely a nice change of pace from the cold damp weather of Paris.

Sighing loudly, Aaron gazed around the airport looking for anyone who looked like they might be Rachel Ellenstein, because he had a sinking feeling that it was her, not Connor who would be picking him up. He had been told to wait in the terminal for one of them to find him before they would go and get the rest of his bags from the luggage claim. Well, the rest of his bags except for his sword that was one thing that had stayed behind in Paris. Not exactly his idea of smart thinking, but he didn't have a choice. The airline had changed their policy to a stricter one. He was no longer allowed to transport a sword, even if it was in the cargo hold and he had legal documentation to be able to pick up. Even if an adult would be there to pick it up, it wouldn't make a difference.

Duncan had tried everything he could think of to get the airline to allow the sword to be shipped to New York, but policy held strong and the airline wouldn't back down. In the end, Duncan had made a call to Connor, letting him know that Aaron would be without his sword for the vacation. Connor assured his clansman that everything would be perfectly fine and even though he was sure there would be no problems, he promised Duncan that he would loan Aaron a sword if need be.

Duncan had told Aaron that Rachel was in her mid to late fifties and had retained a European type accent from when Connor had found her as a child during World War 2. But all in all that wasn't really much to go by, considering he was standing in John F. Kennedy INTERNATIONAL Airport; all types of accents were flying by him and it seemed to be a little old ladies from Europe convention or something in New York.

Every other person he saw it seemed was the spitting image of what he had pictured Rachel to look like; old, gray haired, and what was a good word to use…uh frumpy…what ever that meant. Aaron had heard it used a few times to describe a couple of Darius's church goers…by Darius himself.

Aaron reached into his backpack and pulled out chocolate bar that Duncan had slipped in prior to his boarding, unfortunately it was pretty melted after being in a backpack for a long trip, he groaned at that misfortune, but he was hungry. Lunch on the plane had consisted of some unidentifiable substance that he had no desire to eat. It looked worse than Duncan and his own cooking combined and that was saying something. Well ok…maybe not Duncan's cooking per say…but definitely Aaron's, because if there was one thing Aaron was horrible at…it was cooking.

As he carefully ate the chocolate so not to make a mess watched the herds of people walking past him. He really hoped that Connor hadn't forgotten what day he was coming. Aaron sort of grinned at that thought, it would be kinda funny if Connor had forgot though, he could just picture Connor's face when Aaron showed up on his doorstep. That scene playing out in his mind got Aaron chuckling, chuckling so much that he almost didn't hear someone calling his name.

"Aaron?" he recognized the voice from the phone call the day or so before…that was Rachel, had to be. Quickly he looked up at the woman calling his name and approaching him slowly. She was younger then he had pictured, with blondish hair and a stern yet kind face. "Are you Aaron?" she asked in sweet British accent he had expected, he nodded

"Yup, Ms. Ellenstein?" she nodded

"I was afraid I had misread the times your plane was coming in, have you been waiting long?" he shook his head and adjusted his backpack

"Naw not long, plane just got here,"

"That's good, well I suppose we should go get your other bags, so you can get settled," he nodded and followed her through the terminal towards the baggage claim. After retrieving his suitcase and duffel bag, they headed out of the airport towards Rachel's car, a blue Volkswagen beetle. Aaron had been right in his guessing that it would be humid outside of the airport and inside the beetle was even more so. "I'm sorry it is so unbearable in here," Rachel said getting in and starting the car up. "Once we begin moving it should cool down a bit."

"It's all right," he replied with a grin. She turned to look at him

"Connor sends his apologizes for not being here to meet you, a few packages were coming into the store and he needed to be there to pick them up personally."

"I understand, my dad kinda figured you'd be the one picking me up," they began driving out of the parking lot and towards the city. "actually I was thinking that maybe Connor forgot I was coming. And how funny it would be if I showed up on the doorstep" Rachel chuckled and shook her head

"No of course he didn't, he has been looking forward to your visit since he invited you." Aaron grinned wide

"He's not planin' any Yankee games for me is he?" Rachel smiled secretly

"I have no idea," Aaron groaned and laughed

"For his sake I hope not."

"I wouldn't worry about it." there was a long pause as they drove through the city. Aaron gazed out the window of the beetle. Connor had been right, the city had changed drastically since the last time he had seen it. Considering the last time he had seen the city was from the stern of a ship as it steamed towards the open waters of the Atlantic in 1873. Now, it was more crowded, more built up, and…the driver behind them wailed on his horn causing Aaron to jump…and the city was definitely louder. "Different then Paris I take it?" Rachel asked, he looked around, grinned, and held his pointer finger and thumb up; a tiny space between them

"just a little bit." He paused "actually…it's kinda similar…as weird as that sounds." There was another long pause as they stopped at a stoplight; Aaron didn't notice it at first, until he felt Rachel looking at him. He turned to look at her "what? What I do?" he asked smiling nervously

"Nothing…I was just wondering…"

"Wondering what?"

"Are you…you are like Connor correct?" Aaron looked out the window for a second.

"You mean…Scottish?" he said cautiously

"It is all right Aaron, Connor told me about his immortality, I have known about it for quite sometime. He simply told me that he has known you and your father for a very long time." He nodded

"I met Connor in 17…1711 yeah that sounds 'bout right, in London. He saved…he saved my life and got me out of England…I wouldn't have even thought to go to the American Colonies had it not been for him. He's known dad lot longer; I guess I'm nephew type thingy." He finished with a grin. "At least that's what they keep telling me," Rachel smiled, but didn't say anything. They sat at a red light for a moment in complete silence. He could see it on her face; she wasn't sure how to answer him. He knew that Connor had most likely told her about him, but to hear about a kid whose actually over three hundred years older then he looks and to actually see that child in person are two completely different things. "It's weird isn't it?" he asked, she looked over at him curious "you look at me and you see a kid, but here I am talking about being around in 18th centaury London and Colonial America. You can tell me stuff from your growing up and I can relate to everything you tell me 'cause I was there. It's like talking to someone who is the same age as you, but isn't and that's weird right?" Rachel looked up at the light as it changed to green and appeared to be thinking that over.

"It is a bit strange, but after knowing Connor for so long I suppose it's not so much..." She finally replied as they turned down Hudson Street and pulled in front of a store with the sign labeled 'Nash Antiques.' Aaron could see she wanted to finish that sentence, but was unable to find the words, so he finished it for her, at least what he thought she wanted to say.

"But the difference 'tween talking to Connor about things you grew up with and talking with me about them is realistically, Connor could have really experienced some of those things as you did, because he sort of looks the age…me on the other hand, I look like I was luckily to really experience the 70s first hand, let alone World War Two, the Cold War, the Korean War, and the Vietnam War…Right?" he asked, cocking his head a little curiously awaiting her answer. Now Rachel smiled knowingly.

"Yes…I think that sums it up very well."

"If it is to weird for you…this entire vacation I'll just pretend I'm a typical 12 year old coming to visit an uncle. If I really play it well, you'll completely forget that I'm over three hundred years old."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, my dad says I've gotten pretty good at acting the age I look, as opposed to the age I'm technically supposed to be. I'm good at blending; I guess I'm kinda like a chameleon or something…" Rachel's smile widened and before Aaron knew what was happening she was flat out laughing, which got him going. For a good minute or two they sat in the car, parked in front of the store sharing a laugh.

When they finally calmed down, they got out of the car and Aaron grabbed his suitcase and duffel bag. He reached for his backpack, but Rachel beat him to it and refused to let him carry it, figuring it was safer to just let her as opposed to arguing he followed her inside the store.

Inside, Aaron looked around, putting his luggage on the floor. It was a good size shop, with quite a few artifacts. Intrigued by a familiar looking sword, Aaron wandered over to the display case, in which stood a short sword, much like his own, the only difference was the circular pommel, as opposed to the U shape his own made. He couldn't help but stare at the sword, and he couldn't help but wonder if it was older then his own short sword or younger, were they forged by the same smith…Completely memorized by it, he reached up and placed a hand on the glass separating him from it.

"Hey kid…no touching the glass I just cleaned that…" boomed a familiar voice that Aaron grinned at hearing. He turned and looked at the owner. Connor MacLeod stood near another display case, tapping his foot and shaking his head.

"Yeah? Well you missed a spot," Aaron retorted, displaying the same grin he had inherited from Duncan, that Connor knew all too well.

"Oh I did huh?" he replied and walked over to his young clansman. "Would that spot be…here?" he asked, and without warning picked the boy up under his arms and gently put him against the glass and moved his back against it, as if cleaning it.

"Hey you jerk put me down!" Aaron exclaimed wiggling a bit "come on Connor, this is something that dad would do to me, your supposed to be the nice one!"

"Hey I taught your father everything he knows," Connor said grinning, before gently putting Aaron down.

"Yeah, that's obvious now…" he replied shaking his head "you know…this shirt was clean," Connor threw his arm around Aaron's shoulders and hugged him tight

"Sorry I couldn't meet you,"

"So you show your apology by using me as a piece of cleaning equipment?" Aaron asked chuckling

"Well your dad did tell me to make sure you didn't just hang around doing nothing…he told me to make sure you did something productive while you were here."

"I'm pretty sure, me being a glass cleaner wasn't what he had in mind."

"Probably not, but it does make for a good conversation piece." Connor replied pushing Aaron a bit, before turning to Rachel "thanks for picking him up, I really appreciate it."

"It was no trouble, but I do need to run, I have that appointment with the dealer," Connor nodded

"Right, I completely forgot about that," he walked over to her and kissed her cheek "what would I do without you?" Aaron grinned wider realizing the perfect comeback for this moment

"Forget your head?" he asked as innocently as possible. Rachel began laughing and Connor groaned before joining her.

"He's a miniature Duncan…its official." he paused "I will see you tomorrow Rachel and thanks again." Rachel nodded and walked out of the store. When she was gone Connor turned to Aaron with a mischievous grin that oddly enough, was a near identical match to Aaron and Duncan's.

"Uh…remember Connor, I'm your responsibility while I'm here…I don't think dad'll appreciate it if you kill me." Now Connor rolled his eyes

"Come on you little smart ass, I'll give you the grand tour of my humble abode." Laughing a little Aaron followed Connor through the store towards a freight elevator.


	32. The bachelor pad of Connor MacLeod

Stepping out of the elevator, Aaron looked around at the huge loft. It was definitely roomy, and full of antiques and beautiful paintings. …but all in all…it was pretty dull definitely lacking the kid type atmosphere, Aaron grinned evilly he would have to give Connor shall we say a hand at changing that.

Connor nodded for him to follow him down a set of stairs, which led to a good size living room, near a large couch, stood a fish tank, whose occupants looked like they might eat him if he even looked at them the wrong way. He walked over to the tank and looked through the glass as one of the larger fish swam to him, making Aaron even surer that it would eat him.

"I figured you'd be comfortable sleeping here," Connor said nodding towards the large squishy looking couch, near the tank. Aaron looked at the tank, looked at the couch, then looked back at the tank…

"Ok…Connor seriously this thing isn't gonna eat me is it?" Connor raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"What's the matter Aaron afraid of the fish?"

"Um the fish is bigger than my cat! And considering how much Bernadette's been eating lately? That's saying something…" Connor ruffled his hair a bit

"Don't worry, unless it learns to breathe outside of its tank, I think you're perfectly safe." Aaron glared goofily at Connor, knowing that even if the thing didn't try to eat him, he would still be waking up every morning to that looking out at him through the glass. "Come on I have something to show you," he followed the older immortal through a makeshift dining room and a good size furnished kitchen. As they walked past the kitchen, Connor nodded at it, "feel free to raid the kitchen whenever you get hungry"

"Really?" Aaron asked

"Really," Connor replied "though I will admit, I'm not quite sure if there's anything in there you'd like, I haven't had a chance to go shopping and I'm really not sure what you like to eat."

"Well food usually works, it tends to be a good spot to start with."

"Cute, very cute." He guided Aaron over to a bookcase and pushed the bookcase to revel a hidden room behind it.

"Cool!" Aaron exclaimed at the idea of a secrete room, but his mouth dropped open once inside the room itself.

It was full of treasures that Connor had obviously accumulated throughout his travels. Swords, tools, coins, uniforms, hats, you name it…it was like walking into a museum and Aaron was speechless.

"Pretty cool huh?" Connor said softly coming up behind him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"This is amazing, there's gotta be hundreds of years worth of history in this room," Connor walked over to a Spanish Conquistador's helmet and gently picked it up "thousands of years…this is so cool…" Aaron said breathlessly, Connor grinned wide and brought the helmet over to him "where'd you get all this stuff?"

"One second…here try this on for size," he said and gently placed the helmet on Aaron's head, it slid down over his eyes and Aaron was taken back by the weight.

"Man that's heavy," he said pushing the helmet up so he could see. "Where'd you get this?"

"Found it down in Florida during the Civil war, it was left in some old ruins by Spanish explorers…" he slipped the helmet off the Aaron's head "from what I can gather the explorer that once owned this shared the same fate as the ruins," he turned the helmet to revel a hole, just the size of a musket ball.

"Whoa," Aaron said softly "a musket ball did that?" having experienced his first death as a result being shot with a musket ball…Aaron knew the damage they were capable of doing to a human body…but he never imagined this kind of damage being done to a steel helmet made to withstand such forces.

"Apparently," Aaron blinked, thinking this over

"Wait…if the helmet belonged to a conquistador, then why the hole." Connor shrugged

"my only guess is that he was betrayed by his companions and was executed." Aaron snorted

"And they forgot to take his helmet off? Idiots…" he muttered

"Did the job didn't it?" Connor replied once again showing the hole.

"I guess." Aaron said softly putting the helmet back where it belonged. "you know…the musket could've gotten stolen by the natives then THEY attacked the conquistador," Connor nodded

"Actually your right, that's probably what did happen," Connor grinned wide "I knew a career in antiques and history is right up your alley." Aaron returned the grin and chuckled

"Gee…I wonder why…" he paused and gazed around the room looking at all the artifacts. Until one caught his eye, it was a two handed broadsword, mounted on the wall along with a dozen or so others mounted in a pinwheel fashion. "Connor?" he called staring at the swords, "Connor where'd you get that one? It looks really familiar." The older immortal began chuckling as he came up behind his young clansman.

"It should Aaron. That was your first sword." Aaron looked at the sword then at Connor in shock.

"How…when…" he stuttered trying to figure out his words. Connor chuckled even more.

"When I found you in the tower,"

"How come you kept it, why didn't you give it back to me?" That sword had been his first sword and he'd had a connection with it even if fighting with it had been nearly impossible. Now Connor sighed and put a hand on Aaron's shoulder

"Aaron it was too heavy for you, I know you fought with it and took your first head with it, but even you know that it was just luck. The broadsword is much to big, even I have trouble wielding it. That is why I went searching for the short sword I knew with that at your disposal you had at least an equal playing field against others. It's light enough that it won't drain to much strength to wield, and it's small enough that you can hide it easier. You remember fighting with the broadsword?" Aaron nodded slowly. "And how difficult it was?" again the boy nodded "well there you go." Connor paused and the serious look was quickly replaced with one of amusement. "You may be younger and smaller than your father and me, but your just as good a swordsman as either of us. Having the short sword gives you that advantage. Do you really want to argue that you don't find the short sword easier to wield?" Now Aaron grinned. "What, what are you smiling at?"

"Well remember that move you taught me, the one that you said once I mastered it, I'd be a formidable opponent against anyone bigger than me?" Connor nodded slowly, before grinning with pride

"You finally did it didn't you?" Aaron returned the nod and Connor pounded him on the back laughing loudly "I knew you would pal," his grin turned evil "tried it against your father yet?" Aaron shook his head

"Naw not yet, our flat isn't exactly sword sparring friendly," he looked out through the door to the wide open loft "not like you've got, but he's going down when I get the opportunity" Connor nodded and rubbed his chin thoughtfully,

"I don't suppose you'd want to spar?"

"I'd love too, but I don't got my sword," Aaron pointed out, Connor thought this over and grinned. He walked out of the room and Aaron followed him curious. The older immortal disappeared through a door, at first Aaron was about to follow, but then decided against it.

A few minutes later, Connor returned, he had something behind his back, which he refused to show. He walked over to a stand and pulled out his own katana, before turning back to Aaron.

"Still interested in sparing my young friend?"

"Yeah!" Aaron exclaimed, Connor pulled from behind his back, the short sword from the shop; safely protected in a leather sheath. He tossed the sword to Aaron, who caught it with both hands before it hit the floor. Slowly, he pulled the blade from it's protective sheath as the polished steel blade reflected from the ceiling lights. "It's even more beautiful out of the case." He said softly, he put the sheath down on the floor still staring at his reflection on the shiny blade.

"Found it at the same time I found you short sword, they were crafted by the same smith, very talented old man, this short sword and the one I gave you, were the last two swords he would ever create, he died not long after I bought them." Aaron ran his finger down the blade and winced as it cut into his finger, but smiling that it was as sharp as probably the day it was made. "He specialized in the short swords; he was a Scot born and bred and knew what a good Scottish sword should be like." Aaron nodded and looked up at Connor,

"So…we gonna talk or are you gonna take your butt whooping like a man?" he said evilly. Connor held up his katana offensively

"Ah…oui, but it is you my young MacLeod who will be receiving the butt whooping," he said lunging at Aaron, who expected the lunge and easily blocked it.

Aaron continued to block each attack Connor sent, he was abiding his time before countering, this was one of his strategies in a fight and it usually never failed him. The idea was too allow his opponent to continue pounding aggressive moves against him, thereby draining their own strength. By the time Aaron began countering, the other fighter was usually too tired to provide a challenge. That was when he would use his own move, the opponent would beat down on him using whatever strength they had left, and bam, Aaron could use that weakened strength and heavy built against his opponent and take them out with a quick duck and slice of his sword.

If Aaron spent the entire fight actually attacking, he wasn't going to last any amount of time, his opponent would have him so worn down that even running wouldn't save him. In Aaron's opinion, the best offence was a good defense

Connor knew Aaron's tactics, because partly of his teaching most of them to Aaron and because of sparing with Duncan so many times. Aaron's fighting techniques mirrored Connor's, Duncan's, and other immortals who he had spent time with and learned fighting skills; Amanda had taught him a few techniques, so had Ten Bears, but Connor and Duncan had the most impact on his fighting skills, especially his move, taught to him by Connor, but a move that only Aaron could actually perform.

As Aaron hoped and Connor should've known, the older immortal was using all his strength and was wearing fast. By the time he began pushing his weight onto Aaron's sword, he was tiring and Aaron could see it on his face, but he held off retaliating, until Connor pushed him so much, that Aaron was on one knee, holding Connor's sword up with his own, just as he had done with Zachary Hampton nearly six years earlier. Aaron waited until he couldn't hold anymore and allowed Connor's sword to fall straight to the floor, inches from his own body and at the same time, he quickly stood up and held his sword at Connor's throat.

"So…think I've gotten a bit better?" Connor looked up Aaron and chuckled

"I think you've improved a bit," he said getting to his feet and patting Aaron on the shoulder "and thank you for not cutting my stomach up…I appreciate it."

"Welcome." Connor looked at his watch as he wiped the sweat from his forehead,

"Did you eat on the plane?"

"Well…they provided something they were calling lunch…but I seriously beg to differ," Connor chuckled

"How about if I take you out to an early dinner, there's this great restaurant in Little Italy, interested?"

"Trust me…if there's one thing I'm always interested in…it's food." Connor nodded

"I should've known," he said poking Aaron in the gut "thought you looked like you were puttin' on a few pounds,"

"Speak for yourself, there aint an ounce of fat on me…" he lifted his arm and scrunched it to show a small muscle bulge "it's all muscle." Connor poked the muscle, thinking this over, "see?"

"Yeah I do see…" suddenly Connor grabbed Aaron around the waist and lifted him up "your right, your not puttin' on any weight…your still a scrawny runt!" Even though Aaron hated being picked up, for a minute he didn't mind it…Even though Connor was much older than him, much older than his dad, he was like a big kid at times. Connor had told Aaron once that he was like a nephew to him, but to Aaron, Connor was like a mix between a fun loving uncle and an older brother all rolled into one guy, after all, he was only eighteen when he died the first time, that put him closer to Aaron in that regards than anyone Aaron had ever met.

They returned from the early dinner around six, they had walked most of the way and by the time they got back to the store, Aaron was thirsty and craving milk. But when he opened the fridge…he discovered that it was pretty bare, a few bottles of beer, some moldy looking cheese, and something that had probably once been food, but was no where near food any longer. It was impossible to determine just what the hunk of substance had once been. He poked it and grimaced at seeing it wiggled a bit, before shockingly staying in place.

"ew… that's one of the most disgusting things I've seen in a long time…" he muttered before pushing it aside and shaking his head, "ok so…milk is MIA…" he closed the fridge door and looked around for Connor, who was sitting on the couch sharpening his sword and watching TV. "Hey…Connor?" Aaron called

"Yeah?"

"Um…where's the milk?" Connor stopped sharpening the sword and looked over at him

"Milk?" Aaron raised an eyebrow

"Yeah…milk…you know it's white, usually comes from a cow," Connor began chuckling

"Well I had to slaughter my cow last week to make ends meat." He said seriously and began laughing loudly at his own really bad pun.

"Oh ha, ha, ha" Aaron replied "Seriously, you don't got any milk?"

"Sorry pal…none,"

"Damn," Aaron muttered under his breath

"But if it's really that important to you there's a little market a two blocks over," Connor reached into his wallet and extracted a ten dollar bill. "I have a feeling that all of the stuff I've got here really isn't to much anyways and probably nothing what you like or are willing to eat, so here go to the store and pick up what you like ok?" Aaron grinned wide "'cause I really have no idea what you like."

"Really?"

"Hey if you're gonna be here for a week…I don't need you moaning and complaining the whole time that you're starvin' it'll get really annoying and I may have to kill you." Aaron laughed as he walked over to his bag and grabbed his hat off it, before jamming it on.

"So it's two blocks?" Connor nodded

"Take a left and head to the end of the street, than take another left, go two blocks and the store is right there ok?" Aaron nodded as he took the money,

"Got it," he said and headed towards the elevator; he pulled the gate down and hit the button to go down.

"Hey Aaron!" Connor said loudly jumping up as he remembered something, "stay to the main street don't take the alley!" he heard the elevator make it's loud grinding noise as it headed down, not sure if Aaron heard him, but assuming and hoping he did, lately the alleyways between Hudson Street and surrounding streets had become dangerous to walk down, at any time, especially at night. Connor knew Aaron could take care of himself, but that didn't stop him from worrying just a tiny bit and hoping that Aaron would be cautious enough to stick to the main streets.


	33. Wrong place wrong time

Aaron had heard Connor's warning to stick to the street and seriously, he had planned on listening to his advice, at least he had as he walked TO the store. Once at the store Aaron realized that he could easily stock up for the week on junk food and if he knew Connor, he would join in the wealth that Aaron was going to bring home.

With the ten bucks; Aaron was able to buy a few bottles of sodas, cookies, chips, a box of corn flakes, and most importantly a gallon of milk. Just so he wouldn't get yelled at for all the junk food, Aaron also grabbed a bit of fruit, a couple apples, and two fresh strawberries, one for his cereal the next morning and the other for the walk home.

This was great for Aaron and his weeklong vacation at Connor's…but for the walk back to the apartment, it was a little awkward. All his purchases fit into one paper bag, but it was his attempting to eat his strawberry at the same time as walking and balancing the over flowing bag, made things very awkward. Even more so when Aaron, trying to remember the address of the antique store, had tried to reach into his jean pocket to get the business card that Connor had given him before he left Aaron usually had a pretty good sense of direction, but he was completely blanking on the address, he was lucky he could remember how to get back. After the long flight, Aaron was exhausted, when he tried to grab the card. This move made him almost drop the bag again, but it got the job done, he was able to see the address to the store in the brief few seconds before nearly dropping every thing, and shoved the card back in his pocket.

After nearly dropping the bag a few more times, mostly as a result of his multitasking, Aaron finally gave up enjoying his strawberry slowly savory it…and just shoved it in his mouth to balance the bag better.

If nearly dropping the bag wasn't bad enough, it began to drizzle, just slightly. Aaron looked up at the sky, the sun was nearly set, but Aaron could see the dark clouds moving in and he knew it wouldn't be long before a little drizzle turned into a massive down pour.

The alleyway was right in front of where he stopped, he knew Connor didn't want him going that way and he had a feeling he knew why. But Aaron knew it would take half the time by going down the alley, besides he had nothing of value on him what was the worse thing that could happen.

However, the further down the alley he walked, the longer it seemed to take and Aaron was seriously considering turning around and chancing the rain. The sound of a trashcan being knocked over, caused Aaron to jump he looked around carefully, but didn't see anyone. He felt his heart begin racing as he tried to calm his breathing down.

"Ok…Chill Aaron, probably just a cat or something no reason to freak." More cans fell, creating another loud crash, "screw this…I'm outta here," he said and began running back towards the way he had entered the alleyway.

He made it out onto the sidewalk and took a deep breath he dropped the bag to the ground and put his hands on his knees trying to calm his breathing down. Aaron had always believed that he had gotten over the tremendous scaredy cat he was when he was younger, he had hoped those days were long behind him, but whatever had be makin' noise in that alley had spooked him.

Suddenly a hand reached out from the dark alley and threw a hand over Aaron's mouth, lifting him up and dragging him back into the alley.

He kicked and struggled, but whoever had a hold on him was bigger and stronger. The person threw him down to the ground, the second Aaron hit the ground he bolted, headed towards the other end of the alley way…as fast as he bloody could, however, he didn't get far, as he ran right into a solid figure, he dropped his bag and landed on his butt hard. He winced and blinked trying to figure out what had happened.

A lamp flickered on giving a dim light in the alley, Aaron looked up at the figure standing over him. It was a teen, sixteen maybe seventeen years old. The teen grinned as he looked down at Aaron; he knelt down so he was eyelevel with Aaron.

"Sorry about that little man, you need to watch where you going," the teen said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah," Aaron replied matching the sarcasm and trying to keep his voice from shaking, "I'd love to watch where I'm going, but it's tough to avoid those damn roadblocks. Those suckers just pop up all over the damn place and get in the way." He finished, starting to stand up. Suddenly the teen's foot shot out and was placed on Aaron's chest, preventing him from getting up "hey what the hell?!" Aaron shouted

"Did I say you could get up?" he stared at the teen as he tried to push the guy's foot off of his chest.

"Get off me man, lemme up!" The teen began chuckling

"I asked you a question you little shit!" he replied

"Do I look like I care about your damn question!?" Aaron shot back struggling even harder to get up. He didn't like this…he was at an angle that he could really do anything to fight back; not to mention the teen had to be at least 50 pounds heavier than him and most of that weight was on his chest, suffocating him.

All his struggling just caused the teen to laugh harder and the more he laughed the more weight he put on his foot, obviously forgetting about the small sixty pound twelve year old under his foot. Aaron coughed and yelped quietly each time more weight crushed him, he felt a rain drop hit his face, followed quickly by more, until a light sprinkle began, threatening a downpour soon to come.

The rain didn't seem to bother the teen at all, if he even noticed it. He grinned down at Aaron for a moment, before putting two fingers in his mouth and whistling. Aaron heard footsteps coming down the alley and turned his head as much as possible to see who was coming. In the blur of rain drops in his eyes, he saw four or five figures approaching, when they got closer he could see that there was four of them; they were all about the same age and all were laughing…laughing at him.

"Hey Boz whatcha got here?" one of the teens asked between laughs. The teen suffocating him turned to his friend and laughed a short laugh.

"Free delivery!" he exclaimed nodding to Aaron's bag, the apples had fallen out and had rolled down the alley, but everything else was still in the bag. Another one of the teens reached down and picked up the paper bag and dug around in it.

"Stockin' up for a party dude?" he asked Aaron, "Big Bird gonna be there? What about Elmo?" he finished sarcastically, pulling out the bag of chips and the sodas. "What no Booze? What kinda crap is this?" Aaron didn't answer, he was just watching the scene unfold, knowing he was in deep trouble.

The teen pulled out the sodas and handed them around to each of his friends. They all popped the caps off and began drinking. Aaron struggled a little bit even though he knew it was pointless, but the more he struggled, the more pressure Boz put on him almost as if a way of telling him to knock it off.

"Yo Samson pass me that bag, I wanna see what else is in that snack pack!" The one called Samson tossed the bag to another teen who began searching inside. Suddenly, he began laughing loudly.

"What's so funny Vic?" Vic's laughter got louder as he pulled out the bottle of milk, which got the rest of the teens laughing

"Wait, wait…it gets better," he pushed the bag into Samson's arms and pulled out the chocolate chip cookies he had bought. "Milk and cookies anyone?" he said sarcastically.

"None for me I hate milk, that shit's nasty." The teen standing next to Samson replied, "but I got an idea what to do with it." he popped open the bottle and walked over to Aaron "thirsty?" he asked with a grin before pouring the gallon of milk on Aaron's face. He spurted and coughed as the milk went in his nose and down his windpipe. He moved his head back and forth trying to avoid the milk splattering on his face.

"Cu…cut it out!" he shouted in between choking he swung his arms blindly trying to knock the bottle out of the teen's hands, but all that did was make Boz put all of his weight on Aaron's chest for a second.

"I don't think our little friend likes milk!" the teen took the empty bottle and tossed it against the nearby building. Aaron winced and protected his eyes as the glass bottle shattered and the shards landed around him.

"Hey Bookey we could've gotten the deposit on that sucker," Bookey shrugged and laughed a hyena kind of laugh. Boz looked down at Aaron, before looking at his pals "hey anything else in there worth while?" The other four teens looked in the bag

"Naw looks like Junior here was just running shopping errands for mommy and daddy." Boz nodded and finally lifted his foot off of Aaron's chest. But he didn't let the boy up, instead he grabbed Aaron by the shirt and lifted him up and slammed him against the brick building. Pain shot through his back and fell short of breath for a quick moment.

"Bloody bastard lemme alone!" Aaron shouted between coughs "look just, just take the rest of the food and leave me the hell alone!"

"No I don't think we will," Boz replied, he tossed Aaron to the ground, the boy rolled on the pavement before coming to a stop in a puddle that was forming. Aaron weakly started to stand, water dripping off him. A nasty taste was in his mouth and when he spit, a little bit of blood hit the pavement, when he felt a foot connect with his stomach and he coughed up a bit more blood. "So kid…got any cash on you?"

Bookey leaned down and picked Aaron up, he held his arms tight while Boz checked Aaron's pockets, he pulled out the change Aaron had from the market.

"That all you've got freak?" Aaron didn't answer him; he refused to even look at any of the teens. "Look at me when I talk to you!" Boz shouted, Aaron looked at him briefly and in that brief second, Boz sent a fist flying at his face, it connected with his nose and Aaron felt a stream of blood pour from it. He yelled out from the pain and began struggling again, "shut up!" Boz yelled and punched him in the stomach hard; instantly Aaron stopped yelling and began coughing, his already pained stomach became even more so.

"Ple…please," he said softly "I don't got anything else…just lemme go," Boz leaned in closer, like he hadn't heard what Aaron had said. Aaron closed his eyes for a second, hoping and praying that he had enough strength to try this, he had to get out of this quick before he got himself killed, and if any chance he had, this move had to be done now.

Weeks before, Duncan had begun teaching Aaron a little bit of Japanese karate and one move in particular. He knew Aaron's small size was a disadvantage and it put the boy a position where he would get hurt or even killed, but Duncan knew a move that if Aaron was put in a position where someone bigger than him was holding his arms he could escape and easily take his attacker out.

The only problem was the move required a tremendous amount of upper body strength, something that at the moment Aaron was lacking, because every move was agony starting from his stomach and shooting through his entire body, but he knew he had to try.

Just as Boz got a little bit closer, Aaron took one deep breath and using Bookey behind him as leverage, Aaron lifted his entire body up and nailed Boz in the face with his sneaker. This kick knocked the teen to the ground, stunned. Aaron lifted himself up again and faked a backwards flamingo kick at Bookey, who instinctively let go of his arms.

Dropping down into a squat, Aaron balanced on his right foot and right hand and with his left, kicked Bookey's legs out from under him, bringing him to the ground along side Boz. The other three teens appeared stunned as Aaron stood up, for a second he himself was stunned that he had managed to pull the move off at all…weeks of practicing against his father had only provided him with a major headache. He was so proud of himself for accomplishing it, that he didn't do anything for a second, including run.

Boz stood up, still stunned, but obviously pissed and quickly getting over his bewilderment as he shook his head. He looked at the boy and Aaron could see the hatred burning in his eyes, it was a look he had seen many times before in his life.

"Grab him!" Boz screamed at his friends, the scream broke the silence and with it Aaron's trance of pride.

Quickly, Aaron took off running, headed for the main street. Everything felt like it was in slow motion, and despite the rain pounding on the pavement and the sound of cars driving by, Aaron still heard the sound of a gun being cocked into place, a sound that made his insides turn cold.

"Crap…crap…" Aaron muttered trying to run faster and faster. The main street seemed to get further and further the faster he ran. As he ran, images of his first death flashed in his mind…The soldiers firing upon him and the sound their muskets made, the feeling of a hot musket ball going through his small body as he fell to his knees, how dying felt as he felt life leaving his body as sleep fell over him.

The sound of the gun being fired brought him back to the present, the first shot whizzed just past his ear, he heard the whistle of it and felt the hot air. But it was the second shot that hit him, right in the back, if Aaron didn't know any better; it was in the same spot from the first time. He felt the bullet tear through his back…the pain sent him falling to his knees, he tried to get up, but he only made it a step or two before falling back to his knees hard.

He coughed and squirmed from the pain, it had been a few decades since he had gotten shot at all, he had forgotten how much it bloody hurt. He lifted himself up on his hands and knees, but quickly fell back down. He felt like his back was on fire and his shirt stuck to his wound as the blood soaked the shirt.

Aaron heard footsteps coming up behind him and he tried to stand one more time, but one of the teens…Boz, pushed him back the ground with his foot, digging it into his back, right at the wound.

"Well aint you just a little karate master, you broke my nose you little bastard!" Aaron tried to give a comeback, but it was getting difficult to breathe let alone talk, all he managed to do was sputter unintelligibly.

"Boz I can't believe you shot him are you nuts!" Samson yelled coming up behind Boz, the rest of the gang in tow.

"I panicked… would've been fine if he hadn't kicked me!"

"Dude…if he squeals we're lookin' at life! I can't got to jail!" Bookey said loudly, his voice quivering.

"Shut the hell up all of you!" Boz said "I gotta think" his foot still on Aaron's back, but Aaron could feel his body shaking, he knew that the older teen was scared, probably even more scared than Aaron was himself.

"We should just get out of here, leave him," Samson replied

"Oh yeah," Bookey shouted "we leave, cops get him he gives them a full description of all of us!" Boz put his hands to his head and yelled, "just finish him off Boz!"

Aaron didn't say anything, he just stayed quiet and still, listening, he knew that the chances of him getting out of the alley alive were dwindling and getting smaller with each second, he just hoped that if these idiots decided to finish him, they left his body off to the side somewhere, where no one would see him, that way he could revive and get back to the antique store, and put this nightmare behind him.

Aaron felt Boz's foot come off his back and knew the teen was standing over him with the gun aimed at the back of his head. Aaron took a deep breath preparing himself for what he knew was coming, his whole body was shaking and he had his eyes closed as tight as possible, waiting for the shot.

The shot never came, a couple walking past the alley saw Boz with the gun aimed at Aaron and began screaming.

"Hey you what are you doing!" a man shouted,

"Let's get out of here!" Samson screamed as the group of them took off, leaving Aaron, bleeding in the alley.

"Call an ambulance!" another bystander, Aaron felt a hand on his shoulder and a woman's voice said softly:

"Hang on honey, helps on the way," he groaned, but not from the pain, but of what was going on, he would've been better off if Boz had killed him, now he was going to a hospital, _this is not good…I am so screwed_ he thought. Aaron felt himself drifting in and out of consciousness and could definitely feel life leaving his body, he wished he could run…run anywhere, but he couldn't move.

An ambulance arrived and loaded him on a stretcher, but Aaron barely remembered the ride, he was having trouble staying awake, but he knew he had to try, if he could stay awake long enough to heal, than he could just sneak out of the hospital at least he hoped.

"What do we got?"

"twelve years old, one gunshot to the upper back, exit wound Pulse 150 thready BP 50 palp…pressure crashing…" Aaron could see the paramedics leaning over him as they pushed the gurney through the hospital, his eye sight was getting blurry and the bight lights lining the hallway were so intense that they just made his blurry vision worse.

Suddenly they were in a room and there were doctors and nurses all around him hooking him up to machines and talking in medical terms that he didn't understand, and then, for some reason everything was silent. They were still talking as they rushed around him, but Aaron couldn't hear a word they were saying. He knew what was coming, a part of him was glad…death was finally coming, but a part of him was even more scared…he wasn't an idiot, he knew what happened to people who died at a hospital…the morgue.

Aaron felt a shocking jolt…followed by another, and that was the last thing he felt as he took one last breath.


	34. From muggings to murder

Connor looked at the clock nervously, it had been a couple of hours since Aaron had gone to the store and the fact that it was now half past eight, it was enough to cause Connor to be concerned. He reached for his jacket and took the elevator down to the store. Rachel, back from her errands, came out of the office.

"Connor," she said softly, "is everything all right?" Connor turned and looked at her; the look in his eyes told Rachel everything. "Where is Aaron?"

"He should've been back by now; he went to the store almost two hours ago" he paused and took a deep breath "I'm just going to go look for him, most likely he's found an arcade or something." Rachel looked at him, worry visible on her face. Connor reached over and hugged her "don't worry,"

"What do you need me to do?"

"Stay here, in case he comes back, like I said I'll bet he found the arcade around the corner and lost track of time." Rachel nodded, but still looked unconvinced. Connor was about to pull his jacket on, when a knock came at the door to the shop. He looked at Rachel, who looked relieved for a moment, and knew she was thinking it was Aaron, but Connor did not sense another immortal and knew right away it was not Aaron.

Connor walked over to the door and opened it. A police officer stood on the stoop looking grim; he was young, no more than twenty-five or so, probably fresh out of the academy.

"Mr. Nash?" the officer asked, Connor looked back at Rachel before turning back to the officer

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"Sir, I'm Officer Greene, I'm sorry to bother you at this late hour, but do you have children?" Connor looked at Rachel again,

"No officer, I do not," he said truthfully. He paused "can I ask what this is about?"

"Would it be alright if I spoke to you inside?" Connor nodded and ushered the officer in, shutting the door behind him, the officer nodded to Rachel who nodded back. Greene looked around taking in the sight in the shop, until his eyes fell on a kid size jacket and a skateboard on the floor, just behind the door. Connor rolled his eyes laughing silently as he followed Greene's gaze and saw Aaron's stuff, apparently the boy had decided not to use his skateboard and not wear his jacket and had decided to leave them by the door. "Thought you said you don't have kids!" Greene exclaimed surprised.

"I don't, my nephew is here visiting me for the week from Paris."

"Paris really? Well where is he? Upstairs?"

"Actually he's at the movies; I dropped him off a couple of hours ago, just on my way to go pick him up actually."

"By himself?" Connor shook his head

"Of course not, he went with a group of friends, he's been coming to visit me for a long time, the first time he came he met a couple of kids down the block and they all hit it off, every time he's coming to visit I call them to let them know so they can all make plans to hang out."

"How old is he?"

"He's twelve, now what is all this about?"

"I'm sure you aware of the recent surge of muggings in this area?"

"Of course, it's horrible," Greene paused

"Well the muggings have now escalated to murder, a young boy about twelve was killed about an hour ago in one of the alleys; he had no identification on him. We're still trying to figure out who he is so we can notify the family we're pretty sure he's not a street kid, even though he was pretty roughed up." Conner nodded

"So why come to me?" Greene reached into his pocket and pulled out a plastic bag, inside was a business car. Connor sighed as the officer handed the bag to him, it was his business card with the name and address of the store, he had slipped it to Aaron when he had given the boy the ten dollar bill, just in case. The fact that the cop had the business card told Connor one thing, the dead kid was Aaron. He sighed, that meant Aaron was at the morgue, which mean that Connor was going to have to figure out a way to get him out of there.

"The boy had this on him; do you have a picture of your nephew by any chance?"

"Not with me," Connor replied shaking his head, "Actually all the pictures I have of him are from when he was a toddler, I keep tellin' his father he's got to send me some new ones." He finished with a chuckle.

"About the card sir, have you seen any kids hanging around your store lately? About your nephew's age?" Quickly, Connor thought of an answer, he nodded

"As a matter of fact, I did notice a group of them last week, didn't know any of them."

"How do you suppose one of them got your business card? Did they ever come in the store," Connor paused for a second, thinking how he could work this story, then knew how he could and how he could get Aaron out of the morgue.

"Actually one of them did come in the store, asking if he could help out, seemed like a decent kid, but I really don't need any help at the moment, I gave him one of my business cards and told him to keep checking in."

"You didn't by any chance write down his name did you?"

"Unfortunately I didn't,"

"Mr. Nash would you mind companying me to the hospital, the closer we can get to figure out who this kid is the closer we can get to telling his family."

"I'm not sure how much I can help, but that will be no problem."

"What about your nephew?" Greene asked, Connor was impressed, this kid may have been a rookie, but he was sharp and didn't miss anything.

"No problem," Connor retorted turning to Rachel who was watching the scene unfold from her desk "Rachel do you think you could go pick up" Connor paused, he wasn't sure if using Aaron's real name was a good idea or not, but decided it would probably be best. "Aaron at the theater? The movie should be over by now, I told him nine and its quarter of."

"Of course," Rachel said getting her coat, understanding what Connor was thinking, Greene was watching Rachel with curiosity and Connor caught that

"My assistant, this store would fall into the ground without her," Now Greene nodded understanding.

"My car's right outside, I can give you a ride,"

"Er…I prefer to drive myself, if you don't mind." Greene nodded again

"'Course,"

"Which hospital?"

"Bellevue, 462, 1st Ave"

"Right, I will be right behind you," Connor replied as Greene left the store. Rachel now looked at Connor full of concern,

"Is it Aaron?" she asked, he nodded "what will you do?"

"Well, hopefully he hasn't revived yet, Aaron's been around a long time, he's very resourceful, but I don't think he's ever been in this kind of situation before, waking up in the morgue even if you know that's where your headed is pretty scary, Aaron's not one to panic, but he might with this, Aaron has never been good with being confined. I'm just going to have to try and sneak in there and sneak him out of there," Connor finished pulling on his long coat,

"Do you still want me to go to the theater?"

"Might as well, there's no reason for this officer to think I'm lying, but it wouldn't hurt. Meet us at Union Square," Connor chuckled a bit, "um and maybe bring some extra clothes for him, just in case we can't find his. Everything is in his duffle bag upstairs." Rachel nodded, "we'll switch cars there, you'll take him back here with you then I'll come back a little while later." She nodded again and watched Connor leave, before heading up to his loft to retrieve Aaron's clothes.

It was a short drive to the hospital as Connor followed Officer Greene through the streets of Manhattan. The drive gave him a few moments to think about how he was going to do this. His biggest worry was not someone seeing him sneak Aaron out of the morgue, but the aftermaths of the whole thing. All he needed was someone to recognize Aaron as the dead kid from the morgue. He didn't want to have to cut Aaron's trip short by sending him home, but he also didn't want to put Aaron in jeopardy either. There was also the fact of the officer, what if he continued to check in with Connor as to the group of kids he had made up, and continued to ask about the whereabouts of his nephew, he'd have to produce Aaron eventually and what if by doing so, Greene recognized him.

As they paused at a red light, Connor continued to contemplate the situation, and the more he thought about the situation, the more concerned he became about the upcoming task and found himself for the first time in a long time, praying…praying that Aaron had not revived yet and praying that everything would work out.


	35. The Morgue

Right behind Greene, Connor parked his car and followed the officer through a back part of the hospital, which apparently led to the morgue itself. Connor felt his heart speed up as they slowly walked towards the double doors at the end of the long hallway. When they reached the doors, he took a deep breath, before following Greene inside a small office.

Inside, the coroner sat at his desk going over some paperwork, he looked up when he heard the two men enter the office and seemed happy to have company, because he jumped to his feet the second he saw them.

"Good evening officer, what can I do for you gentlemen?" Greene nodded at Connor

"The 12 year old John Doe that was brought in tonight had this guy's business card on him. He thinks that the kid came into his shop looking for a job." The coroner nodded rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Well there's no easy way to do this, Mr.?"

"Nash," Connor replied glancing around the office, behind the desk he could see another door, and knew beyond that door was the morgue.

"Mr. Nash," the coroner replied taking off his glasses and cleaning them on his white coat. "Even more so when it's a child as young as this boy, such a shame." He looked at Greene "I do hope that you find his family soon, someone is going to be missing this boy, he is definitely not a street kid, he's well taken care of, a bit on the scrawny side but…" He paused, shaking his head as if confused by something

"Something wrong Doc?" Greene asked

"Not wrong, just peculiar about the boy."

"What?" Connor asked

"Well, he doesn't seem to have normal childlike injuries, aside from tonight's injuries he hasn't a mark on him. No scars, not even a scabby knee. It's just peculiar that's all. I've never seen a kid with no normal kid type injuries." The coroner paused for a moment or two thinking to himself. Before sighing and nodding to himself "well boys let's get this over with shall we?" he started to walk towards the door and Connor began to follow, but suddenly the coroner stopped and turned, Greene wasn't following them. "Aren't you coming officer?" Greene began shaking his head furiously

"I'm really not good with dead bodies,"

"Sir, I think only someone in my line of work is as you say good with dead bodies,"

"Right, I still think I'll just wait out here," the coroner rolled his eyes at Greene's cowardliness and ushered Connor inside.

He walked over to one of the doors and looked back at Connor, who despite the persona he was emanating of readiness, inside he was shaking and still trying to go over in his mind how he was going to pull this off.

"Are you sure you're ready Mr. Nash?" Connor nodded and took a deep breath as the door to the freezer was opened and a steel slab was pulled out. A small body lay on the slab covered in a sheet, which the coroner slowly pulled from the body's face. It was Aaron all right, by all appearance asleep, but Connor could see that he was dead and could only sigh with silent relief that the boy hadn't revived, getting him out of there would be easier if Connor was there when he revived as opposed to him reviving alone and trying to figure a way out of the morgue by himself, and most likely panicking instead.

To keep up the role he was playing, Connor stared at Aaron's face as if studying it to make a identification.

"Hm…" he said softly to himself

"Do you recognize him Mr. Nash?" Greene said from the doorway, Connor and the coroner turned to see Greene standing in the doorway with his hand covering his face.

"No, Officer I'm sorry I do not, he's not the same kid. I wish could tell you that I've seen him before but I have not." Greene nodded still covering his face and looking slightly pale and if possible green at the same time.

"Officer, are you seriously trying to tell me you have never been in the same room as a dead body before?" Greene nodded furiously "it really is not as bad as you think, if you're going to continue to be a police officer, especially for the city of New York, you are really going to have to get over it."

"I think I'll just wait thanks," Greene replied disappearing behind the door, the coroner shook his head.

"I understand that many will never be as used to it as I am…but really…that is the most extreme case of necrophobia I have ever seen." He said with a slight amusement in his voice "he's going to learn fast or he's not going to make it very far in the law enforcement career." The coroner paused as he covered Aaron's face with the sheet and pushed the slab back inside. Connor could only imagine the panic that would set in the minute Aaron revived; finding himself under a sheet locked in a metal locker, though he now knew how he could get Aaron out of there. "Well Mr. Nash, I am very sorry that you had to come all the way down here for nothing."

"it was no problem, I am just very sorry I was unable to help," Connor replied as they walked out of the morgue, where Greene was waiting impatiently. The coroner looked Greene over intently

"Officer isn't this you're case? How are you supposed to go about solving this poor boy's murder if haven't seen him?" Greene put his hands up defensively

"Hey, I'm the rookie, my partner sent me on this wild goose chase while he brings in the guys that did it. Now Connor stared at Greene, realizing that the officer hadn't seen Aaron, in fact the only ones that had seen Aaron's face were the doctors who had worked on him, the punks that had killed him, and the coroner, Connor couldn't believe the luck that was being offered, all that was left was to get back in there to get Aaron out.

Greene thanked the coroner for his time and they left the office, both men heading to their cars, Greene turned to Connor and nodded a thanks.

"I just wish I could've been more help," Connor replied

"Well…unfortunately the only way we'll probably figure his identity is if a relative puts out a missing persons report on him, if not, then the case goes cold." Looking deterred, Greene climbed into his car and drove off, leaving Connor to sit in the parking lot in his own car. The coroner's office had a window that looked out into the parking lot, and Connor was able to watch his every move, waiting until he shut the lights off in the office and headed out, apparently leaving for the night. Giving Connor the moment he was waiting for.

Cold, that was the first thing Aaron noticed as life returned to his body, his whole body felt cold. He felt a shiver pass through his entire body and slowly opened his eyes, unsure where he was and why there was a sheet over him, slowly he pulled the sheet down remembering what had happened. He felt a surge of panic follow the shiver as he realized he was in complete darkness, surrounded on all sides by cold steel.

It took a few minutes of sheer panicking, before Aaron remembered that he had died from his wound and was in the one place he had dreaded ever going…the morgue. He started to sit up and quickly banged his head on the low ceiling, rubbing the top of his head, Aaron closed his eyes and opened them again, trying desperately to get his eyes to adjust to the darkness, which wasn't happening.

"How the hell am I gonna get out of here…" he muttered to himself, he wasn't uncultured, he watched TV and movies, every movie and TV show involving someone dying showed a morgue, giving Aaron an idea to where in the morgue he was and if it was anything like TV, the door to the locker could only be opened from the outside, and if his TV viewing habits had anything else to teach him, he knew one of the only times that door got opened, was when the person on the other side was preparing for the dead person's autopsy, something that Aaron really wasn't keen on experiencing…_basically_ Aaron thought _I'm beyond screwed_.

Connor meanwhile; was making his way back into the hospital, even though it was only about 9:30ish, most everyone seemed to be getting ready to head home. As he walked by a chair, he grabbed the white doctor's coat hanging off it, he slipped his jacket off and slipped the white coat on. At least that way he wouldn't look suspicious coming in after visiting hours. He made his way down to the nearly deserted part of the hospital, where the only other sign of life was the janitor making his rounds out in the hallway, just a ways down from the morgue.

Not really paying attention to him, the janitor nodded to Connor and continued to go about his work and paid even less attention to Connor as he walked to the office door. The door was locked, not to be deterred from his mission; he looked around, looking for something to pick the lock with,

"Lock yourself out of your office Dr.?" the janitor asked looking up from his work

"Er…" Connor stumbled "as a matter of fact yes, I'm on for the nightshift and I haven't been made a set of keys," he looked around then looked at the door where the name 'Gavin English, MD Coroner.' "Dr. English keeps forgetting to get me a set." The janitor nodded and to Connor's surprise, took out a set of keys and unlocked the door, though he tried to hide his surprise, he couldn't believe that without any idea who he really was, the janitor was just letting him waltz into the morgue. Then again, who really wanted to BREAK INTO the morgue of all places?

He nodded a thank you to the janitor, before going inside the office and shutting the door. When he tried to open the door leading into the morgue itself, he found that it was locked as well. Not wanting to ask the janitor to let him into the morgue, Connor searched the office quietly looking for the keys, but was unable to find them; he did however find a mini screwdriver.

Luckily for Connor, Aaron wasn't the only one in the MacLeod clan who knew how to pick locks. Connor knew a few tricks himself and with the proper tools could break into almost anything, granted he was no where near as good as Aaron when it came to this kind of stuff he wasn't bad and it only took a few minutes before the lock gave way and he was inside the dark morgue.

Inside the locker, Aaron could feel his entire shaking, not from the cold…because he was so numb that he just didn't feel it anymore, he was numb from total fear. Fear of what was going to happen to him once that door opened, fear of who would be on the other side and what they would do with him.

Instinctively, Aaron reached for the cross Darius had given him; he always wore it around his neck and rarely took it off, it always made him feel better no matter what situation he was in. It wasn't the faith factor, that had nothing to do with it, it was because having it was like having Darius shooting out words of wisdom and giving him thoughts that really made him think to figure out the meaning behind them, thoughts so deep he would spend hours trying to figure it out, before realizing how simple the answer really was and that it was right in front of him the entire time…

But the cross…was gone, gone with his clothes, even his watch was gone. Aaron felt his heart drop, he didn't care about his watch or his clothes, all he cared about was the cross, and if it was with his stuff…he'd probably never see it again, the clothes and watch were replaceable, the cross…it was not.

Suddenly there was a click as the door of the locker, situated right behind his head was unlocked. Even though he knew it wouldn't do any good, Aaron pulled the sheet back over his head and tried to lay as still as possible. There was an echoing in his ears as his heart beating faster and faster and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop the pounding of his heart and the shaking of his body as the door was pulled open and the slab was pulled out.

He felt the sheet pulled off his face, but remained still, just waiting for something to happen and hoping whatever was coming he would handle it. What he didn't expect was a familiar voice calling his name and lightly touching his shoulder,

"Aaron?" it was Connor…that was Connor's voice "Aaron come on pal it's safe." Slowly Aaron opened one eye then the other and weakly smiled at seeing Connor's relieved face.

"Hey…"

"Have a good nap Aaron?"

"Oh yeah…nothing's more relaxing then dying and waking up in the morgue." He said looking around the dark room, thankful that it was to dark to really see anything, it wasn't like he had never seen a dead body before, but after the way the night was going, Aaron really wasn't up for seeing any at that point in time. He tried to sit up, but pain shot through his chest taking his breath away and forcing him to abandon that, he looked down at the source of the pain but didn't see anything, then he remembered that just because the physical wound on the outside was healed didn't mean it would be feeling better and would be healed on the inside.

"Here, let me help," Connor said softly helping Aaron to sit up, carefully Aaron swung his legs to the side of the slab.

"Tha…thanks…" he said softly "how'd you know I was here of all places?"

"Kid, we'll discuss that when we get home…right now we got to get you out of here." Connor helped him off the slab and Aaron took the sheet and wrapped it around his shoulders, covering his entire body, despite being out of the cool locker, Aaron couldn't stop shaking, and even though the sheet wasn't really providing any warmth whatsoever, he felt a little better at having something. As quietly as possible, Connor pushed the slab back into the locker and shut the door. "All right let's go"

"Connor, wait we gotta find my stuff"

"Aaron…it could be anywhere, we got to get out of here." He started to lead Aaron towards the doorway, but the boy put the breaks on and wouldn't move. "Aaron, someone can walk in here any second, including the coroner himself. I will buy you new clothes ok? Don't worry"

"Connor you don't understand I don't care 'bout the clothes…it's the cross…" Connor looked down at his young clansman

"What cross?"

"A special cross…that Darius gave me, when we first met, Connor…it….I just gotta find it…please" Connor sighed and nodded.

"But it's not going to be in here, clothes are stored somewhere in here, and we don't have time to look for them, but I bet that smaller items; such as jewelry like a cross is in the doctor's desk." Connor handed his jacket to Aaron, who slipped it on over the sheet, the jacket, which was long even when Connor wore it, brushed against the floor when Aaron slipped it on. His feet were now as numb as the rest of his body as he stood on the cold tile floor, but Connor's long trench coat diminished the chill surrounding his body.

Connor patted his shoulders gently as he walked into the office, searching for the missing cross, leaving Aaron standing in the middle of the dark morgue, nervously glancing around, trying to keep his imagination at bay. Every shadow that danced around the room caused Aaron to jump with fright, imaginging rotting corpses climbing out of their lockers. Quickly he shook his head trying to shake off that image as he waited for Connor to return.

Gone for only a few minutes, Connor quickly returned, a large manila envelope in hand and a triumphed grin on his face.

"Did you find it?"

"I hope so…unless there's some other 12 year old John Doe that was brought in tonight," Connor replied handing the envelope to Aaron, who peeked inside, just to make sure the cross was there, which it was, right along with his watch. "Now is there anything else that you had with you that you have an emotional connection with?" Aaron put his finger to his chin thoughtfully

"Now that you menti-" he started to say

"Aaron,"

"No…just the cross that's all I care about, I didn't even have my wallet…that's back at your place."

"Good, come on, let's figure out how to get you outta here, hopefully without attracting any attention."

Connor put an arm around Aaron's shoulders and led him through the coronors office. Inside he shut the doors to the morgue behind them, making sure they were locked. Telling Aaron to wait with a wave of his hand, Connor peeked out into the hall to get a location on the janitor, who was down the hall a bit mop in hand, blocking the exit. There was no way Aaron could walk out on his own, not with the janitor right there.

Quickly, Connor ducked back inside the office before the janitor could see him looking out. Aaron saw the grim look on his face and swallowed nervously.

"Well?" he said softly hiking the jacket up a bit more.

"The janitor who let me in here is cleaning down the hall,"

"So?" Aaron asked

"Right in front of our exit…" Connor replied

"Oh…" Aaron paused as the older immortal paced back and forth in front of him contemplating their options. "So what do we do?"

At first Connor didn't answer him, he appeared to be off in his own world, lost completely in thought. This lasted for only a few seconds as Connor finally looked at Aaron,

"Do you trust me?" Aaron raised an eyebrow in confusion

"With my life, why?"

"Because I have a plan"


	36. Safe and Sound

Connor slowly walked out of the office shutting the door behind him, he looked at the door before turning to the janitor

"You need me to lock up Doctor?" the old man asked walking towards Connor slowly.

"If you wouldn't mind, hopefully my set of keys will be ready soon; I hate to bother you to let me in and out."

"It's not a problem," the janitor replied locking the door before turning to Connor and leaning on his mop. "Must be fine working with the dead," he said "no matter what you say they don't talk back…don't complain, real quiet like." He finished with a chuckle "you have a good night now," and with that the old janitor returned to his mopping.

"You too," Connor replied as he slowly and awkwardly walked to the exit and out of the hospital.

Once outside and out of view he unbuttoned his coat and Aaron fell to the ground, his sheet still wrapped tightly around his small body as he tried to slow his breathing down.

"That…sucked…" he said as Connor helped him up

"Got you out didn't it? Besides wasn't that bad was it?"

"You weren't the one shoved inside a coat hanging on for dear life." Aaron shot back with a grin. "I thought that janitor was gonna figure it out for sure."

"Come on, get in the car, Rachel's waiting for us at Union Square." Connor replied unlocking the car door "with clothes," he finished with a grin

"Thank you God!" Aaron said softly sliding into passenger seat.

"Hey you better duck down till we get there pal,"

"Why?"

"Need I remind you that you're technically dead? And at this point in time wearing only a sheet from a morgue?" Aaron chuckled

"Oh…yeah…right." He said ducking to the floor as Connor started the car, finally leaving the hospital parking lot, the first part of Connor's worry over with.

As planned, Rachel was waiting for them in a quiet part of Union Square, she was anxiously waiting with a worried look on her face, when Aaron popped his head up to look out the car window, she sighed with relief and Aaron could see the weight of worry lift off her shoulders, he felt guilt rush through him, knowing how much trouble and worry his taking a little short cut had caused both Connor and Rachel.

"Oh thank God," she said walking out over to the car, Aaron carefully climbed back into the passenger seat and rolled down the window,

"Hi Ms. Ellenstein," he said softly

"Good to see you are all right Aaron," she replied

"Couldn't be better," Rachel looked at Connor; he was standing on the driver side leaning on the roof of the car, when Rachel looked at him he shrugged with his hands, a wide grin on his face. She looked back at Aaron who grinned at her kind of sheepishly, shrugging the same type of shrug as Connor. Rachel rolled her eyes and laughed a little,

"Well come on lets get going," Aaron raised his pointer finger making a point

"Um…may I have my clothes first please?" Rachel nodded and reached into her own car, handing Aaron his clothes. "Rachel…you are a lifesaver!" he said grabbing the clothes and ducking back down to put them on. Chuckling, Rachel looked at Connor and smiled.

A few minutes later, Aaron opened the car door and stepped out, looking very happy to be in real clothes.

"Feel better honey?" Connor asked in a squeaky voice, Aaron glared at him and shoved his hands deep in his pockets. "So the only thing is we gotta get you a pair of shoes," now Aaron nodded as he felt the cold dirt cover his feet when he kicked it, reminding him of his lack of shoes. "Man kid your costing me a fortune…I'm going to have to send you home with a hospitality bill, I'm going broke with all the money I'm spending on you,…damn expensive kid…your poor father must be ready for the poorhouse"

"Aw lemme alone Connor you're the one that invited me out here 'member?"

"Oh…right…so it's my fault…"

"If the shoe fits," Aaron replied as serious as possible, he reached into the car and pulled out the sheet, still, which he hadn't realized was covered with large spots of blood. He made a face as he held the sheet up.

"Uh…Connor," the older immortal looked over at him and saw what Aaron was pointing at. "What am I doing with this? Leaving it on the side of the road might not go over so well." Connor thought this over for a second, before walking to the car and reaching into the trunk. He pulled out a trash bag and tossed it to Aaron

"Toss it in there, I'll take care of it later," Aaron nodded and shoved the sheet in the bag, before tossing the bag back to Connor, who tossed it back in the trunk. Aaron slipped his cross out of the envelope and slipped it over his head as he walked towards the car, his watch he shoved in his pocket. He climbed into the passenger seat of Rachel's car, as Rachel got in the driver seat; Connor leaned into the driver side window,

"Thanks Connor," Aaron said softly

"I'll be right behind you guys, I'm going to stop at the grocery store, pick up some things ok?" Aaron looked over and grinned

"Say Connor, I had a few items that I bought, that kinda got commandeered, by a bunch of idiots, um I'll pay you back, but can you get me some milk? Not to be a pain though." Connor grinned and reached into the car, ruffling Aaron's hair

"Milk…got it…anything else?" Aaron shrugged

"Milk is the most important thing, the other stuff isn't really a necessity."

"I'll take care of it pal…"

"Thanks," Rachel reached over and gave Aaron's shoulder a squeeze as she started the car and drove off.

Aaron was exhausted and even though he wanted to close his eyes, every time he did, he saw the same image. The image from the morgue; decaying, decrepit corpses climbing out of coffins and walking slowly towards him, arms extended, as gnarled bloody fingers grabbed at him.

Quickly he shook his head as he sat up with a start, Rachel looked over at him, her face full of concern.

"Aaron are you all right?" He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair, before looking over at her

"Yeah…fine,"

"Are you sure?"

"It's just…you know I was just thinking, I've died more times than I can count, but I've never been in a morgue 'fore…and…I'm kinda having trouble gettin' my imagination to stop running," Rachel reached over and took his hand in hers

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"Considering it involves zombies coming out of coffins…I don't think so," Rachel laughed a little as they pulled in front of the store

"Well just remember, they're only figments of your imagination,"

"I dunno…every horror movie I've ever seen seriously begs to differ with you," Aaron replied returning the laugh as they walked into the store "every time someone says 'their just figments of your imagination,' that person is usually the next one dead."

"Well I hate to argue with that logic." Rachel replied with a smile she ushered him into the elevator.

Aaron gave a wide yawn as he followed Rachel to the loft and to his couch, he was to tired to even change, instead, he crashed on the couch, curling up into the squishy material of the back as tight as he could, hoping maybe solid darkness could stop him from seeing the images that still showed up every time he closed eyes. But for some reason, the complete darkness that came with his face shoved in the material prevented them from coming at least for now.

He felt Rachel put a blanket on him and tuck it in around his shoulders tightly and pat his head gently.

"Thank you Rachel," he said, his voice muffled, but she must have understood him, because the next thing he knew she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the head, before he heard her walking away towards the kitchen.

Even though she probably thought he was asleep, Aaron was far from it, he felt and heard Connor come in, and felt him lean on the back of the couch, checking on him, before he walked away.

"How long has he been out?"

"About twenty minutes, the minute we came in he headed for the couch and was out," Rachel replied

"He's exhausted and I'm not surprised,"

"I was waiting for him to fall asleep in the car, he kept nodding off, but he would jolt awake after only a moment, I even took the longer route, hoping he would fall asleep. He desperately needs it"

"That's understandable, from what I remember and from what Duncan's told me, Aaron doesn't do good with moving things, falling asleep on them I mean; cars, trains, planes," Connor laughed "even carriages, you name it, he acts like he's asleep, but for some reason he cant actually fall asleep." there was a pause before Connor spoke again "Rachel" he paused again "thank you so much for your help tonight."

"Are you going to be all right?" she asked

"We'll be fine…swing by tomorrow, I'm going to attempt to cook breakfast, picked up some eggs and stuff at the store…just figure I'll see what concoction I can come up with without burning the place down or killing someone." He paused for a second "right Aaron?" Aaron, who had his head shoved deep in the couch, slowly looked up over it at Connor when he said his name, Connor grinned at him knowingly, "good morning!" he replied brightly

"You know some people have just been through a traumatic experience of being shot and shoved in a freezer…and some of those people would like to get some sleep." Aaron retorted grinning wide

"Well…I'd say those some people need to know who to pick fights with and who not to… and you'd think that person would know this after being alive for over three hundred years and killed enough times." Connor shot back, Aaron went up on his knees leaning on the back of the couch

"Oh like I purposely go up to people and say 'Hi how you doing…Shoot me!"

"I wouldn't know, do you?" Rachel looked back from Aaron to Connor trying not to laugh,

"Not that I know of…"Aaron replied sticking his tongue out at Connor. "In fact…due to past interactions I try to avoid getting shot at all costs…not my fault I'm a bullet magnet" he finished shrugging

"Well…get some rest ok? I'm making breakfast tomorrow as you heard…"

"Greeeat….if your cooking is anything like me an' dad's which I'm assuming it is…I'm gonna need all the rest I can get…just to prepare myself for the coming death on a plate…Imagine that one…death by toast!" Connor picked up a pillow from a nearby chair and chucked it at Aaron, who ducked the Connor deployed pillow just as it flew over his head. Rachel began laughing and shook her head at the two of them,

"I would like that, even if I do know what I'm in for with your cooking Connor," Aaron gave a loud 'hah' in triumph. Connor threw another pillow at him, which he wasn't ready for and was nailed right in the head, knocking him back to the couch, he quickly recovered and sat back up grinning wide. Rachel shook her head again and gave a nod goodbye, before walking towards the elevator and leaving.

"Well I picked up some snacks for you…not sure if what I got you like, but you can check it out tomorrow." Connor paused and walked over the couch "for now I'd get some rest ok?" Aaron nodded as Connor shut the light nearest the couch off, "I'll wake you for breakfast." He's just opening himself up for these. Aaron thought mischievously "what? What are you grinning at?"

"So you gonna use an alarm clock to wake me up or a fire engine?" Connor rolled his eyes and shut the other lights off.

"Good Night Aaron,"

"Night Connor," the loft was suddenly very dark so dark that even when Aaron closed his eyes and opened them again, it was still so dark that he couldn't see his hand in front of his face. He was used to sleeping in different places, before getting back with his father, Aaron never knew exactly what he was going to call bed each night, fighting over beds was a typical nightly occurrence; Aaron put his hands under his head as he leaned into the soft material, staring through the darkness, which strangely enough, was beginning to remind him more and more like the first experience with Indians he would have, when the North Carolina farm he worked on would be attacked by a neighboring tribe known as the Creeks; out for revenge and out for blood against the owner of the plantation.

Closing his eyes…Aaron could remember that day in 1744 very well…he remembered the sights and feelings of the plantation before the attack…and the darkness that would follow after it.


	37. North Carolina, 1744

"Come on boy keep moving Mr. Francis is not paying you to stand around and do nothing." Aaron groaned a little resisting the urge to shoot some choice words at the man, instead he muttered under his breath,

"no…with the wages I'm makin' taint worth a bleedin' whole lot 'tany way. Migh' as well be paid to stand and do nothin' with what 'e's payin' me" he finished, glaring at the man before continuing to pick the cotton walking along the rows along with his fellow hired workers.

They had been out collecting the cotton since dawn that morning, five hours later they were still on the same row they had begun on. The hot South Carolina sun beat down upon them, and Aaron felt his thin shirt sticking to his sweat soaked back he was drowning in sweat and it wasn't even noon yet.

He took a deep breath and wiped his forehead before looking around. The owner of the farm James Francis, walked by on his horse and didn't even give him a second glance, not that Aaron cared as long as he got his wages as pathetic as they were, that was all that mattered.

"Psst, Aaron," a boy named William, who by looks was a few years older than Aaron, maybe 16 or 17, who Aaron had become friends with; whispered to him from the next row over, he was a tall boy, who towered over most of the adults he had been born in the colony and didn't mind the heat, unlike Aaron used to the cold temperatures of Scotland.

"Aye?" Aaron replied looking over at him.

"How you getting along?"

"Not as good as you apparently, this heat is murderous, I would be more than finished by now if I didn't need to be keep wipin' me brow to preven' from drownin' in me own sweat."

"Tis not that bad,"

"Tis when yer used to cold," Aaron retorted as if daring William to give him a reply to that.

"You would think you would be used to the heat by now Aaron, you've been working for Mr. Francis for a month now."

"A whole bleedin' month doesn't change the way a person's body reacts to 'ot and cold, takes longer then that. And I'm Scottish 'ighland born and bred; a cold day 'ere is like a summer day there." William shuddered at the thought.

"Tis unthinkable how could you stand it?"

"T'isnt unthinkable for me or me fellow Scots tis our 'ome, so we are 'custom to i-" Aaron stopped short hearing an out of place noise from in the surrounding forest.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I 'ear somethin',"

"What something I did not hear anything,"

"Where is the closes' farm?"

"A good days journey on foot, half a day by horse depending on the horse." William said laughing a little, Aaron groaned at his friend's sad attempt at a joke.

"Are Mr. Francis and that farmer on good terms?"

"Depends on what you mean by good terms why?"

"I think there is someone 'idin' in the woods, watchin' us, the air it feels 'eavy, I think we are 'bou' to be 'bushed."

"Don't be daft,"

"I'm not bein' daf, 'bushes were common in the 'ighlands from neighboring clans, you never 'ad warnin' when they were comin', I know what that air feels like and it feels like tis now!" William still looked skeptical

"Who would attack us tis just a simple cotton plantati-" William never finished his sentence as an arrow flew out of the trees and imbedded itself in his heart killing him instantly.

"William!" Aaron said and dove at his friend as his lifeless body hit the ground, even though he knew there was nothing he could do. More arrows flew from the trees, nailing everyone people and animals alike.

Aaron watched in horror as one arrow flew past him and pierced Mr. Francis's horse, the animal fell to the ground landing in a dusty cloud, Mr. Francis was trapped underneath the horse. Aaron ran over to the fallen man, but he stopped a foot or two away from him. He had little respect for the man, partly for his low wages and partly for the reason that in addition to paid workers picking his cotton, he also had a number of blacks that he had purchased at auction long before Aaron had started; a few hundred in the fields and a few more working as house servants.

Aaron had no respect for a man who owned another, no matter how well they were treated, it didn't change the fact that they were just property, someone had kidnapped them from their homeland, dragged across the ocean to a strange land, sold and forced to work for no money for long exhausting days, knowing that at any moment they could be sold away from their families.

It made Aaron sick, coming to the Americas had opened his eyes to a world he had previously allowed himself to be blind to and a part of him wished he could be blind to it again.

For a second he considered just leaving Mr. Francis trapped under his dead horse, to run and see if he could help anyone else anyone else who deserved to be helped. But just as he had been about to turn around and do just that, all the teachings he had received living with the Brothers at the Monastery flashed before him, and the teachings that Christianity had taught him,

(flashback within a flashback)

"_Remember Aaron, no matter what, it is important to never turn your back on those in need, you may despise them as a human being, they may have done something so terrible that you feel they do not deserve to be helped, but they are still just that a human being a child of God, if they are lost then it our job to help them right? It is not our position to judge the sins of others it is God's and if he can forgive anyone, then we must do the same, God entrusted us with the ability to forgive, by not using that gift or using it only on certain beings then the gift he has given us is being wasted."_

"_I suppose,"_

"_You just suppose?"_

"_Tis 'ard to understand. 'ow can you 'elp a person if they do not wish to be 'elped?"_

"_How do you mean?"_

"_Well a person who is so far gone, willingly does thin' that are not righ' not righ' by God an' not righ' by man, are they not refusin' 'elp?"_

"_They have strayed my young friend, that is what has happened, and not having anyone who is willing to lend a hand is what pushes them even more so, until it's nearly impossible for them to change."_

"_So people can be changed?" Aaron has asked very confused_

"_Yes, and I am not just speaking as a member of this monastery or as a wearer of the cloth, I am speaking as a man just a man. If you help someone in need who denies that they need that help, they may very well turn around and in turn help someone else, it is an everlasting cycle, such as the way the seasons change or the sun journeys across the sky turning night from day and day from night. Remember what is written? The Lord never turned away from anyone the sick, the dying, rich, poor, very young or very old no one was ever excluded from his grace and we as his followers must do the same. Do you understand now Aaron?"_

"_Aye Brother Bernard, I 'lieve so" _

"_It will come with time, when you are older you will understand that all I have taught you applies within life you may not believe that at the moment, but that is because you are young, once you have grown and have experiences in the world it will be easier to understand."_

"_What if I do not want to see the world, I am 'appy in the world I am in at the moment, tis me 'ome, Scotland is me 'ome, she's 'part of me"_

"_Ah and she always will be, no matter where you journey to, Scotland is in your blood __she__ is apart of you, that will never change because you are a son of Scotland her child to which she will always cradle to her bosom. Yes Scotland is right at the moment Aaron your home and yes you are happy and content here, however I can see it in your eyes, you have the heart of the faithful, but your soul is that of a wanderer and your inner strength is that of a warrior, that is your true calling to wander and see the worlds wonders, I know you will go far Aaron you will journey the world and see things that others will only dream about. This is the future I predict for you can you not see it within yourself?" Aaron had shaken his head,_

"_I do not Brother, I do not see me future 'tall," Bernard had smiled and patted Aaron's shoulders gently._

"_You will, you will see it I promise you that you have a long life ahead of you and you will see so many things that I will not and you will experience many things that people can only dream of." _

Aaron could never figure out if Bernard had been just using that as the fact that he was only a child and as far as he knew Aaron did have a the rest of his childhood and then adult life to experience as much as his life time would allow, or if Bernard really did know about Aaron's immortality and was pointing out the fact that he had a very long time on the earth.

Bernard had just smiled at him and had gone back to his writing, forcing Aaron to return to his chores, before the head brother, Paul, came looking for him to find out what was taking Aaron so long to fetch a simple bucket.

What Bernard had told him echoed through his mind and he knew that Bernard had been right, and Aaron knew that he had to at least try and help Mr. Francis.

"Please help me; I must get to the house." Aaron knew what was so important in the house, it wasn't documents or gold; it was the Francis family, his wife and three children; the oldest a girl about his age named Margaret, who would constantly ride by Aaron while he was working and pretend not to notice him, but would quietly smile at him.

Aaron was convinced it had something to do with the flower that he had picked up for her, it had fallen out of her bonnet and she had taken it shyly when he handed it to her. There was another daughter about six or seven named Elizabeth and the youngest was a boy about four named Thomas.

Dodging the flying arrows and ignoring the screams of those around him dying, Aaron ran over to the fallen horse and tried desperately to help Mr. Francis out from under her, he wasn't strong enough to do so, but he had to at least try.

Suddenly Aaron felt someone grab him around his chest and lift him away from Mr. Francis.

"'ere let go of me, ge' yer bloody 'ands off of me!" Aaron shouted struggling to get loose, but whoever held him was strong, much stronger then him. One Indian walked in front of him and dragged Mr. Francis out from under the horse and Aaron could only stare in shock.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mr. Francis said loudly, another Indian came out from the woods and walked over to Mr. Francis, he began talking in a strange tongue that neither Aaron nor Mr. Francis understood.

The Indian speaking to Mr. Francis seemed to get frustrated with Mr. Francis's lack of understanding or perhaps it was Mr. Francis's hostile tone, either way he took offense to it and slapped Mr. Francis hard across the face.

Aaron's mouth dropped open in shock for a second, before he heard more screaming coming from the house, both he and Mr. Francis looked, servants both black and white came streaming out of the house, followed closely by Mrs. Francis who was holding Elizabeth in her arms and a hand clutching Margaret's, and an old black woman who carried Thomas.

Following directly behind them was even more Indians, they surrounded the group of people and held each of them.

"Ann!" Mr. Francis screamed at the top of his lungs, "look please just take whatever livestock you want, you can have it all, just take what you require and leave." The Indian looked at Mr. Francis then at his family.

"Require…Land…require return of blood spilt, of lives lost…" he stated simply in English and nodded, with that one nod, the Francis family and all the servants that had run out of the house had their throats slit, they all simultaneity crumbled to the ground. With another nod, the Indian holding Mr. Francis did the same to him, Aaron paled at seeing this, he had seen death and people die that way, but for some reason this time was worse then any other time. He looked around the plantation, everyone was dead, even the animals lay dead.

He wasn't sure how, but somehow he managed to free himself from the Indian that held him before his own throat would have been cut.

The minute he hit the ground he took off running towards the cabins where the hands bunked. There were shouts from the Indians and Aaron could hear them running behind him and he could feel the breeze of arrows flying past his head. He slammed into the door of the bunkhouse and threw it open, diving towards his corner of the large room, under his mattress lay his belongings; his sword, his cross, and the piece of cloth cut from his father's tartan.

Aaron grabbed these things threw them into a small sack that he had brought over from England with him and made a dash for the back part of the house, which had a loose board providing a hole, just large enough for the small boy to fit through.

The woods were only 10 yards away, he could make it easily and if he ran fast enough, he could disappear into the woods; he wouldn't stop running until he either passed out or came to another farm to warn them of what had just happened

He wiggled through and started running again, his hand wrapped tightly around the rope holding the bag. He was almost to the woods when he heard the whoosh of an arrow, felt a sharp pierce in his back, and felt his world go black.

Like all immortals and being unable to control when they would revive, Aaron always tried to drag himself to a inconspicuous secluded area so no one would see a dead boy coming back to life suddenly. Back then, he had three great fears about dying; the first being the obvious, that he was going lose his head, and instead of being welcomed at the Gates of Saint Peter crossing into heaven seeing his mother and all those who had died before him welcoming him in; he was going to be damned and sent directly to hell right to Lucifer himself for all the evil he had committed in his life.

The second fear was that a mortal was going to witness his reviving and either think that he was the Savior returned and treat him as such or think he was evil and try and kill him again possibly succeeding.

Or three, someone was going to feel it was their Christian duty to give him a proper burial and bury him six feet in the earth and he'd be trapped in there, slowly suffocating to death, only to wake up and face the same thing over and over until he finally freed himself from the grave type prison.

Unfortunately, Aaron's second fear was about to come to pass. He took a fast gasp of breath as if waking up from a dream that left him with an evil feeling over him, but not with the memory of the dream itself; feeling life enter his body once again, he hated reviving, sometimes he felt it was worse than actually dying.

Quickly, he looked around praying that no one saw him. The first thing he saw was smoke rising from where the house stood, more smoke from the fields, and the crackling of flames behind him.

Aaron felt his heart speed up as he remembered what had happened, Indians attacking them, killing everyone, slitting the throats of the Francis family and the house servants, trying to escape to the woods and being taken down by something.

He reached behind him trying to find the arrow that had pierced him, but didn't find anything, however looking down at his raggedy shirt told him what he needed to know about the whereabouts of the arrow it had gone right through his skinny body, the hole in the front of his shirt and the blood that stained it was the proof well at least he didn't have to worry about that.

He groaned as he tried to stand, the smell of the burning wood, fields….and the stench of burning flesh…the bodies that lay where they had fallen were being burned, filling the humid air with the horrid smell, causing him to gag and vomit. He stayed on his hands and knees for a few moments taking a deep breath trying to recollect himself; praying he wouldn't do that again.

"Bloody bastards!" Aaron said softly slowly taking deep breaths trying to calm down, standing up slowly he looked trying to find the attackers. A part of him hoping they were long gone and another part of him wishing they were right there so they could see that he was not someone to anger.

Suddenly there were shouts, and Aaron could hear the fear in those voices and even though he didn't understand their words he had a pretty good guess as to what they were saying. The rope attached to his bag was still tied tightly around his hand, he wrapped his arms around it hugging it close to him. He was just about to run when an arrow landed in front of him stopping him.

He jumped back away from the arrow in shock; he heard someone behind him and swung his bag at the person. This only succeeded in tripping and falling to the ground. When he looked up he was surrounded by the savages, they were staring at him, whispering to one another in shocked almost fearful voices.

Someone picked him up and lifted him to his feet, they spoke some more, the tones of some of them changed while others remained the same. They seemed to be arguing about something and he could only presume it was him, and though he couldn't understand their words, their tones and the motions of their hands gave him a clue.

The Indian holding him spoke loudly to the one that had slit Mr. Francis's throat who in turn pointed at Aaron and with his hands dismissed whatever the one holding him spoke of. Aaron's eyes widened and he began to struggle when another Indian brought out a knife, he knew what was coming and couldn't believe it was going to happen, he prayed in Gaelic under his breath as the Indian holding him tightened his hold, then took Aaron's left arm in his hands and held it out, before he knew what was happening, the Indian holding the knife slit his palm, blood began trickling out of the fresh wound and splattering to the ground.

Aaron's breathing quickened as he bit his lip ignoring the pain, and his struggling intensified even though he knew it was pointless. All the Indians stared at his palm, Aaron closed his eyes knowing what was about to come.

The minute his palm healed itself, the shouts began, all the Indians began talking fast and shouting. Suddenly Aaron was picked up and carried over to an Indian on a horse, who lifted him up and galloped off. His whole body felt numb and then it felt as if he was not apart of his body, it felt like he was watching all of this from someplace else, someplace far, far away and as they galloped off through the woods, Aaron felt fear grip his body, wondering what was going to happen to him.

Aaron sat up with a start, he shivered as cold sweat covered his entire body, as he looked around trying to remember where he was. This only took a few seconds as a moonbeam shone in the loft…mainly on the bloody fish tank, where the large fish was staring at him, unmoving.

Aaron ran his hand through his hair and sighed, he remembered when the Creeks had kidnapped him, he remembered it very well. He was with them for a year…a year of being tied up in a dark hut, a year of desperate escape attempts, resulting in him being killed and recaptured. The Creeks were in awe over him, they feared him, but not enough to let him go.

They saw him as a way to scare their enemies and…Aaron cringed at the memory, and at one point they had even believed his blood to be the secrete of his immortality, which led to the medicine man of the tribe drinking his blood, only to discover that this did not bring about immortality, thankfully that put a stop to the process of taking his blood, but it didn't put a stop to his confinement…

Now Aaron brought his knees up to his chest, as another shiver went down his body, in fact…he didn't know how long he would've been a captive, had Ten Bears and his tribe not attacked the Creek village, and had Ten Bears not released him and taken him to his own village to recover.

He took a deep breath and pulled the blanket back around him tightly, filling his mind of his Cherokee family, who had loved him so fiercely hundreds of years prior…and as sleep retook him, Aaron's last thought, made him grin, it was to remind himself to ask Connor to put a towel or something over that fish tank…because he was losing the staring match to the fish and it was bloody creeping him out.


	38. Irony…gotta love it

A smell slowly woke Aaron from his deep slumber; at some point, after tossing and turning for a good potion of the night, he had finally fallen into a dreamless sleep around one or two o'clock in the morning. The smell made his stomach growl with hunger…

He opened one eye then the other, he looked up over the back of the couch smelling the air, Aaron distinctly smelt pancakes…He climbed over the back of the couch and darted past the fish...

Running to the kitchen he was surprised that he wasn't losing his mind…there was Connor at the stove, flipping pancakes.

"Ah…I was hoping the smell would wake you up," Connor said with a grin, Aaron leaned on the counter returning the grin, Connor was wearing an apron and looked ridicules and it was all Aaron could do not to laugh. "And I really hope you like pancakes 'cause if you don't than your going to have to fend for yourself for breakfast." Aaron nodded and his stomach began growling hungrily.

"That smells really good Connor," he said seriously "I thought you said that you couldn't cook…" Connor looked down at him with a grin

"No…you just assumed because you can't cook and your father apparently can't cook that I cant…I happen to a very talented chef. Lack of cooking skills does not come with a Clan name."

"Um…toast doesn't make one a talented chef." Connor waved the spatula at Aaron accusingly and all of a sudden Aaron pictured Mema, waving the spatula with Connor's head on her body…He snorted and coughed trying desperately not to laugh. Connor gave him a confused look and all Aaron could do was shrug.

"Your father's right you have become quite a smart ass,"

"I try." Aaron retorted with a grin "it's one of my greatest strengths," he took the bowl with the batter in it and stuck his finger in.

"Hey, hey, you mooch get outta there,"

"These are chocolate chip pancakes?!" Aaron exclaimed with a grin "all right!"

"Dear god I hope so," Connor replied taking the bowl from him and stirring the contents around "if not we're-" Aaron put his hand up

"Don't even go there…" he said knowing where Connor was going with his statement, Connor grinned wide and held up the package that had once contained the chocolate chips.

After Connor finished the rest of the pancakes he filled two plates with the pancakes and handed one to Aaron, who got the milk bottle out of the fridge, he was also happy to find a bottle of syrup as well. The two of them took their breakfast over to the couch.

Apparently Rachel was running late, she had called early that morning to let Connor know they'd have to take a rain check on breakfast; so Connor invited her out to dinner at a very high class restaurant, at which apparently he had made reservations for himself, Aaron, and Rachel.

When Aaron joined him on the couch to eat, he had turned the TV on. Being use to fighting his father for the remote, Aaron was surprised when Connor handed it to him the second he sat down.

"See what you can find," he simply. Aaron put his milk down on the coffee table and began flipping through the channels absent mindedly, until a news station caught Connor's attention and he pushed the remote down to get Aaron to stop clicking.

"What?" Aaron asked,

"Shh for a second," Connor said watching the news, a young female reporter, sat behind a desk, and behind her were the words 'local muggings escalate to murder.

"Authorities are still looking for leads in the shooting death of a young boy late last night. The boy, who has not been identified was mugged in an alleyway just off of Hudson street, at the moment police are holding four young men they believe to be involved in the killing, their identities are not being released as of right now though it is believed that there is a fifth member of the gang, however lead investigator Detective Philip Mulrany had this to say this morning to reporters:" The screen changed to a police station, where an officer was standing with different microphones shoved towards his face.

"For the past few weeks our streets have been plagued with muggers identified only as five teenage males lurking around…in alleyways. We believe that the four teenagers we apprehended early this morning are not only reasonable for over fifty muggings, but are also reasonable for the murder of young boy innocently walking home…from the grocery store. However, the boy has still not been identified and anyone with information that may lead to identifying the boy is asked to come forward. Thank you." That image shut off and returned to the studio

"Detective Mulrany would not comment on details regarding the murder, police are hoping to find the boy's family before releasing any information to the public." The reporter looked up at the camera and smiled "now onto sports, the Yankee's face-" Connor shut the TV off and looked over at Aaron who was completely pale

"Connor…what if someone recognizes me?" he said softly "I am beyond screwed!" Connor took a deep breath and turned to Aaron

"Actually you don't have anything to worry about,"

"Your kiddin' right…"

"I went to the morgue to identify your body, a cop found my business card in your pocket; it was the only lead they had. I told the officer that I had seen a bunch of kids hanging around the store, one them had asked me for a job and I had given him my card,"

"So the cop thought I was that kid,"

"Not entirely I went to the morgue and told them that you weren't that kid, it threw them off of my case and made them focus on another lead."

"What if the cop comes lookin' again…and he sees me, he's gonna recognize me!" Connor chuckled and took a bite of his pancake

"Not really, the cop that I talked to…and went to the morgue with, was apparently in charge of determining your identify. From what he told me he was a rookie and his partner had sent him to handle that part of the case. Apparently the officer has this thing with dead bodies; he's never seen one and is apparently afraid of them." Aaron's face contorted into one of understanding

"So he never saw me, he has no idea what I look like!"

"Exactly, and if he does come back, he already knows I have a nephew staying with me, all you need to do is act like you were at the movies last night with some friends." Aaron grinned

"And what movie did I see?" Connor rolled his eyes

"Whatever your little heart desires, just keep it PG 13 or lower,"

"I'll just say I saw Star Wars, saw that the other day in Paris,"

"Perfect,"

"Hey…one question" Aaron said thoughtfully chewing on his fork

"And that would be?"

"Well even though they have no idea who I am…aren't they gonna wonder why there's no longer a body in the morgue?" Connor thought this over and grinned wide

"You know morgues…they loose everything…belongings, files…bodies…" Aaron started chuckling; he picked up the remote and turned the TV back on;

As if some deity in love with irony was planning their every move, the news station was still on, the same reporter was shaking her head with a report in her hand. Aaron turned the volume up, curious as to what was going on

"This is an update to our report a few moments ago, police are baffled as to how the body of the young John Doe turned up missing from Bellevue's morgue. Medical Examiner Dr. Gavin English arrived early this morning to begin the autopsy and was shocked to discover the body missing. It is unclear whether there was a misinterpretation of paperwork or if the gang of muggers had anything to do with the disappearance, we will bring you more information as it becomes available." Now Aaron and Connor exchanged a look and Aaron turned the TV off hurriedly

"That was creepy…"

"Gotta love fate," Connor replied with a grin Aaron rolled his eyes

"I'd prefer to just ignore it,"

"Aaron…we're immortal…fate rules our lives and our lives are the definition of cruel irony, ignoring it is like ignoring who you are." Aaron took a deep breath and sighed

"Good point, but you can't nark me for trying, 'sides…isn't that gonna cause some problems? Like I said before…body being missing? Now missing and on the news?" Connor reached over and ruffled his hair,

"Don't worry too much about it…we've all at some point given the police another cold case it comes with the territory."

"Have you?" Aaron asked his mouth full of pancake

"A few times, and I know your father has too, not to mention plenty of others, like I said it comes with the territory." Aaron nodded thinking this over

"Hey Connor…"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course,"

"Your first teacher…was a guy called…Ramare?

"Juan Sanchez Villa-Lobos Ramirez," Aaron's eyes went wide

"That's a helluv a name" he said in shock causing Connor to laugh

"Yes…yes it was, what about him?"

"How old was he? When you met him?" Connor thought this over for a minute

"He was old, over two thousand, and don't forget Aaron that was back in the 16th centaury."

"Where was he from?" now Connor laughed

"Well I referred to him as the Spanish Peacock," Aaron raised an eyebrow "how he was dressed when I met him, very well to do; he definitely stood out especially in the nearby village, he attracted quite some stares. Also referred to him as the overdressed haggis, he was amused by that…" Connor explained "until he learned what haggis was…anyways he was originally from Egypt." Now Connor looked at Aaron "why all the questions about Ramirez?"

"Just curious…I mean…he taught you, you technically taught dad, who taught me…I was just curious as to the origins of our fighting techniques."

"I think what you're getting at is our origins personally right?"

"Your words not mine,"

"Well you don't have to worry about that pal…"

"So Ramirez didn't tell you anything 'bout our kind?"

"Why all the questions all of a sudden? I mean do you bug your dad like this?" Aaron shrugged

"No…and it's just curiosity, I mean I thought maybe he told you something…being that old and stuff,"

"Did you ask Darius? I think he'd be a better person to ask than me."

"You ask Darius stuff like that and he just launches into religious stuff, I think he's avoiding the question, though I've gotten used to that, like when I ask if we can skip school work? He just ignores the question. I don't think it's that he doesn't know anything, but I think he just doesn't want to tell me…"

"Maybe he's waiting until you're a little older," Connor replied with a grin

"Older like you or older?"

"Maybe it's something we can't understand till we're at least a thousand, because I personally have no idea." Aaron made a face

"Aw man…that's a long time,"

"I'll tell you what, if I make it to a thousand, you're the first person I'll tell all the secrets of life to, deal?" Aaron chuckled

"If I'm still alive by the time you hit a thousand? I'll personally throw you a party, expenses and all."

"What's that's supposed to mean kid?" Connor asked putting his plate down on the coffee table "what do you mean if you're still alive?"

"Connor, me making it to a thousand is just as funny as me winning the Game."

"Why is it so funny? You have just as much chance of winning as any of us…"

"I don't want to win though," Aaron said softly "I just want to survive" he paused "I mean…I've seen a lot in just three hundred years, just think what I'll see in the next three hundred, all the changes, the technology I mean…I can remember hearing Neil Armstrong talking about walking on the moon in 1969 something unheard of even twenty years prior, I can remember when the first Model T was produced by Ford…that's a lot changes to see, and to see what is gonna be invented in the future? Man that'll be great…that's enough for me," Connor looked at him and rolled his eyes,

"Aaron," he said holding out his hand "gimme your plate," very confused, Aaron handed him his plate, nearly empty of his breakfast, Connor put the plate on the table next to his own and Aaron stared at him, his confusion growing

"What I do?" Shaking his head, Connor smacked him on the back of the head, not hard, but hard enough that it hurt "Ow! Connor what the bloody hell was that for!" Aaron shouted rubbing the back of his head, still stinging from the smack

"Never settle Aaron you got it? I never want to hear you say that you're content, you have just as much right to live and win the game…."

"So you smack me?"

"Yeah…because it is apparently the ONLY way to get you to listen to a word I say…" Now Connor chuckled; still rubbing the back of his head, Aaron looked at him

"Pray tell…what is so bloody funny?" he grumbled

"How much you and your father as alike, it's uncanny. I don't just mean how much you look like him, but you both are two of the most stubborn people I have ever met, and it's also amazing that with both of you it takes a good slap offside the head to get you to listen."

"Whatcha mean?" Aaron asked confused

"When I first found your father, getting him to realize that he had a lot to learn was not easy. He was convinced that because he was a Chieftain's son, he already knew everything a warrior needed to know, it took a lot of convincing to get him to one, admit that he was wrong and two, accept my help." Connor shook his head grinning "and that was only after a good sucker punch," now Aaron's eyes widened

"You punched my dad?" he said in shock, at first Connor didn't reply "Connor?" laughing quietly he held up his hand, his pointer and thumb fingers held just a bit apart

"a little bit?" he said softly

"How many times?"

"Once…" Aaron raised his eyebrow at Connor, not believing the older immortal "twice," Connor paused once again shaking his head at Aaron "all right a few times, enough times for him to finally shut up and listen to me." Now Aaron grinned "what?"

"How hard you hit him?"

"Hard enough that the final punch knocked him out for a good few hours."

"Bet dad was pissed when he woke up,"

"Actually I didn't give him a chance to be, I told him like it or not I was older and knew more about the Game than he did." Aaron picked up his glass and took a sip of milk, before looking back at Connor and wincing

"That one smack was it right…for me? I mean I'm not as bad as dad right?" Connor laughed loudly and threw an arm around Aaron's thin shoulders

"No Aaron your not, you may be as stubborn as your father, but your not completely him, you've got enough of your mother in you to offset your father. Not a whole lot, but enough" Aaron's face once again contorted in confusion

"Wait…you met my mom...when?" Connor shook his head

"Unfortunately, I never had the pleasure, but Duncan told me enough about her that I felt as if I did, and I've known you long enough that I get to know her very well. It's just unfortunate that you never got the chance." Connor paused "your father's told you about Heather right?"

"A little bit, I know you and her were married not long after you were banished and I know you stayed with her till she died, and you loved her very much…" Connor smiled sadly and nodded "but that's pretty much it, why?"

"Before Heather died, I promised her that I would light a candle every year on her birthday, and every year I've continued to do so," he paused "her birthday was last month, if I remember right…your mother's is this month, she was a May baby." Now Aaron looked at Connor curiously

"What are you getting at?"

"Well…I was thinking about us touring the city a bit, so how about you and I during out walk, take a walk down to St. Patrick's and we can light a candle for her," Aaron shrugged and preoccupied himself with finishing his breakfast, pretending he was fascinated with it "I mean if you don't want to that's fine, but the alterative is my putting you to work down in the shop, it could use some sweeping." Quickly, Aaron looked up at Connor with a grin

"It's a nice day…I like the walk idea, 'sides you said it yourself, I technically haven't been to New York City in almost a hundred years…just driving around it I can see how much it's changed, how 'bout a tour?"

"Well I was just thinking you seeing Saint Pats…but I suppose we can go for a long walk as long as your up to it…"

"Connor…Dad made me run almost 10 miles the other day I think I'm up for a little walk," Aaron replied standing up, he looked down at his feet, remembering that he didn't have any sneakers, "uh…one question though?" Connor, who was walking towards the kitchen turned to look at him

"What?"

"I don't suppose we could stop for new sneakers by any chance?" Connor burst out laughing, obviously forgetting that Aaron was shoeless,

"I suppose we could, I mean it might be a good thing if you have shoes,"

"Gee, you think?" Aaron said walking towards the kitchen with his plate and glass.

After buying Aaron a new pair of sneakers, the two walked down Fifth Avenue towards Saint Patrick's Cathedral. The cathedral had been built in 1879 so it had been built a few years after Aaron had headed back to Europe after the Civil War. He had been back to New York in 1912, but never left the docks, as he was on the first ship back to Liverpool after the sinking of the Titanic, that being the last time he had been in the city.

Connor couldn't help but laugh as Aaron hurried to keep up with his long strides and still tried to take in the sights around him. Like Boston, New York was very different than it had been with his first experience; but what Aaron noticed most, was the smell, not just the exhaust from the cars and busses, but the heat and smoke coming from the vents on the sidewalks just added to the stink.

Noticing that Aaron was starting to lag behind a bit, Connor slowed down so the boy could catch up.

"Really that different huh?" he asked

"It's changed…" Aaron said softly staring up at the buildings towering above him "talk 'bout feelin' small."

"Well Aaron MacLeod," Connor said with a grin "size matters not," Aaron looked at Connor in shock "what? Do you think you're the only one in the world who's a Star Wars fan?"

Aaron was about to reply when he heard the clang of bells signifying noon, he looked around trying to find the source, Connor turned him facing him down the street, facing him towards Saint Patrick's.

They walked through the large doors and Aaron was blown away by the sight; the cathedral was so large that he couldn't see the front of the church; it just went on for what seemed like miles. Rows of long pews lined the aisle while off to the ends of the pews were stations with candles already lit, different figures on the wall, and people kneeling in front of them. The cathedral was crowded, most of the people looked like tourists, taking pictures of beautiful stain glass windows, and the large stage for mass. When he turned to glance behind him, Aaron caught sight of a beautiful blue stain glass window at the top of the cathedral.

"It's so beautiful in here," he breathed completely memorized by the cathedral.

"It is isn't it?" Connor said putting an arm around Aaron's shoulders, leading him through the crowd, "did you know there's a Saint Aaron?" Aaron looked up at Connor quickly, he wasn't much for Catholicism, he had been exposed to it briefly in the late 1800s, but wasn't thrilled with it at all.

But it had it's usefulness, like Connor had said he did for Heather; on his own birthday, Aaron would light a candle for his mother, it was the only time he would enter a catholic church, except now.

"Your joking right?" he asked

"No…I'm not, he's not really heard of, but there is a Saint Aaron,"

"Cool,"

"Very cool," Connor paused "so any preference on which Saint you want to light the candle at?"

"Well, who do you use for Heather?" Aaron asked

"Usually Saint Francis, she loved animals and was so gentle while tending them it seemed fitting."

"Who should I use for my mother?"

"That has to be up to you Aaron,"

"Connor, I know next to nothing 'bout this stuff, whenever I light a candle on my birthday for her…I just walk in, put money in a box and light the candle…at least give me a clue…" Connor took a deep breath and looked around

"Well…how about this idea…start walking, and when you find something that feels right, then where you should go."

Aaron nodded and did as Connor suggested, he started walking, the cathedral was very crowded and it was difficult to get to the different sections of the saints, the first one he saw was Saint Francis, followed by other Saints that Aaron didn't recognize.

But it was in a far corner, that Aaron found a small statue, with very few lit candles in front of it, he walked over to it and looked it over. The statue was that of a young girl, with a lamb at her feet; one or two candles were lit but that was it. Connor came up behind him and Aaron looked at him

"Do you know who this is?" he asked Connor looked the statue over for a moment,

"I think it's Saint Agnes, but I'm not sure,"

"What's she the Saint of?"

"Girls I think,"

"Childhood?" Aaron asked

"No, well not really, maybe innocents I suppose." Aaron nodded

"Perfect," he said, reaching into his pocket and extracting a quarter, which he dropped into the box. Connor ruffled his hair

"I'll wait for you outside ok? Then…we'll hike around the city, grab a hotdog, and see what trouble we can stir up." Aaron looked back at Connor grinning wide

"You and me? Get into trouble, that's unheard of!" he said

"Aaron…you and I both have the same middle name…your father ever tell you that?"

"No…what is it?" Connor returned his grin

"Trouble," he said simply and walked away, Aaron rolled his eyes and chuckled, before turning back to lighting the candle.


	39. A night at the theatre

True to his word, Connor took Aaron all over Manhattan, they hiked through Central park, grabbing some lunch at a hotdog stand, and even went to the Museum of Natural History, spending the rest of the day there; and even when closing time came, they had still not seen every exhibit…it was just to big.

Reminding Aaron that the restaurant they were meeting Rachel at was pretty high class and finding out that Duncan had never bought Aaron any kind of formal wear (partly because Aaron had protested it and partly because he had never really needed it) Connor took him to buy a few things and even though Aaron hated getting dressed up like that, Rachel pointed out that he looked very handsome and grown up and he figured he'd suffer with the suit for at least a few hours.

Aaron had been to some fancy restaurants, (in some cases sneaking into the kitchen to steal some form of a decent meal) but the one Connor took him and Rachel to was one the most so; the prices on the menu were unbelievable and Aaron was very tempted to just eat the bread and have a glass of water to keep the bill from being more money than he had in his bank account. Connor however made sure he ordered at least something and when he tried to pick the cheapest thing he could find, Connor wouldn't let him do so.

After dinner, Connor had one other event planned, it was a surprise…more for Rachel than for Aaron, but Connor thought it would be both fun for Aaron and entertaining for himself to see Aaron's reaction.

But it was Rachel's birthday apparently, and Connor had planned the evening with her in mind, dinner at a fancy restaurant and some kind of performance at a small theater. Connor explained to Aaron that the evening had been planned weeks before and Rachel seemed to enjoy the idea of Aaron helping to celebrate her birthday.

They walked into the small theatre and Connor handed the usher their tickets and she showed them to their seats, Aaron was in between Connor and Rachel; exchanging a look with her, told Aaron that Rachel knew as much as he did about what they were there to see, basically nothing. What he did notice however was that he wasn't the only kid in the audience, in fact there was quite a few kids all around him, so whatever they were about to see, it was kid friendly, this made Aaron feel a little bit better, knowing that it would be a very slim chance that the performance was opera related.

He leaned closer to Connor and poked his shoulder gently; at first Connor didn't notice his poking, until Aaron punched him, not hard, but hard enough for the older immortal to feel it. He turned to look at the boy with a goofy grin,

"Whaaat? What do you want kid?"

"What are we here to see?" Aaron said softly, Connor looked over at Rachel who was surveying the people entering the theatre; he put his finger to his lips and whispered a 'shh' Aaron raised an eyebrow confused, Connor leaned closer to him so only they could hear "you'll see, it's a play that Rachel has wanted to see since she was a child and it's finally showing here, it's not a big production, hence us not being on Broadway or Radio City, it's just a small production company of local actors."

"Ok…so what is it?"

"Just wait and watch." Aaron rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat. "Trust me Aaron; would I ever take you to something that you wouldn't enjoy?"

"You mean 'sides the Morgue?"

"You put yourself there kid so don't even go there," Connor paused for a brief second to look at his watch "would I ever take you to something that I knew you wouldn't at least enjoy a little bit?" he asked repeating his earlier question; Aaron thought this over for a second before shaking his head

"No….I suppose you wouldn't, Dad definitely would… you not so much." Now Connor rolled his eyes

"Gee thanks Aaron," Connor said softly and ruffled Aaron's hair a bit, Rachel leaned over so she could speak to both of them,

"What are you two up?" Aaron looked at Connor then at Rachel

"Rachel," he said "I can honestly say I have no clue what he's up to," he finished nodding in Connor's direction, Connor reached over and hugged Aaron's shoulders

"Aw don't be so modest Aaron," Aaron was about to answer, when the lights dimmed, signaling the beginning of the play; sighing, he settled himself into his seat wondering what Connor had in store.

The theatre became very dark, this lasted for only a brief few seconds, as the right side of the stage lit up, sitting in a large arm chair was a woman in a night gown and robe, in her lap was a large book, sitting at her feet was a boy watching the woman eagerly. She looked down at him and smiled gently

"Should I tell you a story before I send you off to bed?"

"Oh yes please," the boy exclaimed, nodding, the woman opened the book and began reading from it;

"Some say that as we grow up we become different people at different ages, but I don't believe this. I think we remain the same, merely passing from one room to another, but always in the same house. If we unlock the rooms we can look in and see ourselves beginning to become you and me." The light on that side of the stage faded and the center of the stage became brighter, a girl and a boy were standing facing each other in a dancing pose, Aaron raised an eyebrow and looked over at Connor who was chuckling to himself, beside Aaron, Rachel leaned to look at both of them,

"You rascals," she said, obviously recognizing the play even if Aaron did not, he looked from Rachel to Connor, he was beyond oblivious and looked to Connor for an explanation

"Don't know what it is, do you?" Connor whispered so only Aaron could hear him, he shook his head. Aaron wasn't that big on theatre, since Duncan's definition of theatre was usually opera, something that Aaron personally couldn't stand and detested with full contempt.

"Connor what is it?" Aaron hissed as the actors on stage began dancing and counting off their steps, Connor was about to reply when a little boy about six or seven ran out on stage with someone dressed in a fluffy dog costume close on his heels.

"I wont go to bed Nana I wont…Nana it isn't even six o'clock yet," the "dog" barked and the little boy ran off stage giggling

"You mean to tell me you don't recognize this story," Aaron shook his head

"No, should I?"

"A story written in the early 1900s by one of the most famous authors and playwrights of the early twentieth centaury;" Aaron's confused look told Connor he wasn't getting anywhere, so Connor looked him straight in the eye and grinned "about a little boy who never grows up." Now Aaron's eyes went wide and he shook his head

"Peter Pan!?" he exclaimed as softly as possible "are you kidding me Connor,"

"No I am not, it was Rachel's favorite story as a child and I've been waiting for it to be performed at this theatre so I could take her to see it, it just happened to be around her birthday and when you were coming to visit."

"Is this why you wanted me to come to New York?" Connor's grin widened and he tapped Aaron on the nose

"No, there's another reason I wanted you to come and visit, this just happened to be occurring at the same time. Complete coincidence"

"Connor," Aaron said leaning into his seat "if there's one thing I've learned with you and Dad, there's no such thing as coincidence," Connor chuckled.

On stage the play was continuing despite their conversation, Aaron wasn't quit sure what they had missed, but he was given the impression a couple of key points had occurred, but he just figured he would catch up during the play.

A woman had joined the children and music had started to play from the orchestra, a gentle lullaby like tune that Aaron liked the sound of, the woman began singing as did the children, as she prepared to tuck them in for the night

"Tender Shepard"

"Tender Shepard"

"Let me help you count your sheep,"

"One in the meadow"

"Two in the garden,"

"Three in the nursery fast asleep…fast asleep." Aaron liked the words as much as the tune, so much that he didn't even pay attention to what was occurring on stage, he had his eyes closed allowing the tune to play over and over in his mind, it had hit something deep in his memory, something he couldn't really remember, but he felt comforted by the notes.

Connor looked over and saw his eyes closed, humming the tune that the actors had just sung and he couldn't help but grin at Aaron, he put his arm around Aaron's thin shoulders and hugged them gently,

"You're a good kid Aaron," Aaron opened his eyes and looked at Connor blinking, "you're a smart ass, but you're a good kid with a good head on your shoulders and you can do whatever you set your mind to…no problems, don't let anyone ever tell you different got it?" returning the grin Aaron nodded "even if its your dad or me, promise?"

"I promise,"

"I'll hold you to that got it?" Again Aaron nodded, he was just about to turn to watch the play continuing on stage when Connor leaned down to him again, "and Aaron," he looked up

"Yeah?"

"Like I said, you've got a good head on your shoulders, keep it there would'ja?"

"I'll try," Connor shook his head

"Trying isn't good enough Aaron, in this game there's no coming in second remember, trying may get you killed, winning is what you gotta shoot for…always."

As Connor turned back to watch the play, Aaron did too, but he couldn't really concentrate on the play, for the first time in a long Aaron found himself daydreaming, it wasn't that the play wasn't holding his attention, it was what Connor had just said, though he hadn't said the words, Connor was reminding Aaron that he was a MacLeod, born to a proud and strong Clan even if had never had the opportunity to experience clan life like his father or Connor had, he had the blood of the MacLeod's in him and that made him a MacLeod.

Aaron was just reminded that MacLeod's didn't settle for second best, they fought for their right to stand in first and in Aaron's own mind, by believing he was set with second, he was neglecting his ancestors and their strengths, he was dishonoring their memory and the name they had left him with.

Maybe it was because he really never experienced the unity of the MacLeod clan before; living with the Cherokee had been what Aaron could relate to the Clan, after all, both times he had experienced the Cherokee they were more than a tribe they were a family as well, blood didn't matter to them, it, but the Clan pride and honor that Duncan and Connor had been taught early in life wasn't a part of Aaron's education with the Cherokee, perhaps because they believed he had already been taught it. But Connor's words reminded him what he had learned in his life…and what he still had to learn.


	40. Times Square

After the play, Rachel hugged both of them tight and thanked them; after she hugged Connor, she turned to Aaron, thanking him for her wonderful birthday, and as she hugged him she whispered in his ear

"Thank you my Peter Pan," Aaron wasn't sure what to say to that, Connor had obviously heard this, because when Aaron looked at him, he grinned and shrugged, not sure what to say to the boy.

Once Rachel was safely in a taxi, Connor hailed another to take them to Time Square, he had a feeling Aaron would enjoy seeing it, partly because he had never seen it before. The taxi dropped them off at an ice cream shop about a block away from the square where they ordered two cones and made their way on foot towards Time Square.

"So…" Connor said looking over at Aaron "I hear your dad has a new girlfriend."

"Yeah, Tessa,"

"So tell me about her?"

"I really don't know much 'bout her, I only met her 'fore I left," Aaron paused "she took me out to lunch,"

"Hm…" Connor said thinking that over as he took a bite of his ice cream, Aaron looked over at him, "well…lets start with the basics, what does she look like?"

"She's tall…long blondish hair," Connor rolled his eyes with a grin, "whaaa?" Aaron exclaimed

"You," Connor replied "that was the best description I have ever heard,"

"Gee…sarcasm much?"

"Well your description was worthy of such a retort" Now Aaron rolled his eyes

"Oi…" he replied

"Is she nice?" Aaron nodded

"Dad told you 'bout how I acted when I first met her…didn't he?"

"Briefly, he just said you felt uncomfortable at first," Aaron laughed sarcastically

"That's an understatement, I guess this is all just new to me, I'm not used to Dad datin', it's all new to me…" Connor nodded

"That's completely understandable" Connor pushed Aaron gently "you're a hard shell to crack, you don't like letting people in, and you definitely do not like them sympathizing with you. You learned very quickly to be independent and to take care of yourself," Aaron didn't answer him "I'm correct aren't I?"

Yeah….I guess…"

"You guess?"

"Dad talked to me 'bout it…and Darius did too…they both said that I was afraid of getting to close, but I mean how can I come to that conclusion when I only just met her?"

"I'm not sure, but I do know that you're a pretty good judge of character and you're also very good at reading people, so I think you should trust your instincts." Connor paused and put an arm around Aaron's shoulders as they entered Time Square; gazing up at the lights and neon signs Aaron chuckled,

"So…"

"So?"

"Why Rachel call me her Peter Pan?" Connor chuckled a little "come on Connor…"

"I told you, it was her favorite story as a child, I think all she had seen with the war made her want to hold onto her childhood as much as possible. I know you experienced the Revolution and the Civil War, you fought in both didn't you?"

"Those I fought in…but I remember the two World Wars…I was in Germany for the first and London for the second…so I remember how bad they were, I mean…I'm pretty used to wars and what goes with 'em…but I cant imagine how an eight year old kid could handle it…"

"I would read Peter Pan to her, it helped her fall asleep, she would fall asleep dreaming of Neverland; staying a child forever, fighting pirates, hiding from Indians, and seeing creatures like mermaids and a giant crocodile that swallowed a clock…They were her comforts…just like your dad would tell you stories about the clan to help you fall asleep and comfort you," Aaron grinned

"Actually, most of the stories dad told me were 'bout you,"

"Really?"

"Dad said I love hearing them," he paused…grinning "I remember falling asleep, listening to the wind howling 'cross the moors and dreaming of the great Connor MacLeod fightin' for Scotland…an' MacLeod glory" Connor returned the grin and threw his arm around Aaron's shoulders as he laughed

"I wouldn't go that far…"

"Hey…when you're five years old and scared of your own shadow…just hearing that you come from a long line of warriors, kinda gives you hope that there is a chance you'll stop being a wimp and be as brave as they were."

"Good point," Connor replied sighing

"But I'm still waiting to stop bein' a wimp…"

"You know Aaron, you may see us as being brave, but your dad and I were kids once, scared little kids afraid of our own shadows…well your dad maybe, but I know for certain that I was scared of everything when I was a kid."

"No way," Aaron exclaimed, he had never really pictured Connor as a kid, well a young kid like his age, it was even harder to imagine, Connor being a scaredy cat like he was.

"Yes way…in fact…my being afraid all the time was quite amusing to my cousin Doogle,"

"Your cousin? I didn't know you had a cousin…"

"I did, and he took full advantage of it…you think you had trouble falling asleep? After a day with Doogle, I was lucky to shut my eyes and not be frightened. He was a little older than I was, and used that to his advantage."

"I am so glad that dad never did that to me, I mean I heard enough of it from the kids in the villages,"

"Like what?" Connor inquired,

"I dunno…I guess…" Aaron took a deep breath "ok… I cant remember what the village was called, but we were on our way back from Italy, so I think I was six, maybe seven…but we stopped at this small village for the night, there were some kids hanging around a traveling bard, one of the stories he was telling them was about the…the er…" Aaron chewed his thumb, he always had trouble when it came to remembering his Gaelic, he knew the language and understood the words if they were spoken to him…for the most part, but it was actually pronouncing those words "damn…I know I'm sayin' this wrong Connor, but I think it's called the Each Ul…Ur… Urich?"

"Usige? The water horse?" Aaron nodded quickly

"I think so…it's the creature that disguises itself as a horse to lure kids to ride on it's back…"

"It's Usige in Gaelic Aaron, but in English I think it's the Kelpie,"

"Sounds good to me, I was never good at Gaelic," Connor chuckled

"From what I hear, your not so good at French either,"

"I can speak it just fine man…it's the readin' it that I'm not good at." Connor nodded grinning his really goofy grin "what?"

"Yeah, I heard about the Three Musketeers, did you finally finish that or are you still working on it?"

"Oh ha, ha, very funny…" Aaron replied "almost done with it…" now Connor began laughing so hard he had to stop walking for a minute to recover… "aw shuddup Connor!" This laughing went on for a good minute or two, before Connor finally calmed down, Aaron looked at him with his arms crossed "finished?"

"Sure…so…getting back to the earlier discussion…"

"What… Peter Pan?"

"No…Tessa,"

"I told you Connor, I don't know much 'bout her; she's an artist, she's really nice…and dad really likes her."

"Right…that was part of the conversation, now onto the other part of it," Aaron raised an eyebrow as they headed down the street "what other part?"

"Well…" Connor rubbed his chin thoughtfully "I heard rumors that you've been displaying that MacLeod charm lately"

"What are you talkin' 'bout?"

"A certain girl in Boston?" Aaron chuckled shortly rolling his eyes

"Rocky"

"Rocky hm?" Connor paused "you know…your dad sent me the photo of you and your Boston friends at that Halloween party, very cute,"

"Which one?"

"You've been to more than one Halloween costume party?"

"No…I was just wonderin'"

"The one you were dressed as the Phantom of the Opera?"

"Oh yeah…" Aaron replied, grinning a bit at that memory, that had been a good time and he missed Rocky…hell he missed the entire Casale family.

"Yeah, I appreciate the pictures; it was great to finally have some pictures of you."

"Oh gimme a break Connor,"

"I'm serious, your family, I've got pictures of your dad, and one picture of you and your dad together." Aaron nodded,

"Pictures are a good thing aren't they?" Connor raised an eyebrow

"Course they are…why?"

"Well, the picture your talkin' 'bout…of me and dad? I have a copy too," Aaron reached into his back pocket and extracted his wallet; folded inside was the same photo that Connor spoke of. "I try to keep it with me all the time…"

"How come?"

"I spent three hundred years away from my father…after a while…I kinda started to forget what he looked like…what his voice sounded like, what it was like to be his son…having a picture of us constantly reminds me of those years and how handy a photograph would've been. It's kinda stupid right?" Connor took a deep breath and knelt down in front of Aaron, his hands on the boys shoulders

"I completely understand where your coming from Aaron, you are the most important person in your father's life you know that? Every time I saw him during those three hundred odd years, he kept a strong hope that you both would be reunited even though I knew how scared he was for you and if he would ever see you again." Connor paused "to be completely truthful pal…I was too…I can't even begin to imagine how your dad felt, after all I saw you a couple of times and was able to pass updates to him, not to mention we kinda had help." Aaron raised an eyebrow, grinning suspiciously

"What are you talkin' 'bout?"

"You weren't completely alone those three hundred years, friends of mine kept an eye on you every now and then," he paused "your not mad right?" Aaron shook his head

"Naw…if there's one thing I've been learnin' lately, you guys keep doin' stuff like that 'cause you care 'bout me and your just lookin' out for me…" he paused, his grin growing wider "even if it is kinda annoying." Connor rubbed his chin thoughtfully

"Speaking of annoying, wanna catch a movie?"

"Starwars?"

"Nope, I was thinking more along the lines of the classics, _Rear Window_ is playing and I heard rumors that you like Hitchcock movies," Aaron's eyes lit up like the Christmas tree at Rockefeller Center

"Hell ya!" He exclaimed "_Rear Window_ is my favorite one…that and the _Birds_," Connor jokingly shuddered

"You won't like that movie as much as you think after you go to St. Mark's square in Venice," Though Aaron had been to Italy many times, he had never been to Venice, Duncan had promised a trip there eventually, but Connor's comment made him curious as to what was there that related to the _Birds_.

"Why?" he dared to ask, Connor threw his arm around Aarons shoulders as the pair began walking down the street towards the movie theater

"I'll explain on the way to the movie," the older immortal replied chuckling.


	41. 1634

While Tessa and Duncan waited for Aaron's plane to arrive, Duncan found himself thinking about how much he had missed his son, they had both become quit used to being apart…but it was something that neither liked, Duncan especially.

So many times he had come close to losing Aaron for good, being separated from him for nearly three centauries was painful enough and each time he had to say goodbye to his son, even if it was only for a little while, he was brought back to the cold December day that he became a father when the very tiny, sickly baby boy had come into his life and how close he came to losing him right along with the woman he loved…

Though only a few hours had passed, it seemed as if days had passed since Rebecca had been taken into the small house to deliver the baby, leaving Duncan and her father, Stephan outside to wait.

It was one of the few times Stephan McDonaldson was not only sober, but calm as well, considering his only daughter was giving birth to his first grandchild and the man responsible for fathering that child was standing beside him.

Unlike his wife, Stephan felt no resentment or even hatred towards the wandering MacLeod who had entered their village as a guest and had wooed his daughter. He had asked Stephan a number of times for Rebecca's hand in marriage and each time Stephan had pretended to be too drunk to even acknowledge Duncan's presence. But after nine months of pressuring him, he just might have to agree, at least for his grandchild's safety.

Stephan knew how Ann was…since Aaron, their only remaining son had been killed a few years before Duncan MacLeod had come. Aaron had only just celebrated his seventeenth birthday when he was killed, Ann had lost all control of her senses, it was for that reason that Stephan had taken to drinking a bit more whisky than he had right after Aaron had been killed, even after losing three children prior to him, Aaron's death had been a tremendous blow to the family, partly because his death had not been accidental nor had it really been expected, he had been killed when the village was attacked by a neighboring clan whom had always been on good terms with the McDonaldson clan, but disputes over land rights had ignited tempers and without warning the village was attacked. Aaron had been one of the first to defend the village, and had lost his life protecting his family and clan.

Their oldest child, a daughter named Margaret, had passed shortly after birth, Aaron was the second oldest, Rebecca came next and like her older brother, had always been a healthy child, her younger brother James was trampled to death as a toddler when rams had broken loose from their pen and the youngster had not the time nor the quick sense to escape the charging animals, and youngest child never even took her first breath, she was stillborn.

With the thoughts of his deceased children on his mind, Stephan made the decision that he would not allow his precious Rebecca the pain of losing a child, he would do all he could to prevent anything from happening to his grandchild.

But Ann was going to be the problem, she would not see the baby as her grandchild, but as something corrupted by sin before birth, something that would need to be destroyed, all because the couple was not married prior to conception, she already resented the unborn child, and resented it's father more.

On that reason, Stephan had secretly asked his sister, also midwife to help Rebecca and to protect the infant, long enough for Duncan to leave with Rebecca and the child; it was what was best for them and would be the only way to protect the baby.

Ann had insisted on being with her daughter, she also insisted that the midwife who had aided her with all of her children be there, she was someone Stephan worried about, like Ann, she would reach the same conclusion regarding the infant, Stephan just prayed for once, Ann kept quiet, as long as the older midwife did not find out that the child had been conceived out of wedlock, everything could go smoothly.

Even with the possible danger, Stephan couldn't help, but be amused by the pacing Duncan, after experiencing five births, he was no longer as nervous as the father to be was…but considering the dangers, the threat of the cold December day, and the fact that this was Rebecca's first, he knew the risks were great for both Rebecca and the child, experience had taught him that the first child was always the most difficult, so when a scream of pain erupted from behind the door, Stephan simply looked up and causally went back to his carving, while Duncan made a move towards the door.

"I wouldn't if I were you boy…'tis never pretty and is certainly no place fer the likes of you an' me…" Stephan replied

"It 'as been 'ours….'ow lon' does it usually take?" Duncan asked, his voice cracking a bit from nerves

"No one knows fer sure…yer bes' bet is to jus' sit down and relax…yer pacin' taint going to make thin' move any quicker…Le' the woman folk do this…this is their thin' no' ours"

Duncan was just about to sit down when another scream echoed, this one louder and more frantic then the first and no amount of protesting from Stephan could stop Duncan from rushing inside.

Rebecca was laying on the bed covered in blood, she was ghostly pale and barely conscious, the older midwife was dabbing at her face with a piece of cloth, while Stephan's sister, held the baby, gently tapping it's back, it was with that scene, that Duncan realized he had not heard the infant cry, no sounds had come from the baby while Sara continued to rap the tiny back. Seconds passed, but they seemed like minutes as the silence continued.

Duncan felt his heart crumble, Connor's words from so long ago passed through him, the words that immortals could not sire children, that no immortal had ever known or would ever know the joy of holding their own flesh and blood. Duncan was sure he was the father of this infant…the connection that he and Rebecca shared was much to strong to be severed by another man, but perhaps this was what Connor meant, perhaps parenthood could come to an immortal, but it was the survival of the newborn could not occur…that the mixing of mortal and immortal blood created a sickness that would be simply death to the child of that union.

Duncan felt guilt and heartache sweep over him, he was just about to kneel at Rebecca's side when a tiny cry came from Sara's arms, though it was weak and sickly, the infant had cried, the relief could be felt throughout the room, and even Stephan who had dared to poke his head in seemed to be relieved, even Ann had a look of relief on her face…Though Stephan was sure it was just to keep up appearances, he could see it in her eyes, she was looking at Duncan and the baby with the same look of disgust. Luckily… both Duncan and Rebecca were to occupied with their new roles as mother and father to notice anything else around them, looks of hatred directed at the father and son by the grandmother including in this.

Slowly, Rebecca lifted her head up to see her child, Duncan reached over and stroked her hand gently smiling at her, she returned the smile and both parents watched as Sara placed the tiny infant in Rebecca's arms,

"Yer son Miss Rebecca, 'e's a sickly little boy, bu' 'e's a fighter…a little warrior…"

"Then 'e's jus' like his father" Rebecca replied gazing at the tiny being in her arms "Duncan…look at yer son…jus' look…" tears welled up in her eyes as Duncan knelt down beside her,

"'e's beautiful Rebecca…jus' like 'is mother," Duncan reached over and stroked Rebecca's hair, she was still deathly pale, but the look in her eyes couldn't have been more full of life as she gazed at her son,

"We need a name, fer me grandson," Stephan who had been quietly leaning against the far wall stated. "an' if I don' like it yer goin' to change it…till ya 'it one I like"

"Yes father…" Rebecca said with a smile

"You leave them be you ol' coot…" Sara replied, also smiling as she washed up at the bucket of water "whatever name they pick will be perfect tis their decision no' yers thank the lord" she looked over at Rebecca "jus' don' pick Stephan…they 'ave a habit of turnin' into trouble."

"Well, then…don' make it Sara either…lord know's they turn into stubborn ol' mules…" Sara chose to ignore her brother on that one…

"'ush Stephan, this doesn' concern you…" Ann said walking over to her husband quickly, she lowered her voice to barely a whisper "Rebecca's soul is at risk of burnin' in 'ell an' yer more concerned with namin' the bastard that is puttin' 'er soul there?!"

"Ann 'eaven 'elp me if you do anythin' to jeopardize Rebecca's 'appiness it'll be yer soul to be concerned with…" Stephan replied, "this is our grandchild yer talkin' 'bout like that…"

"That thin' is no granchil' of mine…" she replied, her mouth formed a straight line as she glared at the young couple, completely ignoring her husband, appalled by the fact that he was more concern with Rebecca's happiness and the fact that he was a grandfather then to the fact their daughter could end up in hell.

"Duncan, 'e's yer son…what do you think?"

"I'm no' very talented in namin', I think this 'onor should be the mother's," Duncan admitted sheepishly

"Wha' 'bout Aaron?" Rebecca suggested softly, Duncan could hear it in her voice…something was not right, she was growing weaker, he was sure that just simple exhaustion from the birth was not the only cause "is that all righ' father? Name 'im after 'is uncle?" Stephan nodded with a smile on his face

"Aye…tha' would do yer brother proud, to 'ave 'is name shared with such a little warrior of a nephew,"

"Duncan?" Rebecca asked, looking over at her lover for his approval, his eyes were glistening with tears as he nodded "Aaron it is then," Duncan reached over and lifted his son carefully from Rebecca's arms "Duncan, what was yer father's name?"

"Ian MacLeod," Rebecca thought that over for a moment

"Then 'is full name will be Aaron Ian MacLeod, of the Clan MacLeod," Stephan didn't say a word, he understood Rebecca's decision to give Aaron the clan name of his father, but Ann looked furious and ready to explode, and just to aggravate his already agitated wife some more, Stephan simply said

"A fine name Rebecca, 'e 'as the guidance of two grea' clans, with the strong names of two fine warriors…'e'll grow to be a grea' man one day Rebecca"

Carefully Duncan placed Aaron back into Rebecca's arms, she stroked his hair, he looked at her once, before his eyes closed tight and the young MacLeod drifted off to sleep

"You little one, are named fer me brother, yer uncle Aaron an' yer grandfather Ian MacLeod, their strength is always with you, as well as the strength of yer father Duncan MacLeod, yer grandfather Stephan McDonaldson, an' of course the love of yer mother, to always guide an protect you." She closed her eyes and slowly began to fall asleep; Stephan threw an arm around Duncan's shoulders and led him towards the door,

"Come on boy…yer a father this day…tis time to celebrate!" he said, Duncan looked behind him quickly just to look at Rebecca and Aaron again, he saw Sara lifting the baby out of Rebecca's arms and gently lowering him into a small basket that had been set up to serve as a cradle.

Ann walked over to the older midwife and whispered to her something, something that had the midwife looking at the baby quickly and in shock. Stephan felt his body shaking with rage and nerves, Ann was up to something…the midwife was known for being very religious, every birth she had assisted with, she requested that a priest of some sort be present and she was also fond of integrating parents, just to be sure that the birth was legit, this was the first time a priest was not present, making Stephan sure that Ann was up to something.

Stephan watched as the midwife seemed to go from shocked to furious, Sara looked over at her brother cautiously, he nodded towards the midwife as inconspicuously as possible, Sara nodded simple and turned her attention back to her charges…She turned to Rebecca with a cup of broth to help her recover her strength,

"Rebecca, you mus' drink this…" she gently began shaking her "Rebecca…Rebecca!" her voice began changing to a more frantic tone as she continued to shake her "Stephan, Ann…she wont wake!" quickly Ann dashed over to her daughter

"Rebecca open yer eyes…"

"She los' to much blood durin' the birth…" Sara lifted the blanket "the bleedin' won' stop…I cannaa* stop it…" Sara and the older midwife who had been quiet up until that point began dashing around the room, gathering cloths and herbs, Duncan could feel his stomach sinking, Rebecca was dying…and there was nothing he could do to stop it, unsure of what to do, he sank to the floor next to Rebecca, holding her hand and stroking her long reddish brown hair tenderly holding back the tears that were forming in his eyes, he held her childlike hand in his…her eyes fluttered open briefly as she struggled to breathe and struggled to keep them open.

Du…Duncan…" her voice was as soft as it always was, but it was so weak, and for the first time since meeting her, Duncan did not feel comforted and warmed by her voice…

"I am 'ere Rebecca…righ' beside you, you need to stay stron'…Aaron needs you…I need you…you 'can' leave 'im"

"Duncan…take Aaron…an' run…don' look back to this place, take 'im far away…far away from… 'er…don' le' 'er 'ave 'im…raise 'im…as a MacLeod…I beg of you…prote…protect our son, raise 'im…well…promise me…Duncan…"

"Don' le' who 'ave 'im?"

"Prom…promise me!"

"I promise…but I don' understan', who?" Rebecca took a one deep breath in and in that single breath whispered:

"M…mo…moth…" then there was nothing…her hand slipped from his and her eyes closed for good.

"Rebecca...Rebecca please…no…I need you with me…I can' raise Aaron with ou' you… 'e needs 'is mother…Rebecca answer me…please…" but of course…she did not answer, life had left her body, leaving only the angelic face of Rebecca McDonaldson.

Duncan felt as if someone had stabbed him in the heart with a sword of ice, the cold flooded throughout his body as he cradled Rebecca's lifeless body in his arms. Her mother wailed incoherently in the background, as Stephan tried his best to comfort her, amidst the sobbing, a small whimpering reached Duncan's ears, he lifted his head up and looked towards the basket; Aaron was awake and was crying so softly that no one else had heard him.

Slowly Duncan reached over to the basket and lifted his tiny son into his arms, rocking him slowly, the baby stopped whimpering and gazed up into his father's face, recognizing him instantly; he cooed, gave a yawn and quickly fell back asleep.

Gazing down at Aaron, Duncan felt more tears forming in his eyes and felt a sob forming in throat;

None of it felt real, one moment he and Rebecca were looking upon the life that they together had created and the next moment, he was coming to the realization that he was alone in caring for that life.

Ann stumbled over to the body of her daughter; she fell to her knees and stroked Rebecca's hair, her entire body shaking with grief.

Duncan moved away from her carefully, still cradling Aaron, he knew that Ann hated him and the last thing he wanted was to get in her way while she was grieving. Suddenly the woman stood up and faced Duncan,

"You killed my Rebecca you bastard!" she screamed and lunged at Duncan, Stephan quickly reacted, he reached out to pull his wife back, while Sara carefully took the baby from Duncan's arms, to keep him out of harms way. "I wan' 'im 'eld responsible fer 'er death! An' I wan' that…that thin' destroyed!" she finished pointing at Aaron, Sara held Aaron closer to her body, he would have to be pried out of her lifeless arms, her brother had begged her to protect his grandchild and that was what she intended to do.

The screaming finally woke Aaron, who began crying weakly as Sara tried to sooth him, his crying tore Duncan's heart, it was so weak and it made Duncan realize that there was a good chance that before nightfall, he could lose his son just as easy as he had lost the woman he hoped to wed.

"Ann, calm yerself…you of all people know…."

"Don' star' with me Stephan, no' only did 'e kill Rebecca by planting that thin' inside of 'er, he corrupted 'er! She was pure befere she met 'im, and now she won' enter 'eaven, my daughter is in 'ell because of you!"

Duncan was to shocked to do anything but stare at Ann. Part of him believed her, believed her that he was the cause of Rebecca's death but then a small part of him made him look over at Sara holding the small bundle that was his son…his and Rebecca's son.

They had created a new life and though however briefly, Rebecca had beheld the joy of motherhood, how anyone could believe that someone as angelic and compassionate as Rebecca would end up anywhere, but heaven was beyond Duncan… especially if that one was her own mother, someone who had shared the same happiness for many years, that Rebecca had only experienced for moments.

The older midwife moved towards Sara, who moved closer to Duncan, even if that meant moving closer to Ann, the look in the midwife's eyes, gave Sara reason to be cautious, she did not like the look the midwife was giving her great nephew. Stephan nodded at Sara a thank you, as he half dragged half carried his still screaming wife from the hut, Ann's hysterical screams could still be heard, but it was fainter now…

With Stephan out, the older midwife began moving closer, she had no expression on her face, but a look of determination in her eyes, Sara had a feeling she knew what was coming, but she was willing to do whatever was needed to prevent it.

"The child will not last the nigh', tis not bes' to grow any more attached, 'e is sickly to begin…the los' of the mother always means the chil' will follow it is certain…I can dispose of it quickly an' give it a proper burial, it woul' be bes' fer everyone…if you wouldn' mind givin' it to me…I promise it will no' suffer, no more than it already will" Sara stared at the woman in dismay as the midwife held out her arms for the infant,

"No more than it already will?" Duncan repeated "wha' are ya talkin' 'bout?"

"I was informed tha' you an' Miss Rebecca were no' wedded when the child was conceived." Duncan looked at Sara, he wouldn't deny that, "tha' means this creature is damned, no amoun' of blessin' will save 'im, Miss Rebecca perhaps can be saved to enter God's good graces a' judgemen' time, bu' a chil' born ou' of wedlock canno' be saved, 'e will end up in purgatory an' will remain there fer all eternity."

Duncan looked over at Sara, who gave him a comforting nod; letting him know that he was not alone with the midwife, she would act as her brother had…protecting Aaron and helping Duncan come through this inquisition.

"You will no' touch 'im, 'is fate is fer 'is father to decide." Sara said carefully passing the still sobbing Aaron to his father, who held him close as if holding onto his son's very life, which, technically he was.

"No' fer 'im to decide?" the midwife said accusingly "an' 'ow are we to know if 'e is the father, as I mentioned I was told that there was no wedding vows ever said between Miss Rebecca an' this man, lack of proof of the legitimacy of the child immediately removes 'im from making decisions in regards to the child."

"If tha' is the case, then I ask tha' the child's grandfather make the decision… unless of 'course you would like to question his parentage to the child's mother?" Sara shot back

"All decisions are the responsibility of the mother…with 'er passin' that reasonability falls to the grandmother." Sara looked over at Duncan, she put a comforting hand on his shoulder, he was in shock by the midwife words, Ann's accusation of Duncan being the cause of Rebecca's death was not in Duncan's mind entirely false and he couldn't blame her in the least for her reaction.

But for the midwife to suggest that Aaron would soon follow his mother, really pissed Duncan off, Aaron was sickly, but he was not going to give up on his child…and he knew what Ann wanted done with Aaron, and he refused to let her win, he would not break his last promise to Rebecca.

"Considerin' the curren' state of the grandmother, she is no' entirely fi' to make any decisions,"

"A man 'as no say in childbirth, tis strictly a woman's domain, no decisions will be made by the grandfather…an' I 'ave 'eard the wishes of Miss Ann, she wants all that can be done to save 'er daughters soul, she regrets the fate that befalls 'er grandson, but she understands this is what is mean' to be…"

"Yer no' takin' my son anywhere," Duncan said forcefully, Aaron seemed soothed by his voice, regardless of how forceful it was, he gave a small sigh and slept on through the loud voices

"Good Sir…the baby will die before the moon comes up, it is weak an' can barley cry, I 'ave been a midwife longer than you 'ave been on this earth." Duncan snorted, he seriously doubted that one "I know these thin' better than any of you…you will lose this one, 'e will die, it is jus' a matter of time. You are growin' attached to it and tha' will only worsen the pain." The midwife's face turned to one of sympathy, though Duncan knew it was all false "it is always difficult to give up on somethin' so 'elpless, bu' the pain of watchin' 'im suffer as 'e dies will be worse then jus' lettin' 'im go…it will be quick an' as painless as possible, I canno' stop wha' will 'appen to 'im in purgatory, bu' it is one less sufferin' 'e will faced with." The midwife held out her hands "jus' give it to me now!" she finished, more forcefully, she pushed Sara out of the way knocking her to the floor, Duncan reached down to help Sara to her feet, but she pushed his hand away and stood up

"Stephan…quick!" the door flew open and Stephan stepped between the midwife and Duncan, Duncan could easily have protected Aaron himself, but his first thought was not to defend his son, but to get him away from the midwife, to keep Aaron from harm.

"Ou' of my way, I gave my word tha' I would destroy tha' wha' threatens Rebecca's soul."

"'e is an innocen' infant! 'ow can you justify murderin' 'im!" Sara said loudly

"It will no' be murder…it will die regardless of wha' I do! If I 'ad my way, both i' an' it's father would die a slow an' painful death fer the pain lef' to the family tha' 'as suffered wha' the McDonaldson family 'as suffered...creatures such as that thin' you 'old in yer arms deserve to be pu' in the proper place!"

"'is name is Aaron! No' 'it' Aaron," Duncan bellowed, frightened by his father's sudden outburst, Aaron began wailing loudly and try as he might Duncan could not comfort his son, who continued to cry a weak heart wrenching cry. All Duncan could do was to hold Aaron close to his body.

"You will no' touch me grandson…I 'eard you… me wife is in no condition to make any decision regarding our grandson, tha' leaves me an' my sister…we will pu' our faith in God an' wai' ou' the nigh', if Aaron is mean' to live 'e will if no' 'e will a' leas' know 'e is loved an' cared fer an' 'ave 'is ancestors waitin' in 'eaven with 'im, includin' 'is mother."

The midwife seemed to glare at Stephan and then shot her poisonous look of death at Aaron and Duncan before turning back to Stephan and Sara, glaring at the pair she put her pointer finger under Stephan's nose

"You will regret this Stephan McDonaldson…yer daughter's soul is damned and tha' thin' as well yer whole clan is damned, an' you especially fer allowin' it to live. This is no' over." She shot one last glare in Duncan's direction and marched out the door. Sara slumped to the floor with relief, Stephan put a hand on Duncan's shoulder and turned to Sara

"Tha' won' be the las' we 'ear of 'er…" Stephan said stroking his beard "she's no' one to leave things alone especially this, we're goin' to need a lon' term plan 'ere." Sara stroked Aaron's head gently before gently patting Duncan's cheek. Aaron's sobs had died down to quiet cries.

"Fer now, Duncan why don't you brin' Aaron with me, ge' 'im next to a warm fire, 'e needs to be kep' as warm as possible especially tonigh' An' I think you could do with a wee bit of sleep as well…. Stephan," Sara simply said nodding at her brother, the old man returned the nod,

"I know…I'll take care of it," he replied. Though Duncan was confused, he was to exhausted; both emotionally and physically to question Stephan and Sara. He tried to stop himself from looking back as Stephan pulled a blanket over Rebecca's beautiful face, but he couldn't help it, he was so devastated at her death, but he felt as if all he was seeing was he was seeing from afar, that he was not experiencing the scene, he was simply an outsider watching it.

With Aaron wrapped warmly in a blanket, Duncan allowed himself to be led out of the home and away from Rebecca. Sara took him to her small hut, Sara had never married, choosing to devote her life to helping new mothers, usually that help did not apply to new fathers, but this was an exception and Sara wanted to help Duncan prepare for caring for the motherless newborn. She hated to admit it, but the senior midwife had been right about something, Aaron was a very sick infant, the chance of his lasting the night was a small one…but there was a small chance and it was on that small chance that Sara would pray for his survival and do all that she could to ensure his survival, he deserved that much...

Hours passed, with the small bundle that held his son tight in his arms, Duncan began nodding off as all the emotions set in, draining his physical energy. Sara had a roaring fire going making it difficult to remember that outside December was spreading her cold over the Highlands and was only encouraging the sleepy atmosphere.

Duncan was nearly asleep when suddenly the door burst open, Sara ran over to him and after quickly taking Aaron from his arms, began shaking the sleeping immortal awake.

"Duncan…wake up…quickly now…" Slowly he looked up at her, he panicked for a moment, realizing that Aaron was not in his arms, he calmed a bit when he saw that Sara had him in her arms.

"Wha'…wha' is goin' on?"

"Ann has requested the pries', and 'er midwife has seen fit to fetch 'im 'erself, she will return to the village within the next 'our."

"I do no' understand," Duncan replied rubbing his temple

"What that means youn' MacLeod, is tha' when the pries' arrives, 'is firs' priority will be to do wha' Miss Bethany was unable to do…destroy tha' wha' threatens Rebecca's soul. 'e will see you as evil as the devil 'imself an' 'e will see Aaron as the spawn of the devil a demonic bein' from the underworld…or worse…responsible fer 'er death."

"'Ow can they pu' Rebecca's death on an infant barley a few 'ours old?"

"I do no' even try to understand the workin' of the world…bu' I do know I will no' let them succeed, which is why I need you to gather your things and follow me as quickly as you can."

That wasn't necessary, Duncan had learned to travel light and only needed to gather up his sword and thick bear fur. He had an idea as to what Sara was planning and if his assumptions were correct, the bear fur was going to be a necessity especially for the newborn.

Sara wrapped Aaron in as many layers of blankets as she could including one that she had wrapped Rebecca in after she was born. She reached into her shawl and pulled out a small vial with a clear liquid inside that glowed red in the fire light. Duncan looked over at her suspiciously as she put a drop of the liquid on her finger and gently placed her finger on Aaron's lips.

"Wha' are ye doin'?" Duncan asked unable to keep the panic out of his voice, he trusted Sara, but with fatherhood was coming the constant worry over his son's wellbeing and safety.

"Tis just an 'erb, t'will 'elp 'im stay asleep for a little longer, I do no' expec' 'im to wake, but I do no' wish to take the chance." Duncan understood Sara's reasoning, but he did not feel comfortable with it.

With a simple glance at Duncan, Sara nodded for him to follow her outside. They moved quickly towards the fields at the edge of the forest surrounding the small village, waiting at the edge, was Stephan waiting with a large black horse, it pounded it's hooves impatiently into the frozen ground as Stephan held the reins tight.

Just as they neared Stephan, a light snow began falling, within seconds of the first flake, the snow fall became heavier covering the village in a blanket of white.

Duncan looked around breathing in the cold air, this would not be good traveling weather…he looked over at the small bundle clutched in Sara's arms, especially not for a sickly newborn, he wished they could wait out the morning, get a fresh start first thing, hopefully when the snow had ceased falling…winters in the highlands were never forgiving and were more often than not, more like a monster set to kill everything and everything vulnerable in its path it cared about no one and felt no compassion for anyone caught in it, even if that one was a helpless newborn.

"This snow will be a good thin'…" Stephan said to no one in particular as he gazed up at the sky, white flakes accumulating on his short beard.

"A good thin' Stephan…are you mad? Tis cold enough without the snow…'e 'as to travel with a newborn! We are 'custom to the col'….Aaron is no'…" Stephan put a calming hand on his sister's shivering shoulder,

"I trus' 'is father to protec' 'is son, we bundle 'im as much as possible and jus' pray that this storm las' only lon' 'nough to cover the tracks" Sara was silent, realizing her brother had a point " …our prayers 'ave been answered so far…" Stephan leaned over to peer at his grandson "I think the lor' 'as a plan fer me grandson…you've got a guardian angel watchin' over you Aaron,"

"If that's true Stephan, then 'e's go' two watchin' 'im…Rebecca is one," Sara reached over and hugged her brother tight "an' Aaron is the other…'e's watchin' over 'is nephew." Stephan smiled a sad smile and for a moment, a single tear ran down his old face and disappeared into his beard.

"All righ' my boy…we can' waste any more time, Bethany can be back with tha' pries' at any time…an' I wan' at leas' a good few miles put between you an' this village 'fere that."

"Where am I to 'ead?" Duncan inquired

"South me boy…'ead south, a three day journey from 'ere is a small village, tis were you mus' go, res' there, bu' do no' stay lon', the further from 'ere you are the better, trus' no one until you are far 'nough south tha' you've 'it the lowes' of lowlands, understand?"

"Aye…"

"Through these woods is a stone wall…when you come to tha' wall you'll leave our borders, go lef' and stay tha' way until you come to a break in the wall, tha' will send you south…tis where you mus' go boy."

"Sir…Rebe-" Duncan started to ask as tears choked any words from his voice, Stephan put a comforting hand on Duncan's shoulder

"She will have a proper buriel youn' MacLeod…buried in our family plo' if the pries' figh' us…you can be' yer arse tha' I will figh' with them till I breath me las' breath" this brought a small smile to Duncan's face, but the thought of Rebecca laying in the cold ground…her beautiful smile never to cross her face ever again, no one would ever seen that smile again…that made him sick with unbearable pain in his stomach.

Sara reached over and hugged Duncan tight and whispered a prayer to him and Aaron in Gaelic, after thanking her, Duncan turned to Stephan, unsure what to say to the old man…a man who just lost his daughter and was suddenly faced with the responsibility of protecting her son, by any means possible. Taking a deep breath, Duncan nodded to Stephan and clasped his shoulder tight

"Thank ye Stephan…fer all you ave done fer me…and fer Aaron. I promise…'e will know of 'is mother, 'is uncle, an' especially 'is grandfather, 'e will know all you did fer 'im tonigh'…" Stephan frowned and shook his head

"Tell 'im of Rebecca an' of 'is uncle, bu' no' meself an' Ann, I do no' wan' 'im to know anythin' that could 'ave 'appened to 'im tonigh', le' 'im 'ave a childhood with the knowledge tha' 'is family…wanted what's bes' fer 'im." Stephan paused and placed a gently hand on Aaron's head "fer 'is own sake…do no' brin' 'im back 'ere. Let 'im live with the fantasy of this side of his blood tha' 'e was welcomed into our clan and loved an' leave it at tha'….keep us a fantasy." Sara smiled at her brother and placed a hand on his shoulder, Stephan McDonaldson was a man of very few words, but when he spoke it was always important and most knew it was wise to listen and this was no different; as he mounted the horse's broad back and made sure Aaron was secured Duncan clasped Stephan's hand once more, silently thanking the old man, "take care of me grandson Duncan MacLeod, 'e 'as a proud name, make sure 'e lives up to i'. Lon' after I've lef' this worl' I'll still be watchin'…both of you…an' the las' thin' you wan' me friend is me wrath after me death." Duncan nodded.

Sara shivered in the cold and she pulled her shawl tighter around her as she nervously glanced around,

"You mus' go now Duncan…ride now!" she said quickly…Stephan nodded at his sister

"She's righ' go!" and with that Stephan slapped the haunch of the horse, sending it off into a fast gallop. Stephan and Sara watched as Duncan disappeared into the white curtain, both feeling the sadness of losing Rebecca, the thought of never seeing her son grow to be the man they expected him to be…but also feeling relief that her son would grow up…that he was with his father and was safe.

As the horse galloped through the thick forest, Duncan felt the same feelings as Stephan and Sara, but he to was content with the thought that he would do all he could to make sure their efforts were not in vain and that Aaron would bring pride to both clans he represented. But as images of Rebecca's sweet face drifted back into his thoughts and he was unable to prevent the tears from falling down his face…he held onto her image…keeping it strong…for he had memories of Rebecca, he had to keep them strong to pass them to her son.

Duncan was so deep in this memory, that he did not realize that Tessa had been calling his name for a good minute. When he finally looked up he saw a look of concern etched on her face,

"Are you all right?" she asked placing a hand on his shoulder and looking him right in the eyes.

"I'm fine…"

"What were you thinking about?" he took a deep breath and stroked her hair gently.

"Just thinking about Aaron…and his mother." Now Tessa nodded and kissed him "every time I look at Aaron I see her…everyone tells me how much Aaron looks like me, but that is just because none of them have had the chance to meet his mother; their eyes, their personality, nearly everything about Aaron reminds me of his mother, because they are so identical…he reminds me every day that her memory lives on in him, I've never told him that."

"Oh Mac," Tessa breathed hugging him gently "I think he knows, its impossible for him not to know." Duncan leaned over and passionately kissed her lips, holding her tight for a few moments "do you have a picture of her?" Duncan felt a quick pain in his heart, all he had of Rebecca was his memory of her, slowly he shook his head as a tear ran down his face "nothing?" Tessa paused "so Aaron has never seen what his mother looked like?" again Duncan shook his head

"Having a photo never seemed necessary at the time, after all…Rebecca and I thought we had the rest of our lives to fill with pictures of each other…" Tessa gave Duncan's shoulder a gentle squeeze…

"Mac, if it would be all right with you, I would love to draw Rebecca for you… Knowing Aaron even so briefly and all you have told me, has made me feel like I know her in every sense except face," Duncan sighed thinking that over, before nodding, Tessa was a wonderful artist and he would be proud to have her bring Rebecca's memory to reality, for himself as well as Aaron, in fact had had hoped to ask her to do so…but he felt awkward asking.

"Tessa, that would be the best gift anyone could ever offer." She nodded and again they kissed, holding each other tight. Since Rebecca's death, Duncan had known and been with many women, but none…three hundred years give or take; had ever reminded him of Rebecca, until meeting Tessa Noel' both Tessa and Rebecca shared many things in common, but in particular, the passion and warmth that their eyes held, a love of those around them…a love of beauty in all forms, and most importantly a love of life.

"Flight number 358 from New York is now arriving…" Duncan looked up out of his train of thought, the plane carrying his son pulled up to the terminal and docked. A flood of passengers came streaming out of the door way, he scanned the crowd waiting to hear a voice that he had been dying to hear for two weeks….

"Dad!" the voice shouted, Aaron pushed through the crowd and made his way half running towards his father and Tessa, as he reached Duncan, preparing to hug him, the older immortal reached down and lifted Aaron up in a tight hug

"Missed you kid,"

"I could tell…I missed you too…" he looked over at Tessa "hi Tessa,"

"Welcome home Aaron,"

"Thanks," he replied grinning "hey Dad? Can you put me y'know…down?"

"Sorry," Duncan said gently dropping Aaron to the floor, he reached down and picked up Aaron's backpack "come on, lets go get something to eat…I know someone whose probably hungry, even if he ate on the plane and ate Connor out of house and home," Aaron's grin widened

"FOOOOOD!" he exclaimed and started walking towards the baggage claim, Duncan reached down and pulled him to a stop, his hand on the boys shoulder "hey what's the hold up pops?" Duncan leaned down and hugged his son again

"Love you kid," he said softly Aaron gave a half grin and hugged Duncan back

"Love you too Dad…." He paused and cocked his head "food?" he said, giving a puppy dog like look that he had inherited from his mother, Duncan and Tessa laughed

"yeah, yeah food…trying to have a tender father son moment and all you can think about is your stomach…." Tessa reached over and put her hand in Duncan's and Duncan put his arm around Aaron's shoulders, and the family walked out of the airport. As he walked next to his father, Aaron couldn't help, but glance up at him, for some reason there was tears in his eyes, not wanting to upset his father more than he was…Aaron kept quiet, but his curiosity had been ignited and he wanted to know what was bugging Duncan.


	42. The Big Bang

The months that followed Aaron's trip to New York seemed to fly by; and with the months flying by, so did the years. 1980 turned into '81, '82, and into 1983 without much notice, the MacLeod's were far to busy to acknowledge the New Years.

They had moved to a larger flat, because it wasn't just them and Bernadette any longer, Tessa had moved in with them and with her, her determination to give a more feminine touch to what had been solely a boys domain and perhaps without her really noticing at first, her desire to bring what was missing from Aaron's life in particular…a spot that could only filled by a mother.

Duncan's relationship with Tessa becoming stronger, to the point where he had asked her to move in with him and Aaron, but with the relationship strengthening came a problem…a decision that Duncan had been contemplating for some time, one that he wanted to get Aaron's approval on, something Aaron wasn't really use to. The decision not only concerned the boy, but it was a decision that would have to be made partly because of him.

It was the last night of March, spring was finally on its way to Paris and that meant a lot of rain. But the rain, coming of spring, and the fact that April fools day was only a few hours away…seemed to be the last things on Duncan MacLeod's mind…

Father and son were having dinner together just the two of them, something that was a pretty rare occurrence; though Aaron liked Tessa and felt comfortable having her around, he had taken to spending more time with his friends and Darius than spending time at home, even eating dinner wherever he happened to be; Darius, obviously happy to have the company had yet to turn him away.

But tonight it was just the two of them, Tessa was giving a dinner tour of the Seine, something she usually didn't do, but had been prodded into it by the owner of the cruise.

Duncan had made spaghetti and meatballs, something easy and something that they both loved, one of the only foods they both agreed on; they were just finishing eating when Duncan cleared his throat catching Aaron's attention.

"What's up?" he asked his father looking at him curiously as he gnawed on a piece of freshly baked bread that Duncan had thought to pick up for him.

"I need to ask you something and I need you to be as honest as possible,"

"Dinner was great," Aaron said with a grin "probably the best spaghetti you've ever made. Your cookin' skills have improved" Duncan chuckled at that, but shook his head

"That's not it," he cleared his throat again "Aaron, Tessa and I have been dating now for three years,"

"Dad my math's not that bad I can count,"

"Think about it Aaron, three years have passed, three years ago you were twelve, technically you should be going on fifteen now an-" Aaron felt his stomach sink quickly, like being on a rollercoaster.

"Your not breaking up with her are you?" a feeling of guilt began sinking in, he didn't want his father to be hurt because of him, even if it was something that he couldn't control… Duncan saw the guilt written on his son's face and he quickly shook his head "not 'cause of me,"

"I'm not breaking up with her, and if I did it would never be your fault got it? No…I've been thinking…" now Aaron understood where his father was going,

"You want to tell her?" he exclaimed, unable to keep the surprise out of his voice, slowly Duncan nodded

"But I wanted to get your opinion first, because if I tell her, I'll be telling her about you as well, it isn't just my secret it's yours as well and you have the right to decide who is told."

"I know…" Aaron leaned back in his chair, chewing on his fork as he thought it over, Duncan was right, telling Tessa about their immortality would help her understand why the kid she had met in 1980 had not changed a bit since then. But not only was it risky it was a very trusting motion on their part;

"Aaron?" he looked up to his father's gaze

"Sorry I was just thinking,"

"I gathered as much," Duncan replied smiling gently "you haven't told anyone have you?" he asked, Aaron sighed and looked away from his father for a moment, remembering the one and only mortal he had ever told,

"Only one person, when he was on his deathbed," now Duncan's look turned to one of curiosity,

"Who?"

"Samuel Adams," Aaron paused "he took me in 'fore the American Revolution, I helped him with his speeches, helped the Son's of Liberty," this being news to Duncan, he grinned and waved his hand for Aaron to continue

"What else did you do?"

"Well…the tea shipment that arrived in Boston Harbor in 1773?" Duncan nodded "who do you think told the Son's of Liberty 'bout it and suggested what would be the best course of action to destroy it? They were just going to go onboard the ship and toss the tea overboard, I told them the best way not to get caught was to change their appearance for the time being… not to mention it would scare the bloody hell outta the soldiers on guard, which it did by the way." now Duncan rolled his eyes, still grinning with pride, "I saw the Boston Massacre and was sent by Mr. Adams to Mr. Revere so he could create his famous image of it, and to Mr. Hancock and other prominent Son's of Liberty throughout Boston. I was an honorary member I suppose; it was easier for me to get out of the blockaded city than it ever would've been for any adult. I rode as far as Virginia on one occasion and South Carolina on another, bringing news of Boston's troubles…" he paused "when the war broke out I begged Sam to let me fight, but he wouldn't, he had adopted me and refused to risk my life, but he allowed me to become a drummer boy, I served directly under George Washington, but things happened and I gave up my role as a drummer boy and actually began fighting, but I got killed, and word of my "death" was sent to Sam…by the time I had found out that he had heard I was dead, it was to late to suddenly appear on his doorstep and say 'Hi I'm alive, what's for breakfast." Aaron ran his hand through his hair "besides, almost ten years had passed, since I first met Sam in the pub, I lived with his family for almost six of those years and four with the Continentals," he put his head down "and I hadn't changed a bit, so I knew it would be foolish, I think I was able to get away with it for six years because poor Sam was so busy with the Sons of Liberty and everything, that he was lucky to remember to eat, let alone notice that the boy he had adopted wasn't getting older."

"When did you tell him?"

"Not until I learned that he was dying, in October of 1803, I got into the house by saying that I was my grandson, the doorman bought that and so did Sam, for a little while, but I couldn't take lying to him, I caved and told him," Duncan nodded,

"How'd he take it?" Aaron gave a chuckle

"'bout as well as could be expected, he was lost for words, so I had to show him, I cut my hand and, and after seeing it heal, he believed me." Now Aaron gave a sad 'heh' "but he actually took it better than I expected, I think he was just grateful to learn that I hadn't been killed in the war," Aaron lowered his head looking at his hands as a wave of sadness rushed over him, Duncan saw this and put a hand on his son's thin shoulder,

"Aaron?" he asked softly "what is it son?"

"Just remembering what he said to me, he said that I was a true patriot, a true American, and…and a true Adams, and he made me swear that I would help America grow and make sure she stayed true to what we had fought for," Aaron paused "but yeah…Mr. Adams was the only one I ever told, but it felt really cool that he not only called me his son, but called me a Patriot." Duncan nodded and ruffled Aaron's hair

"You know, someday you and me are going to sit down and share some stories, because I would love to know what you did with yourself for nearly three and a half centauries and I can counter some of them with my own; I mean, Connor and I had bet going that you were some how involved in the American Revolution," Duncan paused "I just didn't really believe that you were responsible for it's commencement."

Aaron grinned evilly and thought this over for a moment or two, his grin widened as he chewed on his fork

"Actually I had limited instigating with that I merely did what was asked of me by Mr. Adams and the other Son's of Liberty."

"Yeah right," Duncan replied "like I really believe that one," they shared a laugh for a moment, "that's all right, Connor was also convinced that you had somehow instigated the French Revolution as well," Aaron shook his head still grinning

"Nope, I was in North America from 1711ish to the late 1800s, I left in the late 1800s, was back briefly in 1912, but after that I didn't come back till the 70s. But I had absolutely nothing to do with the French Revolution…least not directly. But I have heard that the French Revolution probably never would've happened had the American Revolution been a loss, so maybe inevitably I did have a hand in it."

"My son the instigator; my, the pride is at hand…" Again they both shared a laugh, before Aaron's expression went serious

"So when are you going to tell her?" he asked, Duncan stood up and brought his dish to the sink, he turned wiping his hands on a dishtowel.

"I was still contemplating that one, I'm thinking tomorrow night." Aaron nodded

"What do you need me to do?"

"Well, telling her and showing her are two very different things, in order for her to believe she needs to see for herself."

"Right," Aaron replied slowly, "that's obvious, so what are you gonna do?" Duncan turned and reached into the cabinet drawer, when he turned back he was holding a handgun, Aaron's eyes went increasingly wide "are you bloody insane?!"

"Apparently you seem to think so,"

"Dad…you cannot be serious!"

"And what do you suggest," Aaron walked over to the counter and pulled a knife out of the holder slowly, he stared at his reflection in the blade for a second, before turning to his father

"Gee dad…here's an idea," he slit the palm of his hand and held it up for Duncan to see, within seconds the wound healed leaving only Aaron's blood behind. "It's quieter, cleaner, and oh yeah…LESS CHANCE YOUR GONNA WAKE THE NEIGHBORS!" Now Duncan sat back down listening to his son, he nodded thoughtfully and placed the gun down on the counter, where both could see it, "all I'm sayin' dad is that shootin' yourself is not the way to…win fair lady's heart or to prove fair lady that your nearly four hundred and can't die."

"So do you suggest that I stab myself to death?" Aaron ran his finger through his hair and sighed,

"I don't wanna tell you what to do 'cause it's your decision, I just think a gun isn't the way to go…"

"Aaron…unless your offering to stab me to death, the gun is my best option." Aaron sighed and nodded

"Ok…"

"Ok what?" Aaron reached out and pushed the gun carefully to his father

"What do you want me to do to help?" Duncan took a deep, he walked over to Aaron and put his hands on his shoulders and turned the boy so they were eye to eye,

"Make sure she does not call for an ambulance." At first Aaron didn't say anything, he looked at Duncan for a few seconds; he could see the worry in his father's eyes and knew he wasn't worrying for nothing, but Aaron wanted to help…as crazy as the plan sounded, as his son, it was Aaron's duty to help him.

Duncan had planned his "suicide" well…so well that it made Aaron wonder how long this plan had been in his father's mind…

Tessa would be at the flat at 7:30 from the tour boat, they would eat dinner at around 8ish while watching a special on the television, then at 10 Aaron would announce that he was going to bed, and at 10:30, Aaron would be parked outside his father's bedroom door, waiting for the shot and Tessa's hysterical screams.

Wait for Tessa to scream, that was what his father had told him and…well, if the suicide of Duncan didn't scare her to screaming point, him coming back from the dead would definitely do the job, so Aaron really didn't have that much to worry about…at least, not in that department. But he did have bigger problems, like for instance, how he was going to keep Tessa from calling for an ambulance, and keep her from making that call long enough for Duncan to revive.

As 7:30 crept closer, Aaron started to get ready. He first went next door, and asked their neighbors, the Fitzpatricks, if he could borrow a bit of salt. He slipped into the attire of being an excited kid ready for a night of movies and food with his father. He explained to his Irish neighbors, that him and his father were going to watch a bunch of movies that night, including a couple war movies, and that he had been sent on a mission to acquire salt. Aaron made it sound like Duncan had sent him on this big recon mission, just to keep with the persona that he was a little kid being allowed to run errands for his dad.

The Fitzpatricks were new to the building and didn't know Duncan or Aaron very well, so they bought his act easily. Aaron also explained to the couple that his dad had told him to warn the couple not to be alarmed if the screaming or even gun shots; sounded a bit more than Hollywood's doing. Not that it mattered, the couple were on their way to a show at the Opera house and wouldn't return until one possible two in the morning, so that took care of those neighbors.

The other neighbor, the elderly Mrs. Phelps, was almost 85% deaf and kept her TV up so loud that she wouldn't know a real gunshot from one on TV if her life depended on it.

Just to be safe, however, Aaron knocked on her door to "borrow" a cup of butter just to check on her partly to see what she was up to for the evening, and partly because he hadn't seen her that day and always made sure to look in on her. Napoleon, her five pound Rottweiler trapped in a Chihuahua's body, began barking and carrying on the minute he knocked, letting Mrs. Phelps know that there was someone at the door.

Though he acted tough, Napoleon only came up to Aaron's lower calf and Aaron had a hard time being intimidated by something smaller than the rabbits he would catch when he was fending for himself in the highlands. Those rabbits could easily take the small dog out, hell, they tried their best to fight Aaron off, even after he had incapacitated them.

Now if Napoleon was maybe fifteen, twenty pounds heavier…well, MAYBE Aaron would feel threatened and maybe even to scared to knock on the old woman's door, but since he could easily pick Napoleon up and prevent him from biting the ankles he was just tall enough to gnaw on and even dropkick him down the hall if he wanted too, Aaron was more amused by the attitude with legs as Duncan called Napoleon more than anything else.

Aaron heard Mrs. Phelps slide the chain from the door and she opened it just a crack, to prevent Napoleon from bolting down the hall to either eat someone (or at least try) or go looking for Bernadette, his quote on quote friend…Actually, they had a love/hate relationship. Bernadette loved to give Napoleon reason to hate her. One of her greatest amusements out of life (apart from stealing shoes) was to sit in front of Mrs. Phelps door and scratch the door and the frame.

Mrs. Phelps never heard the scratching, but Napoleon sure did, he would bark and scratch the door trying to get at the annoyance on the other side. After this would go on for a good few minutes (just long enough to really tick Napoleon off), he would reach his paws under the door way, trying to desperately grab hold of the annoyance, when he did so, Bernadette took advantage of the situation, by grabbing hold of his paws with her own…claws fully extended. Not only did this give Napoleon a heart attack, but it really pissed him off as well…

Aaron never would have believed his "princess" was capable of such a dastardly and evil act, well, at least he didn't believe it, until the day he was locked out of his flat came, and while he was waiting for Duncan to return home, he hung out in Mrs. Phelps's flat… while she watched her favorite police show.

During one of the high speed chases, with guns blasting left and right and tires squealing, Aaron distinctly heard a familiar scratching coming from hallway. Mrs. Phelps of course was completely oblivious to the entire thing, so Aaron went to the door to see what the noise was. He pulled a chair over and climbed on it to look through the peephole.

At first he didn't see anything, but right when he was about to climb down, he saw his cat stroll down the hall past the flat, headed towards home, she turned around gracefully and slowly walk towards Mrs. Phelps'. As Aaron stared in disbelief, she began clawing and scratching the doorframe, mewing daintily, suddenly Napoleon appeared at the feet of the chair, crying and growling at the door; though Bernadette was out of his sight, Aaron watched Napoleon stick his paws under the door and then without warning he began howling and crying out in pain…and Aaron could only imagine what the cat had done, but he had a pretty good idea.

So from then on, Mrs. Phelps made sure that Bernadette was no where in sight when she opened her door, they weren't sure if Napoleon would go after her given the chance, and they weren't sure how Bernadette would react, Napoleon may have been tough, but Bernadette could easily do more damage with her claws than he could with his teeth…not to mention, she was bigger than him…both in height and weight, Bernadette was nearly 12 pounds, Napoleon? Only five at the most, forget using her claws, Bernadette could easily sit on him to overpower him.

But that was the reason behind Mrs. Phelps only opening the door part way, it had nothing to do with her own safety, it was to prevent World War Three from occurring in the hallway.

"Why…Aaron, what can I do for you?" Mrs. Phelps said loudly, almost shouting.

"Dad and me are going to be watching some movies tonight, he sent me over to ask if we could have a cup of butter…" She nodded

"Of course you can darling, come on in, watch out for Napoleon…that's right…" Aaron reached down and let the Chihuahua sniff his hand, before picking the small dog up and following the old woman into her flat; a usual, the TV blared the news loudly making it difficult for Aaron to hear Mrs. Phelps, so he followed closely to her. "So…watching a movie with your papa?"

"Yes ma'am,"

"What movie?"

"We're watchin' a couple of 'em, one of 'em's a war movie." He paused "which is one of the reasons dad sent me over here…he wanted me to warn you."

"Warn me?"

"Well…he just bought one of those new stereo-systems," Aaron lied "it makes any movie you watch sound like your right there, he can't wait to test it, but he wanted me to warn all the neighbors, 'cause he's sure that any gunshots that happen on the TV are gonna sound so realistic that someone's gonna think there's an actual gunfight going on in our flat." Mrs. Phelps laughed

"My that sounds fun, I really should invest in a new TV, this one is so old that the sound does not work properly…I do believe that this set is older then you are Aaron." Aaron nodded and tried not to laugh, more like the other way around, but at least she was buying his story…he really hadn't expected any problems with Mrs. Phelps, the old woman loved technical toys so she would be more preoccupied with how unbelievably realistic the sound was on the MacLeod's new set was over the slight chance that those sounds could be possibly real. But her main problem was, half the time she had no clue how to operate anything more technical than a toaster.

Like a few weeks back when she had purchased a new radio alarm clock, she had actually knocked on the MacLeod's door to ask Duncan and Aaron for help programming the thing…in actuality all it needed was to be plugged in and have the time set correctly, but that was Mrs. Phelps for you…but it was why Aaron and Duncan loved her, she looked out for her neighbors, when father and son had moved in, she was the first person they met and she was constantly coming to their door with fresh cooked food, this was especially true when she realized that it was just father and son and no mother. In fact, she was so protective of them, that when Duncan started dating Tessa, she integrated Tessa, just to be sure. Luckily she liked Tessa right away and continued to cook for the "new family" as she called them.

"Well, maybe next week, me an' dad,"

"Dad and I," she corrected as she reached into the fridge to pull out the butter, tray,

"Dad and I could go with you to the electronic store an' help you pick out a new TV."

The smile on Mrs. Phelps face was wide, she had family, but her children and grandchildren rarely visited her, hence why she attached herself to her neighbors and took care of them, but Aaron saw how much his offer really meant to her.

"That would be nice Aaron, I will speak to your father about that," she finished handing him the butter tray,

"merci," Aaron replied setting Napoleon down and taking the tray "I'll bring back the rest of it tomorrow, and if the movie gets to loud Mrs. Phelps, please let us know…the Fitzpatricks' went out, so we wanted to make sure that it wasn't going to bug anyone." she reached over and hugged him tight

"you are such a sweet boy, you and your father both are." His ears went red as she kissed his cheek "quelle heaure est ceci theater nuit?" Aaron looked at his watch

"It starts at eight, but the movie we want to test the system out with we're putting on at 9:30ish, so dad expects the real action to start 'bout 10:30."

"Ah, just in time for my bedtime,"

"It's going to be to loud I know it…"

"Ah don't worry Aaron," Mrs. Phelps began laughing "once these hearing aids come out, I won't hear a thing. You go and enjoy your movie with your papa, I could sleep through a Wild West showdown in my living-room, and nothing short of that will bother me." With one last hug she guided him to the door and gave him a kiss goodnight.

Once in the hall, Aaron leaned against the wall and let out a sigh of relief, he really, really hoped that this was going to work…but mainly hoped that Duncan wasn't setting himself up for heartbreak or worse…a witch hunt. He ran his hand through his hair, took a deep breath, and started walking back towards his own flat…but not before leaning down to pick Bernadette up; he shook his head at her as he carried her home, nearly forgetting as she scratched at his face gently, if only for a moment, that he was in for one stressful night.

By the time Tessa had come home, Aaron was feeling sick to his stomach; Tessa had brought dinner home and he could barley finish one bite. She thought he was coming down with something, Tessa took his temperature and even though his temp was normal, she sent him to bed with a package of crackers and a glass of ginger-ale.

Aaron didn't even bother to protest this; he was literally feeling like he was going to be sick from nerves. Duncan followed him to his room and gave him a tight hug.

"Are you ready?" he asked the boy, Aaron sank to his bed as he pulled off his sneakers

"'bout as ready as I'm gonna be…I just want to get this over with," Duncan playfully pushed him

"Hey just remember this, I'm the one that has to get shot here," Aaron cracked a smile

"Hey, it's your girlfriend that I hafta one stop from callin' for an ambulance and two try to calm her down, I think getting shot is the better of the two here." Duncan rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he took a sip of the ginger-ale and handed the glass to Aaron,

"Well…I'll tell you what." Aaron took the glass and looked at his father expectantly "next time I find someone that I trust enough with the secrete of immortality that could not only change our lives as we know it, but could affect our friends and enemies…I'll not only let you make the call on what we should do, but you can be the one we shoot." Aaron rolled his eyes, finished off his ginger-ale and handed the empty glass to Duncan, before pulling off his shirt and crawling into bed.

"Feeling any better Aaron?" Tessa said poking her head in, Aaron forced a smile and nodded

"A little bit, I think I just need to get some sleep." She leaned over and put a hand on his forehead, checking for a temperature

"Well, get some rest, if you need anything let us know?" Duncan said nodding and grinning,

"I'll keep that in mind," Aaron replied, grinning an evil grin "good night dad, good night Tessa" he finished smartly, Duncan caught onto it and patted his head

"Good night son," and with that, he shut the light off and closed the door. For a few moments, Aaron sat in semi darkness, before reaching under his bed and pulling out his flashlight. He switched it on and glanced at his watch, 8:50 then glanced at his radio alarm clock making sure both had the same time…he still had a while to kill…so to speak, he also knew that there was a good chance Tessa would be in to check on him a couple of times before her and Duncan headed to bed, so he had to be ready to pretend to sleep.

But sleep was the last thing on Aaron MacLeod's mind, quietly he slipped out of bed and walked towards the window. He loved the flat they had moved into…partly because both Duncan and Tessa's room and his own, faced towards the Sein and even though the flat was only two floors, with theirs on the second floor. It was a limited view, but Aaron loved watching the river at night, gone were the tour boats and small speedboats, in their place was barges being dragged through the river and late night cruisers, it was limited activity, but still fun to watch; but tonight the river was calm and empty, in other words…boring, which meant he had two choices, either try and sleep till his alarm went off…or find something to occupy himself so he didn't go anymore crazy over this thing than he already was.

He heard the floorboard outside his room squeak and realized that someone was coming to check on him, quickly he dashed over to his bed away from the window and dove into bed and under the covers. His bedroom door opened and a little light flooded in, he heard someone's light footsteps come over to his bed…it was Tessa, coming to check on him, like he had predicted.

She reached his bed and gently brushed his hair back from his face with her hand before leaning down and kissing his forehead

"Bonne nuit mon petit une," she whispered stroking his hair once more before quietly slipping out. Aaron sighed with relief and pulled himself up so he was resting against his headboard…he really did not want to do this to Tessa…and really wished there was another way for her to learn, one that did not involve scaring her to death.

Normally…waiting for something meant the time clicked by slow it's just the way life works…but when you're waiting for something that you don't want to come…well the clock goes much faster, in fact the time seems to fly…which is exactly what happened with Aaron, before he knew it, it was 10:15…fifteen minutes until Armageddon…as he was calling it, at least to himself, though Aaron didn't want to admit it to his father, he was so very sure that this would not go off without a hitch that he would bet his life on it and it was making him feel physically sick.

Hoping that he wouldn't attract attention, Aaron quietly went down the hall to the kitchen to get a glass of water, but his stomach turned violently as he took a sip of water and just made it to the trash bin before vomiting what little his stomach held.

He felt Bernadette rub up against his leg…he smiled weakly and reached down to pet her, amused that she had followed him out…true it was more likely that she heard his footsteps in the kitchen and it was possible that he might be getting her a bowl of milk.

"Sorry kitty," he whispered "no milk for you tonight…" she jumped onto the counter with grace and sat down so she was looking up at him; rolling his eyes he leaned over so they were eye level. She gave a pained 'mew' which was her way of saying 'I'm a starving kitty…I am withering a way I need milk to survive," it was the same look she had given him since she was a tiny kitten and he had long reached the point where ignoring her was almost impossible…

Sighing, Aaron reached into the fridge and as quietly as possible, he poured Bernedette a small bowl of milk, knowing very well that if he didn't, she was keep howling and mewing until he did.

The clicking of his watch caught Aaron's attention…Twenty-five past…there was no avoiding it he had to be outside his father's door as promised, each click of the second hand matched the sound if his heartbeat, at least at first it did; the closer to his father's door he got the faster his heart began to beat and it seemed the faster the hands on his watch clicked, until both his heart and the watch sounded as if they were humming.

Kneeling down next to the doorway, Aaron took a deep breath and pushed Bernadette towards his room, she gave a sad mew and walked back to bed with her head down sad, he felt bad, but it would be better for everyone if she stayed out of the way.

From inside the room, Aaron could hear mumbling, and he knew that Tessa was trying to keep her voice down so not to wake him, but he could hear the fear in her voice as he listened to Duncan. Then came to words that he had been nervous to hear,

"Tessa, Aaron and I…we are immortal, I was born in 1592 he in 1634…it is a curse that as father and son we share, and it is something that we both trust to share with you. We cannot die."

For a few moments, there was silence and Aaron could just picture Tessa's face as she tried to determine whether her love had gone mad or if he was simply playing a joke on her.

"Duncan…I…I don't understand," she finally managed to stutter;

"I know…and that is why I feel that showing you will be the only way to help you understand." Aaron could picture his father pulling out the gun from under the bed where he kept it, he heard Tessa gasp and listened for the click as the gun was cocked into place.

"Duncan…what…what are you? DUNCAN NO!"

"I'm sorry Tessa…It's the only way…" Aaron closed his eyes as tight as possible, and covered his ears with his fingers…he had been around guns more times than he cared to count…but for the first time in a long time…the sound of a gun firing scared him before it went off…and after.

Slowly he pulled his fingers out of his ears and listened as Tessa screamed and he waited for a moment for people to come running…but all he heard was Tessa's hysterical screams

"Duncan…Duncan…oh my god…" he heard Tessa tripping over things in the room as she made a dash for the phone, knowing this was his cue, Aaron bolted in, Tessa looked up when he entered "Aaron…I…grab the blanket and hold it to the wound…I will call for an ambulance." This was what Aaron had waited for…stopping Tessa from calling for help, she had the phone in her hand and was dialing, without hesitating, Aaron vaulted over the bed and slammed his hand down on the disconnect button,

"No Tessa…don't…"

"Aaron?!" She exclaimed looking at him in shock and as if he to was mad "let me call, your father is dying!" Aaron glanced over at Duncan, the gunshot wound to his temple was beginning to heal, he would revive in a few seconds…just a few seconds Aaron would have to hold Tessa away from that phone.

Easier said than done, as Tessa was determined to call for an ambulance, she tried to hold Aaron back from the phone as he kept trying to disconnect it and actually, Aaron's main goal was to pull the whole thing out of the wall so it was disconnected permanently, but as he pulled on the cord, Tessa grabbed his hand and pulled them away from the cord. Aaron knew he couldn't take much more of this, like it or not…Tessa was stronger than he was and she was winning this wrestle for the phone match,

"He'll be fine…he…he…he was tellin' you the truth-" with one good push Tessa was able to wrestle the phone away from Aaron, he fell to the floor next to his father with a thud, he struggled to get back to the phone, but became entangled in the blankets and sheets,

"He….hel…Hello? I…I need an ambulance, a man has been shot, the address is 22-"

Suddenly Duncan reached forward…spooking even Aaron who was expecting it, he slammed his hand down upon the receiver scaring the hell out Tessa, she fell back staring at Duncan in fear, before looking over at Aaron, who slowly pulled the blankets away from his body and stood up, glancing at his father for direction.

You ok dad?" Aaron said softly, Duncan nodded, before turning to Tessa and slowly placing a hand on her shoulder. She flinched and so did Duncan…it was the moment of truth. Tessa looked from Aaron to Duncan, but her face held no clue as to her emotions…aside from the obvious fear that remained.

Aaron reached to his neck and rubbed the soft wood of his cross, he never took it off, at least he tried not to, it usually made him feel better when he knew it was close and this was no different, but it didn't change the fact that he was feeling sick to his stomach again. He could see the dried blood on his father's temple and his shirt and saw Tessa staring at it too, he started to move closer, but stopped…this was Duncan's situation, as far as Aaron was concerned, he had done his part, it was up to his father now.

Duncan looked up at Aaron and nodded, knowing what his son was thinking, he gave another nod to let Aaron know his role in this was done perfectly and it was up to Duncan to finish it.

Still watching his father, Aaron backed out of the room and carefully shut the door behind him, silently praying that by morning everything would be ok. Walking back to his room, Aaron grabbed his pillow and a blanket and headed to the couch; deciding he would be happier crashing on the couch.

The sound of the shower running down the hall woke Aaron from his deep sleep, for a moment he had forgotten the events from the previous night, but seeing the gun laying on the counter brought all of it back. He threw the blanket off and slipped off the couch, he headed down the hall to his room, he passed by his father's room, wondering if Tessa had stayed or if she had left while he was sleeping, he peeked into the room and was surprised to see his father sound asleep in a chair next to the bed.

Aaron raised an eyebrow…he had distinctly heard the shower running…it had been what had woken him

"Good Morning," Aaron whirled around, there was Tessa standing in the bathroom doorway wearing a bathrobe, she smiled gently at him

"Mo…Mornin" he replied completely surprised to see her and unable to keep that surprise off his face "I…I…" he tried to find the words, but was unable to. Suddenly Aaron felt a hand on his shoulder and looked behind him, Duncan had woken up and hugged his son's shoulder tight

"how about you go get dressed, I'll put some coffee on and some hot chocolate for the non-coffee drinking members. We've got some things to talk about ok?" Aaron nodded and headed to his room, but not before looking back at his father and Tessa, she still had a look of nervousness about her, almost like she was torn between wanting to stay by Duncan's side and wanting to run out the door and never come back. He took a deep breath and resumed his prayer from the previous night…that everything would be ok. But then again, looking back at Tessa Aaron thought of something, she had stayed. For reasons only known to her, she had stayed and was willing to talk, maybe even try to understand what immortality meant and how they dealt with it, if she was willing to talk…maybe Duncan had been right…maybe Tessa really could be trusted and would be accepting to the whole situation.


	43. Game Change

Tessa stayed, Aaron had hoped she would, but hadn't expected her too, if anything he expected to have the door to the flat busted down with scientists and the government ready to take him and Duncan into custody to experiment. But Tessa had stayed, she was quiet for the few days that followed as Duncan and Aaron, mainly Duncan took turns explaining their immortality.

Aaron had been ready for Duncan to explain to Tessa how Aaron's immortality had been triggered, but Duncan had let Aaron tell it, in fact he had been insistent about it. Aaron had been reluctant, but had given in and with Tessa's face contorting into not just fear, but pain and even anger, he explained his first death to her as quickly and briefly as possible.

She couldn't understand 'that was how it was, it was the times' as both father and son tried to explain, she couldn't, almost wouldn't understand how a child could be shot by soldiers and then left to die hanging from a tree. Though Aaron insisted that he had instigating the whole thing that didn't soften Tessa's anger directed at two soldiers who had been dead for nearly three hundred years.

Aaron did notice that Duncan only brushed upon the game itself, the gathering, and the fact that other immortals brandishing swords would be knocking down their front door to challenge one of the two MacLeod's to a fight to the death. Aaron knew his father could only avoid that subject for a limited time, but knew he would do so for as long as possible, the rest of Tessa's life with them if need be.

Tessa asked a few questions, reasonable ones from Aaron's point of view, such as how many others were like them, did they know how the immortality came to be, things of that nature. Most of her questions were things that neither immortal could answer and luckily she didn't ask one question Aaron expected…why.

* * *

Aaron rounded the corner and nearly skidded on a loose cobblestone as he raced through the Parisians streets towards St. Joseph's. He regained his footing easily and darted across the square, the church was in sight and he literally had two minutes before Darius would wonder where he was for his lessons. The sense of another immortal stopped Aaron in his tracks he felt his heart pick up speed, he didn't recognize the buzz, knew it wasn't Darius he was still to far to sense the old priest this had to be someone else.

The early morning street was deserted, not a soul or car was around, not unusual as it was still a little bit before six, still Aaron looked around cautiously, waiting for movement or abnormal noise.

Keeping an ear open for the sound of feet shuffling, Aaron knelt down to the sidewalk and from his backpack extracted his short sword. He stood up leaving his backpack on the ground next to him, there was still no sign of the immortal. A shuffle of rubber on dusty cobblestone caught Aaron's attention and he looked towards the sound, just across the street from the church.

The owner of the noise came as a bigger shock, a woman thirty, maybe early forties sword out and ready and staring at him in just as much shock.

"I'm Aaron MacLeod, of the Clan MacLe-." Aaron started

"I'm not here for you boy." The woman snapped interrupting "I'm here for the old General, the one hiding in that church."

Aaron couldn't help but chuckle

"Hate to break it to you lady, but you're just about fifteen hundred years to late." Aaron shot back

"Oh he's there all right, no one has taken the old man's head. I saw him just yesterday tending to a flower bed, dressed as a monk, a moronic disguise."

"I didn't say he wasn't here, but the man you are looking for and the man that is in that church are not the same person any longer. General Darius as you call him has been dead since the sixth century the man that is in that church is Father Darius a priest who has turned away from violence and the game."

"I don't believe you. Your only purpose in this game is to stay alive for as long as your pathetic attempt allows you, that is a child's purpose in this game, my purpose and the rest of the contenders is to gain as much as possible and be the last one standing. You know nothing of the game." She growled at him moving towards the church. Aaron read this move and darted across the street standing in front of the entrance to the church, sword still drawn.

"I know more than you think and I also know enough to know that you are wasting your time here."

"His head will be mine even if I have to wait a hundred years he will come out of that church."

"Then you are going to be waiting a hundred years, two hundred, a thousand, because Father Darius hasn't left the grounds of that church for nearly two decades and never stays off it for long. And I don't think he'll change his mind just 'cause you've shown up on his doorstep." Aaron replied "unless you're planning on desecrating the rule of Holy Ground." He paused and slipped off his jacket "'cause if you are you're going to have to get through me first."

"Why are you so keen on dying kid?"

"Why are you so keen on killing Darius?"

"He's one of the oldest of us, imagine his quickening." She paused and her face contorted into a smile that sent a chill up Aaron's back "after I take care of the General, Methos is next." Now Aaron burst out laughing "you find that funny kid?"

"As a matter of fact I do, seriously Methos, the oldest living immortal? Yeah right Aren't you a little to old to believe in fairy tales?"

"He's not a fairy tale, don't you know kid many believe that he's a fairy tale?" she hissed nodding her sword the church. "An immortal who could've been one of the greatest rulers of the world hiding out on Holy Ground for all eternity, I think is a fairy tale, I also think it's a hoax and a ploy, I think he's hiding because he's no longer the general he once was, he's afraid to fight."

"He's not afraid lady, he has a different purpose in eternal life, he will not leave Holy Ground and I will not let you have a shot at him, leave now while you still have your head."

"Kid I said it before my fight is not with a puny weakling now step aside."

"Hell no."

"I will ask you one more time and then I will kill you take your pathetic quickening and then the general is mine."

Aaron rolled his eyes

"you do realize that I'm probably older than you right?"

"I am eighty."

Aaron snorted back a laugh

"Aw, just a baby. I'll be 350, next December."

"Yeah right, that's impossible."

"Why don't you fight me and find out."

"For the last time you kid are a waste of my time and a waste of space. I should just get rid of you now."

Aaron's body tensed as he readied himself for her attack, at first there was nothing then without warning she lunged at him slashing as she went.

To be perfectly honest with himself this was the last thing Aaron had expected, he thought her to be all talk…not to mention she was the first woman immortal who had picked a fight with him at least aggressively like this.

The last woman he had fought had been in Florence in the early 70s, she hadn't attacked him like this, but she hadn't backed down either, then again she was young…much younger then this lady, both physically and years as an immortal, she had been in her early twenties and had only been in the game less than a decade, but she was arrogant and quickening hungry.

Aaron wasn't sure what this lady's excuse was though, but if she was after Darius she'd have to get through Aaron first.

Aaron easily defended himself against her blows as she bared down on him with all her power. Their swords echoed through the empty streets and Aaron was surprised they hadn't attracted any attention yet.

Except for one soul, Aaron felt Darius's presence as he emerged from the church, horrified by the sight before him.

"Aaron!" he shouted

"Darius stay in the church, its you she's after!" Aaron warned as the lady swung her sword nearly missing Aaron's chest.

"Its about time you came out old man, you let kids fight your battles now? Let the weak and inexperienced die first, is he just your pawn?"

Aaron rolled his eyes and dove at her pushing her back to the street and away from the church. She slashed at him again and managed to slice through his tee-shirt inflicting the wound deep to his chest. Aaron yelped at the sharp pain, but maintained his stance as blood began oozing out of the fresh wound, Aaron knew he couldn't stop he had to protect Darius, by any means.

"Aaron stop I cant let you-"

"I'm fine Darius, its my fight." Aaron shouted back. Darius moved towards the gate swiftly he was going to leave holy ground to not only stop the fight, but to protect Aaron. Aaron could see his mentor's decision it was written all over his face, Aaron knew he had to finish this before he did that, the moment Darius was off of holy ground he was at this crazy lady's mercy and even if he was unarmed she wouldn't hesitate to kill.

Realizing she was distracted by Darius Aaron took a deep breath and caught her sword on the hilt of his own, he twisted the blades together and sent hers flying down the street. She was quicker then he expected however as she pushed him to the ground and dove onto her sword.

In one swift move she was back on her feet and charging towards the church and Darius who was just about to step onto the street, everything seemed like it was moving in slow motion and Aaron didn't hesitate as he flung his own sword at the charging woman, it imbedded itself deep in her back bringing her to her knees.

Quickly Aaron scrambled to his feet, ignoring the blood that began to flow more profusely from the wound he felt lightheaded and knew he was losing far to much blood, this had to be ended now before he passed out…or died. He darted over to the downed woman she was trying to stand and reach for the short sword imbedded in her back.

Aaron yanked his sword from her back and put the blade up to her neck, kicking her own sword away.

"Now…I introduced myself, may I have the pleasure of your name?"

"I'll see you in hell brat!"

Aaron sighed and looked at Darius

"Aaron don't."

"I have to Darius, she'll only be back…she was willing to desecrate Holy Ground to get at you I can't allow her another shot like that."

"Do it, if you don't you and the general are dead where you stand. This is only the beginning." The woman hissed, catching Aaron's attention quickly

"Did someone send you?" Aaron asked, his voice shaking, the blade nicked her neck drawing some blood as she looked up at him a psychotic grin on her face.

"No one sent me I work for no one, but I wont be the last. Times are changing kid, a new generation is coming and the rules of the old do not apply to us. You and the General will have your last breath soon, especially if you continue to believe that those worthless rules will protect you. The end is coming for you soon, hell is waiting."

"You go first." Aaron replied softly, he closed his eyes and swung his sword into the air, bringing it down severing her head in one clean stroke. The air grew heavy as her essence entered their surrounding, Aaron's sword clattered to the cobblestone and he backed away from the church Darius watched his young pupil, still dumbfounded by what had just happened.

The quickening began swiftly and lasted only a minute or so as the energy engulfed Aaron, tearing into his body and forcing him to bite back his screams and tears of pain. When it was finally over, Aaron collapsed to the ground, his body felt like a lead weight and his legs buckled under him, refusing to support his weight. He reached for his sword his fingers curling around the hilt as he winced in pain, remembering his wound. He tried to stand, but had lost to much blood for his legs to support his weight as he collapsed again, passing out on the streets of Paris just outside of St. Joseph's Church.

It took Aaron only a few seconds to remember what had happened as life returned to his body forcing him awake. He winced as he sat up and looked around, he was in his old room, just upstairs from the rectory, in his old bed.

Carefully, Aaron lifted up his shirt and surveyed his chest, free from any signs of his fight, the wound had healed perfectly and the only thing left behind from his wound was the four inch long slice mark through his tee shirt and the blood stain.

Slipping off the bed, Aaron wandered over to the trap door on the floor and made his way down to the church. Darius was in the rectory reading, he looked up when his young pupil entered.

"Aaron, are you all right?" he asked standing up and quickly moving to the boy

"Of course," Aaron started to say, before he put his head down "I'm sorry Darius."

"Sorry for what Aaron?"

"I know how you feel about…" his voice trailed off, but both knew what Aaron was talking about. "She would've killed you she was out for blood and out for your head. She claimed she would wait for you to leave Holy Ground, but the minute she saw you that changed Darius, the desire to kill no matter the cost was in her eyes, trust me I know what that looks like and when someone has that look in their eyes they wont follow any creed other than kill."

Darius took a deep breath and thought that over, he was older than the young highlander, but there were certain times when he was reminded that the wisdom of a child could overshadow many wisdoms of a grown up, no matter how old that grown up or child truly was.

"I am sorry that you had to face her Aaron, it is not your job to protect-"

"Yes it is Darius. I owe you more than you realize and that was just one way to continue to return what I owe you." Darius sighed and patted Aaron's shoulder "'sides anything happens to you where am I gonna run too when I need advice on surviving Dad's love life,"

Darius hooted with laughter at that one and Aaron joined him for a brief second as he remembered a major detail from his fight earlier

"Aaron, what it is?"

"The body…what happened to the body?"

"I took care of it." Darius also nodded towards the long wooden table where two swords lay, Aaron's own and hers.

"It was my fight, my responsibility to clean up," Aaron replied, he chewed on his thumb a bit a nervous habit that had followed him since early childhood. "where is she now?"

"under a tarp behind the church, I will bury her later tonight after evening mass." Aaron shook his head

"No, I'll do it." he argued and Darius nodded

"Did you recognize her at all Aaron?"

"Not at all,"

"Did she say anything to you before she attacked? Anything that might have stood out?"

"As a matter of fact," Aaron started "for one thing she called you General, but when she told me her age she was only eighty, so I'm not sure why she called you that." Aaron paused, he had a pretty good memory, especially for details many would over look, and found he could recall the entire conversation with ease and from that recall the main thing that stood out was the woman's mention of something Aaron hadn't expected

"Aaron?" Darius called, bringing Aaron back to the real world "what is it my boy?"

"Methos." Aaron said softly looking at Darius's globe "she said that after she had taken your quickening, Methos was next, she got real angry when I laughed at that. She really believed he exists and I asked if she wasn't a little to old to believe in fairy tales." Darius rubbed his chin thoughtfully and moved towards his bookshelf "I mean it is isnt it? Methos cant be real, he has to be a myth."

"Can you really be so sure Aaron?"

"No of course not, but five thousand years is a long time for a man to stay alive and stay out of sight and off radar. It may be impossible for me to say no he doesn't exist, but on the same side its impossible for another to say with certain that he does. I personally choose not to believe in him."

"You know Aaron, two thousand is not that far behind five I am nearly at that point you remember." Darius pointed out

"Of course I remember, but Darius its different, you've devoted your immortality to this, to Holy ground and helping others, we are talking about an immortal who has been alive since before the birth of Christ who has been fighting and taking heads since then. Wouldn't such a long life drive someone mad? I met this one immortal in Egypt, he was nearly two thousand and his sanity was just hanging on by a string, he had seen too much, lost too much and the death of his sixtieth wife was the blade that weakened that string, he was challenged three days after I met him and he didn't even try to fight, he allowed the other to defeat him without once raising his sword."

"That is unfortunate Aaron, but not always typical. Take for example Connor MacLeod's teacher."

"Ramirez?" Aaron asked raising an eyebrow "the Spanish peacock?" he added remember Connor's description of the immortal who first taught Connor the game, the rules, and was his good friend.

"An apt description of him. I had the pleasure of meeting Ramirez once, when he was passing through on his way north to Scotland."

Aaron blinked and sat down near the chess board.

"Heading to Scotland?" Aaron repeated "when was this?"

"Summer of 1541 I believe." Quickly Aaron did the math in his head

"He was heading to Connor!"

"Exactly, he had heard a rumor as had I regarding a new immortal barely eighteen whom the Kurgan had his sights on."

"What exactly is a Kurgan? Connor mentioned him once or twice but I never pressed. And what did he want with Connor?"

Darius took a deep breath and sat opposite Aaron he picked up one of the pieces and examined it carefully before returning it to its space.

"To describe the Kurgan would be to describe the direct representation of pure evil, your friend Robert as cruel and even evil as he may be could never come close to the evil that has consumed Kurgan. It is because of the Kurgan Connor MacLeod's immortality was triggered, it was also because of the Kurgan Ramirez's two thousand years came to an abrupt end."

"What did this Kurgan want with Connor, I mean his immortality had just been triggered."

"Exactly, the Kurgan had been traveling all over Europe pinpointing potential immortals and triggering their immortality while they were still young and inexperienced. He would then behead them immediately afterwards." Aaron's eyes went wide "it was his determination to eradicate an entire generation of new immortals as quickly as possible, he wanted the Gathering to occur right then."

"And Connor was on his list."

"Yes. However Connor was very lucky, one of his clansmen was looking out for him during the battle and the clan prevented the Kurgan from beheading Connor."

"Do you think this woman was trying the same thing? Only to get rid of all the ancients first?"

"Perhaps we may never know Aaron what her ambitions were. You said she had no desire to challenge you."

"She wouldn't even introduce herself, she said I wasn't worth her time." Aaron laughed a bit "I love it when they think that." He paused and took a deep breath "I am sorry that she had to die and that she wouldn't back down, but I'm not sorry I fought and beat her Darius."

"Aaron you did what you felt was necessary, we both have a different part to play with the immortal life we were given you are the son of a warrior and it is how you were raised I chose not to follow the life I began." Darius paused and patted Aaron's shoulder "it is part of the reason you and I are such good friends. We have different views, but we are very passionate about those views."

"'cept when I beat you in chess."

"My young friend that was one game out of how many?" To answer that Aaron pushed out one of his pawns, daring his teacher to counter. "I suppose your Latin lesson is to be put on hold?"

"only for a bit Darius, come on one game. I win no lessons today you win, whatever you feel the need to teach, math, Latin, religion." Darius chuckled

"anything else?"

"Oh…we don't tell dad 'bout this morning." Now Darius frowned

"Aaron you know I cannot promise that." Aaron started to reply "and no it cannot be considered a confession because it was not." Darius paused "I will not tell him unless he asks, if he asks I will not lie to your father."

Aaron sighed and leaned back in his chair

"Dad still doesn't think I can handle myself with a sword at least in a real fight. He knows I can but he refuses to accept it and I can't for the life of me figure out why he doesn't trust me, why he's liable to panic if he finds out I fought and took the quickening of someone today."

"Your father is protective of everyone around him, that streams from how he was raised. Don't forget Aaron your father was raised to not only be a warrior, but also a chieftain, he knew that someday he would have an entire clan to look after and that knowledge has not faded." Darius paused again "and my other point, you are his only son, his only child, his only link to Rebecca McDonaldson, you and he were separated for so long I expected him to lose hope even though Connor, myself, and others told him not to. Then in 1816, just a year after your father and I met, Connor contacted him, letting us know he had news of where in the country you were. I saw hope renewed in your father as he left Europe to America. Of course you had moved on by the time he reached the Americas"

Aaron put his head down

"I didn't know…I, I had mixed feelings 'bout fighting in the War of 1812, if I didn't I felt as if I was betraying a promise to Samuel Adams and if I did I was betraying the Cherokee. I only lasted a year, before I fled back into the forest I felt I had done my part. If I had known dad was looking for me and was so close I would've stayed put."

"Aaron you had no way of knowing, none of us had a way to know where you were or how to find you. Your father, Connor, myself and many others attempted to find you by any means possible. Even your father's friend Fitzcairin went searching for you, I heard even Amanda did some searching while robbing most of the continent." Aaron chuckled at that.

"I didn't realize…dad said that he was following any lead he could, but I didn't know how many people were-" his voice trailed off.

"Every piece of news about you was a reassurance you were alive. They might not have approached you, but from the time you arrived in the Americas you had friends looking out for you, whether they were immortal." Darius smiled "or mortal." He moved his knight out meeting Aaron's pawn. "You are important to many of our kind Aaron, whether you realize it or not whether you believe it or not. Your survival in this game is a sign of hope to the rest of our kind and whether you like it or not you have a large group out in the world more than willing to protect and defend you."

"Where is this coming from Darius? I'm no different then anyone else, I'm fighting to survive just like everyone else. Just like Connor, dad, Amanda, everyone. Why would you say that people want to protect me, Connor hinted at it too."

"Aaron, that woman called you a pawn, but if you were to look at the chess board do you know which piece you actually represent?" Aaron shook his head, very confused where Darius was taking this conversation. Carefully Darius cleared the chess board of all pieces, once the board was divulged of all signs of the army, he placed a single knight on the board "your father, a powerful piece, key in protecting the army and defending the king."

"Darius if you are going where I think your going with this I am not a king and I don't want to be." Darius shook his head

"The king is a weak piece Aaron you know that, you've been playing this game long enough to know the power of each piece. No the King represents humanity and humans as a whole, that also includes us Immortals individually we are the King a weak piece unable to make more than one move per turn." He picked up the king and put it in the center of the board "the king believes himself to be the most powerful, the game after all would be lost if he were to topple." Now Darius picked up a pawn, a Rook, and a Bishop and placed them around the king and then lined the black Pawns up opposing the small army and the black King behind them. "Looking at this board who has the favor to win?"

"White. There are more powerful pieces and all the black king has is pawns to defend, there's no way he can win the game is over."

"Is it?" Darius asked. In one sweep of his robe covered arm Darius removed all the white pieces from the board, he leaned over and picked up the king once more and placed it back in its original spot "Now who has the potential to win?"

Aaron understood Darius's meaning, but still didn't understand how it applied to him or even immortals in general

"Well, black now, but that's only because the king is in irreversible check mate. He could move around the board for months and would still lose regardless."

"Exactly, with pieces on a chess board as in life itself we are essentially losing by focusing on just one piece. You are not the king Aaron, nor are you the queen you are the chess board itself, without you there would be no game, there would be no outcome. All the pieces that make up a chess board are in place for the sole purpose of protecting the board, not the king, the king is only one part of the army and is defending the board as much as the lowliest pawn is."

"Darius I kind of get what your trying to explain, but I just don't see why me. I don't want body guards, I don't need an army to protect me I live as the rest of our kind does and try to keep on living, why should I be singled out?"

"One word Aaron: Hope."

"Hope?" Aaron repeated

"Do you realize how quickly news of your birth spread?"

"Huh?"

"I'm not entirely sure how anyone found out, perhaps the same way that Ramirez and I both had heard of Connor's immortality and how the Kurgan knew exactly where and who to look for. In the time it took your father to get you out of Scotland and down to Italy when you became sick the first time, whispers had infiltrated each immortal that one of our own had fathered a child, a child that was born completely healthy and had survived birth while the mother had not. And when your immortality was trigged, the rumors resurfaced, the immortality had been passed from parent to child and perhaps we did have a history, perhaps we were not foundlings without a past as many of us had assumed. But of course, you are completely one of a kind Aaron no other immortal has experienced what your father was blessed to experience and that alone makes you very important to our kind Aaron. Many believe there has to be a reason you were born and that gives many of us hope for your future, whether it is subconscious or not, to allow the hope that you represent to continue to survive we defend and protect you."

Aaron lowered his head

"What if I don't want this…'cause I don't, I told Connor the same thing if I'm meant to win so be it, but I'm not setting my goals that high, I just want to survive and live as long as possible. Just because I was born…why should I be automatically be elected all Immortal's Golden Donkey Boy of Hope?" He paused and crossed his arms "this is going to sound selfish, but why me… why should I?"

"Whether you want to accept it or not is entirely up to you Aaron, but this is how things are. Regardless of that fact, many of us just want to protect you because we care about you and your father, just accept that fact at least."

Aaron sighed and picked up the pieces from the floor and the table, he didn't reply for a second or two as he set the pieces up

"I'll think about it." he finally replied and Darius let out a laugh "what?"

"All you MacLeod's…you are so stubborn, it has to be the name."

Aaron gave a half grin as he nodded

"Heard that one too, stubborn, prideful,"

Darius took a deep breath

"But loyal as well, I would never advise anyone to insult or harm a friend of a MacLeod."

Aaron nodded his grin widening

"Many opponents have learned that lesson the hard way and many friends have also learned it as well." Aaron paused as he took Darius's Bishop "Darius, if Dad must know 'bout the fight this morning, can we never bring up the whole chess board thing ever again?"

Darius chuckled and nodded

"That my young friend I can promise, though it is something you will eventually have to accept."

"Ask me again fifty years and then I'll let you know"


	44. 1992

__A/N: Just to give you guys two heads up, first the next few chapters tie directly into the first episode of the series, 'the Gathering' I have a method to my madness so just put up with me for now. Second half, towards the end of this fic I mention an event in Aaron's life that I did not write about, a friend wrote about that particular event involving Aaron's sword, if you would like to read the fic, PM me and I'll give you the title, my friend does not write fanfics on here anymore and never finished the fic, but what she did have written was really good and its a shame she never finished it. Thanks everyone for the renewed interest in this fic, sorry it took me so long to start writing it again. Enjoy!

_Seacover, Washington USA. 1992_

The buzz woke Aaron from his deep sleep with a start, Bernadette who was sleeping soundly on his chest was thrown off when Aaron sat up quickly, she mewed a angry meow and walked to the end of his bed to go back to sleep.

Yawning wide, Aaron looked around his room and rubbed the back of his head as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He glanced at his watch and groaned seeing it was only a little after midnight, he had only gone to bed an hour before and was beyond exhausted.

Sitting up a little trying to wake up, he decided that was the last time he stayed up to watch a Twilight Zone marathon or any TV marathon for that matter, it was a twenty-four hour marathon and despite being told a few times to shut the TV off and do something else, Aaron had made it through the entire thing, only leaving the living room to use the bathroom and hunt down food.

On normal circumstances Aaron would never allow himself to be that lazy, but the Twilight Zone had become one of his favorite shows, and upon finding out that there would be a marathon of it, a twenty-four hour marathon for that matter, Aaron couldn't resist.

On more than one occasion the previous night, Tessa had entered the room expecting him to have fallen asleep in front of the TV and was surprised each time to find him still wide awake, eyes glued to the black and white television program.

But now he was exhausted, his eyes hurt, and he was in desperate need of sleep, despite being over three hundred years old, Aaron's body was still that of a twelve year old, and his sleep deprived body was on the verge of passing out in a form of extreme protest. As it was, any form of light was paining his eyes, this after being in a dark room for twenty-four hours, watching a TV program in black and white.

He reached down to the end of the bed and scratched Bernadette's ears in an attempt to apologize for waking her, she rolled over on her back and latched both sets of paws around his hand, though her claws were digging into his skin, it wasn't enough to really hurt and it never was, this was her own way of forgiveness, by hugging his hand close to her and licking it with her sandpaper like tongue.

She kicked his hand a few times with her back claws leaving small slices on the top of his hand which healed almost instantly. After licking his hand a few more times, she let go; giving one more purr before curling up and returning to sleep.

At first Aaron thought it might his father coming up to check on him, maybe too make sure he hadn't snuck downstairs to catch the remainder of the Poltergeist movie that was playing right after the marathon.

It took Aaron only a second to realize that buzz wasn't his father's, it was a different immortal, one he didn't recognize.

Giving a yawn Aaron crawled out of bed, picked up his katana from where he kept it under his bed, pulled his jeans on from where he had discarded them to the floor the previous night, and headed down the catwalk towards stairs that would lead him to the ground floor, and into the main area of the antique shop that his father and Tessa owned.

The entire second floor belonged to Aaron, it had been the attic/storage area of the previous store, he had claimed it when they first looked at the property.

The first floor, aside from the store itself had enough space to expand to make living quarters, at least two bedrooms on the first floor, kitchen dining room, etc. But Aaron wanted his own area and thus convinced Duncan and Tessa to allow him to turn the attic into his own bachelor pad so to speak.

Tessa was standing up against the frame in the doorway that separated the house from the store. Aaron walked near her quietly, so quietly that she didn't notice him until he touched her arm gently; she jumped a little as he did so; she looked at him and put her hand on his forehead pushing his bangs back motherly.

Out of all the women Aaron had known in his lifetime Aaron felt closer to Tessa then nearly any of them. She provided a mother figure to the boy that in the three centuries he had been alive he had never truly known. In some ways Aaron was reminded of his real mother who he had never known, Little Turtle his adoptive Cherokee mother who had been killed right before the French and Indian war, and Mrs. Casale, the mother of two friends he had become close with in the early 70s.

Despite his pushing her away and not wanting to get close with her early on in their relationship, Tessa had only pushed back harder and eventually, Aaron gave in to her pushing and welcomed her love.

"Hey," he said rubbing the still present sleep out of his eyes; his katana tucked under his arm the blade resting flat-side against his bare shoulder "what's goin on? I thought I heard and felt something."

She pointed, and he looked through the doorway, his father was standing in a defensive stance holding his own katana at a guy who only looked a few years older than Aaron's apparent twelve years, sixteen, seventeen tops; at first Aaron thought this was the immortal he had sensed, but instincts kicked in.

"Heh you know what you should call the police in fact tell ya what I'll call them myself…got a phone?" the kid asked looking terrified, but acting extremely cocky, something that Aaron wasn't sure he'd be able to do in if he was in this guy's shoes, getting threatened by Duncan MacLeod was not something to be taken lightly in Aaron's opinion.

"Dad?" Aaron said softly walking towards his father slowly, he didn't want to get to far from Tessa, in case he needed to protect her, but he also didn't want to leave his father going solo. Duncan looked back at him with a worried look written on his face, recognizing that look immediately, Aaron tightened the grip on his own sword and felt the blade bite into his shoulder, and felt a bit of warm blood begin to drip down his bare back.

"There's someone…" Duncan started to say, when suddenly the moonlight shining from the skylight was obscured by a large figure standing over it, all of them looked up at this figure as it leaped through the skylight, glass shards fell all around them, Aaron knelt down protecting his face and Tessa instinctively reached out and covered him with her body.

She knew that his wounds would heal much faster than hers ever would and that if anyone should be protecting anyone, it was should be him protecting her, but he had gotten used to Tessa's motherly instincts and unless it was a life or death situation, he just let her go, finding it ridicules to even try arguing with her.

"Dad!" Aaron shouted as the glass rained down up on them,

"Aaron, protect Tessa!" Duncan shouted. Quickly, Aaron stood up and gently backed Tessa back to the doorway, and stood in front of her, sword drawn and defensive.

As the shards finished falling, a man wearing a metal mask stood up and held out a large broad sword towards Duncan, if the guy was menacing looking after coming crashing through a skylight, the mask just made him even more so.

"I'm on like Americas funniest home videos right?" the teen asked, Aaron felt his own heart quicken, he swallowed loudly as he tried to calm his heart down, he couldn't even imagine what was going through the teen's head.

"MacLeod…I'm Slan Quince and I've come for your head!" Slan swung the sword hard like a baseball bat, breaking one of the antique statues with his sword. Aaron flinched, glared, and made a move to attack Slan,

"Hey I liked that statue you jerk!" he shouted loudly, Tessa held him by the shoulder tight her nails digging into his skin as her grip tightened and he could feel her hand shaking as she did so; even though he wasn't wearing a shirt, she still managed to prevent him from going after Slan for damaging the statue.

"Aaron no" Tessa said softly, but Aaron wasn't listening to her, that statue was worth a lot of money and was older then anyone in that room including himself and Duncan…

It had creeped the hell out of him, but that was why he had loved it, it was a statue used in India to scare evil spirits away and scare nightmares away and call forth good dreams, like his Dream Catcher that hung over his bed; he had been planning on convincing his dad to let him have it...now that idea was pointless, he'd have to check it later see if it was repairable which he severely doubted, swords verses antiques were never in favor of the antique.

"If that thing is broken dude your gonna pay! It's over 700 years old!" Aaron shouted louder than he meant to.

"This is very uncool guys," the teen said a note of fear in his voice, he had lost his cocky attitude and was actually pretty scared looking; Aaron really didn't blame him getting threatened by Duncan with a sword was one thing, then having another sword bearing guy join the party was probably to much.

But he was still trying to figure out what the hell the teen was doing in the shop in the first place, but looking around and seeing the open window and the empty cases told Aaron all he needed to know. He had been around, and he had been a thief in plenty of centuries, something at certain times he wasn't all that proud of.

Slan came closer to Aaron and Tessa, he seemed to be ignoring Aaron's presence and completely focused on Tessa,

"We haven't been properly introduced, but you'll get to know me my dear," Slan said in a sarcastic voice, he moved closer to her and when he did Aaron brought his own sword up to Slan's face, resting the blade against the mask, reminding Slan that not only was he there, but he was also armed when he went to touch Tessa's face

"Leave her the bloody hell alone you Neanderthal….if you come any closer to her, I'll relocate your head! Right to the floor" he said loudly staring Slan in the face "then I'll use it as a soccer ball 'cause it's a perfect shape, betcha it's hallow too, so should bounce pretty good, it's a little flat though so we might need to fill that empty space with some air." Even though Aaron knew he was instigating he didn't care, he moved his sword to tap Slan on the head, as if he was checking for a hollow noise.

Slan reacted quickly and hit Aaron's small katana with his broad sword, sparks dropped to the floor as the two swords connected, but Aaron held his ground and his sword, and despite Slan's sword being much bigger and heavier than his own, it easily withstood the blow from the broadsword proving once again the strength of Japanese steel when folded into a katana, even one so small also proving the strength of a MacLeod even one so small.

"Hmmm" Slan muttered thoughtfully "what an interesting little speck you are."

Aaron grinned proudly at the strength of his sword and replied to Slan

"Ooo we do have a temper don't we?"

"And we have no respect for our elders," Slan growled, both swords still locked, Aaron pulled his own back and retook his defensive stance.

"Well," he said with a snort "you show me an elder, preferably one worth my while to respect and we'll see what happens, but personally I've found very few worthwhile elders in my lifetime, and dude you definitely aint one of them, and besides" Aaron grinned evilly "you one, aint no elder to me and two? Not worth it!"

"My what spunk you have for a little twerp…that needs some adjusting,"

"Anytime dude, you name the time and the place, oh and by the way," Aaron said scratching his chin thoughtfully "as a partial owner of this antique establishment I am under the obligation to inform you that you owe the store 500,000 dollars for that statue you broke, we take cash, credit cards, or perhaps your head on a platter!"

"How about I take two heads for the price of one? Yours and MacLeod's! Two quickenings at once!"

Now Aaron glared, but didn't break his stare down of Slan, and also didn't stop with his instigating, though he knew it would be better to keep his mouth shut, but he didn't like the way Slan was looking at Tessa and the need to protect her (and piss Slan off to the point where the broadsword wielding Neanderthal would make a mistake.) was too much to pass up.

"How about I take your head and put it on display as the main attraction at a Halloween ready Haunted House…It'll make a great attraction, how does that sound? Sheesh," Aaron grinned wide "that thing should really come with some kinda warning label, 'caution not to be viewed by young children, the elderly, those with health problems, or the rest of humanity in general! Man what did you do? Get nailed by the Ugly Express on your way home to Stupidsville?"

"Aaron!" Tessa said loudly, she hugged him close to her, putting her arm around his chest, both protecting him and as a way to get him to stop instigating Slan.

Obviously pissed at Aaron's last remark, Slan lunged at Aaron, Tessa tightened her hug on him, still protecting him, but Duncan jumped in front of them before Slan got any closer. Duncan shot a look back at Aaron and all Aaron could do was shrug sheepishly.

Aaron was getting the feeling that insults regarding his looks really hit a nerve with Slan, most likely the reason behind the mask and if anything would piss him off enough to make a mistake, continuing with the insults would, though…there was an equally good chance of all that completely backfiring...

"Aaron knock it off!" Duncan said, before turning back to Slan "Did you come to fight or talk?"

"He's not going to fight you Duncan," an all to familiar voice said.

Aaron looked towards the voice, it was Connor MacLeod, Aaron hadn't seen Connor since he had visited him in New York City back in 1980, they talked on the phone every now and then, but visiting hadn't really become a regular occurrence, now to suddenly see him in Seacouver was completely random.

"What the…Connor!? Dad?" Aaron said looking at his father for an explanation, which Duncan seemed unable to give.

"Aaron, stay with Tessa," was his only order "do not leave her."

"Not until he's made you suffer" Connor moved towards Duncan and stood near him. Moving away from Tessa only by a foot or two, Aaron stood a little bit back but between the two. "Until he's destroyed everything you love in this world, until you don't know whether you want to live or die. That's your way right Slan?"

"Connor what are you doing here?" Duncan asked

"Head hunting," Connor said with a grin and Aaron couldn't help, but laugh a bit "sorry Duncan but this one's mine"

"Man these guys are out there," the teen said and dashed towards the open window, Aaron and Duncan both made a move to go after him, Aaron was closer to the window and would have easily caught the older teen, one good tackle and whatever jewels the teen had in his pocket would be back in their proper spot.

"Let the boy go," Connor said

"My challenge was to Duncan MacLeod, not you whoever you are," Slan said, looking at Connor, curious,

"I'm Connor MacLeod, same Clan, different vintage."

Aaron snorted at that one…he loved Connor, he had the best comebacks in the world, it was from Connor that Aaron tried to get all of his own material, something that Duncan usually just rolled his eyes and ignored, but the head hunting one and the different vintage one… those were good, he'd hafta remember those to be used at a later date.

"Ah yes you," Slan looked over at Aaron "and what about you? My little bundle of remarks, who might you be?"

"I'm Aaron MacLeod, nice to meet you Quasimodo"

Slan seemed to have reached the point where any of Aaron's 'ugly' remarks in any form were going in one ear and out the other, because he simply grinned at Aaron, knowingly, but it wasn't that he was ignoring the remarks, it was because Slan had something else on his mind.

"So…the rumors are not just rumors, a child was born to an immortal" Slan looked over at Duncan for a moment before returning his look to Aaron "and you are immortal yourself are you not…fascinating…I was hoping I would meet you, I've heard so much about you, because it seems we have a friend in common, Robert has had nothing but wonderful things to say about you." Aaron felt the color drain from his face and suddenly all the sarcastic remarks he had in his mind were gone at the mention of the one person on earth Aaron feared the most…Robert McClain… "I will deal with you as soon as I take care of your father."

Now Aaron raised his sword, ready to attack Slan, but before he could, Duncan moved and stood in front of him, protecting him.

"Leave him out of this, he is not your fight," Duncan said pushing Aaron back a bit towards Tessa.

"Three MacLeod's for the price of one? Who could pass this opportunity up… the chance to wipe out an entire clan in one stroke," as if orchestrated, Duncan, Connor, and Aaron all lunged at Slan at the same time, "Ah Uh Ah, not three against one," he wagged his finger and clicked his tongue shamefully,

"Thanks Slan I know the rules, you and me. Now," Connor said, going after Slan.

Duncan grabbed Aaron by his shoulder and pushed him back near Tessa, Aaron got the hint and held his sword up standing between Tessa and the battle, protecting her. Slan knocked over one of the display cases and held his sword out. Aaron winced as the cases fell over,

"Why the bloody cases! Why must you destroy the antiqueie stuff! I'm gonna hafta clean that mess tomorrow!"

He made a move to lunge at Slan again and Tessa got her arms around his chest once again, holding him back. Far in the distance Aaron could hear the sirens of the police becoming louder over the clashing of swords and crashing of cases.

"Sounds to me like we're about to have company gentlemen, I just wanted to meet the charming lady of the house," Aaron swallowed again and held his sword up higher. "Till we meet again."

Slan stood on the window and sent the handle of his large sword through the glass window, shattering it. As the glass fell he jumped through the broken window and disappeared into the night.

Connor started to leave too, when Duncan put his sword out stopping him. Connor grinned and looked at Duncan then over at Aaron who moved closer to his father.

"You two look good," he said laughing, then he hopped through the broken window and was also gone. Duncan lowered his sword and put his hand on the back of Aaron's neck hugging him a little.

"You ok Aaron?" he said

"Ya, no sweat" Duncan nodded and walked over to Tessa and held her tight, the sirens got closer and Aaron walked over to the broken window and leaned on the sill peering out ignoring the glass cutting into his palm, the street was empty of human life and only the lights were from the fast approaching police cars.

"Lets get some of this cleaned up at least," Duncan walked over to Aaron and handed him his sword "go put these on the stand in back, yours too." Aaron nodded; he took his father's katana and watched him walk out.

Sighing, Aaron walked over to Tessa; he was worried how she was handling the whole thing.

In the twelve years his father and Tessa had been dating, Aaron knew that Duncan had only told her some of the stuff about himself and Aaron. She knew that they were immortal, and she knew a good amount of both their pasts more Duncan's than Aaron's, he was a little more protective of his past that held enough painful memories to make him want to keep most of them to himself fearing experiencing the pain again. Even his father didn't know certain things.

What Aaron was positive she didn't know about was the game, he knew Duncan was avoiding that, but Aaron also knew that this whole incident opened up a new book of questions and like it or not…he was going to have to tell her to explain Slan's appearance and challenge.

"Aaron you're bleeding."

Aaron looked at his hand, the cuts weren't very deep, but there was still a good amount of blood.

Tessa took his hand in hers examining the cuts, Tessa loved his hands, because they were so petite as she always called them, she had even used his hands as a model for one of her sculptures.

"It's no biggie," he said, she watched as it healed itself leaving only the blood, which he wiped on his jeans, no matter how many times she had seen it, Aaron knew it still amazed her and scared her, just a little. "Are you ok?" he asked she nodded

"Just a little shaken," he nodded

"If you need anything," Smiling gently, Tessa hugged him tight and kissed his head. Aaron felt his ears turn red a little, twelve years he was still getting used to be hugged and kissed by her, it wasn't something he was used to and still found it a little strange.

"I should go put these away," he said and walked down the hall and down the stairs into the basement.

He carefully placed his father sword on the stand set up on the table, though he admired his father's Dragon Head katana, Aaron would never give up on his own katana, similar to his father's in size and carving, the only difference between the two was Aaron's had the head of a tiger carved into it.

Only problem with it was, Aaron couldn't remember where it had come from, all he remembered was something about a warehouse, the last time he had seen his Celtic Norse Short sword, which had disappeared about eight years previously.

He and Duncan had taken a trip to Japan about in the spring of '84, to procure some antiques for the shop which had only been open a few months when these items became available. While they were there, something had happened, something Aaron couldn't remember, he had been waiting for Duncan at a marketplace in downtown Tokyo for lunch after doing some exploring himself. He remembered a strange little girl speaking to him in rapid Japanese of which he could only speak and understand a word or two, pain in his hands and his neck, exhaustion, more pain and a promise of protection and being reunited. That was it, he had woken up to his father calling his name and shaking him as he lay passed out in front of an old temple a new sword grasped tightly in his hand, a katana similar to his father's only much smaller and a different style of carving on the handle.

The Tiger Head Katana was small, much smaller than the Dragon Head of Duncan, almost the same length and width as the Celtic Norse. Unable to explain how he had come into possession of the unheard of sword, Duncan and Aaron searched all over for the Norse, Aaron was at the point of not wanting to leave Japan until they found it, that sword was special to him it was a part of him.

In the end, they had to leave and thus Aaron's short sword was replaced with a katana, a sword that could have been crafted just for him it fit his needs so perfectly.

Though Aaron was very fond of his katana, it never felt completely his. Duncan had always told him to make the sword apart of him, become one with it and it would never fail him in battle.

Aaron had fought only once in actual combat with the sword and true it hadn't let him down, together they had been victorious, but there was still a part of Aaron that knew the sword was not his, it was a loan, they were good friends and would never let one another down, but they would never be connected like Duncan was with his Dragon Head, or as Aaron had been with a short sword that had been with him since the early eighteenth century.

They had survived a lot to together, the Creeks, the American Revolution, the war of 1812, the Trail of Tears, the Underground Railroad and the Civil War, the sinking of the Titanic, Two world wars, and so on.

He missed that sword, it had been the first sword he could actually wield and fight with not to mention it had been a gift, a gift from Connor for that matter, he hoped he would find it again and a part of him hoped that perhaps the one who had given him the katana had taken his short sword and eventually they could be reunited with their own weapons.

Upstairs he could hear Tessa and Duncan talking as they cleaned, and heard the sirens go past the shop. He wondered how far the teen had gotten, the fact that the bag had been left behind meant nothing, Aaron had surveyed the store briefly, one of the cases that had contained some jewelry had been opened and three or four pieces of jewelry was missing and Aaron could only assume that they had ended up in the teen's pocket.

He glanced at his watch as he carefully eased his own katana onto the stand, one o'clock on the dot, he gave a long and wide yawn, he was beyond exhausted and at that moment his bed was sounding really nice, but sleep was not really what Aaron wanted at the moment, not with that Neanderthal Slan loose and wanting his father's head and wanting Tessa.

Quietly as possible Aaron returned to his room, grabbed his pillow, blanket, and a book, and scurried back to the shop with Bernadette trotting right behind him, his own little watch kitty.

He should've guessed Duncan wouldn't have gone to bed without making sure Aaron was all set, it just wasn't his way, so Aaron wasn't all that surprised to find Duncan sitting on the steps that led to his office, waiting for his son.

"Camping out Aaron?"

Aaron sighed and gently dropped his things onto the floor and sat on the step next to his father

"Just wanna keep watch for a while…I'm not gonna stay the whole time, just…"

"Aaron I know…"

"Not gonna send me to bed are ya?"

"I think that ship sailed about twenty-seven hours ago. Tell you what…I had the same idea, how about you take first watch, I'll come get you in an hour or so and we'll switch… deal?"

Aaron nodded.

"Is Tessa ok?"

"A little shocked I think,"

Aaron sighed and ran his hand over Bernadette's back

"Maybe we should've explained it a bit."

Duncan nodded

"But that was my mistake not yours"

"I do understand why you didn't though, its one thing to know what she does know, especially at the time, its another matter completely to accept the Gathering on top of that, but I think…I really think we should've told her then, we knew it wouldn't stay away for long." Aaron paused "Sorry dad"

"No your right Aaron, but we didn't and now we have to figure out how to deal with it. Together right?" Duncan asked holding out his hand "araon?"

"Araon!" Aaron replied grasping his father's wrist as he did the same. Since Aaron was old enough to talk, he had learned both English and Gaelic, just one of the ways Scotland continued to rebel against English tyranny.

Duncan had always found it ironic that Aaron's name was nearly identical to the Gaelic word for _together_ and used it as their own code.


End file.
